Different Crowds
by PuppyyPaws
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Well hello

Welcome to this gang infested rat hole which is this story. Think of this story as a drama that you would watch on TV, because there will not be just any one climax, there will be several. At first I didn't think this story would be so long, but as I watch the chapters grow and see where I'm at, I'm now realizing just how long of a story this will be. Like I said, there isn't one climax, but that doesn't mean I didn't have few points and issues already mapped out. As people who have already read through quiet a few chapters know, this story is actually more of a practice for me on letting emotions flow and bringing out inner thought. So what I've done is lined out situations and scenarios, like trials, for all the characters to go through and I have to figure out how they personally would feel in the moment. But I didn't want to be practicing..ehh..."trivial" emotions with trivial personalities (which is why I picked out a gang setting, the emotions are a little more explosive as are the reactions and situations the people get put in). People are full of surprises and can talk themselves into and out of just about anything. Just because one option is the "logical" one doesn't mean it's the one they will pick and vice versa. Just because it makes them "feel good" doesn't mean it's the most logical option out there.

People are constantly coming to their own conclusions about EVERYTHING which is why I don't believe in "good" or "bad". As far as I've noticed everything just IS and the only thing that makes anything "good" or "bad" is just that persons interpretation of it.

For a light example: I fucking hate peanut butter, but there are millions out there who think it's the best thing in the world. Bad for me, good for them.

Heavier example: A mother dies, a child of six years old is absolutely devastated because he doesn't quiet understand why she passed away. The father is sad, but knows that his wife had been battling cancer for years and is actually happy that her suffering can finally end.

No situation, no person, no thing is inherently good or bad. We only think them that way.

ANYWAY.

Mostly this story is spend in Yugi's head but Yami's personal development does take up quiet a bit of time, so we go back and forth between the two quiet often. Come a long if you want to watch these two go through a roller coaster of emotions just to try and be together.

XXX

"God, Yugi, again?!" Joey growled, having been beaten by the tri-color haired boy for the third time in a row. They sat on the floor Indian style in front of the TV, controllers in hand, with a video game version of Duel Monsters crossed with Mortal Combat flashing in yellow, "Player One Wins!"

"Sorry, Joey." Yugi smiled sheepishly, "Maybe we should play a different game?" He asked, his voice soft.

The blonde sighed in exasperation, "Nah, I gotta go and meet Yami and Tristan anyway." He said, setting the controller aside, "But hey, it was fun, Yug'. I'll come over for another round tomorrow." He said, giving the smaller boy a thumbs up before getting up to leave.

"Oh, uh, ok." He nodded.

'There he goes again.' Yugi sighed in his head, 'Why won't he ever let me meet his other friends?' He thought to himself feeling slightly agitated and somewhat rejected.

Was Joey ashamed of his friendship with him? Joey and Yugi had been friends for three years now and he still hasn't introduced him to his other friends! Why?! At first it didn't really bother him but as the years went on...it began to weigh on his mind. He worried be may not have been good enough, or even worse their friendship was simply based on nothing more than pity. Ever since he was little he had just wanted a group of friends, but not out of pity...

'Guess there is only one way to find out.' Yugi thought with a new flash of determination. "Say, Joey?" he asked.

His friend paused with his hand on the handle to Yugi's room door, looking back at him"Ya?"

Yugi shuffled for a second, still trying to decide if he should even push the issue. He had asked before to hang out with his other friends, but all Joey would say was they were just 'kind of hard to get along with'. He pushed aside the butterflies in his stomach and quietly took a deep breath.

"Why won't you let me meet your other friends? Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked, trying his hardest not to let his voice waver.

'There, that wasn't so bad.' he thought, 'Now the real scary part is the answer.'

"Whaaat?! Embarrassed of you? Nah, Yugi, it ain't like that." Joey said, immediately turning his full attention to his friend, wanting to dispel his negative thoughts, "It's just…Well…they're a whole 'nother crowd." He said and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"And you think I won't fit into this crowd?" Yugi asked, looking up at his friends honey colored eyes.

"Wha-…"Joey started and sighed, "I'll tell ya what, why don't you come with me tonight then? We weren't going to do much anyway and then you can put away these silly fears that I'm embarrassed of ya." he smiled.

"You mean it? I don't want you to be doing this if you don't want to." Yugi commented.

"I totally mean it, don't you worry that pretty head of yours." He said and patted his friends shoulder with a confident grin, "I'll text Yami now and tell him I'm bringing you over."

"Well…Alright if you're sure." Yugi said, "I'll grab a jacket." He smiled.

Joey nodded and fished out his phone, immediately going to work on a text. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a black jacket, putting it on and turning to the right to look at the full body mirror. He wore a white t-shirt with the words 'Duel Monsters' in black looking to be scratched in by claws on the side. He also had on black skinny jeans but left all his accessories on his dresser. He turned to Joey who put his phone away and opened the door for his buddy. After saying good-bye to Gramps they were on their way. Yugi's stomach filled with nerves, both excited and scared, while his head filled itself with scenarios. Would they like him? Hate him? What did they even look like? What kind of person does someone have to be for Joey to feel like he had to hide them from him?

"So Yugi," Joey said, interrupting his mental babblings, "You're cool with weed and stuff, right?" he asked, fully taking Yugi by surprise.

"Drugs, Joey?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Well, it's an herb." He said a little defensive.

"Is that all they smoke?" He asked.

"Well, that's all Yami smokes." Joey said, "Tristan… he dabbles in the harder stuff. But they're both distributors, so if you see a bunch of people walking in and out of the house, don't be alarmed, ok?"

"Joey!" Yugi said, this time halting in his tracks, "Why didn't you tell me you hung out with people like this? Isn't this dangerous?" He asked, the nerves tipping over to the scared side rather than excited. Now it made more sense, why he would want to hide these friends.

Joey stopped and looked over at his friend, "Eh, I suppose every now and again we have our scrapes, but just so long as you keep your head down, you're fine." he shrugged, "You're the one that wanted this."

Yugi looked down at his feet, Joey was right, he did ask for this, but he wasn't sure that he wanted it now. Maybe it would be best to stop and turn around, forget about it all. Maybe he had been immature in asking to see his friends. Still, now he felt the over whelming urge just to figure out the type of people Joey hung out with when he wasn't around. Was Joey getting himself into trouble? And if not, what if he did one day and Yugi didn't have any idea where to go because he didn't do this tonight. As nervous as he was he just wanted to know Joey was safe.

"If you want you can turn around." Joey said.

Yugi immediately shook his head, "No, I want to meet your friends." He said with a flash of determination in his violet eyes. He needed to meet them now, if anything for safety measures. Joey nodded and they continued down the dark street.

"What's a distributor?" Yugi asked after a moment of silence.

"They're the ones that pass the drugs out." Joey answered

XXX

Joey lead them into a trailer park area, into the part of town Gramps always avoided and told Yugi never to go down. If he knew this was where he was tonight, he'd kill him. Not just ground him, kill him. He could hear a few dogs barking down the street before the sound of a hissing cat came to him along with the sound of a trash can being tipped over. He felt his muscles freeze with fear for a moment but hurried along before Joey noticed his frazzled state. They turned to the right and walked up the rickety steps of a blue trailer home. The trim was white but the paint was peeling off from the rain. As they got closer Yugi couldn't help but noticed the over powering scent of skunk which had him cringing.

"Uhg, what is that?" Yugi whispered before Joey knocked on the door.

The blonde chuckled, "Yami's favorite, White Widow." Yugi didn't understand but took the answer anyway as they waited for the door to open.

A white haired male opened the door with big brown eyes that could rival any doe, "Joey!" He said cheerfully in a feathery light voice. He was almost feminine looking and wore skin tight, light blue jeans with an equally tight black shirt.

"Oh, hey, Ryou! I didn't know you were here, where's Bakura?" Joey asked as he stepped inside the home, Yugi right on his tail.

"Playing a game against Yami." Ryou answered.

"Take that you fucker!" A growl roared through the air from the living room, followed by a defeated groan.

"Oh, and it sounds like Bakura just won the round." Ryou smiled until Yugi caught his eye, "Oh, who's this, Joey?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, this is Yugi, Yugi, Ryou." Joey smiled as he introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said politely.

Ryou smiled warmly at the shorter male, "It's nice to meet you too. Would you guys like something to drink? We have alcohol too." He offered, making Yugi's eyes widen a little.

'How on Earth did they get alcohol! Ryou looks barely legal to drive!' He thought to himself.

"Eh, just a couple of Cokes if you don't mind Ryou." Joey said, "Thanks bud'."

"Ya, no problem! The others are in the living room." Ryou said, vaguely pointing in the correct direction.

He could already see the TV flashing all sorts of different colors from the doorway, the backs of two heads facing the TV sitting on the longer couch. While a taller male with brown hair occupied the love seat that sat up against the left wall. The kitchen was just on their right, Yugi could see Ryou fishing around in the fridge. And just beyond the living room was a hallway where Yugi assumed the bedrooms and the bathroom was. The smell of skunk was even more potent inside and he found himself wondering how they were all just sitting in it. Other than that the house was clean, just looking to be lived in and by more than just one person.

Joey led his friend to the living room, "Hey guys!" He greeted, gathering everyone's attention.

"Joey!" The brown haired male greeted happily while the other two only glanced their way saying a quick hello. Yugi looked towards the screen to see them playing the same Duel Monsters video game he and Joey had been playing back at his house.

"Yugi, this is Tristan," Joey said gesturing to the brown haired male who waved at him in a friendly manner, he wore a plain black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Yami," Joey said and moved his arm to a male looking remarkably like him, but was more tanned than anyone else in the room.

They had nearly the same hair style except his was tipped in a dark crimson rather than violet like Yugi's. His eyes were sharper and just as red as his hair, they were captivating, almost holding the very essence of danger. He felt his stomach do a flip just looking at him. He wore a black tank top with light blue jeans, a large thick belt that had studs along it's length as well another thick leather choker that had a large silver buckle. He looked completely concentrated at the game but glanced up at him, giving a small smirk before looking back to his game. It was a small action but for some reason had sent his heart into his throat, making him swallow unconsciously.

"And then Bakura." Joey said pointing to another male that looked a lot like Ryou but again, with sharper features, wearing a striped white and blue shirt with blue jeans.

"Everyone this is Yugi." Joey finished.

Again both Yami and Bakura said a droning hello, not really seeming to be paying attention. Yugi took a moment to survey the surroundings, he noticed on the coffee table in front of them with an open bottle of Smirnoff Vodka with three shot glasses as well as a couple cans of open beer. And although Yugi had only seen pictures he did recognize the big red glass bong with a bag of what looked like dried out mini green trees next to it. He also noted on the corner of the table a silver and black pistol, more than likely loaded. And surely very illegally obtained, since it was nearly impossible to get a hand gun license in Japan, especially for miners. Joey walked past the TV, both Bakura and Yami barking at him to move, and sat down next to Tristan. Yugi moved quicker than Joey and swiftly took a seat on the arm of the love seat, next to his best friend. Ryou came walking back in and tossed Joey his can of Coke, he caught it easily and thanked the white haired boy. Ryou looked at Yugi and tossed him his own can, making him tense as he went to catch it. The can jumped from his hands on the first try but he quickly recovered it and sighed with relief , turning his attention to the game the two were playing, but just as he looked he saw the screen flash "Player One Wins!" in yellow.

"HA." Yami smiled smugly and crossed his arms in triumph. Bakura growled and put the controller on the table with a large sigh, taking Ryous' hand and guiding him onto his lap.

"Ryou," Bakura said in a fake pouty voice, "Yami is cheating again."

Ryou pushed on Yami's leg with his foot gently, "That isn't nice, Yami." he smiled.

"I know, but I'm just kind of an ass." Yami smirked making Ryou giggle.

Yami leaned forward and swiped the bong along with the white lighter next to it. Yugi watched with interest, he had never seen someone actually smoke from a bong before. He was still divided on whether or not he thought it was bad. It was illegal…but, even America was starting to change their minds on the subject. After Yami took in his smoke he passed it to his left, to Tristan who took it with an excited 'Aw, yea'. Yami let out his breath, a large cloud escaping his lungs. He leaned back on the couch and watched Tristan fore a moment, watching him light the bowl. He took his hit before he passed it to Joey who sat up and smiled, putting his Coke can on the coffee table. Yugi's jaw dropped slightly when Joey took it and actually _repeated_ the steps. Joey smoked too?! He had conveniently left that out during their walk here…

"So, Yugi, right?" Yami asked, his baritone voice sending another immediate flip to his stomach.

"Yup." Yugi nodded trying to be nonchalant. Yami smirked at him, seeming to sense this and Yugi couldn't stop a small blush from forming.

'Oh jeez, I feel like I just entered the lions den.' He thought to himself with a hint of panic.

"I think I may have seen you around school, we have the same lunch period if I'm not mistaken." He commented.

"Oh do we?" He asked, but turned his attention to Joey when his friend held the bong up to him.

"Oh, uh, no thanks." Yugi said sheepishly, waving his hand.

"Don't like it?" Yami asked.

"No, I just…have never done it before…" he answered honestly.

"Aw no shit?" Bakura asked.

"We gotta pop your cherry!" Tristan said excitedly making Yugi blush again.

"Yugi doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to." Ryou scolded them.

"Yes, mom." Tristan said to which Ryou stuck out his tongue.

"If you want to try, you can though, Yug'." Joey said and everyone nodded.

Yugi paused for a moment and eyed the bong but again shook his head no, "Maybe a little later." He said.

The blonde nodded and passed it to Bakura who offered it to Ryou, but the smaller white haired male shook his head 'no' as well. He took the lighter from Bakura though, and lit the hit for him. Bakura passed the bong to Yami as he faced Ryou, his pale face started to glow in a red blush. As he got close to Bakura's lips he started to inhale the smoke Bakura exhaled. As the smoke thinned the two closed the space between them and pecked one another on the lips gently making the smaller smile brightly.

"Aw, so sweet." Tristan teased.

"Shut up. You're just jealous." Bakura snapped but smiled at the end.

'They must be more then friends…' Yugi commented to himself, watching the scene.

Yami passed the bong again and there was a knock on the door. Yami got up to answer it and took a stranger into the backroom. The stranger looked a little ragged, his black hair was a mess and dirty, same as his clothes. If Yugi had to guess, he'd say he was in his thirties. One of their customers?

Joey picked up Yami's controller and started a new game, "Who's playing?" he asked.

When no one said anything, Yugi volunteered, getting up he reached for Bakura's controller and down in Yami's seat. Joey pressed play and the game was on. Yugi had quickly gotten sucked into the game, not even noticing when Yami and the stranger had headed back to the front door. Or when Yami started watching the two play from just behind the couch. He watched Joey's life bar whittle away and he bit his lip, pretty sure he had him beat.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Yami commented from just behind him making the smaller boy jump and look up, butthe two second distraction was enough time for Joey to put in another combo move and kill Yugi's character.

"I actually beat you!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sorry Yugi, didn't mean to scare you." Yami chuckled.

"It's ok." Yugi smiled, "Oh! Sorry I'll get out of your seat." Yugi said in a quick rush of air.

"Don't worry about it, there's enough room. Bakura scoot your fat ass over." Yami ordered.

Bakura moved over as close to the arm of the couch as he could, Ryou still sitting in his lap. Yugi scooted over too and Yami took the seat in the middle. Flopping down heavily and putting his arms on the back of the couch. A gust of Yami's scent was forced up to Yugi's nose and forced an immediate chill of want down his spine. He felt a blush coat his cheeks as he focused on the smell a little more, it should have been illegal to smell so good. And to go along with that, Yami was really good looking too... Yes, it was true, Yugi was gay. But thankfully he had understanding friends like Joey and an understanding grandparent. And from the looks of things, he would be accepted for him being gay here too, which was nice. Yugi passed the controller to Yami who started a game against Joey. When Joey lost to the red eyed male he simply passed his controller to Yugi.

"Yugi is awesome at this game. I'll bet he could beat you." Joey said.

"That so?" Yami asked, looking at the male in question.

"I'm ok at it." He said softly, taking the controller.

"You would have won against Joey if I hadn't scared ya." Yami said.

"Heh, maybe." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Kind of the quiet sort, aren't ya Yugi?" Ryou asked with a sweet smile. Yugi only smiled back and nodded, Joey was right, this was a completely different crowd, a completely different world compared to his! What was he thinking coming here? But at least he felt better knowing that they all seemed to be ok people, perhaps a little rowdy, but nice.

"That's ok." Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. The scent that carried off of him made Yugi's thighs tingle while the heat and contact set fire to his nerves.

"It's cute." He said and gave his shoulders a squeeze before releasing him.

Was Yami hitting on him?! A blush ran up to his cheeks, redder than ever, despite his best efforts to battle it down. And he found himself wondering if Yami was also gay, but those thoughts seemed to freeze when he looked over to his friend. Joey seemed to have noticed the small exchange as well, but looked more wary then anything, putting Yugi's nerves only further on edge. But it wasn't as if he was planning on dating him, he could admire from afar right?

"Heh, well thanks." Yugi said with a small smile, looking over at the taller man. Yami let his eyes connect with his and for a moment he couldn't help but feel he was being pinned down by the eyes of a predator, it scared him undoubtedly, but somehow…it also excited him. He felt himself wanting to get to know Yami better, but was it really smart to hold hands with someone so opposite of him?

Although…they do say opposites attract…

'**No**, what am I thinking!? He would be a horrible boyfriend! Guys like these are just players, and he deals drugs for a job! What the hell are you thinking, Yugi!' he scolded himself, 'Still…he's so good looking…UHG, NO! Just play the game!' he snapped.

"Are you ready to play?" Yugi asked nervously, forcing Yami's attention away from him.

"Yup! Game on!" He said and pressed play.

The two stayed at one another's necks during the whole game and towards the end, both had released a final moved that only ended the game in a tie, making Yami lean back, "Wow, I don't think I've ever tied with someone before." he said and smiled letting out a deep amused chuckle.

"I think that was actually my first too." Yugi smiled.

Yami looked at him, "We will definitely have to play again, it was nice to have an actual challenger." He said, eyeing Bakura who simply flipped him off not even bothering to look at him. Another knock came to the door but it was Tristan who jumped up to get it this time, taking the second stranger to the back.

Yami leaned forward and grabbed the bong again, "So what do you say Yugi? Still not up for it?" he asked.

He looked at the red glass and the water swirling around at the bottom. He swallowed as quietly as he could, would he really do this? _Could_ he do this? It couldn't be as bad as they make it sound in school… even Joey had taken a few hits. And he had to admit, seeing his best friend partake intrigued him. Plus, it didn't seem like anyone was going off or acting all crazy, they didn't seem to be acting any different _at all_.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, gingerly taking the bong from him.

"It's different for everyone." Joey butt in and Yami nodded.

"Ya, but it's like…you're on a cloud I guess. Not so far up that you don't know what's going on or anything like that, it isn't like being drunk at all." Yami explained.

'Well that doesn't help, I've never been drunk before either…' Yugi thought miserably, 'Jeez I must be lame…'

"Oh, here, I'll go get ice cubes." Yami said and held out his hand for the bong again to which Yugi gave back.

"Aw yay, I haven't smoked with ice cubes since I first started smoking." Ryou smiled, "I like it the best."

"What do the ice cubes do?" Yugi asked.

"They make the smoke cold, so it doesn't feel so harsh on your throat." Ryou explained.

Yami wandered back into the room, the bong now full to the top with cubed ice. He handed Yugi the bong and swiped the lighter off the table before falling back onto the couch with a thud.

"'Kay, push all the air out of your lungs and put your mouth to the top." Yami instructed.

Yugi's stomach did another flip, he was really going to do this? Yami scooted closer to Yugi, bumping his leg into his and stubbornly keeping it there for a constant contact. Yugi's heart gave a skip, he had never had someone give him so much attention. At least not someone so hot… but he did as he was told and Yami lit the lighter.

"Now suck slowly." Yami continued.

Yugi started to pull air into his deflated lungs, hearing bubbles from within the bong. Pulling the air at such a slow pace was almost like a tease to his lungs, they tingled, begging him to take the air in faster. Soon Yugi saw white swirling smoke traveling upwards to his mouth and then Yami took the bowl piece out of the bong.

"Ok, inhale the rest." Yugi quickly complied, wanting nothing more than to just fill his protesting lungs at this moment. But even with the ice cubes Yugi could feel every inch of the smoke passing over the sensitive flesh of his throat. It felt like a dragon had blown smoke in Yugi's mouth. He tried his best to hold it in but soon let it all out in a heap of coughs and hacks. Yami smacked him on the back a few times and grabbed the Coke that Yugi still hadn't opened. He opened it for the smaller boy and offered it to him. Yugi grabbed it and thanked him between more coughs. He guzzled half the can trying to cool the burning sensation he felt in his throat.

"You did good!" Yami praised.

"None of you guys coughed." Yugi pointed out, a little dejected.

"Nah, we just have a lot more practice. I nearly hacked out a lung my first time." Yami chuckled.

"I remember that." Bakura said laughing with Yami, "His eyes were watering and everything, I thought for sure we had turned him off to the stuff."

"But here I am." Yami smiled as Yugi passed the bong to Joey and sat back in the couch, waiting for something to happen.

Tristan finally came back out and escorted the stranger outside before coming back in and taking the bong from Joey who was handing it to Bakura, "You ass wipes, you skipped me." he stated.

"Well hurry up next time." Yami said and reached forward for the controller, going back to the home screen. Yugi watched to bong go back to Bakura and Ryou, then Yami and him again.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked, handing the bong to him.

"Uhm…" Yugi started, surveying his body, "I'm not sure I feel any different." He said.

Yami smiled and held the lighter to the bowl, lighting it for Yugi again. Although he was nervous for the pain, he was interested in knowing what he was supposed to be feeling. He sucked in slowly until Yami removed the bowl piece and then he inhaled. It still burned the whole way down but he was able to hold it a little longer. The tickle in his throat quickly over powered him again and he let his hit out in a chain of coughs, drinking the rest of his Coke. His mind started to quiet and his body felt cozy somehow, more relaxed. The couch was more comfortable and somehow the video game was more entertaining. It sucked him in as he watched Yami play against the computer. He followed the characters kicks and punches, leaps and ducks. He noted all the small animations that went into the characters full movement.

Still, though, he didn't _really_ feel that much different, it was just like he was noticing _more_ and feeling _more_. The bong was passed to him again and he decided to take one more and then stop. Yami let him light his own hit this time but Yugi noticed that the flame went to the middle rather than the side like when Yami had lit it, buttook in his hit and then passed the bong. He let out his breath slowly, watching the white cloud spill from his own mouth. It was almost unreal to watch, he never thought he'd be watching smoke come out of his own lungs. It was exciting.

"How did you get the flame on the side, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I'll teach ya how to corner next time." Yami said, glancing at him and giving another quick smile before turning back to the game.

"Man I could really go for some stoner burgers right now." Joey said as he passed the bong to Bakura.

"You're always in the mood for a stoner burger." Tristan interjected making Joey shove him on the arm.

"Oh shut up." Joey said.

"Eh, I got the munchies too." Yami said, placing a few more punches on the computers chosen character and winning yet another game.

"I'll drive and get it, just the usual?" Yami asked, putting the controller down.

"Hell yes!" Joey said with a large happy grin.

"You guys want stuff?" Yami asked, looking from Tristan to Bakura and Ryou. Bakura and Ryou shook their heads but Tristan asked for the same as Joey.

"You wanna come with me Yugi?" Yami asked, once again pinning him with those blood colored eyes.

'Me?!' He thought in panic, 'I hardly know you!'

"Oh, uh, ya, sure." He answered with a small smiled.

Yami smiled with what looked like victory, "K, let's go then. We'll see you guys in a little." Yami said, heading to the door, Yugi at his heels.

"Uh hey, Yami." Joey said, stopping them short.

"Ya?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, a certain edge in his voice.

"Uh, sure." Yami said, following Joey to the back room.

'What could Joey want with Yami? I'm going to have to interrogate him later…' Yugi thought, watching the two disappear in the dark hallway. Was he simply looking out for him? Telling Yami to cool it with his advances?

XXX

"What's up, Joey?" Yami asked, closing the door.

"Look, I can see the way you're looking at him. I see that look in your eye." Joey said, crossing his arms, "You wanna hit that."

"Does that bother you?" Yami asked, tilting his head and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That depends." Joey said and a questioning look crossed Yami's features, "I don't want him getting hurt, and I don't mind you going after him, but only if you're wanting to do more than just fuck."

"What? You mean start a relationship with him? You know I've never really be one for the dating scene…" Yami said, shaking his head.

"I know. But Yugi isn't like the others you've had one night stands with, he's never done something like that, I can guarantee it, and it might hurt him." Joey explained.

"Well there's a first time for everything, Joey." Yami said.

"Yami…" He warned.

"Fine," He said, waving a dismissive hand in the air, "If it makes you feel better I won't advance anymore, but if he comes after me then I can't be held accountable." He smirked. After all, he could see the way Yugi looked at him. He liked what he saw and Yami _definitely_ liked what he saw.

Joey narrowed his eyes at the shorter male, "Just don't, Yami. I'm warning you." He nearly growled.

"I'll consider myself warned then." Yami smiled and opened the door to make his leave.

Joey glared at the back of his head. He knew Yami, when Yami had his mind set on something or…someone, he didn't give up until he put another notch in his wave cap. And now Joey had just made it challenge by telling him he couldn't. Had it been a terrible mistake taking Yugi here?

XXX

'Huh, that was quick...' Yugi thought as the two entered the living room again.

"Ready, Yugi?" Yami asked to which he nodded.

Yugi watch Joey take his seat next to Tristian, he seemed upset. Almost angry. Was he angry with Yami?

"Joey looked mad." Yugi commented as he shut the front door, "did something happen?" he asked.

Yami turned towards the drive way, heading to a black Nissan parked there, "No, not really." He answered.

'Really?' That can't be right...' Yugi though but didn't want to push the issue. After all he didn't really know Yami very well and he wanted to get to know him better. Starting a fight this early in any friendship wouldn't be good. As they approached the car Yami dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the passenger door. He opened the door for Yugi and smiled brightly.

"Is this yours?" Yugi asked.

"Sure is." Yami beamed, "And I love her to death."

Yami owned and drove a car? He had to be at least eighteen then, a year older than Yugi. They both jumped in and Yami started the engine.

"It's nice." Yugi commented as he looked around the dark car cab, the only lights emanating from the dash board, a nice neon blue. Yami backed the car out and then threw it into drive, stepping on the gas a little harder than necessary.

"So what did you think of the White Widow?" He asked.

'White Widow? Joey said the same thing…Oh, maybe the weed?' Yugi thought, "It burned all the way down, but…I think I kind of liked it. I guess I just thought it would affect me…in a different way, make me feel more impaired." Yugi said.

"Not so bad huh?" Yami smiled warmly at him.

"Not at all." Yugi said, giving the older male a smile of his own. Yami reached into his cup holder and grabbed an Ipod. He thumbed through the songs on the black device until he finally clicked on one he wanted to hear.

"Ever hear Hollywood Undead?" Yami asked.

"No," he answered shaking his head, "they good?"

"I think they're an acquired taste, but I've liked them since they came out in 2008." He said and turned the volume up, "This song is called, Le Duex."

As Yami pulled his hand away a rap part of the song came on. Yugi listened carefully, trying to take in the words. Rap was never really his thing, but if Yami liked it then he wanted to at least give it a try. It was hard for him to catch, but it mostly just sounded like the guy was rapping about getting drunk and going to go fuck a girl in the back of a party. Yugi smiled, slightly amused by the song. He then turned his attention to Yami who looked at him and gave a smile, singing along with the next few rap lines.

"Cause Funny Man is just so damn sexual. That ass on my mind, it's just so damn edible. Feast your eyes girl, I'm so delectable. Dick like Hulk, yeah they call me incredible!" And with the last line Yami gave a wink to the violet eyed boy. Yugi's cheeks flushed a cute red color and he gave a nervous laugh, not sure what to say or even think. Yami WAS hitting on him!

"That blush is very becoming of you." He said, making Yugi blush further.

"Oh, uhm, eh, thanks." Yugi tried to spit out, tripping over his words, "So, eh, what year is this?" He asked, anything to get the attention off of him.

"It's a 2002. Not exactly new, but it runs great." Yami answered.

"I like it." Yugi said, again turning his attention to the dash board.

"So tell me a little about yourself Yugi. I only know what Joey's told us." Yami said, changing the subject back to him once more.

"And what has Joey told you?" Yugi asked.

"You're good at games and that you can be somewhat shy." Yami said.

"Well, I guess both of those are true." Yugi said, "There really isn't much to me." Besides, he was much more interested in learning about Yami.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Aw come on now, you can't by pass my question like that and then turn it around on me." Yami said with amusement in his voice.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle, "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Yami asked.

"Hobbies? Well, I play Duel Monsters, does that count?" He asked.

"I like that game, yes it counts." He said with an approving nod.

"You play too then?" Yugi asked.

"I sure do." Yami said, "Got my own deck and everything."

"Wow, pro over here." Yugi said with a nervous teasing tone.

"Damn straight." Yami said with another deep chuckle that made Yugi's stomach turn into an acrobat, "Thanks for coming with me by the way." He said, reaching over and giving Yugi's thigh a few squeezes. Yugi's breath hitched as his legs tingled from the contact.

"Oh, ya, no problem." He said, trying to keep his voice even. He'd never giving the dating world much thought before, but the more Yami touched him the more he craved the contact. He wanted Yami to touch him more and almost pouted when he moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"S-so, you said we had the same lunch period? I don't think I remember seeing you…" Yugi said, once again just trying to change the subject.

"I'm a year above you. You're in the same year as Joey and Ryou, and I usually go out to lunch." Yami answered.

"Oh ok, I see." That makes more sense then, why he never saw him and how Yami was able to own a car.

"We should get lunch together sometime." Yami said, looking at Yugi. Lunch with Yami?! His heart started to pick up in pace. It did sound nice… no! Yami is just another player, that's what these people do. It's just how they have their fun. Did that mean Yami wanted him? In that way?

"Sure, sounds fun." Yug answered. The knowledge that Yami wanted him in bed was both exciting and terrifying. He had never had a real kiss before, let alone have sex with a hot senior that sold drugs and probably smoked as much as he sold.

'Well, if Yami wants me in bed, then he's going to have to work hard for it.' Yugi thought. He wasn't the type to just throw himself at anyone who expressed interest in him. Yami was probably use to having all the girls and boys fawn over him, but not Yugi! He would resist his charms and show him that he was much more than just a fuck toy.

Soon they were at Mc Donalnds. Yami ordered everything they needed, and Yugi checked the food as it was handed to him, making sure everything was there. When they were satisfied they headed back to the house.

XXX

"Food!" Joey and Tristian said in unison as Yami and Yugi walked through the door with their arms full of the red and white bags. Yami set them down on the kitchen table and let the two have at it. Tristian and Joey jumped the food like natural hunters. Bakura and Ryou stayed in the living room, appearing to have started another video game. After the boys had had at it, Yami fished out his own stoner burger and then handed Yugi his.

"Oh, I didn't order one." Yugi said.

"I know, I got ya one anyway. Anyone who hasn't had a stoner burger while stoned hasn't lived." Yami smirked. Yugi looked down at the two burgers needed in order to create this stoner burger. He grabbed them gently and thanked the crimson eyed male.

The stoner burger is actually two sandwiches in one, a Mc Double off the dollar menu as well as a Hot N' Spicy Chicken off the dollar menu. Yugi watch with interest as both Tristian and Joey put these sandwiches together before chowing down.

"I know it looks weird but, I promise it's good." Yami said, directing his attention to him. Yami held out the glass bong to Yugi.

He did feel as if he had come off his high, it didn't last as long as he thought it would either. He took the bong and took a hit. He offered it to Tristian and Joey but they both shook their heads, they had probably smoked again when Yami and he were gone. So instead he gave it back to Yami who took a hit of his own. After Yami showed Yugi what pieces of his burgers to move to put it together. He took a bite and hummed in thought.

"Good?" Yami asked.

"Ya, actually! It is good!" Yugi smiled.

"Told ya." Yami smiled back and again Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

If Yami did stop that he was going to cause Yugi to have a heart attack. They watched Bakura and Ryou banter back and forth as the two battled it out on the screen. Soon Bakura was declared the victor and Ryou suggested a movie instead. The albino boy got off of Bakura's lap and kneeled down in front of the TV, where the movies sat underneath. He held up a few so they boys could say 'yay' or 'nay' but eventually they all agreed on taking a few more bong hits to watch Avatar, with the walking blue cats. He loved this movie, the only bad thing about it was it was so long, and it was already so late. He still had school in the morning and surely his grandpa would want him home soon. He waited out another hour, truly he didn't want to leave, he was having a good time! Which was surprising to even him, after the walk here and all the anxiety he was feeling, he was surprised to find he actually liked all these people.

Yugi sighed in his head and stood up to go and find his shoes. He needed to go, it was late and grandpa was probably upset with him already. He looked around the kitchen for a clock. On the stove it read '11:00 P.M.' and he nearly squeaked, it was later then he thought!

"You leavin' Yug'? Joey asked from his spot on the couch.

"Ya, I'm already super late and by the time I walk over there…" Yugi trailed off, he didn't want to think about the ear full he was sure to get.

"I'll drive ya." Yami said, turning to look at him.

"Oh, Yami, I couldn't ask you to do that." Yugi said, waving his hand at him dismissively.

"Nah', don't worry about it, it's no big deal." Yami shrugged, getting off the couch, but Yugi didn't miss the glare Joey gave him.

Yugi wanted to protest again, but if Yami could get him there fast maybe his grandpa wouldn't be too angry with him… Reluctantly he agreed and thanked Yami. He said his good-byes and Yami promised to be back soon, then the two were off again.

"Thanks again for this, Yami." Yugi said as he opened up the car door.

"No problem." Yami said, sliding inside and turning the key. The car came to life and Yami backed it out, going down the main road.

"Do you know where the game shop is in town?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

"That's where I live." Yugi said.

"You live in the game shop?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, my grandpa owns it and I help him keep it running." Yugi explained.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." Yami complimented.

Another red stain appeared on his cheeks, "It's nothing really…"

Yami occupied the two by showing Yugi a few more bands, a couple Yugi even liked. They even quickly exchanged numbers, making his heart flutter even more. Again he found himself enjoying the company of Yami, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. Sadly the ride was over way before Yugi wanted it to be. He wanted to keep talking to him, he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was because he was the first guy to hit on him so boldly, so obviously.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said and reached for the handle.

"What, no good-bye hug or anything?" Yami smirked.

'A hug?' Yugi asked in his head, turning to see Yami's arms open for him.

He looked at Yami's solid and toned chest, his predatory like eyes drawing him closer. Mesmerizing his prey and bringing him into his awaiting grasp. He swallowed hard, his heart beating like crazy, but leaned over the cup holders into Yami's arms. His scent overwhelmed him and again made his legs tingle. He loved his scent, it was so alluring, so sexy and it matched Yami's personality perfectly. He felt his strong arms wrapped themselves around his back and Yugi could feel every nerve screaming in near pleasure.

"It was fun. You'll have to come over again." Yami said in Yugi's ear, rubbing small circles into Yugi's shoulder blade. Yugi nodded against Yami's shoulders and then finally released him. But Yami lingered, letting his hand stroke down his arm and to his hand as Yugi crawled out of the car. The action made Yugi look back at the older male, he had a soft smirk on his face and his eyes had taken on an expression he couldn't quiet place.

"See ya…" Yugi said, still searching those blood red orbs for answers. What is that look? Yami's eyes were somewhat lidded as his eyes wandered around Yugi's face. It was almost a look of adoring, but surely that wasn't right? Perhaps this was the look of lust?

"Sleep good, Yugi." He said and with that, Yugi closed the door and waved good-bye as Yami drove off back into the night.

XXX

Hope you liked the first chapter~

I want to go a head and apologize in advance for slow updates, my life is just in a complete whirlwind at the moment. But I do try to average a chapter every month.

Oh ya, did I mention this story will probably average smut about every two/three chapters as well?

It bothers me when people seem to think that sex is like this magical thing at the end of the relation-shit rainbow. It's really not that big of a deal. I'm not saying go out and be a whore, but when people are together then they have sex. A LOT. Especially the older teens/early twenties, SO, I've also put that into my story as well.

Plus, it actually become pretty important later, after all sex is fun and all but it's also a HUGE connecting activity and builds up a lot of different emotions as well as trust and to a lesser degree loyalty.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

'Jeez, I hate math…' Yugi thought, absent mindedly chewing on his pencil.

More specifically he hated algebra, staring daggers at the unsolved equation on his test paper. He honestly couldn't think of a time where a calculator wasn't going to be near him. Why they hell did they have to be put through this torturous class, not once but _twice _throughout the school year. He took the pencil from his mouth and tapped the lead end on his desk. He sighed through his nose and let his violet eyes wander over to the clock on the far side of the classroom.

'11:45 A.M. almost lunch time.' He thought, and silently willed the clock to move faster.

He wanted nothing more than to just get out of this class and chow down on the slop the cafeteria ladies called food. Just the thought made his stomach tighten in hunger, though it probably didn't help that he had accidentally slept in and missed breakfast. Regardless of the fact that he had gotten home late, he couldn't get to sleep that night, thinking about all the things he had done. He thought a lot about Yami too, and wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend like that. Should he ever try to do more than sleep with him, that is.

"Eyes on your own test Mr. Mouto!" The teacher snapped from the front of the classroom.

With a soft squeak and a jump Yugi hurried and looked back down at his paper. A few of the students snickered but most looked too sucked into their test to have even noticed. He rested his head on one of his hands and again let out another sigh through his nose, clicking the pencil on his desk. How was anyone supposed to solve these? When would he ever need to do anything more than times tables? The whole thing just screamed 'pointless-time-waster' to Yugi. After staring blankly at the paper for another couple minutes, Yugi's mind started to wander in order to entertain itself. He again thought back to last night, meeting all of Joey's friends. He had had a good time, and after the walk over to their house, he had been worried he wouldn't. Yami flashed to the forefront of Yugi's mind, bringing with it a soft pink blush.

'I wonder how long it'll take for him to give up on getting me in bed…' Yugi pondered to himself.

He was sure that was the only thing Yami wanted. After all, what else would explain the glares Joey had given him? But when Yugi had texted Joey that night, he said not to worry about it and that he and Yami were just having a little disagreement. When Yugi asked if the disagreement had been over him, he seemed reluctant to answer and beat around the bush. Joey may have denied that he was the reason for the nasty glares Yami received, but Yugi wasn't convinced. Perhaps it would be best to stay away from Yami... after all he didn't want to worry his best friend, or worse, anger him. And he definitely didn't want to be the cause of a rift between two friends. But Yami's touch was…addicting, and Yugi wanted more. He thought back to Yami squeezing his thigh and then the hug he had all but demanded, biting his lip unconsciously. Yami seemed to leave fire in his wake, scorching Yugi everywhere he touched.

'I should stay away…' Yugi thought, 'But do I want to?'

The ringing of the school bell made Yugi jump again. Panic rushing over him as he realized he hadn't finished his test. He quickly tried to scribble a few more answers, but the math teacher came out of seemingly nowhere and snatched his test from under his busy hands.

"Pencils down, Mr. Motou." She said in a monotone voice and walked off. Yugi groaned and put his head on his desk.

'Idiot…' he scolded. Couldn't he pay attention to something for more than two minutes?

XXX

"Man am I starving!" Joey said, throwing his backpack into his locker and slamming the door.

"You're always hungry." Yugi retorted.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of that joke?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes down at his friend.

Yugi smiled and shook his head 'no'. The two made their way down the cafeteria and got in line. The smell of the food was the last straw for Yugi's stomach and it growled loudly at him for having neglected it this morning. His hand flew to his hunger-pain riddled stomach and mentally apologized to the snarling organ.

"Did you miss breakfast or something, Yugi?" A female voice asked from just behind him.

Both Yugi and Joey turned around to see Tea standing there with a friendly smile on her face. Aside from Joey, Tea had been his only other friend up until last night. She was a taller girl, only a few inches shorter than Joey with auburn hair that reached to her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked at Yugi, waiting for her answer.

"Ya, unfortunately." Yugi sighed, "I slept in."

"That's not healthy." Tea scolded.

Yugi smiled at his friend, "I know, I know. I'll go to bed earlier tonight." He promised.

"How did you're English paper go, Tea?" Joey asked before she could go off on a tangent on how breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"I think it went good!" Tea beamed, "Mr. Horton said that I had used some of the best descriptive words in the class and that the only thing I needed to work on was my grammar." She said.

"That's great!" Joey said with a smile.

"Hey, Yugi, Joey." A deep baritone voice interrupted.

The group of three looked forward to see Yami standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets and a confident smirk playing on his lips. Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he swallowed to try and wet his suddenly dry mouth. Just the site of the man excited him, why had he never felt such extreme attraction before? It was just as fun as it was unnerving.

"Hey, Yami." Joey greeted, his voice sounding guarded.

"Hi." Yugi followed, his voice soft and unsure.

What was he going to do about him? Did he give in to the "call of the wild" and play around with Yami as much as Yami wanted to play with Yugi? Or did he back out now before it caused a brawl between two friends? Joey, although not exactly a friend at first, would rip anyone's head off now if they even thought of hurting him. A fact Yugi knew very well and had seen played in action a few times. Sometimes it bothered him, he didn't want to be treated like a little kid, but most times Yugi knew that Joey's heart was always in the right place.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch with me today, Yugi." Yami asked.

From the corner of Yugi's eye he saw Joey stiffen and clench his fist. What did he do? What did he say? There had to be a way to please Joey's worried mind and Yugi's needy heart. Yami wanted Yugi in bed…Joey didn't like that for fear of Yugi being hurt… but what if Yugi wasn't hurt? What if he just played along with Yami's game, had a little fun of his own? After all he didn't have to sleep with Yami, no one could make him do something he didn't want to do. But he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't interested in him. The steely eyed male sent chills of excitement down his spine every time he let out that smooth baritone voice. Either way though, Yugi had been silent a moment to long and Yami was staring! Oh, but what to say?! What to say?! Again the memories of Yami's touches wandered back into Yugi's mind and the same aching feeling for Yami to touch him more made itself known. And strongly.

"Ok, sounds good." He finally answered and a look of triumph crossed Yami's face for a moment.

"Shall we, then?" He asked and turned towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Ya." Yugi said with a bright smile and he could almost hear Joey growl. He cast a cautious glance back at his blonde friend. Joey's face was actually red with anger and looked as if he was about to lunge himself at Yami. Joey ground his teeth a few times before opening his mouth wide to make a loud protest.

"Joey, I will text you later, ok?" Yugi quickly snapped, hoping to sooth his friends boiling blood. Yami looked back at Yugi and then to Joey. The blonde glared death at the shorter male, seeming to dare him to walk away. Yami smirked at his friend and then looked at Yugi.

"Ready?" He asked and Yugi nodded, following him to the doors.

"Yami…" Joey hissed just under his breath, almost too quiet for Yugi to catch, almost.

He ignored his friend though and followed Yami. As they exited the cafeteria Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and gave a squeeze. Yugi's heart picked in pace but at least he didn't gasp this time. He took a moment to once again appreciate Yami's musky scent, gulping as quietly as he could. A pink blush started to spread over Yugi's cheeks just as Yami let his arm fall back to his side.

"So how have classes been so far?" Yami asked, trying to make idle conversation.

"Oh…ok I guess." Yugi said, thinking about his failed math test.

"Wow, convincing." Yami smirked making Yugi give a soft giggle.

"I'm pretty sure I failed my math test," he confessed, "other than that it's been good. How about for you?"

"I'm sure you did fine." Yami reassured, "And I suppose I can't complain." He shrugged.

Yugi smiled and then reached for his phone. He needed to text Joey, tell him everything was going to be ok. He clicked a button on the side and swiped a finger across the screen, bringing up Joey's name.

He quickly typed out a message, _'Don't worry about me! I'll be fine I promise, it's just lunch, right?'_ and sent it. It was a short message but he hoped it was enough. Almost immediately his phone vibrated, before he could even put it back in his pocket.

_'Lunch is never just lunch with Yami, Yugi. If you need me at all you just call. I have half a mind to follow you two!'_ Clearly Joey was still pretty steamed. And what did he mean that lunch was never lunch with him? Was Yami going to want to have sex in the car?! Nerves flared in his stomach, almost killing his appetite. He tried to take a deep breath to sooth himself, he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. No meant no, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go that far with Yami. At least not yet, Yugi had already planned on making Yami work for it and it was a plan he intended to keep.

_'Don't you dare! I'll be fine, you got to trust me.'_ Yugi replied. He knew Joey was just looking out for him, but for fucks sake he was almost a senior! He couldn't allow Joey to baby him forever and he was eventually going to want to start dating. Not that he was planning on dating Yami, but he was a good start to learn how the mechanics of a relationship at least worked.

'_Just be careful, I don't want my best bud' gettin' hurt over a fling…'_ Joey replied.

'_I won't get hurt._' Yugi said, but truthfully he didn't know what was going to happen. Joey was right, this was just a fling, a game, and he had to keep in his mind that it was just a game. If he kept his emotions in check and kept telling himself it was just for fun, maybe his heart would be spared.

"Joey still pissed?" Yami asked, opening the school doors for him. Guess even Yami noticed, not that Joey had tried to hide it, it was pretty clear he was not happy with his friend right now.

"Thanks." Yugi said mindlessly as he walked outside, "And ya, I think he's pretty upset." Yugi sighed, he didn't want to cause Joey heartache and worry.

Yami watched the violet eyed boy's expression fall before he softly rubbed on Yugi's back, "Don't worry about it. He'll bounce back in no time, he always does."

"That's true…" Yugi agreed.

And it was, Joey was never really one to let things bother him for a long stretch of time. But he hated when he was the cause of his distress, it made him feel like a bad friend. He tried to not think about it as the two got into the car, Yami asking where Yugi would like to eat. He didn't want to pick anywhere expensive and to be totally honest the stoner burger was calling his name. Even with the butterflies in his stomach he was still completely famished. Every time he did this he vowed never to skip breakfast again but something always happened that caused it to repeat. Such was life.

"McDonald's is fine with me if you're ok with it." He answered.

"Sure, sounds good." Yami said and pulled out of his parking spot, heading to downtown Domino.

XXX

'Jeez, how on Earth did I convince a guy like this to go to lunch with someone like me?' Yami thought to himself.

After he had dropped Yugi off at his house, he couldn't get the boy out of his head and even had to…relieve himself once he finally got home. But who wouldn't?! Yugi's body, at least to Yami, was perfect. He still seemed to have all his baby fat, but instead of making him look chubby it made him look curvy and in all the right areas. He had thicker hips and thighs that Yami just wanted to grab and yet his waist and arms were still slender. He had the cutest plump cheeks that seemed to turn red every time Yami simply smiled at him. But his favorite feature on Yugi had to be his eyes. They were so large and expressive, appearing to be like glistening amethyst jewels. They just simply sparkled! And to frame those beautiful gems he had long, thick, black eyelashes he knew any girl would kill for.

His second favorite feature? Yugi definitely had the best ass Yami had ever seen and just loved watching Yugi walk away while his mind wandered into the gutters.

He handed Yugi his Ipod and let him be the 'DJ'. He watched the boy from the corner of his eye as he read over all his songs. His quiet and shy nature could make even the coldest of hearts melt, Yami was sure of it. He was like a little deer and on one hand he wanted to preserve that innocence and protect him from the evils of the world, on the other… he wanted to make him scream his little lungs out from sheer pleasure. The thought of Yugi's flushed face with soft moans echoing from that sweet mouth of his was almost more than he could stand. He felt his own cheeks grow hot as he thought about Yugi moaning out his name, feeling a pang of want go down to his groin. He shook his head and snapped himself out of his lust filled daze. He was certainly not in the right place to be thinking about that.

"Gangsta' Sexy, Hollywood Undead?" Yugi asked, helping Yami to come back down to Earth.

"It's good." Yami nodded and so he clicked the song and placed his Ipod back in the cup holder.

Yugi watched the time tick as the song started. He listened with what looked like interest before he smiled and then eventually giggled. Oh gods how Yami loved that cute giggle of his, it sounded like the tinkling of bells and it made his knees weak.

"How come you like these guys so much?" Yugi asked.

"Well, not all of their songs are like this." he chuckled, "I dunno, I guess I just feel like…they talk about my 'world'." He said, a new air of seriousness entering the car.

"Your world?" Yugi echoed and he nodded hesitantly.

How much was he willing to share with Yugi so soon? Surely Joey had told him that he was a distributor, or dealer of some kind, but he was pretty sure Yugi didn't know what that entailed exactly. Having to deal with fucked up addicts and guys who would stab you in the back just to fuck some girl became tiresome. Having to constantly have your guard up made Yami want to just run away some days. He trusted the handful of people Yugi had met last night, but there were still a few more faces Yugi didn't know about. And if Yami had any say in it, he never would.

"Can you show me a song then?" Yugi asked, handing him his Ipod when Yami didn't say anything else. His large violet, star filled eyes gazed up at him and Yami felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sure." He said almost compulsively and took the Ipod. He went back to the Hollywood Undead albums and chose a song titled 'Young' though he hovered over a song named 'Tendencies'. Which was a much more violent song, but decided against it, young would get across what he was trying to say almost as well.

The chorus was the start, "We are young, but we have heart,

Born in this world as it all falls apart,

We are strong, but we don't belong,

Born in this world as it all falls apart."

Yami gave a sigh as the rap part came on and started to mouth along with, he couldn't help it, this was probably one of his favorites, "I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain,

I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make,

I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly,

Yes, we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it,

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes,

I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt,

We get so sick oh so sick, we never wanted all this,

Medication for the kids with no reason to live,

So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come,

Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb"

Yami paused for the chorus and looked at Yugi who had been listening with complete focus. He seemed to have a sadder expression on now and Yami couldn't help but think he liked it much better when he smiled. But, he almost wanted Yugi to know what his life was like. It was odd, normally he kept his life to himself and didn't complain or even vent to his friends. Back home he had a few, one in particular that he could turn to, but since coming to Japan, that and so much more had left him. Yugi made him feel different…safer… And almost seemed to bring back that odd sense of 'home'.

"As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle,

Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles,

Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark,

Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart,

Altogether, walk alone against all we've ever known,

All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home,

But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts,

Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart,

So we march to the drums of the damned as we come,

Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb."

Yami let memories of his not so distant past fade in and out of view in his minds' eye. The song was nearly over and so he just turned the volume down and turned his attention to his small look-a-like.

"I like it, Yami." he said softly, almost in a daze like his mind was filled with his own thoughts and memories, "It's…eye-opening" he commented.

"Ya? Well, I'm glad." Yami said but couldn't help but be guarded, letting down his walls, even a little, made him feel very uneasy.

Yugi's expression softened towards him as the song ended and a look of curiosity replaced it. He was half expecting Yugi to ask a question but he never did and to be honest he was glad that he didn't. The song was probably enough for today and Yami would rather not think about his life anyway. He just wanted to spend time with Yugi and watch him smile and laugh and perhaps later moan and scream.

XXX

The two ordered through the drive thru and parked back in the school parking lot to eat. Yami had parked in the shade of a tree and the two sat on the hood of the car. Yugi fished out Yami's sandwiches and handed them to him. He took a bite of his stoner burger and let his mind wander back to the song Yami had shown him to describe a part of his life. It was an interesting song, did Yami feel as if he was struggling against this world that was falling apart? Or did he feel as if he was struggling against his own world, trying to keep it from tumbling to the ground? The song only made him more curious about Yami's life, he wanted to learn more about this crimson eyed sex-idol. His presence alone could be an addiction.

"You're awful quiet, Yugi. You look deep in thought." Yami commented, bringing him back to the present.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…" Yugi said, his sentence seeming to trail off.

"What about?" Yami asked.

"That song you showed me." He said honestly and noticed Yami seemed to turn ridged. He looked at his sandwich and took another bite, deciding to remain quiet, probably to see if he would ask any questions. But he took the silence as a hint to change the subject, it was obviously uncomfortable to him.

"So any plans tonight?" Yugi asked, trying again for a lighter conversation.

"I don't think so, but that could always change." Yami answered, "How about you?" He asked and visually relaxed.

"Nothing I don't think, it's my turn to close the game shop, though." He said.

"How is it working at the game shop?" He asked, "Or is it like a family thing, where you don't get paid?"

"Both, it's a family thing but my grandpa still pays me when I work the front of the store for him." Yugi answered, but because it was a family business he didn't even get paid minimum wage, not that he minded. Even if he got paid nothing he would still help his grandpa. Plus it gave him the chance to get to the shipment of Duel Monster cards before anyone else and pick out the ones he wanted.

"That's awesome, do you like it?" He asked.

"I do." Yugi smiled, "Do you…like what you do?" He asked hesitantly.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I hope I don't have to do it for the rest of my life, but I suppose it pays the bills." Yami answered. Bills? What kind of bills could a high schooler have?

"Oh, you don't live with your parents?" He asked again.

Again Yami laughed but it sounded meaner this time, more bitter, "No." he answered simply.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" He prodded after a small silence. He wanted to try and let Yami come to him but he was so stupidly curious.

Yami finished his burger and threw the wrapper in the McDonalds bag, "Not at all." He said after he swallowed, "They live in Egypt."

"Egypt?" Yugi asked in awe, "Is that where you're from?" he asked.

"Yup, that's my home land." He said, giving a shrug.

"That's amazing! What was it like?" Yugi asked.

"Hot, dry." Yami said, stating the obvious and giving Yugi a look that made him giggle.

"I think I could have assumed that much on my own." He said and gave Yami a soft playful push on the arm.

"It was alright, I…ran away from home." He admitted slowly.

'What!?' Yugi thought, all other questions and ideas for conversation falling to the way side. So did that mean Yami's parents didn't know he was all the way here in Japan? Did they even know if he was alive?

"That was why I got into the dealing business, it was easy pay and I still wanted to finish school." Yami continued and cast his eyes downwards as if ashamed. Yugi's heart ached for him in that moment he wanted to reach out and comfort him. He scooted closer and put a hand on his arm.

"That's…amazing, Yami, really. I don't think most people would have been so responsible after running away." Yugi said.

"Responsible?" Yami echoed, raising a brow, "You think selling drugs is responsible?"

He shook his head, "That's not what I mean. I mean, instead of just becoming homeless or leeching off a friend, you picked up the pieces and tried again somewhere else." Yami lifted his head and looked at him with a small amount of shock in his eyes, "You didn't allow the world to beat you down, you fought back. And that's something I don't think a lot of people know how to do, let alone, are willing to do."

"I…I never thought of it that way…" Yami said honestly, feeling a little stunned, "Thank you, Yugi..."

Yugi shrugged off his thanks, "That's just how I see it." He smiled.

He watched the teen for a moment a slow and genuine smile spreading over his face. He had truly never thought of it that way. He didn't mind selling the weed, but when his 'boss' handed him a shipment of meth to distribute he felt as if he was doing nothing but destroying lives. He constantly bashed on himself for not going out and getting a different job, but in order to make the money he was making now he'd have to take up at least three part timers. And with school, that just wasn't even in the question. Then Yugi comes in and rather than judge chooses to look at him as a human, just trying to make his way in this world.

"Yami." Someone snapped. He recognized that voice, it was deep and playful, it could only belong to Duke. He looked over at the raven haired boy walking up to them, feeling his stomach drop a little.

"Sorry, Yugi, excuse me." He said and met him half way, not wanting him near Yugi what so ever. Yugi watched the two with interest, who was this new male? He had long black hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail, but his bangs were messy and in his emerald green eyes. He tried to eves drop and learn a little more about Yami but they were talking to quiet for him to make out anything, so he turned his attention to the rest of his sandwich.

XXX

'Damn it…' Yami thought. He didn't want anyone of the drug dealers in town to know who Yugi was but of course, here comes Duke. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, he felt protective of Yugi, an urge he had never felt before. He needed to keep Duke's attention on him, he'd be damned if he let him anywhere near Yugi.

"Who's the nice piece of ass?" Duke asked. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Yami, after all he was with a different person almost every other night. But when the person in question was Yugi, it made his blood over heat.

"He's not just a piece of ass." He snapped way more harsh than he had meant to and his anger even surprised him.

Duke flinched and eyed Yami up and down, "Jeez, Yami, calm down."

"Just tell me what you want." Yami growled.

"Malik has another shipment for you, he wants you to pick it up tonight at the usual place." Duke said, crossing his arms. Yami had never been so snappy with him before, what got him all stirred up?

"Already? I haven't finished off the last one yet." Yami said and Duke shrugged.

"Not really my problem, guess you better find some new customers, huh?" he said and started fishing around in his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"Here, there's gunna be a big party at this address, Malik wants you to sell the shipment there. All of it." He instructed, handing the paper to Yami. A party? That meant the shipment could be anything. He scowled at the paper in his hands, he didn't like it when he didn't know what it was he was picking up. He took the same safety precautions for every substance Malik gave him but the more potent the stuff the more addicts there were who were willing to do anything to get their hands on it. And for some reason addicts seemed to have the hearing of a bat when it came to learning where more drugs were. There had already been a few times where Yami had been cornered, which was why he carried a gun on him at almost all times of the day now.

"Right. Will do." Yami said gruffly.

They said their good-byes and Yami turned back to return to Yugi.

XXX

"Who's that?" Yugi asked.

"That's Duke. He's…like a co-worker." He said.

"Oh…" Yugi said softly, watching Duke walk off of the school grounds. Yami sat down on the hood of his car again and laid down with a sigh.

"Was it bad news?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"Huh? Oh no… nothing like that. Just business as usual. Don't worry about it." Yami said. He watched Yami's expression, he seemed troubled by something but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. So instead Yugi nodded and laid down next to him.

"I guess I'm going to a party tonight." Yami said, "Do you want to come?" He asked, facing Yugi.

"Where at?" He asked.

"Eh…" Yami looked at the paper, "I don't know. I'm gunna have to find it." Yugi looked at the paper in Yami's hand with the address scribbled on it. Was Yami going to this party to sell drugs? If that was the case, it really wasn't the smartest idea to go…but he wanted to spend more time with Yami… He thought of Joey as well, he would absolutely kill him for going into a place like that. Then again, Joey had kept so much from him, who's to say he hadn't attended some of these parties himself?

"Sure I'll go." Yugi said in a tone more confident than he felt. He hadn't been to a party with drugs and alcohol before, only seen it on TV and in movies. He wasn't exactly the first person people thought of when parties arose. The idea scared him but it also intrigued him, what would it be like? Would he drink? Or smoke again? It could be fun, he'd just have to keep his sobriety in check. The more scenarios Yugi's mind made the more nervous and excited he became.

"When does the game shop close?" Yami asked.

"At eight." He answered.

"I'll pick you up then?"

"Ok, sounds good to me!" Yugi smiled.

XXX

Hope you guys are liking the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

Yugi turn his head to the stove in the kitchen from his place in front of the sink. He had a cup in one hand and a sponge in the other, washing the dish with soapy water, '8:10 P.M.' He read.

He had already closed up shop, turned off all the lights out front and changed the 'open' sign to 'closed'. He did however leave the door to the shop unlocked so Yami could just walk in. He turned his attention back to his dishes, idling wondering where Yami was. He rinsed off the cup in his hands, placing it on a towel next to the sink to air dry and then picked up another dirty bell to the front of the door was like music to his ears and he couldn't stop the wide goofy grin that immediately planted itself on his face. He put the still dirty cup back in the sink and hurried out to the front.

Yami was there, wearing a black tank top with a dark blue boot-cut jeans that were faded and cut up in certain spots. He had on two belts, one that went through all the loops of his jeans and another that only went through half, allowing it to slack off of his was looking around the Duel Monster cards, picking up a few to inspect them closer before putting them down. He couldn't help but watch for a moment, Yami was just so easy on the eyes, he could watch him for days and not be bored. Those intense crimson colored orbs made his breath hitch every time they collided with his violet ones. His voice was smooth and deep and when combined with his natural musk it made Yugi's thighs tingle with want.

"Hey, Yami." He finally greeted.

Said male turned his attention to the counter where the register was, "Yugi!" He smiled in greeting, "All ready?" He asked.

"Yup! Just let me grab my jacket." And with that Yugi quickly ran up the stairs to grab the black jacket he knew was sitting on his bed. He slid it on over his shoulders and did a quick check in his body mirror. He wore tight light blue skinny jeans that he knew made his ass pop, along with a tight black tank top, black leather wrist bands with studs as well as a black leather belt and a choker that looked a lot like the one Yami had on when he first met him. He nodded in approval and went back down stairs.

"K, let's go." Yugi said as he reached the bottom.

Yami opened up the game shop door for him and he practically bounced outside. He was so excited for this party, he had never been to one like it. Sure he still had a healthy amount of nervous nerves but he tried to ignore them, promising himself that he'd have a good time with Yami. Yugi turned back to the door, grabbed the key to the shop from his jacket pocket and locked the door behind them. He turned around on the ball of his foot to see Yami staring at him, but not the back of his head. Yami's eyes quickly snapped back up to Yugi's eyes before a small pink blush formed over the older boys cheeks. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yugi smiled, his own blush rising to his cheeks. He caught Yami staring at his ass! He couldn't help but feel a little triumphant, another smile crossing his face.

Yami walked over to the car, opening the door to let Yugi in before he walked around and got in the driver's seat, heading to his 'job site'.

XXX

Yami drove out of Domino's city limits where mountains and pine trees took over rather than skyscrapers. It was also where all the larger million dollar houses were, nestled into the mountain side. Most of the houses were vacant, since most people in Domino couldn't afford them. He knew a senior who own Kiba Corp owned one of them but he wasn't sure which one. His name was Seto if Yugi remembered right, but he was sure that wasn't where they were going. Yami took a left and drove up a mile long drive way, the pine forest only getting thicker and thicker. Soon a large house that had been completely hidden within the trees appeared. It was huge and the design of the front of the house reminded Yugi of the White House in America. It had a deck that popped out in a half circle with two large pillars on either side of the five steps that lead to tall sophisticated looking French doors.

"Who owns this house?" Yugi asked, craning his neck to take in all the details the construction workers had put into it.

"I think it's still on the market." Yami answered, parking the car and taking the key from the ignition. He sat back against the seat, looking up at the same house with a troubled expression.

"How is there a party here then?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked and looked at the innocent boy next to him, "Well, let's just say we aren't supposed to be here." He chuckled. Yugi's heart leaped, they were trespassing then!? He swallowed hard and gave a nervous laugh his only response was a soft 'oh'.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun." Yami said, his eyes softening.

But at this point 'fun' wasn't the issue Yugi was worried about. What if they got the cops called on them? Though, they were really far out…Yami got out of the car and opened up the back seat. He kneeled down and using the key for the car, pried open a hidden compartment on the floor in front of the back seats. He took out a small black backpack and threw it over his shoulder, standing up to meet Yugi's watchful eyes. They could already hear the loud booms of some song coming in from the inside of the house.

"How are the lights on and stuff if no one owns this place?" Yugi asked, taking off his jacket to leave in Yami's car.

"It had an open house today and it has another tomorrow, so they turned on the electricity to show it off." Yami answered as the two made their way up the stairs.

From inside the home Yugi could hear excited hoots and hollers, he also recognized the scent of weed, though it still smelled like a skunk to him. Yami opened up the double doors and let Yugi in. It was absolutely packed! He didn't think a party could have so many people in it! Did all these people even know each other?! In the entrance way were just people standing around, drink in hand and talking to one another with happy intoxicated grins on their faces. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand making heat rise to the youngers cheeks. But he did noticed Yami's other hand take the backpack and push it under his arm. He lead him to an area that looked like it was supposed to be a living room.

It had furniture and everything, probably for the open house to show off a specific style of the home. It had a tan L shaped couch in the back with no coffee table, just a simple white rug on top of the hardwood floors. Off to the other side there were some rather large speakers that did not look like they belonged and Yugi wondered if someone brought them just for this party. Did people actually do this!? It was actually a little amazing that people could come together and bring all the essentials to make a party what it was. I doubted very much that all these people knew each other and yet for the most part the seemed to be getting along just fine.

"T.N.D's here!" Yugi heard a few girls swoon from somewhere in the open kitchen.

It was hard to hear over the boom of the music but their shrill voices managed to penetrate it. Yami looked up and waved at a group of people Yugi didn't recognize at all, and who the hell was TND? Yami made his way to the couch and threw the backpack into the corner of the it, sitting in front of thing to discourage others from snooping.

"Where have you been fucker? You know how long we been waitin'? Whacha' got for us?" A male who sat on the floor asked. He had on an army green beanie that matched the color of his trench coat and in his hand he had a tall green bong.

"Molly, Purple Haze and I even got a little Ice if you're feelin' adventuress." Yami smiled, ignored the males first question. Yugi sat down close to Yami, their legs touching. Malik had given him something of a "party pack". He did this every now and again to try and get more customers, if he could show he had the best stuff then that just meant more money for him. Dealing drugs truly was just like a business and every now and again you had to make appearances in important places to promote your stuff.

"Some 'X' sounds good." The guy answered, "How much?"

"Twenty a pill." Yami informed.

"What?! I'd get a better deal on the street." The male grouched.

"Guess you better get walkin' then. Supply and demand, bitch, you can either get it now or walk to the city and back." Yami said, his mouth contorting, daring him to argue. The male growled something under his breath but handed Yami the agreed amount. Yami fished around in his backpack and pulled out a little light blue pill.

"Have fun." Yami mumbled.

The male popped the pill in his mouth and stood up heading to the middle of the make shift dance floor. He got up behind some big chested black haired girl and started to dance with her. Yugi watched with interest and ignored the next person who came up to Yami. They danced together seductively and he watched with wide innocent eyes. He watched the girl's hips swing back and forth against the male's pelvis, he seemed to enjoy it. Soon the two left to go upstairs and Yugi turned his attention to the other couples dancing the same way. A blush rose to his face as he thought about dancing with Yami in the same way, but it was just way to embarrassing! How could anyone dance like that?! Yugi's blush deepened at the thought of Yami behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist as Yugi moved his body to the music. He shook his head and came back down to Earth. The idea was nice, but surely Yugi's face would burst into flames from the sexual act. And that would certainly be awkward for everyone.

"Hey, baby!" Another female voice squealed, "Try this!" Yugi and Yami turned their attention forward to see a girl in the shortest skirt he had ever seen. It was puffy in black and lavender colors. She had on a black belly shirt that just looked like a tank top cut in half. She held in her hands two red cups, more than likely filled with alcohol. She handed Yami one which he took and clicked against hers before taking a swig.

Yami licked his lips looking at the drink approvingly, "Kind of girly, but it's pretty good, what's in it?"

"Raspberry Pucker Vodka and cranberry juice." She smiled, throwing her blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

Yami handed the cup to Yugi, "Here, try." He said. Yugi swallowed the knot quickly forming in his throat from nerves and took the cup. He brought it to his lips and felt a swirl of nervousness, he had never drank alcohol before but Yami didn't know that! He took a breath through his nose but the smell did not help his nausea. He tilted the cup up slowly, imagining he was drinking poison, which, technically he was. He let the liquid inside his mouth and actually somewhat liked the taste despite the smell. He took another mouth full and gave the cup back.

"Good?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded with a happy smile.

"Ah, yay I'm glad ya like it, honey!" The girl smiled, "I'll go get you one of your own!" She beamed and bounced off. As she turned around Yugi noticed that her skirt did not cover her ass what so ever, her cheeks hanging out seductively, teasing all the eyes who watched and one of the guys on the dance floor even gave her a smack on the ass as she walked by. She giggled and hit the males arm playfully.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked.

"Her names Mai. She's kind of a light weight and when she get drunk she likes to make drinks for everyone." Yami said and gave an amused laugh. Mai came back with Yugi's drink in hand, she handed it to him excitedly and said she added an extra something to his. He took a sip and it did taste different but he didn't know what it was that was different. He liked it better than the one Yami had, though. He handed it to Yami who took his own sip.

"Club Soda?" Yami asked, looking at the drink.

"Good guess!" The girl praised and ran off, back to the kitchen where the 'bar' was.

Yami handed the drink back to Yugi who took another sip. He didn't feel any different, at least not yet and if the drinks were this good then he was willing to at least see what "tipsy" felt like. Yugi watched the girl a little longer as she looked around at all the bottled alcohol in front of her, but when someone tapped him on his shoulder he turned his attention. A girl in a baggy black jacket with large glasses was offering the green bong he had seen earlier to him. He thanked her softly and took the bong as well as the lighter.

"Careful not to get too twisted." Yami chuckled as Yugi took in his hit and passed the bong to Yami.

"Twisted?" Yugi asked.

"It's when you're drunk and high at the same time." Yami explained, taking the bong to take a hit of his own.

"Oh ok." Yugi smiled and took up his drink, 'Maybe I'll just stick with this tonight then.' He thought.

"Getting crunk is more fun." One of the guys said, raising his eyebrows to see if anyone was up for it.

Yami pointed at him his eyes lidding in an almost bored fashion, "No." He stated simply before turning to Yugi and repeated, "No."

Not even really sure what 'crunk' meant just laughed more due to Yami's reaction than anything else. And it was apparently something Yami didn't like to do, he could probably ask later. He brought the cup back to his lips and took a few thirsty gulps. It did taste really good, he was surprised at how much he liked it. As Yami talked with more customers Yugi watched the girl named Mai bounce everywhere like a madwoman as well as all the people still dancing to the booming music. Soon he started to feel warm and he did note a fever that started to run to his face, but he somehow liked it, it relaxed him. Just as he finished off his first drink, Mai brought Yami and him another to replace it, placing the full glasses in the empty ones they had on the table.

"Same thing?" Yami asked.

"No, these have a few more alcohols in them!" She said happily with a wink, "Oh! I'll get you two some shots! We gotta get you nice a drunk!" She smiled with a wink and quickly ran off. Yami smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry, Yugi. Hope you were planning on getting drunk tonight." He laughed and took a drink of the new substance Mai had brought him.

'Not exactly.' Yugi thought to himself but reassured Yami it was fine. Besides maybe he was a heavy weight, he could surprise himself and Yami! Mai brought back two small shot glasses filled with something brown.

"I've been practicing my birthday cake shots, so tell me if it needs anything." She said handing them the glasses.

Yugi had only seen people take shots in movies and on TV but he was confident he could do it. Actually Yugi felt more and more confident by the minute and even began to relax and enjoy himself rather than watch everyone else. Yami held his shot glass to Yugi and he clicked his to the older males. Yami threw his shot into the back of his throat and swallow quickly just like that, as if he had been doing it forever. Yugi did not have the same reflex. He took the whole shot into his mouth and let it sit for two seconds before swallowing. Luckily it tasted good, it actually tasted just like chocolate cake! Why had he not tried these delicious drinks sooner?!

He felt a sudden explosion of warmth in his stomach as he handed the shot glass back to the girl, telling her it was good. Yami agreed and asked if she would make them one more. The fever on Yugi's faced started to build as the first shot worked its way through his body. And when the second one hit his stomach a stubborn blush placed itself on his cheeks. He felt completely relaxed and at ease which was odd for him. Whenever he was in a big crowd he had anxiety from the time he got there till the time he left. It was nice and refreshing to just be able to take a deep breath and not care if other people judged him for how he looked or talked. To not care about the critical eyes wandering over every feature he owned.

"You should go dance." Yami said, "You don't have to sit next to me the whole time, I gotta stay here till I run out of supplies." Yami shrugged.

"Oh, I'm ok." Yugi smiled, taking another gulp of his drink.

But the more alcohol Mai poured down him the more the idea appealed to him. He liked to dace just fine, he wasn't exactly good at it, but it was a nice activity to do in the privacy of his room. After about three or four drinks in and a few more shots, Yugi had lost almost all conscious thought as well as all of his 'fucks'. Maybe he _would_ go and dance, it did look like fun. Besides, why should Yugi care if he couldn't dance? He could just blame it on the alcohol and he was pretty sure he wouldn't see any of these faces again. He looked over at Yami and a thought ran across his intoxicated mind. The not-so-distant memory of Yami watching Yugi lock up the game shop, watching his ass. He wanted Yami to watch him again, he wanted Yami's eyes to wander all over his body. To undress him with those dominance filled eyes. But even more than that, he wanted Yami to touch him. He wanted those hands to grip his hips like they were his to own, to slide up and down his sensitive sides. Yami looked over at Yugi, feeling someone staring at him. He blinked up at him and gave a soft smile but Yami only returned it with a confused and questioning look.

"You ok, Yugi?" Yami chuckled, sensing the alcohol was starting to take over Yugi's conscious mind.

"I think I want to dance." Yugi stated, "Will you dance with me?" He asked.

Yami blinked at him a little surprised but smiled. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and brought him close, but it was different. Usually Yami only wrapped his arms around his shoulders but perhaps the alcohol had made him brave too. He slithered his hand down to Yugi's side and gave a squeeze, making Yugi's body heat with a wanting fire.

"Sure, I only have one ecstasy pill left and some Ice, then I'll dance with you." Yami answered rubbing his hip, but Yugi gave a pout, sticking out his bottom lip.

He wanted to go and dance now! The alcohol in his system that had made him relax was now making him want to get up and move. He somehow felt hyper and just wanted to jump around the dance floor like everyone else. Maybe he just needed to tempt Yami, it shouldn't be hard right?

"Ok." Yugi said, "I'll meet you up there then." He said and Yami agreed, releasing his side.

Yugi stood and felt the world wobble a little, but he ignored it and went up to where everyone else was and started to bounce up and down with the crowd. He looked over to make sure Yami was doing exactly what he wanted him to do, which was watch. And sure enough, Yami's blood colored eyes watched him carefully through the crowd. Yugi gave a smile and turned his attention to a few of the girls dancing in the crowd. He tried to copy them, arching his back with the music and swinging his hips in a dramatic motion. But soon he just let the music take him, he ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and felt the beat of the music pass through him, taking him. He bent at the knees only slightly and drew circles with his hips. He let his hand slide down his side and to his thigh, rocking his hips from side to side with the beat. He opened his eyes only half way and looked at Yami again.

Yami was watching him intensely now and his eyes held within them the stare of a predator. Yugi smiled at him and gave a wink making Yami lift his head even more to continue to watch, his eyebrows raising a litte. Yugi giggled to himself, it was working! He moved around in a circle with a snap of his hips but Yami wasn't the only one watching. Another male had his eyes on Yugi's small rocking form, and unlike Yami he was free of any kind of duties. He made his way over to Yugi, moving the black hair from his eyes. He touched Yugi softly on the shoulder to let him know that he was there. Yugi looked over to see a tanned young man with a scar on his left cheek. His hair was wild and all over the place including in his drug and alcohol hazed eyes. He gave Yugi a friendly smile and started to rock in time behind him. Yugi felt heat spark in his cheeks, but he continued to dance, the alcohol making him confident. He wanted to dance with Yami but while he was busy, he supposed it was ok to occupy his time with this guy. Besides, maybe it would make Yami work faster.

This newcomer placed his hands firmly on Yugi's shoulders and got close. He could smell the alcohol that poured off of him but he probably smelled the same way. The male grazed his hands down his arms and moved to his hips, touching only very lightly, like a ghost. It was almost a tease to Yugi and it left him feeling frustrated. He didn't want light touches, he wanted to be grabbed, to be possessed for a night. Yugi looked over at Yami who now had a scowl locked in place at the male dancing seductively behind him. He quickly snatched some money that was being handed to him and gave the person what must have been the last of his stock. Because he put the backpack behind the couch and quickly made his way over to Yugi.

"Mind if I cut in?" Yami asked but Yugi could almost hear the growl in his voice.

The male didn't answer but only looked at Yugi who nodded. He backed away with a shrug and went to find another dance partner. Yugi turned to Yami with a big genuine smile just as the song he had been dancing to ended and was replaced with a song he actually knew. It was an oldie but a goodie and appeared to be remixed. As the beat started, Yugi's smiled turned more Cheshire-cat like and Yami returned it, his eyes lidding as he outstretched a hand to him, silently telling Yugi to come closer. Yugi let the somewhat fast paced beat rock his hips from side to side again as he closed the space between him and Yami.

"I want everybody to stop what they're doing! Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight… Make. Some. Noise!"

As the lyric ended almost everyone in the house started to hoot and holler. Yugi couldn't help himself and he screamed out with, before laughing at himself and everyone else. Yami smirked with a chuckle and gazed down wantonly at the wriggling male in front of him. Yugi turned around so Yami was behind him like the other male had been. Yami immediately closed whatever space was left and did exactly what Yugi had been waiting for. He gripped his hips like he had paid for them, squeezing and making Yugi gasp. The alcohol had made his body extra sensitive and the motion sent chills of excitement all over his body. They started a rhythm that went along with the booms of the bass in the song. As Yugi lead the hip rocking motions Yami's hands began to wander, gliding up his side before going back down all the way to the side of his thigh and then back to his hip. Yugi let out a shaky breath of pleasure, his touch now was just as intoxicating as the first. It set fire to Yugi's skin, warmed his body from the inside out, making everything much too hot.

As the rap part of the song began Yugi's hip motions started to snap instead of roll but Yami kept up easily and even added to the motion by rolling his hips forward. For a moment he was flush against Yugi's backside making Yugi blush as he felt just how much Yami was enjoying his dance. Yami rolled his hips forward again and Yugi moved with, biting his lip. The familiar tingling sensation between his thighs returned as Yami stroked his hands up and down Yugi's sides again. One came to rest on his hip once more but the other traveled farther to the front of Yugi's thigh, gripping him there. He didn't think it was possible but Yami got even closer, he could feel his hot breath tickle his ear. He ran his lips against the shell of his ear sending another wave of chills down Yugi's body. But those chills only intensified as Yami started to rap along with the song, his baritone voice melting the bones in his knees.

"Let me tell you what we gon' do." Yami squeezed his thigh for a moment before starting to slide his hand up and under Yugi's shirt, "Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you." Yami's calloused and rough hands on Yugi's sensitive skin only aided the fire growing in his stomach and the lyric itself sent another wave of pleasure between his legs. "Then we're gonna go three and three, you gon' undress me." Again Yami rolled his hips forward to press himself flush against Yugi, "Then we gonna go four and four, we gon' freak some more."

Yami brushed his lips against Yugi's neck, leaving goose-bumps in his wake. He pressed a hand to Yami's, keeping it on his hip while the other wrapped around the older boys neck. The two gave a few more sensual hip rolls forward, moving almost too slowly for the song, simply feeling one another's bodies. They continued swaying back and forth until they were interrupted by Mai bringing them a shot each of just straight Smirnoff Vodka. Had Yugi been sober he might have shuddered, but being fairly intoxicated already made the shot go down easily. Still, that didn't stop the feeling of warmth that ran down his throat and exploded in his stomach much more intensely than before.

"I'm gunna find a bathroom." Yugi smiled at Yami, slightly slurring his words.

He stumbled a little and it was then Yami knew he couldn't leave him. So instead he wrapped a possessive arm around his side and Yugi did the same. He led the smaller boy up the stairs of the house and down the hallway, looking for a restroom. The bathroom that was connected to the hallway was taken, so Yami looked for the master bedroom, figuring it had to have a bathroom built in. It was all the way at the end of the hallway and they were in luck, the room was empty. Yami pointed Yugi to the far side of the bedroom where the bathroom was. He walked as straight as he could and closed himself inside. Yami closed the bedroom door and locked it to prevent anyone from entering.

He looked at the bed and let his thoughts turn impure. This was what he wanted right? Yugi in a bedroom alone with him and vulnerable. He heard the toilet flush and the sink start for Yugi to wash his hands. Yami gulped, this was exactly what he wanted so why did he feel so…sick? Yugi stumbled out of the bathroom and smiled when his eyes met Yami's. After the dance with Yami, Yugi was unbearably hot and while his sober mind had wanted to make Yami work for his body, his drunk mind absolutely did not. And Yami was sure as hell _just_ as turned on. He was completely inexperienced but the alcohol made him care not, his body was craving something he knew Yami could provide for him.

"Feelin' ok?" Yami asked, shoving aside the sick feeling he had as Yugi walked up to him.

The way his hips swayed back and forth made Yami's mouth water and the look he had in his amethyst eyes made his heart leap. His hands were like magnets, they wanted to touch his small form, undress it. His hand glided over his hip and Yugi immediately took the invitation. He pressed himself up against Yami's chest, snaking his arms around his neck.

"I'm feeling fantastic." Yugi smiled in a near purr, his eyes lidded and becoming heavy with lust.

It was a natural reaction for Yami, he wound his arm around Yugi's waist and pushed a hand into his hair. Yugi's body pressed against his felt too good to be real and it was only going to get better. He swiftly brought Yugi's head closer to his but slowed, trying to remind himself that this was his and Yugi's first kiss. He tested the waters by brushing his lips across Yugi's lightly. Yugi's eyes fell closed and that was Yami's cue to go even furthur. The cute pink blush that the alcohol had given him turned a dark red and heated Yugi's face more than he thought possible. His head spun as Yami deepened the kiss and his heart started to pound like crazy. Yami shifted, pulling back and going into it again. Yugi tried to follow his moves and copied the way his lips moved against his.

The hand that was tangled in his hair suddenly left in favor of his backside. Yugi stiffened slightly and tightened his grip on Yami's neck. Sensing the tension in Yugi's body he moved his hand to his hip, rubbing soothingly up and down his side. He forced his body to relax and eventually sighed into their kiss, allowing Yami to progress. His possessive touches and kisses were making his head feel light and giddy. He wanted more, his body demanded it. Yami moved both hands down to his ass and pulled him up against him, grinding their clothed needs together. Yugi gasped, moving his hands to Yami's shoulders and broke the kiss to give a soft moan. Yami smirked and kissed his way across Yugi's jaw and down to his neck, just above his collar.

"A-Ha…Yami…" Yugi half moaned-half whined. Yami gave an approving growl, kissing just under his ear before nipping at the same spot.

"Hmm…I like the way you moan my name…" Yami breathed heavily, moving his lips over the lobe of his ear making Yugi's blush deepen, something he didn't think could happen. Yami nipped lightly at his ear and pulled Yugi up against him again, earning another lusty moan.

"Please…" Yugi breathed and Yami knew exactly what he wanted. And he wanted to give it to him, every fiber of his being screamed at him to get to the bed. Moaning was hot and all but now he wanted to hear Yugi scream. He let his mind imagine what it would sound like to hear his name leave Yugi's lips in a pleasure filled squeal but instead all he heard was this:

"_That's…amazing, Yami, really. I don't think most people would have been so responsible after running away."_

No. No! This was no time to develop a conscious! He had Yugi right where he wanted him and his body begged him not to stop.

"_Instead of just becoming homeless or leeching off a friend, you picked up the pieces and tried again somewhere else." _

Everywhere Yami went people only criticized him and that had included his parents. Yugi was the first to actually root for him, the first to look at him without judgment. His eyes never held anything more than curiosity and appraisal.

"_You didn't allow the world to beat you down, you fought back. And that's something I don't think a lot of people know how to do, let alone willing to do."_

'Fuck…' Yami thought, 'I don't know if I can do this…not like this anyway…'

Out of all the people Yami had met, Yugi was the first he didn't want to hurt. That's not to say he _wanted _to hurt the others but he simply hadn't cared about their feelings. For the first time he was thinking about someone else's emotional wellbeing. He didn't want to hurt Yugi…he wanted their first time to be consensual in every sense of the word and Yugi being as intoxicated as he was meant that they could not do this tonight. He cursed himself in his head over and over as his body began to go still.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he sensed his rigidness. Yami gave a defeated sigh and moved his hands away from his ass, grabbing his hips instead, pulling back to look him in the eye. Yugi tilted his head and waited for some kind of response. Every inch of Yami, a few places in particular, cried for him not to stop, but in his head he knew it was wrong.

"I think it might be time to go home…" Yami said slowly, his voice completely coated with want and lust.

"…Home?" Yugi asked, not understanding. Was this not what Yami had wanted? He suddenly felt rejected, had he done something wrong? Was he a bad kisser? Seeming to see the hurt flash in Yugi's eyes Yami immediately tried to stomp out any fears the smaller boy had.

"Yugi, believe me when I say, it's taking every ounce of my strength to stop right here… But…you're drunk and…I just…" Yugi's eyes widened in understanding. Yugi nodded and pressed a much more tender and soft kiss to Yami's lips, silencing his explanation.

"Ok… let's go home…" Yugi said, "Are you ok to drive?"

"Ya, I should be." Yami nodded, taking him by the hand, leading him back down the stairs and to the car after retrieving his things.

XXX

Yaaayyyyy

Yami does care haha

No one has said anything, but I just wanted to say that I obviously don't condone drug and alcohol abuse. Don't do drugs, wait till you're legal to drink, blah blah blah… anywho…

I hope you guys are liking the story so far


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

"Bakura, I'm telling you, I don't know _what _the hell happened!" Yami groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

He was still a little drunk from the party and it was currently midnight, instead of going home, Yami had gone to Bakura's and Ryou's trailer. It was closer than his apartment and he wanted to talk to Bakura anyway. He was laying on his friend's bed while Bakura sat on the floor to talk to his inebriated buddy.

"So…You couldn't fuck him because…you…like him?" Bakura asked, sounding just as confused as Yami felt.

"I don't know! How do you **_know_** when you like someone!?" Yami asked, throwing both hands to the ceiling as if asking the question to the Gods, rather than his white haired friend.

He didn't regret stopping, he didn't regret _not _hurting Yugi. He didn't particularly like the massive case of blue balls he received after but, it was a small price to pay. He _knew_ why he had stopped he just didn't _understand_ why he had stopped. Out of all the girls and boys he had had one night stands with, Yugi was the first he had stopped to wait until he was sober. It was a little aggravating to him, he didn't understand what was happening and why all of a sudden he wasn't...himself? Was that even the correct way to put it?

Bakura laughed, "Pathetic."

"Gee, thanks." He growled, "Just…tell me how…" Yami trailed off.

"How, what?" Bakura asked a little impatient.

"How did you and Ryou start dating?" Yami asked, turning his head to look at him.

Bakura had been the same as Yami, he refused to be tied down and for quite a while they were each other's wing men. They went to parties together for the specific reason of getting laid and had even participated in a few threesomes together. Then Bakura met Ryou and he didn't want Yami to so much as look at the boy, let alone touch him. Very soon after the two became an item but Yami hadn't cared enough to ask. He had just let it go and never bothered to question him, it wasn't any of his business anyway. And it just meant more for him. Bakura was quiet a moment before he answered, normally he would have retorted with something witty and a little bitchy but Yami actually seemed distraught over all this. He took in a deep breath through his nose and bunched his mouth to the side, watching him.

"I asked him to be with me…" He said finally.

"Well, I get that, but I guess what I'm asking is why?" Yami corrected.

Bakura gave a soft chuckle but it sounded humorless, "To be honest, Yami, I don't know _why. _I'm not sure what changed. I was all fine and good getting ass and pussy pretty much every night, but then…I saw him and… everything just changed… I watched him dancing with those other guys and I could almost feel my blood boil. I didn't want anyone else touching him, just me."

Yami watched his friend's expression as he gave his explanation. He didn't seem to be making it up, in fact he looked more truthful than Yami ever remembered him being. He blinked slowly and thought about Bakura words, thinking of the anger that had coursed through him when that other man had started to dirty dance with Yugi. He had immediately wanted to go up and just punch the guy out for even glancing Yugi's way, but he wasn't his and he didn't want to make a scene. That, however, didn't mean that he didn't assert his dominance in front of everyone when it _was_ his turn to dance with the violet eyed boy. He gripped and grabbed Yugi like he was his and his alone and he'd do it again. Besides, Yugi didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed to enjoy it and quite a bit. Which only made Yami want him more. But Bakura's words worried him, was he developing feelings for this boy? What was it even supposed to feel like? Just an urge to protect? Adoring? Perhaps it was some kind of a mix, after all that would make sense since the only thing Yami felt at this moment was confused.

"Bakura….?" A soft voice sounded from the doorway. The two boys looked to see Ryou standing there in a big baggy white t-shirt and boxers. Nothing else needed to be said, it was obvious Ryou was exhausted and ready for bed, the bed Yami was currently laying on. He immediately got up and off the mattress for the sleepy boy. But he did snatch one of the four pillows the two had.

"Just sleep on the couch." Bakura said, "No more driving. You shouldn't have even driven Yugi home."

"Ya, ya, I know." Yami mumbled, closing the door behind him.

Yami threw the pillow on the couch just in time to catch him as he fell into it. He sighed loudly into the fabric and wrapped his arms around it. What was he going to do? What was happening? This was all new territory for him, even in Egypt he never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He never allowed someone to call him theirs but, in turn he was never allowed to call anyone his. The idea did…sound nice…

XXX

"Uhgnnn….my head…" Yugi groaned, shutting his eyes tighter against the blinding light of the rising sun.

He squinted one eye open to see he had left his blinds open and mentally cursed. Rather than get up, he simply rolled over and placed the blanket over his head. His body ached and his head gave a pound with every beat of his heart, getting up was the last thing on his mind. The only thing that was truly pushing him to rise was the cotton like feeling in his mouth. He tried to swallow but there was nothing to wet his parched throat. He was completely dehydrated. He tried to think back, how much had he had? He had planned on only getting tipsy, but apparently it was a very slippery slope. Duly noted. He ran through the events of the evening blushing redder and redder as he remembered his seductive dance with Yami. As the night went on it was harder and harder to remember but, the true point of black out was after the last shot Mai had given them. It just tasted like straight alcohol but Yugi had been way too drunk to care.

He tried to think back but it was too hard to concentrate with a raw throat screaming for water. He gave in and got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. His body was more sore that he thought, every muscled ached as if he had a bad cold. He groaned pitifully in pain as he climbed down the stairs. Entering the kitchen he retrieved the tallest glass they had and filed it to the brim with ice water. He guzzled down half the glass in no time before he decided it would probably be a good idea to take some Ibprophen. He sat down at the edge of his bed with the glass of water between his knees. He stared at the water rippling in the clear container and tried to remember more about last night. He remembered going up the stairs with Yami's arm around him and blushed as he remembered entering a bedroom.

'Oh no…' Yugi's eyes started to widen, did they…?

He gulped and lifted the glass shakily to his mouth, the moment the cold surface touched his skin he remembered the stark difference of Yami's lips. The glass was hard and cold, tasteless…while Yami's lips were warm and soft, he tasted like raspberry Vodka, but that was surely from the drinks Mai had been giving them all night. Yugi touched his lips gently, running his fingertips over their soft flesh and giving a gulp. He remembered him and Yami pressed together as they kissed, his body was on fire. Even now, remembering it all brought with it familiar sensation between his legs.

"_A-ha…Yami…" _His own voice echoed through his head, reminding him further of their activities. Yugi blushed harder, he had been so hot and bothered... he _wanted _Yami to have sex with him. But then….That's right...Yami had… stopped…? Yugi blinked, was he remembering this right?

"_I think it might be time to go home…" _Yami's voice sounded in his head and his eyes widened, completely shocked. Yami had actually stopped, even though he had had him right where he wanted him, drunk and in a dizzying heat that made his body ache for the man in front of him. Yami forced himself and Yugi to stop and then drove them home.

The sound of the game shop bell interrupted his thoughts. He heard his grandpa greet someone in a friendly and loud manner. He couldn't hear the other, but he figured it must be Joey or Tea because he heard his grandpa direct the person upstairs to his room. Yugi lifted his head and watched the door, waiting for it to open and reveal the other. But instead this person knocked.

"Eh…Come in." Yugi said softly, a little confused. The door squeaked its way open to reveal a man who looked a lot like him.

"Yami!" Yugi said surprised. Why in the world had he come over? And so early? Was something wrong?

"Hey, Yugi." Yami smiled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing this afternoon." Yugi tilted his head. Afternoon? Was it not morning? He looked behind himself and felt his jaw drop as he read '2:00 P.M.' on his alarm clock.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it was so late!" Yugi said, springing up off the bed. He hadn't showered or anything! Grandpa usually didn't let him sleep so late! He must have heard him come in late last night Yugi realized with a pang of guilt. He'd have to apologize for waking him… He went over to his closet and started to pick out an outfit for the day. Yami let himself in and shut the door, taking a seat on Yugi's bed.

"So, I was texting Joey this morning." Yami said idly.

"Ya? How is he?" Yugi asked, picking up a green shirt to look at. He fingered the hem and pressed his lips together in thought before putting it back.

"Good. He was pretty pissed at me…again." Yami said and Yugi looked back at him.

"Why?" Yugi asked. He would have thought Joey would've been proud of him for not taking advantage of the situation.

"Well, when I told him how drunk you got he informed me you had _never_ had an alcoholic beverage in your life." Yami said and gave him a look that made Yugi blush and feel a little guilty.

"Oh, uh…ya, that was my first time. It was fun though." Yugi smiled sheepishly, trying to lighten to mood more.

Yami sighed but a content smile spread over his face, "If I had known it was your first time, I would have kept a better eye on your intake."

Yugi shrugged, "It's ok, I still had a good time…even…at the end." Yugi said, his voice quieting as a blush formed over his cheeks. Yami looked up at him, his eyes widening a little, he wasn't even sure Yugi would be able to remember all that. But he was certainly glad he did, and it made him happy to know Yugi liked it too. The expression only made Yugi blush further and so he turned his attention back to the closet.

"Th-thank you…By the way…" Yugi said with a stutter.

"For what?" Yami asked but he suddenly sounded much closer. Yugi resisted the urge to jump and looked behind him to see Yami standing only a few feet away. He swallowed hard and blinked up at the taller man.

"For stopping… I-I know it was hard…" Yugi said, averting his eyes from Yami's dominate stare. His heart was picking up in speed the more Yami just stood there, saying nothing. What was going through his head? He felt like he was being pinned there and nearly flinched when he felt a hand cup his cheek. Yugi's eyes flew upwards as Yami leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek he wasn't holding.

"Don't mention it." Yami whispered softly, "Maybe we can continue some other time." He said giving Yugi a playful smirk. Yugi was too stunned to say anymore, his heart was beating at a ridiculous pace and his breathing had become uneven, he could only imagine how red his face was. Yami stood up straight again and reach behind him to pull out a white tank top with the word 'Gameboy' on it.

"I like this one." Yami said the smirk being replaced with a sly smile. Yugi's blush deepened as he knew exactly where Yami's mind had gone and snatched the shirt back. Great, now he could never wear this again. Why was Yami trying to help him get dressed anyway?

"You would." Yugi said, laughing a little as he put it back. Yami chuckled and turned his attention back to the closet, this time pulling out a black T-shirt with a Kuriboh on it.

"This one, then." Yami said and handed it to him. Yugi took it from him and looked at the full length mirror. He didn't see anything wrong with it so he flung it to his bed with an 'ok' and pulled out some faded and worn black skinny jeans.

"So, uh…I haven't done anything today." Yugi admitted with embarrassment, "I'm going to get in the shower, you don't have to wait for me but, you're welcome to go downstairs and get something to eat if you want." Yugi said directing him to the door. He wondered idly in the back of his mind if Yami would still be here when he got out and dressed again.

"Ok, thanks." Yami said, and got up to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi's hand flew to his chest and he let out a shaky sigh. So, Yami had come here just to check on him? Maybe he had been wrong about Yami…maybe he was boyfriend material after all. He should have 'lost the game' last night but Yami backed away from victory right at the finish line. He felt a small twinge in his heart for the crimson eyed male, a small spark of a crush, but he was still scared. What if he allowed himself to feel these feelings and Yami still ended up dumping him after he took his virginity? What if Yami was just waiting for Yugi to start something so it wasn't on his conscious…but was that thinking too far? That made Yami sound like such a cynical person and so far he hadn't done anything to show he was truly this way. He just wanted to know what Yami thought of him! What was he thinking last night? And did he think they had…a future? Or was that a childish thought? He shook his head and tried to clear his mind, what was the right answer? Was there even one? He didn't know but, what he did know was he needed a shower. Now. He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

XXX

"So, Yugi, you should come over today." Yami said from over on the younger boy's bed.

Yugi was showered and already dressed. He was just fiddling with his wet hair now, towel drying it the best he could. He was pleasantly surprised to find Yami had stayed and waited for him to shower. He truly did like spending time with him, he felt like he was in the midst of a hunter. It was scary, sure, but also awe inspiring.

"To the trailer?" Yugi asked from underneath the white fluffy towel.

"No, this time we're going to my place." Yami said.

Yugi peaked out from under the towel, he wanted him to come over to his house? Maybe if he went he and Yami could get some more alone time and they could have a serious talk. It seemed a little weird to have a talk about relationships with someone you only met three days ago. But no one had ever made Yugi's heart beat the way Yami did, no one had ever set fire to his body like Yami could. He just had to know what was going through the others mind, even at the risk of his own feelings and heart. He just wanted to know where he stood in Yami's mind at this point. If it was positive he wanted nothing more than to dive into these feelings and explore them with him.

"Ok, sounds good. When?" Yugi asked and Yami shrugged.

"Whenever. Bakura and Ryou probably won't show up till eight. Tristian and Joey…I'm not sure." Yami said. Yugi looked at the clock, it was three thirty. Just as he looked back at Yami the man's phone beeped. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and lit the screen.

"Speak of the devil." Yami mumbled.

"Joey?" Yugi asked and Yami gave a subtle nod.

"He wants to know where I am." Yami gave a sigh, a playful smile playing at his lips, "I get the feeling he's about to be pissed at me again." He said, going to work on typing out a message while Yugi wandered over to the bed. The phone screen went dark and Yami laid the device on his chest. He looked up at Yugi and held up his hand.

"3…2…1…" Yami counted, putting down one finger with each number, and picked up his phone just as it vibrated. He lit the screen again and couldn't help but chuckle. He turned the phone to Yugi to let him read as well.

"Yup, he's mad." Yami stated almost triumphantly.

Yugi leaned down to the phone to read, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LAYING IN YUGI'S BED! WHERE IS YUGI?!'

"Wow," Yugi giggled, "I'm sure there was a better way to word it, though." Yugi said, eyeing Yami.

"Maybe, but not a more fun way." Yami said and smiled. Yugi laughed again and heard his own phone go off, surely Joey. He retrieved his cellular device from his desk and turned it on.

'Yugi! Where are you?! Are you with Yami?! Why are you alone with Yami?! And why did you go to a party alone with Yami and without me?!' The text only made Yugi giggle harder. He would have a lot of explaining to do later.

"He says he's already outside my place! Jeez, what put a fire to his ass? He knows Bakura won't be there till late." Yami said, his thumbs working over the touch screen nimbly.

"Is that why he texted you originally?" Yugi asked.

"Ya, guess I better go let him in. Do you want to come now?" Yami asked, getting off the bed.

"Sure, might as well. I don't have anything else to do." Yugi smiled. Yami opened up the door to his room and gestured for him to go first. The two made their way down the stairs and Yugi pardoned himself to go and talk with his grandpa.

"Ok, I'll go wait in the car." Yami said and walked out.

Yugi walked into the kitchen, "Gramps?" He asked as he rounded the corner.

"Yugi!" His grandpa greeted happily, "Who was that young man?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, that was, Yami. One of Joey's friends." Yugi explained.

"Well he seems delightful, look he did the dishes!" Solomon said excitedly as he swung an arm to present Yami's work. Yugi's jaw dropped a little as he looked at all the new clean dishes on the drying rack.

"He did…what?" Yugi whispered to himself and walked in the kitchen.

"Yes I guess he busied himself while I was with customers and you were in the shower." He said with a joyful shrug. He truly didn't care why Yami had done it, it just meant he no longer had to. Yugi smiled softly and rolled his eyes at his grandpa. Still, he couldn't believe he just did their dishes…

'It's kind of…sweet…' Yugi thought, a genuine smile spreading over his face.

XXX

"Why are you here so early?" Yami asked, crossing his arms as Joey opened up the driver's side door to greet him.

"Nice to see you too." Joey said in a monotone voice, "And what are you doing with Yugi?" He asked, giving Yami the stink eye.

"We're just hanging out, that's all." Yami said, unfolding his arms and shrugging, "Huh, Yugi?"

"He's telling the truth, Joey. Calm down." Yugi sighed and crawled out of the car.

He did love his friend but sometimes he was just over bearing. He took a breath of fresh air and looked over to Joey again, giving a warm smile. The blonde returned his smile with a goofy grin making Yugi smile wider. Joey wasn't his oldest friend but he was his best friend, for so many nights they just ate junk food and played games. Talked about life and old memories. Yami got out of the car and entered his view as if representing the ripple of change in his world. Things _were_ changing, in only the past three days he had met so many new friends. And felt so many new feelings. Many of those new feelings were connected to Yami.

'What do I do…?' Yugi thought to himself, absentmindedly following the other two up three flights of stairs to Yami's apartment- which was actually in a good part of town.

He wanted to be consumed by the feelings he had for Yami, as hard as he was trying not develop them in the first place, he could feel the torrent of emotions on the other side of the dam he had constructed. They crashed against the walls and wore the structure away little by little. What if the water broke through and no one was there to save him? What if he was pulled under by the angry currents? Plus, with the fact that it had only been THREE-FUCKING-DAYS clear in his mind, it made him feel more than a little naive. Like he shouldn't have fallen so quickly and should of had better control over his emotions. But here he was, feeling very much like a rabbit caught in a snare. The tidal waves of emotions just outside of the walls he had created crashed against his psyche again and again. He needed a place to run to but, as he looked around he realized he had accidentally created a bowl around himself. And once the walls came crashing down, he would have no place to run.

"Well, here we are." Yami announced, turning to look at Yugi.

Yugi snapped back to the present and tried to give a look that said 'I've-totally-been-here-the-whole-time.' Yami opened the door and led the two inside. They walked into a small entry like area, a kitchen just to the left. A small square dinning table pushed against the wall was acting like a divider for the kitchen and the walk in area. Other than a small wall jutting out only a few feet to show you were the kitchen ended and the living room began the kitchen was completely open to the living room, making the area feel extremely large and spacious. The kitchen had tile while the living room had a tan carpet, and there wasn't much in the way of decoration. The couches placed against the far wall looked plush enough to be a bed and the T.V placed in the corner of the small dividing wall was nothing to sneeze at. Surely he couldn't have afforded all this on drug money?

"So, Joey, you never answered my question, why are you here so early?" Yami asked, throwing his car keys on the kitchen counter and opening the fridge.

"Oh…that…"Joey said and took a deep breath. That worried Yugi, he recognized that look, his dad had been hitting the booze early today. Everyone was entitled to relax with a beer at the end of the day, but Joey's father could get…violent…

"The old man started early this morning. I'm not sure what's eating at him this time, but I just wanted to get out of there before put away his third six pack." Joey said, and gave a shrug of the shoulder as if he didn't care, but Yugi knew better. He knew Joey hated that his dad drank but, didn't seem to hate alcohol enough to not partake himself though.

"Where is Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"She's ok, she went to a friends." Joey said and gave an honest smile.

"That sucks…I'm sorry." Yami said, turning with a couple Cokes in his hands. He offered one to Yugi who took it with a 'thank you' and handed the other to Joey who took it with a mumbled thanks, looking down at the can in thought.

"You gunna be ok?" Yami asked, tilting his head.

Joey closed his eyes and gave another sigh, "I just…don't want to be sober today, either, I guess." He said. Yugi's immediate gut response was to tell him that alcohol wasn't the answer, but the look in his eye made the argument fall short. Sometimes it was nice to just escape and Yugi didn't want to take that away from him.

"Well, I can help you with that." Yami said and walked over to his pantry. He swung the door open and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What about Tristian, Bakura and Ryou?" Joey asked.

Yami shrugged, "Text them, if they show now, they show now, if they show later then they show later." Yami wandered about the kitchen and got down six shot glasses while Joey texted their other friends. Yugi swallowed hard just looking at the shot glasses, he wasn't sure he was ready for another round like last night.

"Ready for another fun night of drinking?" Yami asked, nearly echoing his thoughts as he looked to Yugi.

"Oh uh…ha..actually…" He started but was interrupted by his loud blonde friend.

"Speaking of which! You got drunk for the first time _without_ me!" Joey said with a pout.

"I know, I'm sorry Joey." Yugi said softly and gave an apologetic smile, "I wasn't really planning on it, it just kind of happened."

"Did you at least have fun?" He asked.

"Yes! I did! I had a lot of fun." Yugi smiled brightly and then turned to Yami, giving him the same smile. Yami returned it and chuckled. Joey didn't seem to miss the exchange but didn't say anything.

"I'm glad." Yami said simply. He turned back to the counter and lined up three shot glasses, pouring the brown liquid inside. Shoot. Yugi didn't get a chance to say anything, but he didn't have to take shots all night.

"Erm…" Yugi started as Yami handed him the small glass, "After this shot, do you guys mind if I just stick to a light mix drink?" he asked, giving a sheepish look to his two friends.

"That's fine." Yami said with a shrug and opened up another cupboard to retrieve a short glass for him. He handed Joey his shot and then went over to the fridge to get ice for Yugi's cup. He poured hardly even a fingers worth of Jack before taking Yugi's Coke and filling it the rest of the way.

"Thank you, Yami." He said, more relieved than the others knew.

Yami smiled and handed him his Coke can. Yugi took it and then picked up his shot, he had only shot straight alcohol once last night and he had been too drunk to even remember how it really felt. Joey did an excited count down from three and the two immediately took the shot and then swigged their Coke for a chaser. Yami shuddered lightly while Joey shook his head vigorously his nose wrinkling.

"Uhg, first shot is never my favorite." He laughed.

Yugi had simply been watching the others and forgotten to even put his to his lips. As a knee jerk reaction he quickly filled his mouth to the brim with the alcohol. But instead of swallowing it quickly he held it there on accident. He screwed his eyes shut at the taste, it tasted like he had put a gas pump in his mouth. He needed to learn to swallow quicker. He gulped the whole shot down and visibly shook, his nose scrunching. He drank what was left in the coke can and sighed.

"First shot is always gross." Joey smiled and slapped his friend on the back as Yugi gave another shudder, still tasting the Jack Daniels in the back of his throat. He felt the drink slither all the way down to his stomach before exploding in a heap of warmth. He felt the heat rush to his face almost immediately after and he decided even after his mix drink, he would probably stick to water or pop.

XXX

As the night went on, Bakura and Ryou showed up after the sun had gone down. Tristian couldn't make it tonight, saying he was behind on his sales. Joey and Yami were thoroughly drunk by now and having the time of their lives. Or at least so he guessed, with Joey it was rather obvious, he stumbled a little, slurred and had gotten louder, but Yami didn't appear to be doing any of it. He knew he had to be feeling something though because he had hung around him all night, touching him when he could, and his skill at video games went down. Yugi had only had two mix drinks through the night and simply kept himself busy by entertaining the drunks. Which wasn't hard, Yami especially seemed entertained by just about anything Yugi did. He occupied them with video games for a while as they drank, but when they got too drunk for that the settled for a drinking game at the dining table. Which had been dragged out into the middle of the room to accommodate all off them. The dining table was just a small square with the Jack Daniels in the middle and a shot glass to everyone except Yugi and Ryou, who was going to have to drive Bakura home after this. They played an all-time favorite and classic, quarters. Everyone had their shot glasses full and at the ready while Yami aimed for the one shot glass that was empty near the alcohol. He bounced the coin off the table once and into the glass. He smiled in victory and pointed at Joey to take a drink.

"Drink up!" Yami said as he fished the quarter out of the glass to take another turn.

Joey took his shot and filled the glass again as Yami bounced the quarter. The metal went inside the glass with a tinkling noise and this time Yami pointed to Bakura. Bakura took his shot and Yami got the quarter into the glass for a third time, making the other two groan.

"Ok, pick a rule." Bakura said, his words beginning to slur.

"_I _think," Yami started, turning his head to look at Yugi, "Yugi should join in on the game, and we turn this into strip quarters." Yami smiled, his drunken gaze dancing all over Yugi's face and body. Yugi's cheeks turned red and he gave a nervous giggle. Bakura began to laugh while Ryou shook his head with a smile. Joey however, wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, now." He slurred, "Yugi, is my best friend in the whoooole world, and I don't want to see him naked." Joey said, putting his hand on the table as if that was that, "No offence or anything Yugi." Joey smiled.

"None taken." Yugi said with an amused giggle, 'I think.' He added quietly to himself.

"You're no fun." Yami complained. Joey stuck out his bottom lip and stood up, walking behind Yugi and wrapping his arms around his friend.

"You see this guy here?" He asked Yami and Yugi couldn't help but roll his eyes, "This is my best friend." Joey repeated, "And you are my friend." He said pointing to Yami, the man in question, "I don't want my _friend _hurting or taking advantage of my _best friend_." Joey said and gave Yugi a possessive squeeze.

"Joey, we had this talk this morning, remember?" Yami asked, leaning his head on his hand, "I promise not to hurt Yugi's feelings or break his heart." Yami smiled but instead of looking to Joey he was looking straight at Yugi. He felt his heart skip while his mind turned blank at the sudden proclamation. What was that even supposed to mean? Did it mean he was done trying to be with him? What had Joey and he even talked about?! He scared him a little, somehow making him feel as if he had missed his shot with the older teen.

"Good." Joey said with a happy nod, "But I'm still watching you." He said.

Yami began to laugh, "Just get back in your chair, before you fall over."

"Hey, now, I'm serious." Joey said but did return to his chair.

"I know you are." Yami said with a nod.

"Good." Joey slurred.

"I am right here you two, and, Joey, don't worry about me." Yugi said with a smiled.

"Aw, but I love ya, buddy. And I want to make sure the guy you're with is gunna treat you right." Joey nodded but it only made Yugi blush more. He glanced Yami's way with a worried look but only amusement gleamed in his red eyes.

"W-well, Yami a-and I aren't dating…so...it's ok…" Yugi tried to reassure his intoxicated friend and reached across the table to pat his hand.

"Are we gunna keep playing or what?" Bakura interrupted.

"Hmm…I'm thinking Joey has had enough…" Ryou said softly, "You too." He commented and eyed his boyfriend.

"What?! I'm fine!" Bakura said and Ryou rolled his eyes with a smile. He put his hand under the others jaw and brought his ear close to whisper something to the other. Ryou's cheeks started to turn pink as Bakura's face suddenly lit up and he stood abruptly.

"Well, it's getting late. Come on Joey, we'll take you home." He said, suddenly in a hurry to leave.

"What?! Leave?!" Joey whined, "Why?! We were just getting started!" He said, holding his last shot up and throwing it back. He then grabbed the Jack, swirling the liquid down at the bottom. There wasn't much left, maybe enough for two shots.

"Finish it." Yami said and Joey didn't need to be told twice. He twisted the top off and tipped the bottle upwards. It was gone in only two gulps but Bakura was getting impatient.

"Come on you little alcoholic. Let's go home." He said, hoisting the blonde up from under his arm.

"I don't wanna go home." Joey stated stubbornly, something of a pout forming on his face.

"Then you can crash on our couch. So long as you don't mind all the noise." He said, flashing a wicked smile to his smaller half. Ryou's cheeks turned red but he said nothing as he began to fish around in Bakura's pockets for car keys.

"Yugi, do you need a ride?" Ryou asked sweetly. Yugi looked over to Yami who was eyeing his last shot with an odd amount of concentration. He tilted his head in question, what was wrong with Yami? He turned the shot glass in his hand, his lips pressing together in thought, maybe Yami was more inebriated than he was letting on.

"Uh, no…" Yugi said, "I think I'm going to help Yami into bed." After all, it was still warm and he could just walk home from here.

"You sure? We can wait." Ryou said.

Again Yugi looked to Yami who wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. Still staring at the glass as if it had the answer to life. He finally dragged his eyes away and looked up to Yugi. He couldn't place the look in his eyes, it was the same when they first met and he had hugged him good-bye. His eyes swam with what looked like a million words, like the weight of his own mind was crushing him. The look made Yugi's breath hitch, what in the hell was that look? What was Yami thinking? Yami turned back to the shot glass a new look of determination entering his features as he took the shot.

"Ya, I'm ok." Yugi looked back to Ryou and nodded.

"Ok. Well it was good to see you again." Ryou smiled and gave Yugi a quick hug. He helped the two white haired boys shove Joey through the door. He could barely stand as he tried to turn around and say his farewell's to Yami and him. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Get some sleep, Joey." Yugi said, giving him another shove to the door.

"Will do, buddy!" Joey said with a thumbs up and his signature goofy grin.

Finally he was out the apartment and Yugi hurried to shut the door before he came back. He sighed softly through his nose and smiled to himself. Hopefully tonight helped Joey and he would be happier in the morning. He looked up at the door and watched as his shadow was greeted with Yami's. He spun around just as Yami braced himself against the door, his hand near his head. His violet eyes widened as he looked up at the taller man. Yami's own crimson eyes pinned him there, the intense look in his eyes was almost scary.

"Ya-…Yami?" Yugi questioned. Yami placed his other hand up against the door, this one near his shoulder so he no longer had an escape route. Yami's scent lifted up to Yugi's nose bringing about the result it always did. His knees suddenly felt weak and this thighs began to tingle. He could feel the heat roll off of him, it was inviting.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed, making a shiver run down his spine. He cast his crimson eyes to the ground and gave a hearty sigh. Like he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, he licked over his lips and then looked up to meet Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi…I have always been a selfish man…but never a greedy one..." He whispered. The statement only confused the younger though. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, waiting for Yami to say more.

"Not until I met you." He continued, leaning even closer to Yugi, "I've never wanted someone the way I want you. I want all of you, Yugi." He whispered his voice turning husky. Yugi's breath hitched and his heart started to pick up in pace. All he could do at this point was stare, what did he say? What could he say?

"I don't _ever_ want to see another man or woman touch you. I want to be the only one who can kiss your lips and touch your body." He said, leaning his elbow on the door now, only five inches from Yugi's face, "The only one you share your deepest fears with… and your wildest dreams…" He paused his decent only an inch from Yugi's lips and a flash of sadness entered his eyes, "But I don't think I have ever heard someone utter such greedy and selfish words…" He said, the sadness entering his voice.

Was this what Yami had been thinking about? He wanted him and not just in a sexual way? His heart was singing at the man's words. He felt the bridge that had been holding back all of his emotions collapse. His heart swelled and happy tears began to prick at his eyes. He wanted this too. He wanted to try and start something with Yami. Form a relationship with him, smile and laugh together as they created memories. He wanted nothing more than to just love and be loved back.

"Then I guess…I'm selfish too…" Yugi whispered and moved his hands to Yami's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt to close the space between them.

Yami happily obliged and pushed his lips onto Yugi's, their eyes falling closed. It was a soft kiss but Yami slowly began to deepen it. He took a step closer and pushed Yugi's body against the door as he pressed his own body flush against the shorter male. In response Yugi shakily wound his arms around the others neck. Without the alcohol in his system he was much less brave, his cheeks turning a bright red as the blood rushed through his ears with every beat of his heart. Yami wrapped an arm around his waist to bring him impossibly close, the other hand snaking up into his hair. His own heart was beating wildly, thumping against his rib cage almost painfully. He broke the kiss for only a moment to gather air before going back in even deeper and repeating. The kisses were soft at first but try as he might Yami couldn't stop the growing fire in his stomach. The kisses grew needy and the heat between the two began to rise. At least this time Yugi was sober so he felt no guilt, he never said _he_ needed to be sober. He heard Yugi give a soft moan into their kiss and it was too much. He wanted to hear more of those moans, he wanted to hear him scream his name. Yami broke the kiss by only a centimeter to speak.

"Say you'll be mine, Yugi…" Yami said in rush of breath before crashing his mouth back onto Yugi's. Yugi's eyes snapped open in shock but he quickly recovered. He smiled against the others lips and pulled away to give his answer.

"I'm yours, Yami." He said in a soft pant.

Yami was already back on his lips just as the sentence left him. Yugi moaned again at the force only to gasp when Yami nipped at his bottom lip. As if sorry for the bite Yami quickly glazed his tongue over it to sooth any pain. Yugi shivered at the sensation before Yami deepened the kiss for only a moment before breaking away and trailing kisses down his jawline. Yugi moved his arms from Yami's neck to his grip his shoulders again and give him better access to his neck. Yami swiped his tongue over the sensitive skin under Yugi's ear before giving it a bite.

"Ah! Ha…" Yugi jumped with a pleasure filled squeak, squirming in Yami's grasp. Yami hummed with amusement as he kissed the area. The hand on the back of Yugi's neck began to travel down to grip his hip as he gave a suck to a particularly sensitive area on his neck. Yugi squirmed again and whined in the back of his throat, loving the attention.

"I want to pleasure you, Yugi…" Yami whispered heatedly, "Do you trust me?"

Yugi was already panting hard but at Yami's words his breath caught in his throat. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, a burst of nerves swirling in his stomach. Against his will he felt his body freeze against Yami's. Sensing his sudden rigidness Yami immediately stopped and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"We don't have to." He said quickly, "I just feel like…I've been so selfish when it comes to you… I want to give you something." He explained a worried spark lifting into his eyes. Had he scared Yugi off?

What should he say? What happened to the plan to make Yami work for this? Then again…what happened to the person Yugi had assumed Yami to be? He had just assumed that he was a player, that he didn't care about his feelings. And Joey had certainly never said anything, just physically displayed his disapproval. Yet tonight Yami had fully stated that he vowed to Joey he'd do his best to do the exact opposite. To try to never hurt him and never break his heart. Did he mean it? If he did, then there was no way Yugi wanted to lose this. He wanted Yami too.

"I-it's not that…I don't want to…" Yugi said, looking down to the floor, feeling a wash of embarrassment, "I-I'm…" Yugi trailed off and bit his lip again.

"You're a virgin?" Yami questioned softly. Yugi's eyes looked back up to Yami, searching his eyes for his reaction. But he didn't seem to have any, no judgment was there for Yugi's innocence. Hesitantly Yugi nodded and Yami smiled softly down to the other. Instead of words he closed the distance and pulled Yugi back into another bone melting kiss.

"I promise to go slow and make it as pleasurable as I can." Yami whispered against his lips. He kissed Yugi deeply again and then went for the lobe of his ear. He took it between his teeth and teased the sensitive flesh. Yugi shivered and let out a heated breath, he was trying to think but Yami was making it extremely hard. He massaged circles into Yugi's hip as he began to nip and suck on various areas of his neck.

"Ahh...ha-ahh…" Yugi screwed his eyes shut at the sensation and bit his lip to stop the sounds escaping his throat. It felt so good, good enough to try more? He swallowed hard and took a deep breath through his nose, he could do this. And he wanted to. He wanted to do this with Yami. As far as Yugi was concerned Yami had shown that he didn't just want him for his looks.

"O-ok…" Yugi agreed with a nervous stutter. Yami stood up and smiled warmly, almost lovingly as he took Yugi's hand, leading him to the back of the apartment where his bedroom was.

They entered the room and Yami closed the door by pushing Yugi back up against it. Yugi gasped as he was attacked, his lips being captured in another kiss. The kiss was still soft though, gentle and adoring. They slowly parted and looked each other in the eyes one more time. Yami had a soft expression on as he glided his hand down Yugi's side, feeling over all the curves he had. He suddenly began to chuckle causing a flash of confusion in the other.

"How in the hell… did a demon like me capture an angel like you…" He whispered and kissed Yugi again.

"Guess I like bad boys." Yugi said as they parted again.

Yami laughed at his answer and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. He took his hand in his and pulled him over to the bed. The bed was large and unmade, the sheets were white while the comforter was a deep navy blue. Yami sat on the bed and grabbed the back of Yugi's thigh to bring him close. Yugi's face turned even redder as he climbed on top of Yami's lap, straddling his legs. Yami wrapped his arms around him and brought him close, pressing their bodies together.

XXX

LEMON AHOY!

The Egyptian kissed over his collar bones before giving a nip to the place where Yugi's neck and shoulder met. He felt goose-bumps form over his body as he let out a shaky breath. Yami's mouth worked on his neck while his hands began to wander. One went to stroke Yugi's thigh while the other traveled up his back inside his shirt. His rough hands sent his nerves into a frenzy but a very welcome one. He finally left his neck in favor of the mouth that was currently making noises that could drive any man insane. The moans and squeaks Yugi gave turned him on beyond belief, he wanted to hear more, but wanted to keep things going at a snail's pace for him. He didn't want to scare him away and wanted to make sure he felt in control at all times, at least to some degree. But it had been awhile for Yami too and he could feel his control slipping with every minute that passed. The alcohol certainly wasn't helping there.

As he kissed Yugi he brought the hand he had on his thigh further up and gave a squeeze. Gods it felt like he had been waiting forever for this, he couldn't believe he was actually here in his room. He nipped at his bottom lip and like before he gave a shocked gasp. This time however he took advantage and drove his tongue inside. Yugi moaned as he began to stroke his tongue with his own, coaxing it out to play. Shyly Yugi began to push back and a small battle was started. In the same moment Yami slowly began to lead Yugi to lay down on top of him while he laid on the bed. He rubbed soothing circles into his back, loving the way he felt pressed against him, so soft and light. Yugi moaned into the kiss and Yami could feel the last of his nerves snapping. He needed this to move just a little faster. He suddenly rolled the two over so he was now on top, Yugi's eyes snapping open and he froze for a moment. Yami chuckled into their kiss and continued to map out Yugi's mouth.

Yugi's body was over heating and he suddenly found the room much too hot. He tried to concentrate on the battle he and Yami were having but finding it hard. His mind was starting to swim in a feeling he didn't quite understand. He couldn't lie though, he was liking it and clearly so was Yami. He could feel his growing need pressing against the inside of his thigh from its cloth confines. Yami suddenly gave a roll of his hips, pressing his clothed member against his own.

Yugi broke the kiss in a loud gasp as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Yami smirked and went after his neck again, rolling his hips into Yugi's even harder.

"Ahh!" Yugi moaned, his eyes closing tightly. Yami found a sensitive spot on his neck and began to suck as he started to grind his hips into Yugi's at a constant.

"Oo-ooh.. Ahhh-haa.." He moaned his back arching and legs beginning to twitch in pleasure, "Yami…" He whined, clutching at the others shirt. Yami smiled against his neck, he loved to hear his name spill from that mouth. He sat up to get a better look at his face and gave another hard grind.

"Ohhh! S-shit…" Yugi moaned, biting his lip.

"My, I don't think I've heard you swear before." Yami said giving another roll with the same reaction, "Does it feel good?" He asked and once again repeated the action.

"Ha-aAaah! Y-yes…" Yugi panted out and looked between their bodies. Both of them now had visible bulges to show off their arousal. The sight made Yugi blush further so he decided to look elsewhere. He looked up into Yami's eyes but that didn't help either. The other was staring at him, his eyes wandering all over his face. Slowly he brought himself down but leaned to one side to slide his hand up Yugi's shirt while he slid his tongue back into his mouth.

Yami rubbed over the sensitive skin of Yugi's abdomen and side, working his way to his chest, thumbing over one of his buds. Yugi squeaked softly and arched his back to push himself into his hand. Yami repeated the action a few times before pinching the nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Yugi mewled and gave another squirm. He sat back up and began to get rid of Yugi's shirt before taking off his own and throwing them off the side of the bed. He fingered over his chest and admired the youth beneath him. He was soft to the touch and his skin was just as white as snow. Truly it was a sight to behold and it was a sight Yami got all to himself. He smiled at the knowledge as he tweaked Yugi's other nipple. Yugi bit his lip and whined, grabbing the bed sheets with one of his hands.

"Scoot up to the top." Yami directed.

Yugi did as he was told and inched up the bed, laying back on the over-sized pillows there. He watched with a jolt between his legs as Yami crawled up to him like a tiger stalking a deer. And at this moment, Yugi certainly felt like a deer in the head lights. He was toned but not overly so, his blonde bangs hung messily in his eyes causing their stark color to stand out more. He returned to his place between his knees and leaned down to one of his perky buds, taking it into his mouth. He flattened it with his tongue causing the other to shutter and moan softly.

Slowly Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's stomach, kissing and nipping over his hip bone. Reaching his destination, Yami shifted to make himself comfortable and began to fiddle with the fastenings of Yugi's pants. His heart was hammering in his chest as he watched the other undress an area never before seen by anyone other than a doctor. He gripped the sheets nervously, watching as Yami drug his zipper down with his teeth, holding eye contact with him the entire way. When the zipper reached its end he sat up a little and tugged the boy's pants down a few inches. He licked over the fabric of his boxers and over his very noticeable bulge. Yugi held his breath and once again pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Yami pulled the boxers down as well letting his erection spring out of its cotton jail. Without any warning or hesitating he ran his tongue up the shaft, leaving a hot slick trail of saliva.

"Aaaahh…" Yugi moaned, letting out the breath he had been holding. Again Yami started from the base and gave another lick upwards, this time paying special attention to the head. He swirled his tongue around the tip, gripping the base and giving a squeeze. Yugi moaned even louder and fisted the sheets with both hands. He suddenly took him into his mouth and gave an experimental suck, making his muscles tense.

"Oh god! Ha-Ahhh!" Yugi cried, his hips giving an involuntary buck. Yami repeated the action, taking in even more of his member. He was actually a little larger than Yami had imagined, it looked like he reached about six inches, just two and a half less than his own. Yugi's body continued to writhe under Yami's ministrations while that sweet mouth cried out in pleasure.

"Oohh Yami…" Yugi moaned through his pants, "I- Ahhh-haa…I want- hnng! I want t-to touch you too…" he said. Yami's eyes lifted up to Yugi's and he released his member with another hard suck making Yugi's body give a quake.

"Ok…" Yami said, his voice completely coated in lust and want. He was delighted at the idea of Yugi doing the same to him and his body was craving it. His erection throbbed inside his jeans painfully and begged to be released. He sat back up on his ass and leaned back on his hands.

"All yours." He smirked. Yugi gulped and sat up himself, crawling over to Yami. Shakily he began to undo his belt, then the button and zipper on his jeans. Again he swallowed hard in another gulp, he could see the bulge there. Yami had gotten this excited for him? He didn't even realize he could do something like this to someone. As he began to reach for the others boxers he felt a hand under his jaw, lifting his head upwards. Yami was looking at him with lidded eyes and the look made his heart give another skip. He leaned down and gave him a slow and searing kiss.

"You are so beautiful…" He whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss.

Yami's kiss and words brought him confidence, his hands shook a little less as he fished for his treat. He wrapped his hands around something thick and warm, bringing it above the waist band of his boxers. His eyes widened at the site of its size. He may not of had anyone to compare it with but he couldn't help but feel Yami was going to break him in half with this thing. He thought of what Yami had done to him and tried to repeat the steps. He leaned down, ass still in the air, sticking out his tongue and pushing it to the head of Yami's cock. He heard the others breath hitch as Yugi started to roll his tongue around and around the head. He drug his tongue all the way down to the bottom before coming back up and giving the tip a kiss. Yami began to comb his fingers through Yugi's hair as he watched the erotic site before him. Yugi took the head into his mouth and gave a suck like Yami had done, his muscles bunching as he took a sharp intake of air through the nose.

"Stick your tongue out a little more." Yami whispered. Yugi did what he was told and stuck his tongue out with Yami still in his mouth. He found it created a barrier between Yami and his bottom teeth and cursed for having done it wrong the first time. He just hoped he hadn't hurt him. He then thought about his top teeth and wrapped his upper lip around them. Feeling a little better Yugi gave an even harder suck, taking even more of Yami into his mouth.

"Oh fuck…" Yami growled, the hand in his hair tightening. He started to bob his head up and down and what he couldn't get into his mouth he stroked with his hand. Hearing the throaty groans erupt from Yami was more than satisfying. It brought him joy to know he could bring Yami pleasure too.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd done this before." Yami said huskily, pushing the hair from Yugi's eyes to look at the amethyst orbs. Yugi released him and gave a hard lick to the tip, passing over the slit.

"I learn quick." He responded with a sly smile.

Yami chuckled, "So I see."

Yugi gave another lick to his member before taking him back into his mouth. He was just getting started when Yami leaned forward and pushed Yugi's pants off his bottom. Yugi's face began to glow red but he dare not stop. He didn't want him to think he didn't want this, he was just scared and surely everyone was scared their first time, right? He tried to focus on the large dick inside his mouth rather than Yami undressing him. But when he felt a wetted finger press against his entrance he gasped, letting Yami fall from his lips.

"It'll feel good, I promise." Yami whispered.

He began to circle the ring of muscles, messaging them and getting them to loosen. The sensation made Yugi's body shake, he had never felt anything like it. It felt weird but strangely good. Again he tried to concentrate on Yami's erection, pulling him back into his mouth and giving a hard suck to the tip before taking him in as far as he could. Yami's breath came out unevenly as he continued to circle his hole. Gently and as slowly as he could he pushed a single finger inside. Yugi hummed at the sensation, again it felt odd but it wasn't exactly painful. He began to thrust his finger in and out at a sloths pace, getting Yugi use to the intrusion. With each thrust he went deeper until he was knuckle deep before he decided to add another finger. Again Yami fell out of Yugi's mouth as he gave another gasp before whimpering with the feeling. At the initial insertion he felt a spark of pain but it was gone just as quick as it came. He started to thrust his two fingers making Yugi groan in a mix feeling of pleasure and pressure. Yugi continued to stroke Yami with his hand but with Yami's fingers inside him he couldn't be quiet long enough to go on with his mouth.

"Uhhggnnn, ahaa… it feels…weird…" He moaned.

"Get on your back." Yami said, removing his fingers.

Yugi sat back up and laid down on the pillows again. Yami removed his pants leaving him completely exposed. He couldn't help himself, he closed his legs, his face turning red. The red eyed man smiled at his shy actions and simply grabbed both legs underneath his knees spreading him wide.

"Don't hide." Yami whispered, "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about." He said and leaned down to kiss him.

He sat back up and rid himself of his own pants, throwing them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He then reached over to his nightstand, opening up the drawer and pulling out some kind of bottle. With another blush Yugi realized it was lube. This was really happening, this was going to happen! Yami was going to be his first! He watched as Yami poured out just enough to coat three fingers before he put the bottle off to the side. He pushed one finger through his entrance, giving a few thrust before replacing the second one as well. Yugi began to whimper in the back of his throat as he chewed on his lip. Yami wriggled the two fingers all around searching for the spot he knew would bring Yugi the most pleasure. He curled his fingers up and was rewarded with something between a squeak and a scream.

"Uuuwaah!" He jumped as Yami hit the spot again. He smirked with victory, he had found it and he wasn't about to let up. He hit the spot again and again making Yugi arch off the bed, his toes curling.

"Ooo-Ah! Haa..AHH-haa! Oh god! YaaAAHH! Yami! Ooo-ooh fuck!" He screamed his body beginning to shake harshly under Yami's touch. He added a third finger and began to really stretch him out. He felt a bolt of pain but with all the waves of pleasure it was quickly forgotten. He stilled cried out at Yami's touch as he jabbed that spot inside him. He could feel his conscious mind melting away and suddenly nothing else mattered except this moment with Yami.

"Do you like that?" He asked with a predatory like smirk.

"AhHHhhHHHh! Yes! Yes! I like it a lot! Haa-ahh!" Yugi nodded his hands fisting the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Yami chuckled and gave a hard thrust against his prostate earning a short shrill scream. He then removed his fingers leaving a panting and wanting Yugi. He grabbed the lube again and poured a generous amount in his hand. He slicked it over his throbbing member, groaning lowly as he did. With the hand that had lube on it he grabbed Yugi's errection and with the other grabbed his cock. He squeezed hard and began to pleasure the head making Yugi moan loudly. He placed himself at Yugi's entrance and slowly began to slip inside. Even with all the preparation Yugi was still expectantly tight. He hissed in pleasure but did note Yugi suddenly going still. Yami's cock was bigger than his fingers, he felt a spark of pain in his lower back and whined trying to think of only the good feelings. To compensate for the pain Yami began to pump his member harder and faster.

"Relax…" Yami said as the head popped inside, "The worst part is over."

He nodded, his eyes shut tightly. He pushed himself further inside, aiming upwards to brush against Yugi's sweet spot, until he could go no farther. When he came to a rest Yugi let out a breath he had been holding. His hands were full of his bed sheets, his pants coming out short and ragged.

"I-it's so big…" Yugi whimpered, cracking his eyes open to look at him.

It hurt but not as badly as he had feared it would. Yami leaned down and gave him soft reassuring kisses. The tight heat surrounding his member was driving him insane, he wanted to pound into Yugi's soft body like an animal. But he tried to calm down by reminding himself it was Yugi's first time. He needed to go slow, he had to. He sat up and gave Yugi's cock a hard squeeze as he slid his hand up its length. Trying to keep himself aimed towards Yugi's prostate he began to rock, simply grinding deeper into him.

"Aah…" Yugi breathed his eyes shutting again but his brows furrowed in a look of pleasure rather than discomfort. Taking that as a good sign Yami pulled out only an inch before going back in and repeating.

"How's that?" Yami asked softly.

"G-good…You can g-go faster…" Yugi mewled, but he was still worried about hurting him more than necessary. He didn't go faster but pulled out just enough to get a good aim on Yugi's sweet spot. He thrust softly back inside pushing up on Yugi's spot. Yugi jumped with a gasp of pleasure and Yami smiled. Now he was in business. Just as slow as the first time he pushed inside his tight body aiming for his spot and making Yugi give a whine of want.

"P-please…go faster…" Yugi breathed bringing a finger his mouth and biting as he watched the other thrust into him. It was erotic to watch and he almost felt bad for liking the site. This time Yami did as Yugi asked and picked up the pace making sure to hit his spot each time. Yugi's legs began to twitch with pleasure and the moans grew in volume.

"Ooohh…It feels good…haa-ahhggnn…" Yugi moaned. Yami smiled, he was glad that he was liking it but Yami was reaching his limit with the slow pace. He leaned over Yugi, removing the hand on his hip to brace himself against the bed, the other hand was still busy with Yugi's erection. He pulled half way out and slammed back inside, making Yugi see stars.

"AHHH!" He screamed his back arching. He began on onslaught of unmerciful thrusts into the writhing youth beneath him. Skin slapping against skin lifted to his ears but he could barely hear it over Yugi's screams.

"OHH FUCK!" Yugi jumped, "Aaahhh! Oh, please, YaAHH! Yami! Ahhh…oh f-ffFUCK! Haa-AHH! Ahhh-ohh god!"

"You have quite the mouth on you." Yami chuckled.

"Ha-ahh, Ahhh! Oh Yami, i-it feels-AHH! It feels s-so g-gooOOO-OOH SHIT!" Yugi screamed. He never imagined it could feel so good and he was reaching his end quicker than he thought possible. He could feel a tightening in his lower abdomen as all of his muscles began to clamp down. He heard Yami grunt and give his own low moan as Yugi's body began to tighten around him. He didn't think it was possible to feel pleasure this intense.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Yami chuckled again.

"I-I-I'm gunna…! Ohh!" Yugi tried to warn but with Yami drilling into him the way he was he could barely form a conscious thought let alone make a sentence. But he could feel it, he was going to cum and _hard_. Yami leaned down and gave a nip to Yugi's neck and kissing his way up to his ear.

"Go on, Yugi. Cum for me." Yami whispered, letting his hot breath ghost over the sensitive flesh of his ear. He gave another squeeze to Yugi's member, pumping him in time with his thrust. Yugi squealed, his hand flying back down to the bed sheets to grab another handful.

"Show me how much you're enjoying this." Yami whispered heatedly. As if his words were his very undoing he felt himself snap. He was thrust off the edge into a sea of bliss. He screamed to the heavens, splashing his essence on his and Yami's stomachs. He thrust all the way inside again before holding still, letting Yugi's muscles spasm around him with a groan. When Yugi relaxed he seemed to collapse on the bed in a panting heap of jelly. He slowly pulled out and Yugi cast his glazed over eyes down to see he was still hard.

"Y-you...didn't…" He panted.

"Nope. So guess what we get to keep doing." Yami smirked, panting hard himself. He reached down off the bed and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing today, using it to wipe away the mess Yugi had made on his stomach as well as his. He then threw the shirt across the room, he could always wash it. He then reached back over for the lube to apply another coating on his length.

"I wanna fuck you doggy style." Yami breathed heatedly, "Get on your knees."

If Yugi's face could get any redder it would have. Still shaky from his intense orgasm Yugi rolled over onto his hands and knees. He took one of the pillows and put it under him and laid down half way, his ass still in the air. He pressed his cheek to the pillow and turned his head far enough to look at Yami coming up behind him. He felt his cock press against his entrance again and slid in with ease. Yugi moaned at the feeling of being filled once again.

"Oooh, fuck…Yami…uhhngg...You're- Ah-Ha…a _beast_." He moaned as he buried himself fully inside.

He didn't start with a slow pace and instead instantly picked up the quick once he had before. Yugi moaned loudly and grabbed the pillow between his teeth, fisting the sheets again. Yami leaned forward so he was over Yugi, his hands on either side of his small frame. With the new position Yami again found Yugi's sweet spot. He released the pillow from his mouth and gave a scream.

"OHH! Right there! Haa-AHH! Ooo-ooh-ohh God…!" He moaned and shoved his face into the pillow.

His body was still extra sensitive from his first orgasm, he felt every inch of Yami inside of him. Moving in and out like a jack rabbit. Yami snapped his hips forward and ground harshly into him making the younger groan in pleasure and lift his head back up. He was becoming lost in pleasure, sure he had touched himself before but it was nothing compared to _this. _Nothing could compare to this! He could already feel his erection returning with a vengeance and it didn't take long for Yami to start giving that some attention too. He reached under him and between his legs, again pumping him in time with his thrust. His body gave a jerk as he moaned out Yami's name loudly, panting harshly. His body was wracked with pleasure and a sheen of sweat began to coat him. Yami gave another squeeze to his member and he suddenly felt his end coming again. He was almost nervous for this orgasm, he knew it would be twice as hard as the other and Yami was giving him no rest.

"Ohh! Ahh! Ha-AHHH! P-Please…" Yugi whined between his moans and screams.

"Please what?" Yami smiled, giving him a kiss on the shoulder blade.

"Haaa-ahhh, please, c-cum inside me… AHH! Ohhwaah! I-I want to..UUUUhhnnn... I want to feel it…" He moaned. Yugi's words alone made him want to cum and sure enough he was reaching his end just as quick as him. Yugi's muscles began to clamp again as his impending orgasm came nearer.

"Oh shit…" Yami groaned. Yugi was tightening even more than the first time and the sensation brought him into an animalistic over drive. His thrust became wild with no sort of rhythm as he reached his own end. Their bodies crashed together again and again, Yugi's screams filling the room.

"Ohhh! I-I can't!" Yugi moaned, reaching his limit, his grip on the sheets nearly ripped them as a throaty scream was forced out of him from Yami's thrust. Tears of pure pleasure began to glisten in his eyelashes.

"AHH! Fuck!" He gasped and arched his back with a final scream, "YAMI!" He cried, cumming for the second time and spilling his seed onto Yami's bed.

"Shit, Yugi!" He heard Yami grunt and felt something hot begin to pour into him. Both laid still, breathing hard as Yami emptied himself. He slowly pulled out, some of his seed beginning to run down the back of Yugi's legs. Completely exhausted Yugi's legs refused to hold him up anymore and he fell onto the bed with a bounce. Yami laughed softly and leaned down over him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't fall asleep yet." Yami whispered, "Let's get clean first."

As much as Yugi wanted to protest he simply couldn't. He was tired but he was also all hot, sweaty, sticky, and in need of a shower. He nodded slowly and forced his tired muscles to push him up and off the bed, letting Yami lead him to the shower by the hand. When the two had finished cleaning Yami simply ripped the fitted sheet off the bed as it was the only one that had been dirtied. He would put a new sheet on tomorrow but Yugi looked ready to fall asleep standing. He had given him a large night shirt along with some of his boxers to sleep in. Yugi crawled into the bed as Yami turned off the lights and joined him. He pressed himself flush against Yugi's back to spoon with him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, finding sleep almost as quickly as him.

XXX

Not entirely sure why this chapter seems to be twice as long as the others. It doesn't feel like they did much...but I hope you guys liked it all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you guys don't think you're crazy, yes Yugi folded and WAAYY early. It was meant to be something of a shock. Anyway, enjoy.

XXX

The sun began to light the still dim room. Everything was quiet except for the peaceful breathing of Yugi in slumber. Yami had been awake for a few hours now, unable to turn off his mind as he laid there with Yugi cuddled against his chest. His body was aching from dehydration after drinking and his mouth felt like a cotton field, but he dared not move. He didn't want to wake the sleeping teen and talk just yet. Even after being awake for hours though, he still felt like he had to compose his thoughts. What in the hell had he just done? What happened? The whole day yesterday he had gone back and forth about starting a relationship with Yugi. He had been undecided still up until he had gotten drunk with Joey. Then his drunken mind had taken the liberty of making a decision for him, smooth talk his way in, like he always did. But he had never gone so far before with his words and promises. And because of his previous thoughts to start a relationship with him, he had said a lot of things. **A lot **of things.

'Joey…if he wasn't going to murder me before, he will now…' He thought to himself, almost cringing at the thought of Joey opening the door and seeing them.

He let his eyes wander to the door and then down to Yugi, slowly looking over the mess of tri-colored air. Yami was laid on his back with Yugi over him just slightly, his hand resting on his chest, curled towards his face like a little kid. Yami's arm was wrapped possessively around the others waist, absent mindedly drawing circles where his hand came to rest. So he…was his now? He closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow before looking up at the ceiling.

'What was I thinking…?' Yami questioned to himself but knew the answer. A scared and undiscovered part of him wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved in return, but at the time, the loudest part of him that had been talking was his dick.

'I've never been in a relationship before…could I really be…faithful?' He sighed softly through his nose.

He had never _had_ to be faithful before, he could always flirt and fuck whoever he wanted, no strings attached. It was an awesome and carefree life, he never got hurt and he got his needs met every time. He didn't care about their judgments because he knew he was probably never going to see them again anyway. Then again, a big reason as to why Yami was drawn to this boy was his nonjudgmental ways. The difference in his view of the world made him stop the first time.

"_I don't think most people would have been so responsible after running away." _Yugi's voice whispered in his mind and he closed his eyes to remember more.

"_You picked up the pieces and tried again somewhere else. You didn't allow the world to beat you down, you fought back. And that's something I don't think a lot of people know how to do, let alone willing to do." _Yami thought about the way Yugi had looked at him then.

So intense and serious, it was almost out of place on his cute cherubic face, but it was like he was trying to will him with his eyes to believe him. To believe that he was more than someone who destroyed lives, he was someone who was just trying to make his way in the world. A normal working piece of society, but his memory was replaced with a multitude of all the fun party nights he had with his friends and all the cute boys and girls he had slept with. Sure he could still go and party with Yugi but at the end of the night there would only be Yugi. Was he ok with that? To essentially be eating the same "candy bar" for who knows how long? Sure it might be nice for a while but was he going to get bored?

He suddenly thought of the party he had taken Yugi to and remembered the way his blood boiled when that other man had began to dance with the violet eyed boy. That had definitely been a new experience, he was normally a very cool headed person, to almost loose it over something so insignificant seemed unthinkable to him. He had never cared when other guys and girls where dancing with others, he simply waited his turn, but when it came to Yugi, he didn't want to wait and he didn't want to share. His arm unconsciously tightened around the smaller boy as he continued to visualize the way Yugi had swung his hips around for that other man. He didn't want to see that again. Ever. But if Yugi couldn't do it, then he couldn't either, it went both ways.

"_Say you'll be mine, Yugi…' _his own voice from last night murmured in his head.

His cheeks turned red at the memory. He couldn't believe he had actually said something like that, but the memory of Yugi's response brought with it mixed feelings. Relief, fear, sadness and lastly regret for the way their night had turned out. He didn't regret having slept with Yugi, but he did feel regret mixed with guilt at the way he had executed it. At the time, even in his head, he had wanted to be gentle, slow and loving. Yet somehow it turned out just like all the other one night stands, he forgot about loving Yugi and started to concentrate on just fucking him. It only made him feel all the more guilty remembering it was Yugi's first time. He should have made love to him, not just fucked him.

He let his mind quiet again, listening to the sounds of his apartment. He bantered back and forth with himself on whether or not he wanted to keep the situation as it was, or leave Yugi and go back to the comfortable way it was before. The way he had always known. Again though he found himself thinking that Yugi made him feel different. He made him feel safe, like he had finally found the eye inside the hurricane that was his life. And as reluctant as he was to start a relationship with Yugi, he was also very reluctant to let him go. Perhaps he would keep it as it was for the next week and if it didn't work out, then it didn't work out. That's all there had to be to it, right? So why, when he thought of letting Yugi go, did his chest hurt the way it did? And yet, when he thought of Yugi staying, he felt the familiar sparks of fear in his belly. But why fear? Was he afraid to love? Was he afraid of Yugi? Of loving Yugi? Or perhaps he was being fearful _for _Yugi. Every part of him knew he was not the right person for this small lamb laying here in his arms of a wolf. They were complete opposites and he knew all too well that Yugi was making a mistake by wanting to be with him. Yet a part of him wanted the other to make this mistake. He wanted this small and innocent little lamb to stay here in the den of the wolf.

So had there been truth to his words?

XXX

'I messed up…' Yugi whined pitifully inside his head. He was curled over Yami's chest, pretending to be asleep as he didn't want to talk to the older man just yet. How could he have let himself do that? He'd blame it on the alcohol but he had been completely sober! He let Yami's words disarm him…no…he had _wanted _Yami's words to disarm him. He wanted Yami to have feelings for him, he wanted Yami to touch him, to kiss him.

"_I've never wanted someone the way I want you. I want all of you, Yugi." _Yami's voice rang out inside his head, bringing with it a small blush. Had he really meant it? Or had they only been meaningless words to get him into bed?

"_I want to be the only one who can kiss your lips and touch your body. The only one you share your deepest fears with… and your wildest dreams…" _Yugi could have only dreamed of hearing words like that, but were the words real? Did Yami truly mean them? He wanted Yami to have meant them…He wanted to be loved.

'I was too hasty…' Yugi thought, feeling nausea bubble its way into his stomach, 'I should have at least waited until he was sober…' He had just been so eager to let loose the emotions he was beginning to feeling for the other man, that when the other started to talk he let everything drop to the floor.

Yugi's eyes scrunched shut as if he could block out all the thoughts that way. He had been naive! A fool! And now because of his recklessness his heart was in the line of fire and Yami had a finger on the trigger. He felt as if he was now completely at Yami's mercy, that the ball was on his side of the court. He had basically done the one thing he had vowed not to do when he first met Yami, and that was throw himself at him. Never in Yugi's life had he felt more like an inexperienced teen than he did right now. Was Yami going to tell him to go, now that he had gotten what he wanted? The very thought brought tears to Yugi's eyes. No. He didn't want that, he didn't want Yami to send him away. He wanted everything about last night to be real. His very body ached with that want.

"_Say you'll be mine, Yugi…"_

"_I'm yours, Yami."_

Again Yugi scrunched his eyes shut along with his nose this time, as if it could stop the words circling in his head. He told Yami he was his…and he still wanted it to be that way… But now that Yami was sober, would he still want it too? He suppressed a sigh and looked down the sheets of Yami's bed. He felt so much regret for having slept with Yami last night, but maybe he was regretting his actions to soon. He could only hope. He felt like he was just so ready to love and be loved, that once it was right in front of him, he was afraid to let it go. To let it slip through his fingers.

'Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was…' He thought miserably. Hesitantly and slowly, Yugi lifted his head upwards to see if Yami was awake yet. His eyes clashed with red and he almost jumped, feeling his body tense. Yami looked like he was in deep thought himself, his eyes cast upwards to the ceiling, unmoving.

"Good morning." He said softly, making Yami look down at him.

"Morning." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I need some water." Yami said softly and began to shift, getting out of bed.

Yugi sat up, taking the sheets off of Yami and using them to cover himself. He swallowed hard, looking at the doorway Yami had disappeared into. What was he going to say? I love you, Yugi, I'm glad we did that? It was fun, Yugi, but now I need you to get out? Yugi sighed out loud this time and leaned over the bed to grab his shirt. He was already in his boxers, having put them back on after their shower last night, like Yami. Yami wandered back into the room with a cup full of water just as Yugi was smoothing the shirt on his chest. He took another gulp before handing the cup to Yugi who only took a sip before placing it on his lap in thought.

"Yami…" He started, looking back up to meet the other mans eyes, "Can I…how… I mean…" Yugi tried, stumbling over each beginning. He didn't know how to ask what had happened last night, or how Yami felt about it. Perhaps a good place to start was to just ask if he even remembered any of it. He had been pretty drunk…

"…how much do you remember…?" He asked hesitantly.

"All of it." Yami answered easily, sitting on the bed and scooting up to sit against the head board.

"So…are we…?" He asked, titling his head. Yami's eyes suddenly fell downwards as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. The action sent Yugi into another array of unwanted thoughts and scenarios. Was this it? Was Yami going to tell him to leave? That he couldn't do this with him?

"Yugi, I've never been in a relationship before." Yami said suddenly, throwing Yugi's mental babblings off course, "It's…not something I thought I would ever do…" He admitted. Yugi nodded a little, trying to understand where Yami was going with this. But when he said no more Yugi tried to comfort him instead. Ignoring how frightened he felt and how scared he was Yami was going to tell him to go.

"I've never been in a relationship before either… But…I…" Yugi's cheeks started to heat in a blush, "I want to try…" he said, making Yami look back up at him. The only question was, did Yami want to try?

"But with someone like me?" He asked, surprising Yugi. It was true Yugi had thought Yami was a horrid choice as a lover but in only four short days he had changed his mind. Yes, Yami was indeed a player and he sold drugs for a living, and any other person would probably look at that and think 'Uh, no, I don't think so.' But when Yugi looked at Yami he saw determination, a fighter and someone who wanted to be loved just as much as he did.

"Yes." Yugi said simply with a nod and he looked over his expression, falling silent, another swirl of thought clouding his eyes.

"Then, we need to do something…" Yami said after a small moment, leaning forward and getting on his hands and knees, crawling closer to Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked, watching as Yami came up to him. Yami lifted a hand and placed it under Yugi's jaw, bringing him in for a slow and meaningful kiss. It was so much different from last night, the kiss wasn't heated at all, it was tender and soft. Yugi's head began to spin as his cheeks started to glow a very fitting pink. It seemed even Yami was a little out of place with a kiss like this though, moving almost rigidly. Like he didn't quite know what he was doing.

"I messed up last night…" Yami said as he broke the kiss, "We fucked when we should have... made love...I should have...been more gentle with you..." He whispered, bringing Yugi back in for another kiss.

"I want to make love to you." Yami whispered against his lips, pressing further into their kiss.

Yugi was different and he wanted to treat him differently, he wasn't like all the whores he had slept with. He grabbed the glass of water from Yugi's hands and broke the kiss to set it on the floor. He turned around to face Yugi again, his eyes flicking over the others face wildly to take in every feature there. Yugi tilted his head a little as he watched the other watch him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked finally when Yami still didn't return to the kiss. He was quiet, continuing to watch Yugi, but it was different than all the other times he had watched him. Before, Yami's eyes always held dominance, it was like being in the midst of a tiger, but at this moment his eyes held fear. It was completely out of place on the stern and sharply designed face that he carried.

"That I feel out of place." He finally admitted.

"Out of place?" Yugi echoed, furrowing his brows a little.

"I've…never made love before…"Yami said, his eyes flicking away with shame, "I don't know if I know how." He said, but there was an edge in it. Like that wasn't the real thing bothering him.

"Is that all that's bugging you?" Yugi asked gently, scooting over closer to the taller man. Yami didn't answer, he simply swept Yugi up in a hug when he got close enough. The smaller male squeaked as he felt the others strong arms wrap around him like a vice.

"I'm scared…" Yami whispered, making Yugi's eyes widen.

"Of what?" Yugi asked just as softly when his shock had subsided.

Yami gave a humorless chuckle, his arms tightening, "That this is all just a dream… that you're not real…and if you are, that you'll finally come to your senses and leave the way I know you should." He said, nuzzling into the others hair, as if Yugi truly would disappear.

"I'm so bad for you, Yugi…surely you see that, don't you…?" he asked. Yugi's arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Yami and held on as tightly as they could.

"I don't care." He said against Yami's shoulder, making the other stiffen.

"You should." Yami said finally.

"No." Yugi said, shaking his head forcefully, "I want to see if this works…don't you?" He asked, pulling away a little to look into Yami's eyes. Yami's eyes scanned over his violet ones quietly, like he didn't know how to answer. He swallowed hard and gave a slow hesitant nod of the head but his answer didn't match the body language.

"I…I don't know…" he said, his hands suddenly clutching onto the fabric of Yugi's shirt, afraid he would pull away for the words, "All I know for sure is…I don't want this to stop just yet…" He said.

"I don't want this to stop yet, either." Yugi said and smiled softly.

Yami's heart gave a skip to the smile but he slowly returned it, leaning down to give Yugi another gentle kiss. Yami placed a spread hand in the middle of Yugi's back, leaning forward and slowly guiding him back down onto the bed. Yugi moved his legs, pressing his feet to the bed as he laid down on his back with Yami descending on top of him. Yami deepened the kiss as he came to rest on Yugi. This time he would do it right. He wanted to show Yugi he cared, because after all, he certainly cared more for Yugi than he had any other person. He wanted to worship his body like he should have done last night. He wanted to make sure this was perfectly done this morning. Yugi sighed comfortably into the kiss, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Yami's back as he simply felt out how Yami felt pressed against him. He was heavy and warm, the weight had Yugi's stomach in an array of nervous knots woven by butterflies.

Yami let his tongue glide over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for access. He immediately parted his mouth for the other, allowing him to explore his cavern. He met Yami's tongue with his own, stroking it softly and hearing Yami groan in the back of his throat. He left no inch of his mouth unmapped, taking his time as he let his rough hands search for the end of Yugi's t-shirt. Good thing it was Sunday, allowing him to go as slow as he wanted. When he found it he pushed the shirt up and over Yugi's head, breaking the kiss for only a moment. He descended back down onto Yugi's lips, capturing him in another sweet, emotion-filled kiss. Everything about this time was different, he even somehow felt different but wasn't sure of the words to describe how he felt...the word 'safe' came to mind though. Yami was moving so much slower, letting his hands wander over every inch he could find. Yugi was glowing under the affection, smiling into their kiss just as Yami broke it to trail his lips down his jaw. Yugi hummed softly in pleasure only to give a stifled gasp when Yami gave a gentle nip to his neck.

He tilted his head away to give Yami more room to move around the sensitive area. He wrapped his arms around Yami's back and bit his lip, his face already starting to stain a deep red. Yami's hand slid up his side and paused where a nipple was, brushing his thumb over the nub. As Yami worked over his nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers, he began to travel down Yugi's neck, giving a few loving nips to Yugi's collar bone. He gave a shaky breath, his hand combing through Yami's hair as he licked over the nipple that wasn't being played with by his hand. He gave a hushed moan, his fingers trailing from Yami's shoulder down his bicep and over his forearm. Yami took a the nipple into his mouth, flattening it with his tongue as he stroked down to Yugi's hip, giving a squeeze before descending down to his thigh and doing the same. Yugi's breathing started to pick up in pace, becoming more audible. Yami stopped his ministrations and moved back up, claiming Yugi's lips in yet another kiss, sliding his arms behind Yugi's back and bringing him as close as he could. One hand found itself in the violet eyed boys hair, forcing Yugi into a deeper kiss. He moaned and hugged Yami back as best as he could.

'He's being so much more gentle…' Yugi thought to himself, every action made his heart melt a little further.

All the soft caresses and tender kisses were enough to have the teen weak in the knees. Last night was a stark difference from this morning, last night was unexpected, steamy and hot…this morning it was almost loving... Yami pulled back allowing Yugi to get a better look at the man. The pale sunlight from the window made Yami glow like the Egyptian he was while it made his eyes stand out, their color unlike anything else in the room.

"Can I ask you something…?" Yami whispered.

"Of course…" Yugi breathed.

"Why did you stay last night?" He asked, a serious tone coming into his eyes.

He felt a little surprised at the question but smiled up at him and he could have sworn he heard Yami's breath catch, "I wanted to." He replied simply, "I like the way you look at me, Yami… I like the way you feel pressed against me, and how your arms feel around me. I wanted more of that." Yami didn't reply, he simply watched Yugi for a moment before bending down to kiss him deeply again. Yugi hummed into the kiss, closing his eyes tightly as Yami suddenly began to tighten his arms. The kiss becoming emotional as if Yami was trying to tell him something without words. He suddenly broke the kiss in favor of his neck, making Yugi mewl in pleasure. He turned his head again to let Yami have full access, his legs beginning to tingle.

"W-why did you want me to stay?" He asked, making Yami stop to look at him.

"Because I wanted you to... I wanted to touch and hold you more…I wanted to be next to you." he answered, making Yugi smile softly again

Once again Yami kissed Yugi deeply, and he lost himself in his presence. This morning in the pale light it seemed as if there was no one else. Sure the future wasn't certain, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with Yami, and pray that their relationship could grow. So lost were they in their own world though, that they failed to notice Yami's front door squeak open. Only until Yami's bedroom door was roughly slammed open by a very angry blonde did the two break away.

"YOU LITTLE WEASLE!" Joey nearly screamed grabbing Yami by the arm and essentially throwing him off the bed.

"Joey?!" Yugi squealed, sitting up and jumping off the bed to rush over to the two boys. But Joey already had Yami shoved out of the door as well as himself, closing Yugi inside. He pounded on the door and screamed for his friend to open it.

"Joey! Don't you dare hurt him!" He called as he uselessly tried to turn the knob Joey had secured with his hand on the other side.

XXX

Okie dokie, I'm ending it there haha, sorry.

OKKK, so, what happened last chapter/this chapter in my little unrealistic world. Haha

This entire story is something of a practice for me, on how to bring out emotions and inner thought in characters. For me, this also means practicing with two different types of people, those who work with an imbalance of male energy (or work mainly from the left side of their brain) as well as those who have an imbalance of female energy (working from the right side of the brain.)

I made Yami completely smash drunk (which he wasn't the first time Yugi and him had an encounter, I'd say he was just tipsy) so he was only working from his logical mind. The logical mind only cares about only a few things; food, water, safety and sex. That's pretty much it.

Yugi I kept sober, however, he's also young and most teens seem to work from the right side of the brain which cares about things like, self-expression and love. With Yami all over him it sent him into a full on delusion that Yami might truly "love" him despite all his previous statements to not sleep with him and so he took a dive.

Basically Yami was swinging way to far left with all the alcohol and Yugi was swinging way to far right with all the dopamine his brain was pumping into him. Resulting in bad decision making on both parts. Of course all of this wears off in the morning and their both left feeling like it all happened way to fast, which it did haha.

A relationship takes time but humans are finicky creatures and there are certain situations that can force a relationship to move quicker. Human interaction is amazing to me, all the different variables that go into it just blows me away sometimes. In my mind though, Yami and Yugi are in the awkward stage of a relationship, where it's not quiet official but it's obvious something is there.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the next one should be a long one though. I hope I was able to clear away any confusion as to what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Ello~ I wanted to get this up for Valentines day, but ha, guess I was just a little late. Sorry about that.

This chapter is spent mostly in Yami's head, as I kind of feel as if the emotional development on Yugi's end has kind of reached a peak, at least for now. So here we go through all of Yami's wishy-washy feelings, where he still isn't sure what to do.

XXX

"What did I tell you!? What did I say, Yami?!" Joey roared, gripping Yami by the throat and shoving him roughly against the far wall of the hall way. The bang echoed through the small apartment along with Yami's growl. He grabbed Joey's arm, trying to get him off as both boys ignored Yugi's shouts to let him out.

"Get your hand off of me you, prick!" Yami snapped heatedly, glaring daggers at his friend who only did the same.

"Joey Wheeler! Let me out!" Yugi screamed again, pounding on the door.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Joey hissed, trying to be quiet enough so Yugi couldn't hear. But Yugi noticed quickly and stopped his pounding, pressing himself closer to the door to listen. He felt panic bubble inside his chest and his heart was pounding in his throat. This was one thing Yugi definitely didn't want to happen. To be the cause of such a fight was heart breaking to him.

"I didn't!" Yami spat, "You're an idiot!" he snarled, making Joey tighten his grip.

"When we texted yesterday morning, you promised you wouldn't break his heart or hurt his feelings. You said you'd take it slow and decide if you wanted to pursue a relationship. What part of _that_ tells me that you're going to sleep with him _that _night?!" Joey barked.

"Did you not just hear me?!" Yami exclaimed, getting angrier with every second Joey spent with his hand on his neck, "I didn't hurt him!"

"But you're going to!" Joey yelled, forgetting about being quiet for Yugi.

Yami's eyes opened in surprise at the sentence from his friend. Instead of fueling his anger, it shook something deep inside him. It felt as if Joey had just put salt on a wound he had only just inflicted upon himself by thinking the same thing this morning. Was Joey and his previous thoughts right? Was he going to do nothing but hurt Yugi in the end? By getting bored and leaving just like he always did? Or even worse, by cheating on him? His eyes cast downwards, unable to meet Joey's any longer. He couldn't retort back, he was unsure if Joey was right or not. He didn't _want_ to hurt Yugi, though. Yugi was the first he consciously didn't want to hurt. But why? Really, what made Yugi different?

"You're wrong, Joey!" Yugi called, hitting the door again to gather their attention.

"You don't know him like I do, Yugi!" Joey replied, his glaring eyes never leaving Yami.

Yugi closed his eyes like it could block out Joey's words, he was right. He'd only known Yami for four days, but he had to decide for himself if he wanted to be with Yami. This was one area of his life he wouldn't allow Joey to push him over on. Yugi was seventeen, nearly an adult and he certainly acted more mature than most adults out there. But he was still inexperienced, he was going to make mistakes, and if Yami was one of them then so be it. He just had to find out if it was going to work, he wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, Joey! I'm not a child!" he snapped, grabbing the knob of the door and twisting it again, "Let me out!" he demanded, feelings tears of frustration pool in his eyes. Joey froze at his friend's statement and let go of both Yami and the doorknob. Yugi rushed out before Joey changed his mind and quickly went in between the two fighting friends.

"Yugi, this is a mistake." Joey said sternly.

"You don't know that!" Yugi said, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push away his own anger and replace it with good thoughts. Joey's heart was in the right place, he knew that. But it was time for him to stop protecting Yugi like a big brother, and let him make his own choices in life. Even if he viewed them as wrong.

"Have you even asked him how many people he's slept with?" Joey asked, "And you just became part of the masses." Yugi gave his own glare to tell him to stop.

"No, Joey, I haven't. And I don't care." He said, giving another shake of the head, "You have to let me decide for myself who I date."

"But Yami-" Joey started only to be cut off by Yugi's bubbling anger.

"Yami is the person I pick for now! Accept that, Joey!" He growled with determination.

"Does Yami pick you?" Joey asked, tilting his head and giving a knowing look to Yami.

Said man looked up at his friend and pushed his lips together as he was suddenly put on spot. Fear crawled its way down his spine, bringing with it the same questions he had asked himself this morning. Could he be faithful to Yugi? Would he hurt him later on down the road? He swallowed as if trying to swallow the fear, trying to think of an answer. His mind and heart felt has if they had just started a war and he didn't know whose side he was on. His mind told him it was pointless, that he'd never be able to make Yugi happy and so he should just continue with life the way it was. But his heart was suddenly stirring…hoarsely whispering, as if it had been neglected all these years, in a desperate tone for him to give it a try. Just for a little while…

"Don't do this, Joey… Don't be like this…" Yugi said in a much more even and soft voice, but it sounded deflated. Joey had never been so harsh with his words before, he had always settled things with his fist. Neither was good, but it was somehow unnerving to see the other.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Joey exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe Yugi was on Yami's side. Even Yami had to admit, he couldn't understand why Yugi was fighting for him like this. Standing up against one of his best friends for someone he had only met because he believed they had something between them. Another first for Yami, having someone fight for him in this way. He needed to fight too, he couldn't let Yugi do it alone.

"It's not over between Yugi and I. Not just yet. Maybe I'll surprise you, Joey." Yami said, his baritone voice full of confidence that betrayed how he was truly feeling, but he had to make Joey stop. This needed to end. Joey was way out of line anyhow.

The words made Yugi look back at him, relief beginning to fill his plum colored eyes, but that only made Yami's stomach swirl. Would he really surprise Joey? It would certainly be a surprise to him if he did, sure he didn't want to hurt Yugi but that didn't mean he could help it. The future was never set in stone, and at this point it seemed as if it was a sit and wait game, anything could happen. Could he settle down, open up and love another person? Make them happy instead of just himself? And if he did do this, would he himself be happy as well or would it be a sacrifice? These were just a few of the questions he knew would never be answered if he didn't at least try. But why did trying have to feel so unnerving?

Joey looked at him with an ample amount of shock before he shook his head with a mocking chuckle, "We'll see, Yami. We will definitely see."

"I'm really surprised at you, Joey." Yugi whispered, his jaw slacking open at the way he was treating Yami. Someone who was supposed to be his friend.

"Yugi, when I told you this was a different world, I wasn't kidding." He said.

"Well sure, but you didn't tell me that this world had made _you _different." Yugi said and the sentence seemed to leave Joey speechless. When his initial surprise finally faded, he closed his eyes and shook his head again as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I should go." Joey shrugged.

"Ya…I think you should…" Yugi said softly, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. Joey began to head for the exit, both Yami and Yugi stepping out of his way. Joey paused as he reached the living room, looking back at Yami and giving a sigh.

"You _better _keep him safe, Yami." Joey said in a threatening tone, "Break his heart or not, you keep him _away_ from those _psychopaths._"

"Like I need you to tell me that." Yami snapped. Joey 'tsked' and turned around, opening the door to make his leave before slamming it shut behind him. Yugi flinched at the noise and closed his eyes, giving a soft exasperated sigh. Today was not going very good…and he had only been up for like an hour…. He turned to Yami and gave him a sad apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry about him, Yami…" he said.

"Don't be, he's my friend too… I know he acts without thinking sometimes." Yami said only glancing at Yugi before he put his eyes down to the floor.

It made Yugi's heart sink, he could see the hurt, Joey had wounded him more then he wanted to admit. He rattled him, and he could tell suddenly things were different from this morning due to Joey's outburst. This morning Yami had confessed he was afraid that Yugi would leave after realizing what kind of person he was, but that was clearly not all that had been bothering him. Was he having second thoughts about him already? Did he not think a relationship would work between them? The thought made Yugi's chest feel tight, and another small flash of regret for sleeping with Yami ran through him. But he tried to push it away, he didn't want to think about it, he needed to focus on the now and near future. Maybe he could put out the fire Joey seemed to have fanned and Yami would grow more confident. But what could he do? What could he say to make it better? Just thirty minutes ago they were ready to give 'making love' a try and now…Yami looked ready to run away to the edges of the Earth.

"Yami…" Yugi said, trying to get the man to look at him, he took a step forward and leaned in. Yami tilted his head up and made eye contact, so much seemed to be going through his head, Yugi could practically see the thoughts swimming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about my feelings…Just ignore Joey…" He said, trying to sound reassuring, "We… don't have to be exclusive just yet, let's take it slow." It pained him to say it, he didn't want to see Yami with anyone else, especially after last night. But sex was different then love, still…he had hoped he could have given his virginity to someone he could eventually love. But it was his own stupid fault for jumping the gun.

"Ya…" Yami responded softly, "I think…I just need a little time to think about it all…" to figure out if he was on his minds' side or his hearts'.

Yugi's own heart clenched at the words. He knew this didn't mean that they were over, Yami hadn't completely shut away, but now the situation was on thinner ice than it was before. It felt as if any sudden situation could cause one of them to fall through and throw in the towel. How did he create a more solid base for them to stand on? He had never done any of this! He felt as if he was just stumbling around in the dark.

"I understand." Yugi said and tried to swallow his increasing disappointment, "just let me get dressed." He said, planning to leave. He slid past Yami and went back into his room. He bent down and picked up his pants, pulling them on. He looked down at the bed and let images of last night roll in, turning his cheeks red. After everything that happened last night and this morning... all the words that were exchanged, he felt like he had emotional whiplash. And he knew he probably wouldn't be feeling this way if he hadn't slept with Yami so quickly. What had happened? Why did he give in?

"_Say you'll be mine, Yugi…" _Yamis' voice from last night echoed, as if his mind was answering him.

He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the words. Because at this point he couldn't help but feel like that that was all they were, just words, drunken words. He had crumbled under the wave of emotions Yami had caused inside him, he couldn't help but feel so _weak_. It truly bothered him, only four days ago he had wanted to be in control of his emotions. To use them as a tool to swing around in this game, give him an advantage, but instead they suddenly committed mutiny and took over, leading him around by a leash. It was frustrating, he had wanted to be in better control than that, but his emotions had just completely over powered him. It made him feel stupid and naïve, every bit the inexperienced teenager he was. And now it felt like there was nothing he could do, that he was just going to have to take it as it came.

"You can tell me if you're not ok with it." Yami said from the door way. Yugi turned around, straightening the hem of his shirt. He looked back at the man to see him standing there with his arms crossed, leaning on the frame of the door. He was nearly expressionless, but Yugi could still see the glint of deep thought in those red orbs still. He just wished he could know what he was thinking. Maybe it would stop the increasing ache in his heart.

"Ok with what?" Yugi asked.

Yami paused, as if gathering his words, "With what's going on between us." He finally said.

Yugi blinked and contorted his mouth in thought, "Well, I… I don't really understand what's happening…"He admitted, "Everything... to me anyway, feels like maybe we went to fast. And maybe that's just because we slept together… It's all just new and scary, that's all. So that's why I think it would be best if we, maybe, slowed down." Yami watched him intently as he spoke, humming softly in thought and casting his eyes down to the side as he finished.

"What do you think about it all?" Yugi asked, feeling his heart pick up in pace. He felt anxious about Yami's answer and he wasn't sure if it was the good kind or the bad kind. He bit his lip and watched the other turn to face him again.

"I think this is the most fragile situation I've ever been in," Yami said slowly, "I want to keep going, and explore this but there are aspects of myself as well as my life that just make me feel like…I don't know…like I can't do it. I guess I don't understand or know what's happening either." He admitted and the words somehow gave Yugi some hope. Again He found his heart pulling for the man, wanting to comfort him, but how? He walked up cautiously to him and gave him a hopeful smile before he spoke.

"Then… I think we should stick to the things we _do_ know. And… what I _do_ know is, I want to see you more. I meant it when I said I like being next to you, and when you touch me...and kiss me." He said, returning to his words this morning when the other had asked why he stayed. Yami blinked at him, all of his thoughts suddenly coming to a stop before his lips moved in a slow, small but, genuine smile.

"I want to see you more too." He said, feeling his heart stir again as the words left him.

They felt true, deep to his core, he did want to see Yugi more, he wanted to continue to be around him. And he was suddenly struck with the realization that he didn't want Yugi to leave just yet. Not when things were so shaky between them, but it felt like at this point he was the only one wavering. Yugi truly seemed to want something from him, his time and his presence, no one had ever wanted that from him before. Not in the way Yugi did anyway, others just wanted to sleep with him, which Yami was fine with, but Yugi wanted more than that. The thought that someone just wanted to spend time with him like that made him…well, happy… a type of happiness and contentment he hadn't felt before. He didn't want it to go away.

"You know, you don't have to go. I mean unless you have something else to do...just hang around with me today." Yami said, letting the unspoken phrase of 'I don't want you to go' linger between them.

"I just wanted to be able to give you some time to think." Yugi said, wanting to make sure Yami was ok with him staying.

"I'd rather talk to you." Yami said making his heart flutter in his chest, "Besides," Yami said his eyes lidding as he stood straight and walked up to Yugi, whose face began to heat, "we got interrupted this morning." He said, reaching for Yugi, one hand sliding over his hip to his lower back while the other spread over his upper back.

Yugi's hands went to Yami's chest but he didn't push away as he bent down and gave him a deep kiss that made his thighs tingle and knees go weak. He cursed himself for not stopping the older man, but he couldn't help it…he loved when Yami held him…and kissed him… it was just as addicting as any drug. His eyes slid close as his heart began to thump harder in his rib cage. Yami kissing him was quickly becoming one of his favorite sensations in the world, but after the morning they had he knew sleeping with him again wasn't something that should happen. He didn't want to play this game anymore, he wanted answers, he wanted Yami to either take him or not. If they _couldn't _be exclusive then he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep with Yami again. He was already upset with himself about the first time, although not as much so now that it was obvious Yami was still trying. He pushed against the other and broke the kiss while Yami straightened and gave Yugi a questioning look.

"I-I…I don't know if this is a good idea…" Yugi said softly, bitting his lip as he tried to quickly think of a way to explain without letting Yami have the wrong idea. And he suddenly thought about this morning, how Yami and he were going to attempt to 'make love rather than fuck' as Yami had put it.

"You said you wanted to make love to me and I-I want that too..." He said and Yami blinked, completely focused on him, "But I don't see how two people who aren't in an exclusive relationship can do that…" He explained, "If we do decided to be together that way, then…I want our next time to be sweet... Like how you showed me this morning." He said, his cheeks turning redder.

Yami was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I understand." He said, "Take things slow." He smiled softly.

"Yes." Yugi said, returning his smile.

"But for the record," Yami continued, "I meant what I said too, it isn't over between us just yet. I like being near you too." And he meant it this time, as scared as he was, he found himself coming back to the same conclusion he had this morning. Which was as reluctant as he was to start a relationship with Yugi, he was also so very reluctant to let him go. He couldn't just let him walk through the door…not yet… This small teen had shown emotions towards him no other person had, had shown him kindness no others had and he wanted to be able to show Yugi the same things. He just wasn't sure he could.

"I'm glad…" Yugi said in a quiet sigh. Yugi's heart skipped at Yami's statement and the ache that had started to settle there, suddenly lifted. Their relationship was taking off with a rocky start but they were still in this.

"Can I still kiss you?" Yami asked in a whispered, his head ducking a little as if he already knew the answer. Yugi swallowed but hesitantly nodded, closing his eyes again as Yami gave him a much softer kiss. He felt a swirl of heat engulf him, he truly did love it when Yami touched him.

"So what should we do?" He asked as they parted again.

"Breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said just as his phone went off from the nightstand. He looked up and let his arms drop away from Yugi as he went to retrieve the device. He fingered over it and frowned, going to his dresser drawers, across from the bed to get dressed.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I have a customer who's wanting." Yami said and quickly gave Yugi an apologetic glance, "Sorry, I'll be back in just a couple minutes, I promise."

Yugi watched as he threw on the first things his hands touched, which was just a pair of tight black jeans and a red tank top. He grabbed his studded belt, which was still looped through the pants he had on yesterday, and threaded it through the ones he had on.

"They don't come to you like at the trailer?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, god, no." Yami answered, "None of my customers know where I live. Only a few of the guys I deal for know where I'm at." Yugi followed Yami's back as we went to the living room and watched intently as he grabbed his pistol from the coffee table. He lifted the back of his tank top, hooking the gun in his pants before covering it again. He swallowed as he looked the gun over, it truly was a different world here.

"Don't worry." Yami said, noticing his expression. Yugi looked up and gave a subtle nod, deciding to remain quiet. For now.

XXX

The next week Yugi spent the evenings with Yami, watching movies and playing video games, talking and connecting. He found that Yugi enjoyed games just as much as he did, which was bordering on obsession, but he also found he could cook rather well too. Which was nice because he could not at all, not since he moved to Japan. All of the ingredients were so different compared to those in Egypt. When Yugi had found out that most of what Yami ate was microwave food he about had a fit.

"Yami! That isn't healthy!" He scolded with the most adorable look on his face.

He was sure he was trying to look something close to angry, but he just looked like a pouty kitten. Yami smiled and chuckled softly to himself at the memory, his hands sliding over the steering wheel of his car. Afterwards the two had settled into a pattern of making dinner together so Yugi could teach him how to cook. It was now one of Yami's favorite activities. Of course he had to periodically leave to go and do his 'job', but Yugi never seemed to mind. And he never saw the flash of judgment in his eyes other always seemed to hold. In fact every now and again it was the complete opposite, he showed concern and often asked if he was going to be ok. The first time he asked, it had stunned him a little, though in retrospect he supposed it probably shouldn't have. He had never had someone seem to care for his physical safety so much, not even his own parents, it made his heart melt for the boy a little more each time.

Being with Yugi was just so easy, it was like finding a long lost friend and he somehow felt as if he had known him forever. Initially it surprised him just how much he was enjoying the company of the smaller teen. His heart always felt as if it had trapped a bird when he came over, hugging and kissing him for the first time that day. So far he wasn't growing bored with it at all, in fact he found he looked forward to it each day. They never went any further then kissing but he understood, Yugi was just the type who only wanted to sleep with someone he could call his. Every now and again though, he could tempt him into a heated make-out session. He bit his lip in thought, staring out the windshield of his black Nissan, rain pouring down from the heavens relentlessly. The idea of being tied down had never been appealing to him, but somehow he was starting to think maybe he wouldn't mind if it was Yugi. If he allowed Yugi to do that, then in turn he'd be able to say Yugi was his and his alone.

"My boyfriend, Yugi." He said to himself in the sanctity of the car, testing out the words to see how they felt.

He felt a little dumb for talking out loud, but he found that the words made his heart feel light, as if on air. The sensation was odd, like coming off the highest hill of a roller coaster. Was this how he was supposed to feel? Was this what all the other couples in the world felt when they spent time with one another? The whole idea still made him feel apprehensive but it was a lot more appealing to him now than a week ago. Gravel shifted under his car as he drove up a short dirt driveway to a rundown house in the most southern part of Domino. He felt his stomach swirl, it was the end of the month and he had to give Malik his cut of pay from all the 'merchandise' he sold. He never liked seeing Malik, the man was crazier than a demon spat from hell. He had obviously smoked way to much meth over the years, shit ruined you. Normally he wouldn't have anything to worry about, but he had spent so much time with Yugi this past week, he didn't get the chance to sell everything Malik had given to him. And he _knew_ that wasn't good.

He leaned over to the passenger seat and grabbed the envelope with Malik's money. He looked at it and tried to push away what he knew was sure to happen. He swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He forced himself out into the rain and looked up to the house, shutting the car door. It was in a subdivision with a chain link fence encasing it. The grass was yellow and in need of some much needed TLC. The house itself was fairly sized, definitely not the biggest thing out there but it was bigger than his own apartment. It was white, or at least it was supposed to be, it needed another paint job, and the windows were broken like so many of the other houses nearby. He opened the gate and headed up the creaking steps to the house, knocking on the door. He heard boots walking up the door before it was roughly opened, only being stopped by the chain lock on the other side. It was Duke, the green eyed man looked him up and down, closed the door and unlocking it to let him in. Yami slid past his co-worker who closed the door to the outside behind him. The smell of cigarettes and weed nearly slapped him across the face. The house was filthy with random bits of litter and beer bottles strewn all about. He hated it here.

Duke shrugged past him and led him to the living room without a word, as they rounded the corner he could see the messy mass of blonde hair sitting on the dark brown couch, the TV blaring todays basketball game.

"Yami's here." Duke mumbled as he walked past the TV to another brown couch and sat down next to a man named Keith. The blonde American looked totally entranced by the TV, and barely even glanced Yami's way. There were a few other faces there too, Zygor, Sid, and Bonz. As well as a larger man by the name of Ushio and of course, Malik's boyfriend, Marik, who was comfortably sat on his lap.

"Ah, Yami." He greeted turning his drug hazed eyes over to him. He had clearly just got done smoking and not anything relaxing. Things weren't looking good for him. He looked down to the table and saw the crack pipe sitting there, only confirming his fears.

"You have something for me?" He asked and outstretched a hand to him. Yami handed over the envelope that was in his hands and crossed his arms, waiting as he opened it and began to count what was there. He watched as his expression turned sour and felt his stomach flip, cursing mentally.

"I believe you're short." Malik said, the sentence sounding tense.

"I didn't get a chance to sell it all, sorry. It'll be there next time." Yami answered, his voice sounding completely even and unafraid even as his heart started to climb in his throat.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." Malik responded, glaring his way, "But just so you have a few…reminders." Malik smiled wickedly, making Yami's stomach curdle.

'Fuck.' He thought as his 'boss' glanced over at the other men in the room. Ushio, Sygor, and Sid all stood up and Yami lowered his arms, looking up at them. He felt a rush of adrenaline as all his muscles clench without him thinking about it. A part of him wanted to argue but it died away before it could even form in his throat, he knew that would only make it worse and he needed the money. He needed to keep selling. He was just going to have to balance his work time and quality time with Yugi better.

"Come on, really?" He asked, looking back at Malik.

"I don't want you thinking you can get away with this all the time, Yami. This is unacceptable, when I'm expecting a certain amount of money, I fucking expect to get it in full." Malik answered.

Yami braced himself as Ushio threw a punch his way, connecting with his jaw and sending him to the ground. As soon as he fell to the floor with a thud the three ganged up on him, kicking into his body with everything they were worth. He couldn't fight back, this was just how Malik ran his gang and Yami was short on cash this week. He was winded as a particularly hard kick to his stomach was dealt, he felt his stomach give a lurch but refused to spill his guts. He tried to push out the beating, ignore what was happening. It would be over quicker that way, the only thing he could do was curl in on himself and try to protect his most vulnerable areas.

"Malik, surely that's enough?" Yami heard Mariks voice ask and he hoped that he would listen to his boyfriend. He was sure he had only been on the floor for a few minutes but it felt like it had been an hour. Thankfully Malik must have called them off as he suddenly felt the forces of pressure stop, but once they did, the pain started. It was a dull ache right now because his adrenaline was rushing but he knew it would get worse. He winced and clutched at his stomach as he forced himself to sit up. It actually could have been a lot worse, Yami had gotten off lucky this time, probably because he hadn't been short for quite a while.

"Yami I want to know I can trust you. You're not holding out on me right?" Malik asked.

He bit back the harsher reply he wanted to spout and simply said, "Of course not, I told you, it'll all be there next time."

"It better be." Malik growled, "Get out."

Yami stood up and saw himself out. Usually Malik offered for him to stay and hang out with them but he almost always turned them down. He didn't like any of the people in that room. Duke could be ok sometimes, but even he was probably in Maliks pants more often than Marik., so he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. He shut the door and stepped out into the rain, leaning back against the door and giving a soft groan of pain.

"Fuck…This was one set back of being with Yugi I didn't expect…" He whispered to himself.

He had been so focused on Yugi this past week it had flown by without him even knowing it. And in the process he had told people he would sell to them later, but sometimes later never came. As he would get caught up in a movie marathon with the smaller teen, or a game of Duel Monsters. Yugi had quickly become a friend and it felt so natural he had almost forgotten why he didn't want to be with him in the first place, this was a nice reminder. But it had only been a little more than a week, was he really ready to say he wanted to be tied down now?

XXX

Yami softly leaned his head on the door to his apartment, sighing through his nose. He knew Yugi was inside, he had come over when Yami remembered he needed to pay Malik. He looked down at his clothes, they were wet, dirty, and he hadn't noticed until now but his black shirt had a rip in it. He scowled and the closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He unlocked the door and twisted the handle, pushing it open. He looked up and saw Yugi had made himself busy by playing a video game. He paused the screen and looked over as Yami shut the door behind him.

"Welcome back!" He greeted, but his expression immediately fell when he saw Yami's state, "Yami what happened?!" He asked his voice coated with concern as he immediately jumped off the couch to fawn over him. Yami's eyes widened at the others reaction and for a moment he didn't know what to say. The look of pure horror in Yugi's eyes seemed to make everything inside him stop, he wanted to wipe away that look. He wanted to see him smile at him, he didn't like this look of fear.

"I'm ok." Yami said gently.

"No! You're not!" Yugi said his voice suddenly sounding almost panicked, taking Yami by the hand and leading him to the couch. He pushed him down to sit and went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. He came back and kneeled in front of him, reaching up to pat the cloth on his bruising jaw, being as careful as he could to not hurt him.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked again, his voice barely a whisper as it cracked towards the end. Yami looked up into those large expressive eyes to see tears beginning to form. Was Yugi crying…for him? Did this upset him that much?

"Yugi…Please…don't cry…" He soothed, brushing a hand across his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, trying his best not to let the tears fall, "But i-isn't there a better way to get money? Maybe y-you could come work for my grandpa or something." Yugi offered, his voice still wavering, "Y-you're eighteen, you can l-legally work for us."

"It's just something that happens…I was short on pay, that's all." He tried to explain, hoping it would calm him down but it only seemed to upset him more.

"That's not right! They can't treat you that way!" He exclaimed, moving the wash cloth away from Yami's face, looking at him sadly, "Why do you let people treat you like that?" He asked softly.

All Yami could do was stare, Yugi was crying for him and he had no idea what to do. He'd never had anyone cry for him or over him, and here Yugi was, on his knees in front of him with tears glistening in those thick black lashes. His heart clenched and he felt a wave of emotions that he couldn't describe even if he tried. Yugi had defended his decision to stay with him when Joey disagreed and at the time he had no idea why, but now he felt as if maybe he was starting to understand the way Yugi was feeling. Yami had been trying to find a logical reason for being with Yugi, as if waiting for something to happen, to see the sky light up and tell him what to do like in movies. But people came together with other people for no other reason other than they simply wanted to. Yugi felt enough emotion towards him to make him want to stay close by and Yami felt as if a dam inside him had just collapsed. Unleashing a torrent of emotions he didn't even know were there for the teen, so strong it almost scared him. Was this how Yugi felt that night they had slept together? Then maybe…just maybe…it was his turn… to give in to these emotions and follow his heart blindly, rather than listening to the critical words of his mind. Drown out the reasons why, the how's and the 'what if's' and simply enjoy Yugi's presence and the emotions he made him feel. Maybe it really could be that simple.

"Yami?" Yugi asked when he had clearly been silent to long. He lifted his hands and cupped both of Yugi's cheeks, bringing him closer. He closed his eyes and pushed a tender kiss to Yugi's lips, holding him there. He didn't want to see Yugi cry, he wanted to see him happy. He wanted to make him happy. And somehow he knew that by making Yugi happy he too would be happy. Was all of this truly that simple? Why did Yugi make this feel so easy?

"How do you feel when you're with me?" He asked as he parted.

Yugi blinked at him seeming confused, but answered, "I like to be with you. You make me feel…good."

He swallowed at his answer and opened his mouth to reply. His mind tried one more time to make itself known, telling him he'd still get bored later on and leave Yugi, or worse. And who knows, maybe his relationship with Yugi would fizzle out, but for now this was what he wanted. He wanted Yugi next to him and he wanted to be able to selfishly say he was his. He wanted to try and be faithful to him and continue to make him happy. Yugi had given him so many firsts and he was intrigued to experience more with him.

"I want to try and be exclusive." He said and Yugi's eyes widened a little, "Official." He added softly.

"I would really like that…" He said quietly, his lips turning upwards in a small smile. Yami tugged him up and onto his lap, a leg on either side of him. Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck as Yami's wrapped around his back. He winced in pain as Yugi's weight hit a few bruises but tried to ignore it.

"Sorry…" Yugi whispered.

"It's ok, not your fault." Yami answered, guiding Yugi down into a slow and searing kiss.

He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted to be close to Yugi, feel him, and hold him. When had he gathered all these feelings for this one person? Were they always there, hidden beneath all his lust and he just didn't feel their wrath until now or had Yugi simply grown on him within this past week and a half? He broke the kiss and Yami simply tightened his arms around the other, holding him as close as he could. He just wanted to hold him, he felt so unbelievably good pressed against him like this. He leaned forward more and settled his chin on Yami's shoulder, staying silent. He inhaled Yugi's scent as he began to softly stroke up and down Yugi's spine. The teen smelled like lavender with the hint of some other kind of flower that he couldn't place. In the past week he had come to recognize Yugi's scent, his smile and his laugh. Every bit of him he seemed tingled and his heart always throbbed in his throat when he opened his apartment door to see Yugi's cherubic face smiling brightly at him. And each day he felt those soft lips his cold heart thawed a little more. Without him realizing it, Yugi had begun to break down his walls and rebuild them with windows, letting the warm sunlight shine through and melt all the ice that had formed inside him after years of darkness. He showed him people could care about him and he even seemed to think he was _worthy_ of that affection.

Yugi finally broke the silence, shifting nervously in Yami's lap, "...Make love to me?" He asked gently.

Yami felt his heart skip at the question, it seemed to make their new found 'relationship' that much more real. They were a couple now because they had chosen to be so, it somehow felt unreal. He turned his head, giving Yugi's neck a kiss for a response. He felt the other give a shiver as Yami passed over a few spots he knew were weak points from their first sexual encounter. He gave a soft a nip and heard Yugi let out a quiet gasp, his fingers curling around his rain-soaked shirt. He moved his hands down to Yugi's legs and held on tight as he stood up and carried him to the bedroom. He leaned over the bed and Yugi let himself fall down on the mattress with a soft pat. Their eyes connected and Yugi reached a hand to his face, gently thumbing over his jaw with a sad expression.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Yami turned his head, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss into the palm of Yugi's hand. He took Yugi's hand in his and threaded their fingers together, pressing it back down against the sheets near his head.

"A little." He admitted, "But I'm ok, I promise." He said and leaned down to give Yugi another kiss, a knee coming onto the bed. He felt Yugi's hands wander their way down to the hem of his shirt, grabbing it shakily and beginning to pull up. He smiled into their kiss and pulled back to look at the younger teen.

"Y-you'll get sick if you stay in these wet clothes." He said, his face beginning to glow red.

He stood up and Yugi got on his knees helping the older man take the article of clothing off. He leaned forward and pressed butterfly kisses to Yami's collar bones, traveling up to his neck while his hands began to work on the fastenings of his belt. A shiver passed over him as Yugi grazed his tongue softly over his pulse point, hearing the clack of his belt. His pants suddenly became lose and Yugi sat back again to push his blue jeans off of his hips. When his pants fell on their own Yugi slid back to the pillows and sat down, taking off his own shirt, looking at Yami with those wide emotion-filled eyes that made his heart quicken. Yami kicked his pants off the rest of the way and crawled onto the bed. Yugi took his bottom lip between his teeth and again Yami felt another jolt of heat. He spread Yugi's legs open so he could come between them and couldn't help but love how it turned the others face even redder.

"What made you decide?" He asked in a whisper, like he was afraid to jinx something and all of this would disappear. But it was more than that, a confirmation that he himself was making the right decision. He wanted to know that this was truly what Yami wanted and for all the right reasons.

"I just feel so different around you." Yami answered, "These past few days have been some of the most fun of my life, and I think it was only because I spent them with you. I want to give this a try because you're probably the sweetest person I have ever met." He said, before adding hesitantly, "I'm happy with you..."

"I'm happy when I'm with you too, I like you a lot." Yugi said, a serene look coming over him. And that was all there was to it. Yugi liked him and Yami was coming to find that he really liked him too.

"I like you a lot, too." He whispered, closing the space and kissing Yugi slowly. Carefully he pushed himself even further into the kiss, deepening it and heard Yugi sigh contently through his nose.

LEMON.

Yami pushed him down to lay against the pillows, coming to rest on top of him. He ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip, asking for permission which the other gladly gave. Unlike the first time, Yugi was braver, greeting his tongue right from the get go, stroking it and playing gently for dominance. Yami groaned at the sensations and felt him smile against him. He hummed in the back of his throat and broke the kiss, peppering more down Yugi's neck. He gave a bite to the crook and heard the other gasp, his body twitching under him. Yugi was so sensitive it was easy to pleasure him and it turned Yami on to no end to hear every little noise made because of him.

He kissed over Yugi's shoulder giving his tortured neck a break, the teens breathing was already speeding up, his face completely flush. The site was beautiful to him, he just wanted to keep touching and kissing this angel beneath him, this angel which he could now call his. The idea which had now become fact still brought mixed feelings he was choosing to ignore at the moment, but he couldn't say that he was upset with the turn of events. He brushed his fingers over Yugi's cream colored skin, admiring its perfection and the way Yugi arched lightly into his touch. When he reached Yugi's pants he began to work on the button and zipper, making quick work of them both. He took the hem of his pants and pulled down, leaving his boxers on, but he could see Yugi was already just as turned on as he was.

He tossed the pants to the side and leaned forward again, bracing himself on either side of Yugi's head, locking eyes with him. He just wanted to watch him, he had never been so entranced by someone's beauty. Slowly, he lowered himself back down and connected their lips again, moaning in the back of his throat as his own growing need brushed against Yugi's. His body jolted as he gasped into the kiss, but he felt his arms wrap around his back, taking some control and kissing him deeper. Yami's hands moved over to Yugi's chest, thumbing over his nipples, causing the other to squirm under him again. He pinched one of the sensitive nubs, rolling it between his fingers, feeling Yugi arch against him. But it was Yami's turn to give a pleasured groan as Yugi suddenly rolled his hips upwards into Yami's. He returned the response and gave his own forceful grind, making Yugi break the kiss to give a lusty moan. The sound sent chills down Yami spine and knew he needed to hear more.

He bent down to Yugi's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, flattening it with his tongue and nipping gently while he worked on the other with his fingers. Yugi's hips gave another involuntary buck as the boy mewled in want. His skin was unbelievably soft, almost like a new born baby's. Yami's rough hand moved from his nipple, pawing over his hip as he began to work the last bit of clothing off. He started to travel south, marking his path with soft feathery kisses that caused goose-bumps on the smaller boy. When he reached his destination he sat up and began to slide his underwear off his legs. Yugi's erection sprang free and he took a knuckle between his teeth, looking up at Yami with eyes full of want. Wanting to be touched and caressed and Yami wanted to give it to him. He settled between Yugi's legs, pushing them open even further.

He ran a hand over the back of Yugi's thigh, loving its smooth and soft texture beneath his fingertips, hearing Yugi sigh softly. He pressed kisses to his inner thigh, feeling him tremble in need under his touch. He made sure to keep his promise, he was going to make love to Yugi, take things slow and show attention to every inch of his body. He didn't want to just please his own needs this time, he wanted to make sure Yugi was sated and glowing in aftermath. He ran his lips over the length of his cock, flicking his tongue out at the tip. Yugi inhaled sharply his hips jerking back at the sensation. All of Yami's touches had left his body feeling as if it was in overdrive. He felt hot, to hot, how could it be so different from the first time? Yami stuck his tongue out dragging it lazily up the shaft making Yugi give a shaky moan, his toes curling a little. He then gripped the base giving it a squeeze as he then swiped his tongue over his sack, feeling Yugi jerk up into his hand.

"Ahh….Ooh…please, Yami…" Yugi whined thrusting upwards into his hand again. Yami hummed and looked up to him with a smirk, he loved to hear his name roll off that tongue, he could listen to it all night long. Yami glazed his tongue up the length of Yugi's member one more time before taking him into his mouth. Yugi gave a pleasure filled squeak, one of his hands twisting into the sheets. He started to suck softly, easing Yugi into the feeling as he began to bob his head.

"Haa..a-ahh…" Yugi's eyes shut as he let himself become lost in the sensation, with every moan he made he could feel his own cock give a throb of want.

He had never gone longer than three days without sex, and it had been a week at this point. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to sleep with another person after the whole thing with Joey. He didn't even want to try and that came as a rude shock to both him and the girl who had been grinding up on him three days ago when he was dealing at a house party. He had to push her off and leave, and had a lengthy discussion with Bakura about it later. Unable to understand why he had pushed 'perfectly good ass' away as he had put it. Bakura only laughed at him and said it was because he obviously liked Yugi more than he thought he did. He wasn't sure how to take the information, was he right? He took Yugi in as far as he could, feeling him tap at the back of his throat. Yugi's body gave a shake as he tried to hold still, a throaty moan ripping through him. What Yami couldn't fit into his mouth he covered with his hand, sucking a little harder as he continued to move up at down.

"F-fuck…Y-Yami…that..ahhngg…feels really good…" He moaned starting to sound breathless. He loved how he could make Yugi swear, it was unbelievably hot. He picked up the pace hearing Yugi's panting follow suit. He wiggled his tongue around the teens member, moving his hand to fondle his balls softly. The teens muscles started to shake while his abdomen began to tighten.

"Y-Yami…S-stop..Haa-aahhh I-I'm gunna cu-um!" Yugi warned, but Yami didn't want to stop now he wanted to see him reach the edge and watch him be thrust off it. And he was going to. He gave a hard suck and heard Yugi choke on a scream, his voice pitching up a few octaves when he finally found it again.

"I…! I-I can't hold it! HaaaAAHH! Ohhh fuck!" Yugi curled in on himself all of his muscles bunching as his seed shot into his mouth.

Yami quickly swallowed and suckled softly, milking him for everything he had. When Yugi's orgasm released its grip on him he fell back into the pillows, panting heavily. He let him fall from his mouth, licking his lips for any stray beads of semen. Yugi had broken out in a light sweat and his eyes were clouded with desire making them look darker than normal. Yami crawled his way up Yugi's body, pushing his hair away and giving a kiss to his forehead. Still dazed from his hard orgasm Yugi looked up and reached for Yami's face, stroking a hand under his jaw and drawing him in for another kiss so he could taste himself on Yami's lips. Yugi moaned again and Yami returned it with a growl of his own, forcing his tongue back into Yugi's mouth. He let out a groan as one of Yugi's hands suddenly became brave, running over his lower abdomen and into his boxers.

He took in a sharp breath as Yugi gripped his hardened member, giving a squeeze while he ran his hand up to the tip, palming over the head. He continued to fight against Yugi's tongue as the younger male started to flick his wrist, stroking over him quickly. Yami's body began to quiver as he moaned into Yugi mouth, feeling the other smile against his lips. Yami withdrew his tongue and nipped at Yugi's bottom lip playfully before breaking the kiss completely and leaning over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and grabbed the strawberry flavored lube there, sitting up to open the bottle and pour a small amount onto his fingers. He reached down and prodded at Yugi's entrance, circling over the muscles carefully. Yugi released his cock and mewled at the sensations, forcing his muscles to relax as Yami pushed the first finger through. He wiggled it around slowly, leaning back down to capture Yugi's lips in another kiss. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another one, curling his fingers upwards, already knowing where Yugi's spot was.

He jumped and broke the kiss to give a breathy moan as he screwed his eyes shut, "Right there…please…more…" He whispered just under his breath, cracking his eyes open to look at Yami pleadingly.

Yami complied, prodding at the spot relentlessly as he began to suck on Yugi's neck, biting down gently every now and again to create a marking. A sign that said _this_ was _his_. He added another finger and heard Yugi grunt in pain but it was quickly replaced by more moans of pleasure. He sat up and pushed his boxers the rest of the way down, adding them to the pile on the floor. He grabbed the lube and poured an overly generous amount in his hands, spreading it over his thick length. His jaw clenched to keep from moaning as the cool substance touched his overheated skin, his own breathing beginning to turn ragged. He needed this, wanted to be connected with Yugi, his body was begging him for it. He hadn't realized how much he wanted it until now, looking down at Yugi's wanting face, his lips parted slightly in a breathless pant and face a flame. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and his hand had a handful of his bed sheets twisted in its grasp.

He had never seen anything more beautiful and erotic in his life and he only wished he had been sober the first time to have truly appreciated it. He adjusted Yugi's hips, nearly pulling him into his lap as he lined himself up at his entrance. He bit his lip in anticipation, moaning softly in the back of his throat as Yami began to push forward. He felt Yugi begin to engulf him and moaned himself, his muscles beginning to clench at the sensation. He was almost unbearably hot and deliciously tight, he felt the head pop inside and he easily slid in the rest of the way, Yugi's eyes snapping open momentarily, his mouth parting as he grazed over his sweet spot.

Yami leaned forward and nipped at his neck, his hand caressing his hip, while the other braced against the bed, "Fuck, you feel so good…" He whispered in a pant, his body struggling to keep still as he waited for Yugi to adjust completely.

"You can move." Yugi breathed, his arms wrapping around Yami's back.

He didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out a couple inches before sinking back in and repeating the action as slow as he could. He could hear Yugi moaning in his ear, letting out squeaks and squeals of pleasure every now and again. He slowly began to pull back more and more until he pulled out nearly half way finding a nice easy rhythm. Yugi's moaned increased, feeling his hard on returning. He suddenly jabbed at Yugi's sweet spot dead on, causing him to jump and let out a loud moan, his body giving a shake. His nails began to dig into Yami's back making him hiss in pleasure.

"Haa-Ahh…Y-you can be rougher- ah! I-if you want…" Yugi moaned and Yami kissed him behind the ear. He could go faster, he knew that, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be slow and gentle, he wanted this moment to be tender.

"I don't want to." Yami whispered, sitting up and kissing Yugi deeply, swallowing the moans he let out with each thrust of his hips.

Yami reached between their bodies, grabbing a hold of his member and began to stroke in time with their swaying bodies. He bucked up into his hand his eyes screwing shut again at the action, his moans increasing in volume. He kept at this medium pace, bringing Yugi and himself to a slow but strong orgasm. He kissed and bit over every inch of Yugi's neck and explored every bit of his mouth. He had become consumed by the moment, forgetting all else was there or even where they were. Time became dull to his senses as the minutes passed away without them knowing. His muscles began to clamp down as he reached his impending orgasm and he groaned in the back of his throat. Yugi's own moans were beginning to reach new octaves and he could feel his body tightening around his member. He dug his nails even deeper into his back as he started to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Ooooh, god, I-I'm gunna c-cum again!" Yugi squealed. He began to trust into him a little harder, going just a little faster to help him reach the peak.

"Oh, f-fuck, Yami!" Yugi's head suddenly lulled back and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as his body convulsed, splashing his essence on both of their stomachs with a scream. Yugi's muscles began to spasm around his cock making Yami moan deeply as his thrust suddenly became sporadic, reaching his own end. He groaned, spilling his seed into his smaller partner, all of his muscles bunching.

"Fuck…" Yami growled, pushing himself inside as far as he could go, emptying himself. He leaned down and captured Yugi's parted lips in another heated kiss, feeling some of his seed begin to seep out. He parted and pushed the hair from Yugi's eyes, looking down at him. So this was it, Yugi and him were an item now? He got to look at this beautiful flushed face every night and hear those insanely hot moans call his name. The idea was immediately appealing, but they weren't the only things he got to do. Now he could hold, touch, and kiss him whenever he wanted, make him laugh and smile. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but right now, looking at Yugi's sweaty body beneath him, he felt as if he could go the distance with this teen.

XXX

Welp, I won't lie, this was probably the most difficult chapter I've had to write for this story yet and I was super apprehensive about uploading it haha. I had to keep walking away and coming back, trying to figure out how Yami would feel and what kind of things might push him into a positive response.

I think I got it to flow though, so hopefully you guys like it.

I also just wanted to say thank you so much for all the positive reviews, it really means a lot to me and it helps me keep going, it gives me fuel haha.

And sorry for any grammar or spelling errors~ I do my best but sometimes they slip by, just ignore them, more than likely I'll find them later on.


	7. Chapter 7

XXX

Much like the first time they had slept together, Yugi woke up to Yami looking very deep in thought. He mindlessly played with the bangs in front of Yugi's face, his eyes staring out miles ahead of himself. He moved his bangs out of his violet eyes before taking a clump between his fingers gently and following it down to the ends and repeating. His heart was picking up in speed just watching, Yami was hands down the most gorgeous man he had ever seen and after last night he got to call him his!? A small part of Yugi's mind told him he had to be dreaming, but the other was just cheering silently that he had gotten what he wanted, all games pushed aside. The games hadn't even been any fun after the first day or so, his feelings for the man had spread as quick as wild fire and it was just as hard to tame. Had he been able to keep his emotions in check, he might have been able to string Yami along for much longer than he did. How did people do this? How did they play around with hot and beautiful people without crushing on them hard? Perhaps it just wasn't his forte… He didn't like these types of games, but at least now he knew so he didn't try to play again. He blinked sleepily at the man in front of him as he watched, titling his head a little. The small movement seemed to snap Yami out of his thoughts as his eyes suddenly focused on Yugi's rather than out in the distance.

"What's on your mind?" He whispered when he knew Yami had come back down to earth. He appeared to go ridged, a few emotions flickering past his eyes too quick for Yugi to catch, but he soon relaxed as if he had settled on something to say, contorting his lips for a moment before speaking.

"I haven't talked to Joey in a week…" He said just as softly, sounding upset at the fact, "Not since all that stuff happened." He said, referring to the day Joey had had him pinned against the wall.

"Really?" He asked, a sediment of unease settling in his stomach.

He didn't think it was possible at the moment for them to have been talking but, he had hoped Yami had been texting Joey at least, because he hadn't talked to him this week either. Joey and he actually didn't have any classes together, only lunch, but he had been eating out with Yami every single day since meeting him. And Joey never seemed to be waiting around for him after school. He had tried to text and call him a few times too, but he never answered back.

"Does that mean you haven't either?" Yami asked, guessing from Yugi's tone.

"Ya…" Yugi answered sadly. This wasn't good, Joey had never been so upset with him before. He had given him the silent treatment a few times, but it usually only lasted a day or two at most. And it wasn't even as much for Yugi as it was for himself. Joey had a temper, but he knew it, and knew when he needed to take a step back and cool off for a while. Had his anger not receded since last week? Or was there something else now?

"Where do you think he is?" He asked.

Yami sighed as he looked down to the mattress in thought, "I'd guess Bakura's. Honda is usually there selling, and they go way back so…"

"I'll go today after school." He promised.

"That's probably best…" He said, "I think if he saw me, I'd just get a beating." He chuckled humorlessly. It was obvious he didn't like to be fighting with his friend and he was sure Joey was feeling the same way. He needed to put an end to this stupid little squabble they were all having, because that's truly all it was, idiotic. Yugi reached out and stroked just under Yami's jaw from his ear gently, giving a small sympathetic smile.

"We'll get it all sorted." He assured him.

Yami hummed an agreement, leaning in and giving Yugi a soft peck on the lips, his arm winding around his waist to bring him flush against his chest. Yugi felt his face heat in a blush but buried his nose in the crook of Yami's neck, inhaling his warm intoxicating scent. Silence took over the room, but it was a comfortable one. Still, he felt as if there was more bothering him, and figured there had to be! After what happened yesterday… just remembering him coming home in that state was enough to have Yugi's eyes misting again. He didn't want to see Yami like that again, it ripped his heart to pieces. It wasn't healthy in any sense of the word, there had to be something else he could do to get by.

"I-I, I don't think you should work for those guys anymore." He stated, trying to get his voice steady. Yami's shoulders seemed to slump a little as he have another sigh through his nose, his hand stroking soothingly up and down his spine.

"It's…not really something I can just…walk away from…" He answered.

"But it isn't impossible, right?" Yugi countered, trying to urge him towards leaving the gang way of life.

"No…" Yami agreed, "But…" Yami started only to trail off and give another sigh, shaking his head, "Don't worry. I'll figure _that_ out alone, I don't want you to even…think about that part of my life, ok?" He said, scooting backwards a little to look him in the eyes.

"It's not something you can hide from me…" He said softly.

Did Yami really think he could just put all the bruises on his body out of his mind? They seemed to glare at him, screamed at him to help Yami and pull him away from this dark place. He deserved better, Yugi could see that, but it was becoming very clear that Yami did not. He had already felt a natural instinct to care for Yami, but when he came home yesterday all battered it had increased tenfold.

"I know…I know that…" He agreed, closing his eyes for a moment as his hand moved to stroke over Yugi's hip, it was like he just couldn't keep his hands off of the smaller male. What was he going to do? He wasn't even sure where to begin untangling himself from Malik and his crew of marionettes. Regardless of the fact he was eighteen now and legal for a job, he couldn't just walk out on them, they'd hunt his ass down. Especially after everything he had to do to even get in the circle in the first place.

"I'll…I'll…think of something…" He said finally.

He didn't want to just blatantly lie to Yugi, and say he'd leave when he knew it wasn't that simple. Yugi took his lip in between his teeth for a moment before nodding and dropping the subject, but he looked doubtful. Yami pressed his forehead against Yugi's, watching as his cheeks began to glow a soft pink and a small smile graced his lips. That was how he wanted to see Yugi. He wanted to see him happy, and Yami's life was anything but. His life was filled with liars and sinners, backstabbers and whores, drugs and alcohol. He wanted to keep Yugi from all the evils of the world and suddenly understood why it had taken Joey so long to introduce him to the rest of his pals. Had Joey led an angle down to a world of demons?

Somehow the new light made Yami feel a little unworthy of even touching him, but it also somehow felt cleansing. He was such a breath of fresh air, and when he was with him it was as if, for a moment, the unsightly parts of his life didn't exist. All of the bad memories faded away into the background instead of blatantly yelling at him like they always did. Constantly telling him he was worthless and pathetic, reminded him that he had squandered life for his own gain, lied, stole and cheated people without a second thought. Did he truly think he even partially deserved someone like Yugi? He didn't, he knew that, but he also knew he was selfish. He had even told Yugi that the first night they slept together, all of the little details were hazy but it was a part of the conversation he did remember. Keeping Yugi like this was selfish and greedy, but it was all ok so long as he wanted it too, right?

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, snapping Yami back from his rambling thoughts.

"Nothing." He assured softly and gave a smile that didn't touch his eyes, but he silenced any response Yugi might of had with another kiss.

He lingered there for a moment, simply brushing his lips against the others before deepening it. He tried to push away all the negative thoughts like he always did and focused on the only good that had finally come into his life. Somehow the answer to why Yugi was so different was beginning to piece itself together for him. Yugi was innocence embodied compared to him and his life. He had a completely different view of the world and came from a completely different life. Yugi was somehow able to see good in him even when he couldn't, and that was the only reason Yami could come up with as to why Yugi would even choose to fight with Joey in the first place. He just didn't understand why this little light was so interested in the shadows of the world. Yami parted for a breath before diving back in, pulling Yugi even closer against him. He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to enjoy.

For once in his life he didn't want to over think this and push it away. He wanted to know what it was like to be happy, truly happy. Yugi moaned softly into their kiss and he pushed him on his back, rolling on top of him. He gave another moan as Yami pushed his tongue into his mouth, stroking over his own tongue to play. He could feel Yugi smile against him as he wrapped his arms around his back. But he then felt Yugi jump as the alarm on his phone went off to tell him to get up for school. He ignored it, it would go silent after ten minutes of annoying buzzing and he was having much more fun in bed. Yugi giggled, his hands moving to his chest to push him away to get ready to go the idiot infested hole people called a 'learning center'. He broke the kiss and simply leaned into his neck, licking over his pulse point before nibbling in the same area gently. Yugi's body wiggled under him as he gave a breathy moan, again pushing on his shoulders to get him to sit up.

"We're going to be late." He said, panting softly, his face slightly flushed. How could Yugi ask him to stop when he looked like that?

"Oh, come on." Yami purred, ducking down to his neck again and giving feathery light kisses that left goose-bumps on the creamy white skin, "Ditch with me."

"N-neither of us can afford to skip school!" Yugi said, giving a squeak when Yami bit the crook of his neck. He then lifted his head, something of a pout on his face.

"You're no fun." He complained and Yugi only smiled.

He leaned down to kiss him again before pulling away, a suddenly thought coming to him, "Your grandpa lets you sleep over on school nights?"

Yugi's blushed deepened slightly as a sheepish look came over him, "Not exactly...he does if he think's Joey is having a rough night though..."

His eyebrows lifted a little, "You _lied_?" he asked with a smirk.

"J-just a little..." He said softly making Yami chuckle before giving a sigh.

"I'm already curroupting you." He said, taking a deep breath through his nose.

XXX

Yugi rubbed his hands together nervously, waiting for an answer to his knock on Bakura's trailer home. Joey really hadn't talked to him much since the day of the incident, nearly a week ago… He walked by his home but he didn't appear to be there. He knew he certainly couldn't be with Yami…at least, he hoped that's not where he was… So Bakura's place, like Yami had said, was the next best option. It was strange really, he had never seen Joey act this way, and he didn't quite understand why it all seemed to upset him so much. He could only hope Joey was here, but even if he wasn't, he was wanting to talk to Ryou and Bakura, anyway. Ryou especially about his suddenly new found relationship with Yami. Over the past week and a half he had spent with Yami, a good deal of it was spent in Bakura's trailer and so he had formed a nice bond with Ryou during that time. Partly because Yami and Bakura seemed to have a really good bond themselves and partly because this was where Yami sold his drugs, as far as he had noticed anyway. It was so unreal to look at Yugi's life now from a week ago. At first glance it was everything he ever wanted, a bunch of friends to laugh and hang out with, it made him happy, but he found this happiness in a place and in people he would have never thought to look.

His thoughts were stopped as the door suddenly swung open, "Hey, squirt." Bakura greeted.

"H-hi, Bakura." Yugi responded shyly, snapping back to full attention, "Is Joey here?" He asked.

"Oh-uh, ya, actually he is." Bakura said, looking behind his shoulder over to the couch. Yugi lifted himself up on his tippy-toes to try and see the mass of blonde hair on his friend. Bakura stepped aside and signaled for Yugi to come in. Joey glanced his way once, froze, and then locked eyes with him, spinning around on the couch so he could face Yugi. A bunch of emotions ran through his eyes but the ones that seemed to stay was worry and anger.

"What happened?! Are you ok?! Did he hurt you!?" He asked, looking and sounding frantic as he climbed over the back of the couch to get to his buddy. Yugi let out a sigh and smiled genuinely at his friend, at least he wasn't angry with him. Still, he didn't want him angry with Yami either. And now that they were a couple, shaky or not, Joey needed to know and accept it. He just hoped he would.

"No, I'm fine." Yugi said, shaking his head softly, "We…we decided to…ya know, make it a thing…" Yugi answered and somehow the atmosphere seemed to change instantly. Was that how you announced this to friends? You just blert it out? Seemed like the only option he had, and he needed to cool Joey off somehow. But before either Joey or Bakura could respond a squeal of delight was heard from the kitchen as Ryou came rushing in with a large happy grin that matched his sparkling eyes.

"You did?!" He asked happily, "So you're together already?!"

Yugi felt heat pool in his cheeks as he nodded, not really sure how to respond to Ryou's enthusiasm. Everything about this situation and conversation just felt so awkward. Ryou jumped up once with another happy cheer before he suddenly enveloped Yugi in a hug. He laughed nervously and hugged the albino boy back, looking up into Joey's absolutely stunned eyes. It put him off a little, unsure if that was a good or bad sign.

"I don't believe it." Joey said.

"Ya." Bakura agreed, "I didn't think I'd ever see him actually stick with one person, especially after just a couple weeks..."

"Well don't scare, Yugi!" Ryou cried, giving his boyfriend and Joey a scolding look as his hug on Yugi suddenly turned protective, "_**I**_ for one think this is an amazing development! You can't tell me you don't think Yami will be _much_ happier with _one_ person rather than _one million_."

"Well, sure," Bakura agreed, "But I mean… come on, you have to admit it's strange. Have you _not_ heard our theme song?" he asked sounding oddly smug and he crossed his arms.

"_You_ stuck with one person and it isn't your theme song anymore." Ryou said, his brows furrowing.

'_Theme_ song?' Yugi thought, mentally rolling his eyes, but made a note to ask exactly what song that was later.

Right now he was more interesting in hearing about what they all thought of Yami and their new found relationship. Despite the agreement to go slow, Bakura was right, it all still felt like it was going so fast and with Yami being so expressionless at times it was hard to tell if this was what he actually wanted. And how he truly felt about him. He said he liked to be with him and he believed that, but there was more to it, he had fears and doubts that he wasn't telling him about. Or maybe he was just over thinking it because he was scared to do something wrong.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so happy for you! I think you're going to be the best thing that happened to Yami." Ryou said, letting go of him taking his hands in his, smiling earnestly at him.

"Y-ya?" Yugi asked, unsure of what to say, "I hope so…" Their wide spectrum of emotions only made him scared and nervous for the future.

Ryou seemed excited, Bakura looked stunned and Joey appeared a mix of surprised and angry. He liked spending time with Yami, but he still didn't know him very well, he wanted to know more. He had to admit Yami had a very good wall-face and used it often. It was hard to tell what he was feeling or thinking behind that mask when he really didn't want you to know. This wasn't to say he was totally void of emotion, but it did seem like he had a hard time expressing himself.

"The guy in an emotionless rock who sleeps with anything that moves. You really think this is a good idea?" Joey asked, Ryou turning to him, a small amount of shock passing through his eyes at his sudden sour attitude.

"_Joey_?" He asked, but the tone asked a different question, more like, '_what-is_-_**your**__-problem_-all-of-a-sudden?'

"What? You can't tell me that isn't true!" Joey said defensively, but he then put his hands up as if in surrender, "No, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm happy for ya, Yug'. Really." He sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of the jean jacket he was wearing. Yugi blinked, his mouth falling open a little, what had happened? Why was Joey being this way?

"Joey-" Yugi started, completely confused by his friends reaction, but he cut him off.

"I need a walk." He stated simply, seeing himself out quickly before anyone got the idea to stop him. The door slammed shut, leaving them all in an uncomfortable silence. Ryou blinked a few times, his own jaw slacking open a little.

"What was _that_?" Bakura asked, staring after their steaming friend.

"Joey and Yami have been fighting for a while now…" Yugi sighed, "…maybe you should follow him…?" Yugi asked, looking to Bakura. He wasn't sure he could do or say anything right in his friends' eyes right now. But maybe he would have better luck.

"I think you should go find him too." Ryou chipped in.

Bakura 'tsked', "Where's Tristan when you need him." He grouched. He gave a hearty sigh but put on his shoes as Ryou led Yugi into the kitchen for something to drink. The taller of the white haired males waved his good-bye and shut the door behind him.

"Sooo~" Ryou said in a sing-song voice as soon as Bakura was gone, "Have you…?" He asked, letting the question trail off. Yugi tilted his head as he watched the white haired boy gather two Coke cans from the fridge before standing straight again, looking at him for an answer.

"Have I what?" He asked.

"You know!" Ryou said a large smile spreading over his face, looking a little like a kid in a candy store.

"I don't." He said with a small laugh, arching a brow at his friend. Ryou rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as he walked over to him. He gestured for Yugi to have a seat at their small dining table, there were only two chairs so he sat in the one closest to him.

"Have you slept with him?" Ryou asked bluntly, placing both Coke cans on the table and sliding one to him.

"Ryou!" Yugi cried with embarrassment as what his friend was asking finally sank in, feeling his cheeks heat in a hot red blush.

"Well?!" He asked eagerly, leaning in to him as if he was about to tell him the winning lottery numbers.

"Y…Yes…" Yugi finally answered meekly, feeling his blush only intensify.

At this point, he didn't really feel any more regret for having slept with Yami, but he still felt stupid for jumping the gun the way he did. After all they say you're supposed to make them wait at least three dates and he didn't even get out of the starting gate. Could you even count getting drunk at a house party as a first date? It made him feel a little whore-ish, but Ryou seemed to take his feeble answer a different way.

"Is… he no good at it?" He asked, "That's surprising." He commented, putting a few fingers to his lips as if thinking of all the practice Yami had had.

"N-No!" Yugi answered quickly, "W-why are you even asking, Ryou?"

He giggled softly at his reactions, "I was just curious. Yami doesn't really do relationships, so I was…well…curious to know if you were making him work for it. I'm sorry, I know it isn't any of my business." He apologized, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands up.

"You're ok." He said, trying to push away all of the flustered embarrassment he was feeling, "That was my original plan…" He admitted as Ryou began to open his can.

He hummed in thought, "Yami has a way with words, eh?" he asked, taking a sip.

"I guess…" He said, "I feel…slutty about it…" He admitted softly with a defeated sigh.

"Why?!" Ryou gasped, the can coming back down onto the table with a clack, "Don't feel that way!"

"Well how long did it take you to sleep with Bakura?" He asked.

Ryou's cheeks turned pink, "Eh, well…when Bakura and I met we were both really drunk, s-so…" He trailed off with a strained laugh and gave a shrug, "I didn't even know his name when I slept with him." He added.

"What!?" He asked, leaning forward, "I never pegged you as someone like that Ryou."

Again Ryou shrugged, "Sex is different than making love." He answered and Yugi had a flash back of when Yami had said he wanted to try making love rather than fucking.

He had always been taught that sex _was_ love making and didn't realize there was a difference until Yami had shown him. He blushed again thinking about the differences from the first time compared to the second. The first time was hot, slow at first but Yami quickly picked up speed and is seemed and it all turned very animal like. Whereas the second time it was like he was trying to cover him, with his body as well as his emotions. It was slow and sensual, everything melted away and it was only them for a little while.

"Many cultures view it as an act of trust rather than love, and there are more that simply view it as a source of pleasure." Ryou added when Yugi remained quiet for a moment too long. It seemed as if this 'gang' way of life viewed sex as nothing more than something you did. Once again he was the odd one out, with the strange views.

"I know I shouldn't feel bad. I think I just hurt my pride is all…I feel easy…" He sighed, pouting a little.

"It's probably a small blessing in disguise." He commented, trying to sound cheerful.

Yugi looked up, "How so?" He asked.

"Eh well…" Ryou started but then sighed, "Joey was right when he said Yami could come off as a little…emotionless. Bakura is the same way, I think that's why they get along so well. It's not that they're emotionless it's just they express themselves differently than Joey."

"What's their differences?" He asked, sitting up to grab his Coke and open it.

"Joey is kind of like you actually." Ryou smiled, catching Yugi's attention, "He thinks sex should be between two people who are together, so he's learned to express his emotions with his actions _and_ words. Yami and Bakura only know how to express themselves with actions. Yami might be a little different, after all I don't know what he's like behind closed doors, but when Bakura wants to express that he loves me he buys me something or has sex with me." He explained, his cheeks turning a soft pink again towards the end, "He shows me love rather than telling me about it and I can only suspect Yami is the same. I think it makes them feel uncomfortable to talk about any kind of emotion."

"Did that bother you?" Yugi asked, but quickly realized he may have gone into something to personal, "Y-you don't have to answer of course!" He said in a rush of air.

"I don't mind." Ryou smiled, "No, I don't think it did ever bother me." He answered, "But I think that's just because I knew right from the get-go how Bakura was going to express himself, especially after listening to his and Yami's stories about all their parties and stuff. And besides, that way, when he does have a moment where he wants to actually tell me how much he loves me, it somehow makes it that much more special." He said and gave a soft smile, his eyes suddenly swimming with happy memories.

"Why do you think they are that way?" He asked, bringing him back to the conversation.

"I'm not sure how much Yami has gone into his past with you, but neither of them come from very happy homes. I don't think they know what it's like to have a healthy and happy relationship." He answered.

"That's sad…" He said softly and Ryou nodded his head in agreement.

"So don't feel upset that you slept with him. Sex can be a shallow or a deep act." He said with a shrug.

"Thanks, that does make me feel better." He said with a smile. What Ryou said had made sense and definitely helped alleviate his guilt, it also helped him put Yami in a better perspective. He showed love with actions rather than spoken or written expression, the new view suddenly made him giddy. Essentially what Ryou was saying was Yami had liked him enough to sleep with him and then in addition, liked him enough to stick around. Perhaps he did like him just as much as he liked Yami.

"You should expect a lot of sex though." Ryou said with another giggle, making Yugi give yet another blush.

XXX

"Hey!" Bakura called, chasing after a Joey who didn't even look back at him, "HEY!" He shouted again and finally Joey turned his head, but his expression turned sour again when he saw who was calling for him. He grumbled something under his breath and turned around.

"You didn't have to follow me." Joey said over his shoulder and continued to walk.

"Would you just tell me what happened back there?" Bakura said, still trying to catch up. It sucked being the shorter one, suddenly he knew how Yami must have felt all the time. He had to keep up a steady jog just to keep up with Joey's long legs.

"Nothing." He replied coldly and that was about as much as the short tempered Bakura could take.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?!" He growled, shoving him to the side, making him stop. The blonde caught himself and turned to face him, looking madder than before.

"Nothing! I don't have a problem!" He barked back angrily.

"Well, you're _totally_ making a convincing argument!" He retorted making Joey step back and put his hands back in his pockets, giving a growl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped. Joey stayed silent, glaring at his friend before his eyes cast downwards and his nose curled in a snarl of what almost looked like disgust. Was he disgusted with his friends new relationship? That didn't seem like Joey, he was normally happy for everyone so long as they themselves were happy.

"What? Do you not want Yugi and Yami to date?" He asked, "I've seen Yami go after tons of people but he's never treated them the way he treats Yugi, there's no reason to be freaking out like this."

"I know. And I'm not freaking out." He said shortly, "I don't know, ok?! I don't know what my problem is!" He said and began to look uncomfortable. Bakura furrowed his brows and looked his friend up and down before crossing his arms.

"Yes you do." He replied simply. Joey didn't answer, he closed his eyes, gave a 'tsk' and began to walk off again. He watched for a moment, letting him get only a few feet away before it clicked.

"You _like _the little shit, don't you?" He asked and saw Joey freeze.

"Who?" He asked without turning around. Did he not want him to see his expression?

"Yugi." He responded.

"You're crazy, I'm not gay." He said and continued to walk, but Bakura wasn't convinced, not in the slightest. He dropped it though and let him walk away, turning around to head back to the trailer.

XXX

(Spontaneous Smut)

"Ooohhh…Fffuck..." Yami moaned, hugging a screaming Yugi closer to his chest as he thrust into him mercilessly. Both were currently on the couch, Yugi sitting on his lap, chest to chest, his arms wrapped around his neck as he cried out in pleasure. His violet eyes were screwed shut as he wiggled and squirmed in Yami's iron like grasp, keeping him firmly sat on his assailing cock.

"Youu're sso fuckinnnng tight…." Yami groaned.

"Ahhh! Haa! P-Please-please do-o-on't sto-Ooaahpp! Yugi begged in loud breathy moan.

He felt Yami's hands moved down to his ass, grabbing a handful each before giving the area a smack with his right hand, making a gasp escape him before he squeaked, feeling his prostate jabbed harshly. He could feel himself tensing, telling him his end was building and he knew Yami could tell. He suddenly reached between their rocking bodies and gripped Yugi's erection at the base, moving up and down quickly with a flick of the wrist. Jolts of pleasure electrocuted him at the added attention to his member forcing another loud scream from him.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me… I wanna feel you cum…" Yami huffed gruffly in his ear before nipping at his sensitive neck. Yugi could only respond with another drawn out groan, his voice wavering each time Yami slammed himself back inside. His squeaks and moans started to turn higher in pitch while his nails dug deeper into his shoulders. Yami started to rub over the head of Yugi's cock vigorously, hearing him gasp as his muscles began to clamp.

"Fwaaaahhh! F-fuck!" Yugi cried, his back arching as he came into Yami's hand.

"Ohh, Gods, yes, that's it…" Yami growled, roughly sheathing himself fully inside, letting Yugi's muscles convulse around him, his head falling back against the couch. They both held still for a moment, panting heavily as Yugi rode out the waves of his first orgasm. When Yugi's body stopped quivering he pulled out his still hardened member and adjusted their positisions, laying Yugi sideways on the couch, throwing a leg over his shoulder while he straddle the other.

Yugi watched Yami line himself up at his entrance and gripped the side of the couch as he bit his lip. He moaned in the back of his throat as Yami eased the head back inside but gave a scream when Yami snapped his full length inside hitting his spot dead on. He reached down and took Yugi's still semi-hard cock in his hands and began to fondle him softly as he began another series of unrelenting thrust.

"Uhhnngg…Haaa-ahh…" Yugi moaned, his eyes falling closed again to let the sensation wash over him. He felt Yami start to places kisses to the leg hooked over his shoulder, quickening his strokes on his cock making Yugi's back arch. He cracked his eyes open to look at Yami for a moment and found him watching him as well. He hand slid down his thigh and gripped his hip, speeding his thrust, the sound of skin slapping skin lifting into the air. Yugi was fully erect again in no time and screaming just as loud as before.

Before he knew it he was already on the brink, tears of pleasure glistening in his dark eye lashes. Yami gave another few sharp thrusts up into his sweet spot and he arched his back coming for the second time with a scream of Yami's name. He felt Yami push himself fully inside before something hot began to pour into him. He panted harshly, his body spent, but the fog of lust began to clear almost immediately and his conversation with Ryou came floating back. So this was how Yami expressed that he loved him? Yami pulled out and took Yugi's leg off his shoulder, leaning down and cupping his cheek to give him a deep and emotion filled kiss.

'Ok…I can see that.' Yugi thought and smiled into their kiss.

Especially since the whole reason sex was initiated this time around, was because when Yugi got to Yami's apartment and told him what happened with Joey, he had begun to tear up. Yami whispered for him not to cry and told him it would all be ok, then before he knew it they were on the couch without clothes. Ryou was right, Yami had just comforted Yugi with sex. He really didn't know how to deal with emotions, whether they were his or not. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and deepened their kiss, he didn't mind, he accepted Yami for who he was. So long as he showed him in some way that he cared, he knew it wouldn't bother him.

XXX

B'aw, poor Joey. Someone is a little confused about how they feel for their little buddy.

Hope you guys liked the chapter, again I'm sorry I take for freakin ever with updates.


	8. Chapter 8

Must. Post. New. Chapter.

Why. Is. It. So. Hard.

Please don't kill me. I'm trying to be quick

XXX

"Really, Yami, you don't have to do this." Yugi said as he got out of Yami's car, hearing the engine die.

School had just ended and normally they would be going back to his apartment, but today his grandpa had errands to run followed by a dinner date with his old friend, Arthur. So he needed Yugi to watch after the shop until closing time. Yami still insisted on taking him home but he then asked if it would be alright to hang around, he even promised to help. Yugi laughed and told him he didn't have to work and that he welcomed his company, but he knew it wouldn't be a lot of fun.

"It'll be boring after the school rush." He continued, watching Yami walk around the car to the shop.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine." He said easily, opening the Kame Game front door to let him in first.

The ring of the bell sounded through the small building and from the back the sound of shuffling was heard. Yugi's grandpa came around the corner and gave a sigh of relief, putting a hand to his chest. He looked like he had been rushing around for the past hour and didn't even seem to notice Yami standing next to him. Speaking of, he had suddenly seemed to go ridged at the site of Solomon. He raised a brow slightly but was cut off from any for of action by this grandfathers voice.

"Oh good, you're home." He said mindlessly, turning around and heading back into the room he had come from, "If it gets slow just close up, no sense in wasting the electricity." He hollered, more shuffling being heard.

"Ok." Yugi answered, setting his backpack on the ground, Yami following his lead.

Solomon came back out to the front with a brown trench coat on and began to pat his pockets, making sure he had all the things he needed. Apparently missing something he ducked into the back one more time and came out with a huff of annoyance. Yami stood out of the way next to the counter, still looking a little stiff and lost for words. And it hit him that he and grandpa hadn't actually met, the last time they were in the house together, Solomon had been stuck behind the counter while Yami did dishes. And even afterwards Yami had left to go sit in the car before he could introduce them.

"Grandpa, this is Yami." Yugi introduced and finally his grandpa seemed to come out of his frenzied state for a moment to truly take in his surroundings.

"Yami, this is my grandpa, Solomon." He said softly, looking over to him with an encouraging smile. Yami stood straight and looked even stiffer than before as Solomon's eyes clashed with his.

"Good to meet you, boy." Grandpa greeted with a friendly smile, taking Yami's hand in his for a firm hand shake.

He still seemed to be in a hurry, a buzzing energy around him. But he paused for this moment to look Yami up and down and actually meet him. He didn't know that Yami was dating his grandson just yet, but he always took interest in Yugi's friends, especially the males, making sure they were 'ok'. After all it wasn't lost on him that Yugi might _someday_ bring home a young man and tell him he's his boyfriend. He had come out to his grandfather about four or three years ago, pretty much immediately after he had figured it out. Plus, he didn't want him to be bringing home any hooligans. Joey was a handful already.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, sir." Yami greeted, trying to keep up that steady and confident front. The corners of Yugi's lips twitched in a smile as he caught the slight stutter.

"I never got to thank you for doing the dishes that day." Solomon grinned happily, "So, thank you for that!"

"Oh, uh, it was nothing. I didn't have anything else to do…Yugi was in the shower, so…" He said, shrugging one shoulder and giving an almost bashful smile. He looked totally out of his comfort zone and if it hadn't been so cute to see the predator looking so sheepish for once, he might of felt bad. Somehow the whole scene just made his heart melt a little more for him. He was trying for _him_, trying to make a good impression and be respectable. His heart fluttered as he watched the two seem to hit off nicely.

"Well you boys have fun, I won't be back till late, Yugi. So don't wait up for me." He said, giving a wave before turning to walk away.

"Ok, have fun." Yugi said with a wave that Yami joined in on silently.

"Bye!" Solomon said over his shoulder, the glass door to the shop shutting behind him.

Yugi giggled softly to himself when he was gone, looking up at Yami who only looked back with a questioning stare. The violet eyed boy pushed himself onto his tippy-toes, his hand coming up to Yami's jaw, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He inhaled quietly through his nose, taking in the scent that always seemed to make everything within him stop. Yami blinked at him but smiled, arching his brow.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Yugi said, smiling like a child, "I just really like you is all." Yami gave an amused huff of air, his eyes softening as he leaned down to return the kiss to his lip.

"I really like you too." He said with a smile as he pulled pack only an inch, locking eyes with him. Yugi's cheeks heated in a blush, smiling again and giving a happy but nervous sounding laugh.

"Ok." Yugi said, leaning back down to grab his backpack as well as Yami's, "Thanks for coming to help me by the way."

"It's not a problem." He answered, tilting his head a little to watch Yugi bend down, but was quick to look elsewhere when he stood back up.

He immediately took his bag from him when it was handed over and followed the shorter boy to the back of the building. He took them into their living room, putting his backpack back down on the floor behind the green couch before making his way across the room to the kitchen. Yami's eyes wandered over the vaguely familiar room, he hadn't been inside the building since he had come over the morning after the party he had taken Yugi to. It smelled like any other home and back here it even looked like one, it was weird to think that a store was connected to it. Idly he wondered if Yugi had grown up here or if he had moved in recently? Where were his parents anyway?

"It's a lot bigger on the inside." Yami commented.

"The game shop?" Yugi questioned, "Ya, it looks pretty small outside, huh?" He smiled softly as he reached up for a couple cups. Yami sat down at one of the kitchen chairs, throwing an arm over the back of it.

"Do you like living here?" He asked, his blood colored eyes watching Yugi's small frame wander about the kitchen, retrieving ice and then water.

"Ya, it's nice." He said turning around, "I know it isn't much." He continued, looking around the walls of the structure, "But it's home." He said simply, putting a glass of ice water in front of him. He took the cup and got up from his seat to follow Yugi back to the front of the store.

He aimlessly looked around at all the different types of games, all the colors and shapes were appealing to the eye. Most of the games he could see Japanese lettering on the containers but quite a few had other languages that were foreign to him. He did however see a few that were in Arabic, but he wasn't really interested in the games. His meeting with Yugi's grandfather kept playing in his head over and over. Had he liked him? Did he know about Yugi and him? Did he even care? Did his grandfather even know that Yugi was gay? There were so many questions, he bit his lip, his brows furrowing as he thought of the best way to ask any one of them.

Yugi placed his glass of water on the counter, opening the till to count it really quick, making sure he knew what he was starting with. Yami leaned over the half of the counter that he wasn't using, watching the money flip through his hands mindlessly. He looked over for a moment, his eyes were watching but he didn't seem to be actually looking. So often it seemed he had that distant look on his face, like he was drowning within his own thoughts. The look worried him because more often than not Yami wouldn't talk about what was on his mind, or when he did the full story never seemed to be there. And he couldn't help the paranoia that he felt when Yami grew quiet. He was just so worried that he was going to do something stupid and Yami would think so low of him they'd not only stop dating but even being friends.

"So…" Yami started, almost sounding shy and breaking Yugi from his thoughts, "uh…do you… think your grandpa is ok with me?" He asked, "I mean…have you…?"

He had never had to search for approval from some ones parents before. Having never dated anyone meant he got to avoid that awkward part of life. And he had thought Malik made him nervous… but being faced with someone who you needed to like you was even scarier than some guy fucked up on drugs. It made him want to hide because he knew for a fact he wasn't good enough for Yugi, he just didn't want other people to start figuring it out too. Especially not his grandfather, someone who could force the relationship to stop or even worse help Yugi see him in the light, for who he really was. Just a cold hearted street rat with nothing going for him except his drug dealing.

Yugi looked up at him with a big smile, "Ya, of course he is!" He answered, "I think he already liked you from before for doing some house chores." He said, thumbing through the last of the ten dollar bills, putting them back in the drawer and moving to the twenties.

"And no…I haven't told him yet." He said, "I just figured…everything was still so new…" he said trailing off and nervously glancing up at him, hoping he didn't offend Yami somehow by not telling his grandpa that they were seeing each other. But he could see relief pass through the other, his shoulders falling to rest comfortably. The small worry wrinkle on his forehead finally going away.

"No, that's fine." He said, letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, "Is there something you want me to do?" He asked, changing the subject back to the store. Just as he did the bell rang and a small group of middle school kids walked in, beginning to looking up and down the toy shelves against the wall.

"Welcome." Yugi greeted, the kids droning a small hello.

He turned back to Yami, "Uhm, no, everything is pretty much done, we'll have to straighten up and sweep when the school rush is over, but other than that, we just kind of sit here, ha." He said, giving a small uncomfortable laugh, "I told you it would be boring." He said, sitting down on one of the two stools behind the counter, directing Yami to sit in the other. He put his elbow on the glass and rested his head against his hand, watching the kids to make sure they didn't stuff anything in their shirts.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make it entertaining. Maybe a game?" Yami said sitting himself on the other stool, a gleam of some kind in his eyes.

Yugi lifted a brow at him and was about to ask what he had in mind until one of the kids from the small group approached him to ask about a certain board game. He explained the game to the kid and then helped him find one that he wanted to play. When the kids had finally decided on a game called "Rummikub", they paid and left with happy grins. Chatting away nosily about staying up all night to play since it was finally the weekend. The Rummikib was one of the last ones on the shelf so he wandered to the very back of house, where a door in the kitchen lead you to a basement area they used for their storage. Yami followed him quietly, looking around at all the games down here as well. He eyed the game that he needed, sitting innocently up on the fifth shelf up.

"Uhg...Why do I have to be so short?!" He growled with annoyance as he tried to reach for it. He was up on his tip toes his fingers just barely grazing the edges. He heard Yami chuckle deeply from behind him.

"May I?" He asked.

"Please." Yugi groaned, crossing his arms and giving a pout, "I hate being 5' 1". It's so inconvenient."

Again Yami laughed as he grabbed the box Yugi had been reaching for, "I get your pain. 5'4" Isn't any better." He commented, handing over the item. He took it with a thank you and lead them back up the stairs.

"So, you had a game in mind?" He asked curiously as they began to pass through the kitchen. When they entered the small hallway of the household he felt a tug on his pants, pulling him backwards.

"Hmmm, I did." Yami purred, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and pressing feathery kisses to his neck, "It's called, "How far can we get without getting caught"."

Yugi felt his face immediately heat, "T-that's not a game!" He said, half amused and half flustered. He should have known better than to ask about any kind of game Yami had in mind.

"Sure it is." Yami chuckled, sliding a hand just under Yugi's shirt to feel over the soft skin on his hip. Yugi's hand flew down to his, pressing it firmly against him to keep it from moving. But that didn't stop the moving mouth pressed against the side of his throat. He giggled, giving a small squeal, feeling him bite down as he began to try and break free of Yami's grasp. He somehow managed it by grabbing one of Yami's hands on the wrist and moving it away. He quickly ran out of his reach and back out into the shop, turning around quickly and holding the board game up like a shield.

"You just keep your hands to yourself!" He laughed with a large smile on his face.

"Aw, but that's just no fun." Yami smirked, walking up to him slowly, looking for a chance to strike.

Yugi backed up just as slowly to the shelf that the board game went on, making sure to watch Yami carefully. He smirked again at him with another deep chuckle that made Yugi's heart skip. He glanced over to the shelves and then back to Yami. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his body to the wall, still making sure he wasn't going to suddenly rush him. He raised the box up and tore his eyes away to put the game away in the right spot. He quickly set it down and snapped his head to look at the red eyed male, who was now gone. He squeaked, looking behind himself, but still saw no one. The game shop wasn't very big in the front, it wasn't like there were tons of places to hide. He looked at the glass counter with the register on it suspiciously. He walked up to it, placing his hands on the glass and leaning over it, his feet beginning to dangle.

"Ah-ha!" He said as he looked down to the floor, but again, saw no Yami. He heard some shuffling and looked back just in time to see him jump over one of the display cases just over to the side. Yugi gave something between a scream and another laugh, trying to react but it was too late. Yami came down on him, grabbing both of his wrist and pressing himself firmly against the other to pin him there.

"Got you." He purred with another chuckle in his ear that turned his spine to jelly. He felt Yami begin to nip at his neck and Yugi tried to compensate by bringing his shoulders up, biting his lip. But instead of warding Yami away he placed a few kisses to his shoulder before taking the strap of his tank top between his teeth and dragging it down his arm a little to expose more sensitive skin.

"Ah-hahaha! No! No! Yami, get off!" He giggled, only encouraging the other, "What if someone comes in!"

"That's the point of the game!" Yami answered with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"This isn't a game!" Yugi repeated, wiggling under the taller man. Bad move. He heard him suck in a breath as he wriggled his backside against his hips. Yami released his hands, one coming to grip his hip while the other slid down his spine before resting on his lower back and moving to grab his other hip. Yugi propped himself on his elbows, turning to look at him. His face was flushed both from laughing and having Yami grab and press against him the way he was. It was very reminiscent of other activities the two liked to do.

"I like seeing you bent over this counter. It's very sexy." Yami hummed, bending down over him again, making Yugi's blush turn scarlet. Yami grabbed the hem of his pants and began to tug them down suggestively.

"Still no?" He asked, giving more attention to Yugi's neck.

"N-no." He said, but he wasn't sure if he was answering or just repeating. His mind was starting to swim around with all the attention Yami gave his body. He heard him give another deep chuckle before the weight that pressed against him was suddenly lifted. He sighed in relief, barely hearing the ring of the shop bell.

"Welcome." Yami said, and at the sound of his greeting Yugi snapped to attention.

Scrambling off the counter, adjusting his tank top strap, and whirling around to face the customers; just a few more school kids. He was sure his face was still bright red as he stuttered to ask if there was anything he could help them find. They looked confused but said 'no' as they started to aimlessly look around at all the toys. Yugi moved to sit behind the counter again and waited for the kids to make their decision. Yami came and sat next to him, looking completely calm and unaffected. How they hell did he always keep up that composure up? When the kids had chosen what they wanted a few more came in right after them and it continued that way for the next couple hours. The two only got a few minutes of alone time here and there and Yami always made sure to make good use of it by attacking him in the name of his 'game'. Finally though, it was time to straighten up and in just two more hours he could close. He asked Yami to make sure all the things on the shelves looked nice while he swept around the shop. When he was done he put the broom away back in the hall closet and went out to find Yami sitting on one of the stools, looking up at the clock.

"You don't close up till eight right?" He asked.

"Ya, that's right." Yugi sighed, looking up at the clock with him, which read 6:12 PM.

Only two more hours to go and then maybe they could do something much more exciting than helping little kids find another game to play. He felt another tug on his pants and looked down to see Yami had hooked a finger in one of his belt loops and was pulling him towards him. After the day he had had with him he immediately began to struggle with another large smile spreading over his face. He had been laughing and smiling so much today his cheeks were beginning to hurt and his stomach felt tight. Yami hurried and wrapped a leg around him, forcing him into his grasp. He locked both legs around his so he couldn't run and Yugi was sure he was in trouble now. Especially since it was so late, no one would be coming in now!

But instead of caressing and kissing him suggestively like he had been all day he suddenly attacked his very ticklish sides making Yugi scream and begin to thrash violently. He tried to push Yami's locked legs apart so he could run but it was no use. He leaned forward as far as he could to try and escape, grabbing the counter for support.

"NO! NO! DON'T TICKLE ME!" He cried as he was thrown into laughing hysterics, "P-PLEASE! Y-YAMI!" He heard him chuckle, his legs unwinding from his body, but instead of releasing him he quickly stood, pressing Yugi against the counter top again, pinning him with his body. He ran his fingers up and down Yugi's sides causing him to scream again as he started another laughing fit.

"AHHH HAHAHAHAHA! Y-YAMI HAHAHAHA PLEASE! PLEASE! S-STOP!" He pleaded. Yami had no intentions of stopping but at the sound of the bell for the shop the two froze and looked up. Yugi was panting for breath his face flush, but his eyes widened as a wave of shock passed through him.

"Joey!" He said, looking at the blonde male who had his own blush spreading on his cheeks as he stared at the two. Yami stood up to let Yugi go, sitting on the stool without a word. The air between him and Joey seemed to crackle and neither greeted the other. The aura in the room grew awkward and Yugi quickly reacted to try and break it. He slid around the counter, looking down at Joey's hands to see he had like a gift bag that was striped in pink and black colors.

"How are you?" He asked gently.

"Eh, sorry if I interrupted…" He murmured.

"No! You're fine." Yugi assured, "How have you been?" He repeated.

"I'm fine." He answered, looking off to the side and bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head, "Uh, Yug', can we talk…ya know…alone for a second?" He asked.

"Ya of course!" Yugi answered immediately, "Let me just…" He mumbled, moving around his friend to change the 'open' sign to 'closed' and locked the door. Grandpa didn't have to know, right? And mending his relationship with Joey was more important to him in this moment. He turned around and looked to Yami who didn't appear to be happy. He gave Joey wary glances but remained silent as the two talked.

"Yami, there's video games in the living room, you're welcome to them." Yugi said as he began to lead Joey up the stairs to his room for some privacy.

"Ok." He said simply, getting up and showing himself to said room.

When he and Joey reached his bedroom, he shut the door and turned around giving him a friendly smile. He hadn't hung out with Joey in what felt like forever and the last time he saw him was four days ago when he had stormed out of Bakura's trailer. They texted a little here and there but it seemed like he was still so upset over the whole thing. Joey stood in the middle of the room, looking nervous or anxious he couldn't tell. It made him feel bad and he wanted to try and make this situation easier for him, but he wasn't going to sugar coat it either. Joey had never done him that disservice and he didn't want to do it either, he wanted to be with Yami right now and just because Joey didn't like it didn't mean he was going to break it off. Still, when he didn't say anything Yugi decided to break the silence, pointing to the bag.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh…uh…" Joey said, lifting it up a little to look at it, "I got this for you…well I mean…it's for you and Yami…" He said, handing the present over to him. He blinked and gingerly took the black and pink bag from him.

"You didn't have to do that." He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed and putting the bag in his lap.

Joey sat next to him, plopping heavily on the bed, "Well…I've been so rude to you two these past couple weeks…I just wanted to apologize and get you something to show you that I'm still going to support your relationship. Even if I don't really like it…" He said, "You're my friend, Yug' and I'll always be there for ya." He said giving a small smile.

Yugi's shoulder fell and he gave his friend a genuine and serene smile, "Thank you, Joey. It means so much to hear that from you." He said, putting the bag on the floor and leaning over to wrap his arms around him. Although stiff at first, Joey melted into the hug and wrapped his own arms around his smaller friend, giving a content sigh. The two broke away slowly already feeling the bonds of friendship strengthen. They had been through so much together but each trial only made their devotion to each other stronger.

"I'm sorry you don't like this, Joey…" Yugi said sympathetically, looking up at him with sorry eyes.

"No, don't be sorry." He said, giving a sigh and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs, "I just…care a lot about you, ya know? And the last thing I want is for you to get mixed up with the wrong people. Yami _knows _those wrong people…and if anything happened to you…" he said, looking down to the floor.

"I understand." Yugi said, "But, I don't think Yami would let anything happen to me. Do you?" He asked, tilting his head a little to get a better look at Joey's eyes.

"I hope not…" He whispered, still sounding completely doubtful.

"You're a really good friend, Joey. I know that if Yami isn't there, you will be, right?" He smiled.

He looked up at him, his eyes softening as a reassured smiled finally graced him "Ya…That's right." Joey had never been the type to rely on others. Knowing Yugi trusted him to keep him safe meant the world the blonde.

"Good." Yugi said with a happy final nod.

"Well go on, open it!" Joey said, changing the serious subject with his signature goofy grin.

He grabbed the bag from the floor and shoved it back in Yugi's lap. It was like he was already turning back to normal and seeing his friend that way made him smile even wider. He removed the sparkly pink tissue paper, carelessly throwing it down onto the floor. He looked in the bag but couldn't quiet tell what he was looking at. It was black and lacy with royal purple ribbons and didn't seem to actually have a lot of fabric to it. Furrowing his brows in curiosity he reached inside and picked it up. The fabric was soft and felt like it would tear easy if one was too rough with it. He pulled it out in front of him to get a better look and finally it clicked what it was he was looking at. He gave a squeak, his face flushing as he shoved the item of clothing back into the bad. Had Joey bought him lingerie?!

"I-is this what I-I think it is!?" He asked with embarrassment, closing off the bag as if it was sin itself.

"You like it!?" Joey asked with another happy smile.

"Ahh! Joey! This is so embarrassing!" He said, putting his face into his hands, but he too gave a smile, laughing nervously as he opened the bag again and looked inside, feeling his cheeks heat further, "D-did you really buy…lingerie?" He whispered, like he was afraid Yami would hear.

"I told you! I want to support your relationship with Yami." He said with a determined gleam in his eye.

Yugi sighed, "Thank you, Joey." He said, putting the bag back on the floor and wrapping his friend in another hug. He felt Joey's arms snake around him again, squeezing him up into his chest. They lingered for a moment, until Yugi began to move back. But Joey seemed reluctant to let go, his arms and hands sliding over his waist and hips before finally returning to him. A softness in his eyes that Yugi hadn't seen before. Had he always looked at him like that? But as quick as it came it was gone.

"And don't worry," Joey said with a thumbs up, giving him a wink, "I already put batteries in it."

"Ba…batteries!?" Yugi exclaimed as his eyes widened, "Oh my _**God**_, Joey!" He cried feeling his face go red again, "I don't even want to know what the batteries make it do!" He said, covering his ears and shaking his head at his friend.

He wanted to say he couldn't believe Joey would do something like this, but to be totally honest, yes he could. After all this was the same guy who would let Yugi borrow his porno movies and magazines without him even asking up until Yugi had told him he was gay. Luckily they had actually come in handy...they were there and he was curious so of course he had watched them! He ended up learning quiet a bit though from just watching, but it wasn't exactly like they were tutorial videos.

"You'll like it." Joey said only succeeding in making Yugi blush more and give a groan.

"Thank you." He said again with a sigh, it was the only thing he could think to say.

"I'm gunna go talk to Yami for a second and then I'll be out of your hair." He said, standing up.

Yugi stood as well going to the door to open it for his friend, "You don't have to go, Joey. Let's all play a game or something." He said. He didn't want Joey to leave just yet, not when things were so fragile between the three still, especially him and Yami. He wanted this stupid disagreement to be over between them all.

"Let's see how the conversation with Yami goes first." Joey said, looking nervous already and pulling his lips to the side.

"Ok..." He agreed, "Do you want me to stay up here?" He asked, figuring he wanted to talk to Yami alone like they had done.

"Would you mind?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Yugi smiled, "Just come get me when you're done."

"Ok." He answered as he began to descend down the stairs.

Yugi shut the door, turning around to eye the gift bag up and down. He furrowed his brows, picking it back up. He closed his eyes and turned it upside down, emptying the contents out onto the bed. Mostly he heard fabric, but the clacking of something plastic also came to his ears. He pulled the bag to his chest still not sure if he even wanted to look at what Joey had purchased. He swallowed, taking a deep breath through his nose, his heart already starting to pound. Cracking an eye open he looked down to see a mass of mostly black fabric with a remote of some kind sitting on top.

"Oh. My. God. Joey." Yugi whispered, 'I might kill him…' he thought, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath letting it out in a shaky laugh.

Opening his eyes again he moved the remote over and picked up the larger pieces of fabric, holding it up to look at. He almost groaned as it registered that it was a corset and looked like something made for a _girl._ It was clearly an A cup and had a large diamond cut out on the stomach. There was hardly a back to speak of, it fell down immediately from the sides to hug over the hips to make a 'U' on the lower back where it slipped together with only five hooks. Guess this was one you were supposed to be able to put on yourself. The black fabric was actually kind of pretty, when you got up close to it you could see patterns of swirls in it, making it look somewhat shiny. It was all bordered in a royal purple ribbon as well as black lacing to add some texture.

He looked down onto the bed again and saw a see-through garter belt with the same lacy patters like the corset as well as some thigh high socks that were also see-though. He was sure his face was just as red as any tomato just looking at the stuff but the last bit of clothing was what really made him just want to pass out from the blood rushing to his face. He set the corset down and picked up the black and purple thong, noticing that the crotch had a bit of weight to it and realized with horror that this was probably what the batteries were for. He quickly gathered it all back up, shoving it back into the bag and under his bed. There was just no _way _he could ever wear something like that! He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his head again. No way in hell was he _ever _going to tell Yami he owned something like that. Still…At least things might have a chance of truly going back to normal…

XXX

"Fuck." Yami whispered as he died again, mashing the buttons on the controller as if it would make him come back to life faster. He had found a Crash Bandicoot game, 'Warped', the third one. He use to play it all the time as a kid but had to leave it behind when he ran away from home.

"Hey." Joey sounded from the door way.

Yami immediately paused the game and looked behind himself, he hesitated for a moment but eventually repeated the greeting, "Hey."

"Look," Joey sighed, walking into the room, "I know I've been an ass-" he started until Yami held a hand up.

"I get it." He said, "After spending these past few weeks with him, I can see why you wanted to protect him. He's…innocent compared to us."

"Well, not so innocent since meeting you." Joey said, giving a small humored laugh which Yami returned with a smirk.

"Ya…sorry…I didn't know." He said, looking off to the side, "If it makes you feel any better, you were right." He said and Joey tilted his head, giving a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"At first, I was only in it for the sex. He was really cute, I really wanted him…" He trailed off and gave a frustrated sigh, pushing the hair from his eyes.

"And now?" He prodded.

"I don't know. I don't _know_ what changed or what happened. It's all just as frustrating and confusing for me as I'm sure it is for you. He's just so…_god, _Joey, I don't _know_!"

"Different?" He offered, coming up behind the couch and putting his hands on the edge.

"He is." He agreed with a small nod, "He looks for the good in everything, he's so optimistic and just happy all the time. I envy it a little." He said almost sadly, "And even though I don't know him all that well yet, what I did get to know is stunning to me… I've never met another person like him." He closed his eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath before looking up at Joey with determined and honest eyes, "I don't want to hurt him, Joey."

"Good." The blonde said with a nod, "I'm happy to hear that. It does make me feel better."

"So, are we good?" Yami asked, holding a fist up.

Joey paused, looking at the peace offering and closed his eyes, "Just tell me one thing." He said, opening his eyes to look him dead on, "What is Yugi to you?" He asked, an intensity coming into his features. He knew what Yugi thought they were, he wanted to hear Yami's side.

"You mean like, what are we?" He asked and Joey nodded.

"Well…" He started, looking forward, "I don't know if what we have is what you would call a "serious relationship" but, we did both agree to, ya know… not sleep around."

"_You _agreed to _that_?" Joey asked making Yami smirk as he looked back over at him to give a nod.

"I thought I could treat him like the others, just sleep with him whenever he was around and let him be free too. Not start an actual relationship." He shook his head, "The thought of _me _being free was appealing but when I thought about him…in someone else's bed…it just…" He sighed heavily, clenching his fist, "pissed me off."

Joey blinked down at his friend, he hadn't seen so…possessive over someone before, it was a good sign that maybe Yugi was right. Maybe he and Yami could do this. Was Yugi coaxing a side out of Yami that no one had seen before?

"And what about you?" Joey asked and Yami only lifted a brow, "Being in someone else's bed." He continued. And it clicked that he was asking if he would ever sleep with someone else other than Yugi.

"You mean while we're seeing each other?" He asked and Joey nodded, Yami paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "Have you ever seen Yugi cry?" He asked.

Joey furrowed his brows together, a little confused, "He doesn't do it often, only when he actually upset over something."

"I never want to see that again, Joey. God, _those eyes_ will be burned into my mind forever." He said, closing his own eyes to try and block the mental image, "And If I knew that _I _was the cause of those tears…I'd probably hit an all new low."

This time Joey smiled, a new confidence growing in him that this might actually be ok, "Ya, we're good." Joey said, slapping Yami's shoulder a couple times. He looked back up at his friend and returned the smile.

"I never thought you'd pick Yugi though." He smiled, "There was that one girl we all thought for a little awhile you might try to start stuff with." He said, looking up and picturing her face, "What was her name…?" He mumbled more to himself.

"What did she look like?" He asked.

"She had black hair and blue eyes and looked like she loved the sun or something. She was older than you too, wasn't she?"

Yami smirked again as an image of an Egyptian girl with long black hair and an hour glass figure came to mind, "Oh, you mean Ishizu?" He asked.

"Ya! That's her." Joey said, "She slept at your house for like a week."

Yami chuckled with a shrug, "Week and a half. She was a college girl on summer break and ya, she wasn't too happy when she found out I was in high school."

"Is that why she left?" Joey asked.

"Well that and we had met towards the end of her vacation, she had to go back to school."

"Ah…Well, I'll go grab Yugi."

XXX

"Are you playing _Crash_?" Yugi asked as he started to giggle, watching the bandicoot jump and spin around the screen.

"I haven't even _seen _a Crash Bandicoot game since I moved down here. I can't believe you own one!" Yami said, his eyes not leaving the screen. Both Joey and Yugi walked around the couch to take their places next to Yami. He cursed again as the character died from being too close to an active bomb. He handed the controller to Yugi who picked the game up easily, completing the level in one go and giving the controller to Joey so he could pick the next one.

"Should we order out?" Yugi asked and after a small discussion they all agreed on pizza.

Getting up Yugi went to the phone in the kitchen, looking over to sneak a glace at the two boys on the couch. His boyfriend and his best friend smiling and laugh together, like it should have been days ago. He smiled to himself as he put the phone to his ear, his heart was fluttering as he watched the two pass the controller back and forth after each death.

"Dominos Pizza, how can I help you?" The lady asked in his ear bringing him back to the present to quickly rattle off what they needed.

XXX

YAY Friends once more!


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh hahahahaha I am so happy you guys are just as fucking perverted as me. All of your reviews made me smile and laugh xD

I had debated on just how much smut to put into this story 'cause there was already going to be a fair amount in it, but to be totally honest, it's fun to write about. It's a human experience that's pretty much totally unique. Plus it's hot. So…

Since you guys seem to like reading it, I'll keep writing it haha. And for those of you who aren't so interested in it I'll continue to put up warnings before each one, no worries~

(although, to be truthful, since sex is the way Yami expresses emotion the smut is actually somewhat important haha so if you don't like it you should probably not be reading this particular story ahhaaahha…xD) And yes, I intend to use the lingerie but it may not be for a few chapters hahaha

Anyway enjoy~

XXX

It seemed as if the only thing Yugi was trying to do these days was figure out what all had happened. Having your life turned upside down within one month made him feel as if he had been caught in a sudden storm. And every now and again, like right now, watching Yami try to keep things from burning on the stove, it felt as if life was slowing down to allow him a moment to process. Who would of thought that one simple decision could quite literally change everything. This all started _just _because he wanted to meet Joey's other friends. It was a simple and innocent request, but what transpired was still awe inspiring to him. He met Yami, within three short days he somehow fell for him, and hard. Joey wasn't happy, even back then about it but, within another week the two were dating, and finally, five days later, Joey had come around. At least he seemed to of, sometimes it felt as if he was still sore, but was he just over reacting?

It was possible since he just didn't want to set his friend off again and so he over analyzed everything his friend did. It had been about week since he gave him his gift, he tried to spend time with Joey within those days to make sure everything really was mended. After all his grandfather was busy with the shop and Yami had been busy with dealing. He even went to a couple house parties to try and boost his sales. It made him feel bad because he could tell that he was tired when the two ate lunch at school. But today, after he showed him how to cook yet another meal, they were going to head over to Bakura's so he could both sell and spend time with him and his friends in a more relaxed environment. Well… as relaxed as it could get. He broke away from his thoughts as Yami suddenly looked over at him and parted from the oven after turning down the heat. He stalked over to him, the smirk that made Yugi melt playing at his lips.

"You're supposed to be watching the food." Yugi giggled as Yami pushed him against the kitchen counters of his apartment, their bodies pressing together while his hands came down to grip his hips.

He felt his face flush immediately from the close contact, his heart giving a flutter. Why did it seem like no matter how many days passed Yami had the same effect on him, as if it was the first day again. Over and over Yami's voice sent chills down his spine, his scent made his thighs tingle, while every touch sent his nerves into over drive. Like they were just begging him to touch his body more. He couldn't help but wonder if it would always be this way. As well as, why had never felt this kind of attraction to someone before? At one point in time he thought he liked Tea, because…well… he didn't know. At the time, it seemed as if everyone was developing crushes and he was somehow being left out of something. So he chose a childhood friend, but after only a year or so he realized why he hadn't felt any attraction to the girls in school.

"I know." Yami smiled as he hoisted Yugi to the counter, setting him down gently while Yugi spread his legs so he could come between them, "That's why we're still in the kitchen." He purred.

He grabbed his arms to put them around his neck as he smirked, leaning in as far as he could, silently asking Yugi for a kiss. His blushed deepened, but he responded and bent down to press their lips together. He could still count the times they had had sex on his hands, which was only four, but he did notice that Yami touched him more and more as they days went on. Always having a hand snaking around his hips or shoulders when at school, making all the other kids begin to talk. And when they were at Bakura's he made sure to stay in close contact at a near constant. And he was pretty sure if they had had the time to do something this week Yami would have initiated something, but with both of them doing their own thing it had made it hard. He couldn't help but return to Ryou's words and wonder how much sex was a lot? Would Yami eventually work his way up to every other day, or even every day? And lately Joey's words lingered in his mind as well, how many sexual partners had Yami had? He wasn't so much worried about the number, but more about how often Yami was used to having sex. Could he keep up?

"You have… to keep stirring the pasta… or else it'll stick together…" Yugi mumbled between soft pecking kisses.

But Yami wouldn't let him part for long, coming back up to connect again more deeply, humming something of an acknowledgment to his instructions. It was currently about dinner time, around five in the evening, and today Yugi was showing Yami how to make a more American meal, or at least, trying to. They had seasoned chicken in the oven, pasta on the stove, as well as green beans. After dinner the two were going to head over to Bakura's. Since it was Saturday night he was sure they were going to be spending the whole night over there. Yami had said he was almost caught up on his sales and needed to be there tonight anyway for a few customers in particular. He felt Yami's hand move to his spread legs, his thumb moving over his inner thigh. The sensation made his groin tingle in want and he had to bite back a soft hum that threatened to come out and encourage Yami to move on.

He pulled away again and smiled down at Yami's lust filling eyes, "Go stir the pasta one more time and then check the chicken like how I told you before." Yami gave him a look close to a pout, but walked back to the stove to do as he was told.

He smiled softly as he watch the other tend to the food like he had showed him. Every day he and Yami grew a little closer, texted a little more and became more relaxed. They always tried to keep the conversation geared towards happier things, but he was always finding himself curious about Yami's past. What had drove him to run away? How did he end up here in Domino Japan? Did he miss his life? Or at the very least all his old friends? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, hearing the clicks of the stove top being turned off. Yami then bent down, opening up the stove with a knife and fork in hand. Bringing the broiler closer to him with the fork he then cut one of pieces of chicken open and looked to Yugi.

"It's all white." He said, making sure he had it right.

"Good, take it out." Yugi smiled.

Yami grabbed a clean dish towel to use as an oven mitt and put the chicken on the heat resistant counter to cool off. While he did that, Yugi jumped down and turned around to the cupboards, taking down two plates and setting them on the counter as well as some silverware. He then pulled away to the side and gave the food a quick once over to make sure it was all actually done and smiled approvingly. It all looked and even smelled really good, Yami got better every time they did this, making him wonder if maybe he had been an alright cook back in Egypt. He pulled the food away from the heat and looked over to Yami next to him with a happy grin.

"It looks really good." He complimented as he went to the kitchen table, pushing their phones against the wall and out of the way.

"I have a good teacher." He said humbly.

"Let's hold that judgement off until we eat." He laughed softly, turning around to see Yami walking towards him, that lustful glint in his eyes still prominent. He leaned back against the table as Yami leaned forward, gripping the tables edges on either side of him.

"I think we should let it cool first." He purred seductively, bending down close to Yugi's face with a sly smile.

Yugi only squeaked lightly in surprise but wasn't allowed to respond. He bent down the rest of the way and connected their lips, humming softly as Yugi gave a quiet approving moan. He shifted his body closer, his hands moving to his hips, pushing his shirt up to feel over the soft skin there. Their lips moved together gently as Yami started to push himself flush against the other to get more contact. When you were used to getting sex at least every other day and you suddenly go to only six times in a month, it was a little shocking to the system. And he was starting to feeling more than just a little pent up. He could feel his body heat quickly with need and jacking off simply wasn't the same, any guy would tell you that. He moved away from Yugi's mouth, trailing needy kisses down his jaw and to his neck hearing him give a hushed moan.

He pressed a few kisses to Yugi's weak spots before nipping down on one briefly, "Quickie?" He asked.

Yugi felt his face flush more and almost protested since he knew they were going to Bakura's after dinner, but Yami's hot mouth and calloused hands rubbing over his sensitive hips made it very hard to say 'no'. He wanted to reply but was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd only make some kind of embarrassing noise. Instead he nodded his head, his eyes closing to enjoy the sensations the other was producing on his neck. Yugi wasn't use to getting off as often as Yami, but he was still a hormonal teenage boy with needs. Every lick and bite sent a jolt straight to his groin, and despite not wanting to make any 'embarrassing' noises, when Yami rolled his hips forward into his he couldn't help but gasp in pleasure.

This would be their first official quickie, and somewhere under the lust-fog that was forming in his mind he wondered if this was just the beginning. He also felt a bit of his inexperience coming back up, feeling a little awkward somehow by being in the kitchen, feeling the need to start going to the bedroom or at the very least the couch. And somewhere in the back of his head another voice couldn't help but wonder exactly how quick was a 'quickie'? But that question died just as quick as it was born as he found he didn't care how long they took, he just enjoyed Yami giving him attention. He was about to start heading to the couch when he felt Yami suddenly plant his feet and grab his hips firmly. He lifted him up onto the table making his muscles tense and force a gasp from him.

"Yami, I don't think this table will hold me!" He said quickly, leaning back on his hands as if distributing his weight might help.

"You literally weight like twenty pounds. It'll hold you." He said, his hands moving down to start undoing Yugi's pants, "Lay back." He whispered.

"I do not weight twenty pounds." Yugi stated dryly, earning a raised eyebrow from Yami.

YAY SMUT.

Yugi leaned back on his elbows, lifting his hips a little to let help Yami take off his pants. Not wanting to waste any time he also removed his boxers in the same motion and let them fall to the floor in a forgotten heap. He wasn't completely hard but that was quickly changing. Yami leaned over the smaller teen, simultaneously pushing his shirt up to his chest and connecting their lips again for another wanting kiss while his other hand went to fondle his member softly. Yugi gave a moan as he deepened their kiss, parting his lips with his own to push his tongue inside. Each minute the two shared together turned more and more needy and heated and Yami was already reaching his limit. He could feel himself straining against his pants, throbbing with neglect. He bucked his hips forward mindlessly and knew he couldn't take it anymore. It had been about a week since the two slept together, and this was the first time he had been able to get Yugi alone. He had been hoping to have some alone time with him four days ago when they ran the shop together, but then Joey showed up. He sat up, quickly undoing the front of his jeans, pushing them down just far enough to set himself free. He groaned softly and then reached into his back pocket to take his wallet out.

He opened up the black leather and grabbed a small packet of lube. Yugi blinked, feeling another rush of heat to his face, he didn't even realize they made such a thing. He threw the wallet on the table, putting the packet between his teeth so he could grab Yugi's legs under the knees. He brought his body closer so he was just barely hanging over the edge and then spread his legs wider, making the other give a breathy impatient moan. He simply used his teeth to rip the lube packet open, spreading a little onto two fingers. Yugi bit his lip, still leaned on his elbows to watch everything Yami did to his body. Somehow he still felt dirty, wrong for watching and liking it, but it was just so erotic to see something moving in and out of him. Especially when that thing was as hot as Yami. His legs gave a twitch as the red eyed man started to circle the ring of muscles to his entrance. He hummed softly at the feeling, only to gasp under his breath when Yami pushed the first finger through. He slowly pumped the digit in and out, gaining some speed before adding a second one. Knowing exactly what to do he curled his fingers upwards, making Yugi's hips lift and a real moan escape him. With the other hand he started to pump Yugi's fully erect member, earning a lustful cry of pleasure. Yami certainly wasn't wasting any time.

"Haaa! Aahh! Ohh God, Yami! " He moaned out, moving his hips a little as his hands spread over the table for grip.

"No swears today?" Yami chuckled, earning a bad attempt at a glare. Or pout, he wasn't sure which.

He removed his fingers and poured the rest of the lube onto his member, biting back a hiss at how cold it was compared to his heated skin. He then took hold of Yugi's legs again and pushed forward to pin one leg to the table while he held the other in the air. Yugi couldn't help but moan in anticipation, he was finding he loved it when Yami man-handled him, lifting his body and changing their positions with such ease. He bit his lip and gave a soft whine of want, feeling Yami push against him, the head slowly popping inside. He heard him groan heatedly and start to sink faster, making him release his lip to give a moan. With such quick preparation he was still ungodly tight and he could tell Yami was straining to be still. Keeping a hold of Yugi's legs, he bent down while the other reached up as far as he could to give more heated kisses.

He let out a soft moan, his head falling backwards as Yami gave a few soft experimental thrusts. Taking his reaction as a good sign he stood up straight and started to gain speed quickly, until the table began to bang up against the wall. Yugi's cry's growing louder in volume and almost drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin. The table was at the perfect height for Yami to stab up into Yugi's sweet spot without trying, quickly turning Yugi's mind to mush. Every thrust sent a shock wave of pleasure through his body, forcing his back to arch and toes to curl. Completely at Yami's mercy the only thing he could do was cry out while he forced his mind into a state of bliss.

"AaaAAaaAAAHH! OOHH Fuuucck Yaaa-AAH-mi!" He screamed, laying down fully on the table, his muscles unable to keep him sat on his elbows anymore.

"There's the swearing." Yami smirked, slamming himself fully inside.

"WAAHH!" Yugi screamed, his back arching again before falling down as Yami pulled out. Panting and feeling weak he looked up to Yami confused, but the man only tugged him up to his feet, turning him around and gently bending him over the table.

"Gods, Yugi, I love your ass." Yami growled, grabbing a handful each and squeezing to feel the soft tissue mold to his hands. Yugi gave a soft moan, wriggling against him in want, as he pressed a heated cheek to the table to try and look at him.

The man gave a predatory like smirk towards him before giving his ass a quick smack, making him jump and squeak. He then lined himself up again, pushing the head inside before grabbing Yugi's hips and pulling him onto his throbbing cock. Yugi's shoulders tensed but he gave a breathy moan and pushed against him as he began to set up a steady rhythm. He reached around Yugi's body to grip his member and stroke him in time with his thrust. Yugi's muscles began to tense, making him that much tighter and forcing Yami's own muscles to clench. He groaned and sped up, bending over Yugi a little to get a better aim on his sweet spot.

"OHH PleeeEEEeeeEEaaAAase Yami! AAaaAAhh! Haaa!" He cried, feeling his lower abdomen begin to tighten in his impending orgasm, "P-Please do-on't sto-aaAAHH-aap!"

Yami was reaching his end just as quick though, his thrust starting to become sporadic, a growl ripping in the back of his throat. Yugi gave a scream, all of his muscles clamping as he was thrown from the edge and came into Yami's hand. Yami groaned, releasing his member but continued to thrust into that tight convulsing heat, making Yugi's body shake, his voice quivering as his orgasm was forced into new heights. He felt like his body was becoming a pile of mush that was constantly being electrocuted with pleasure.

"I'm gunna cum." He warned in another growl, the hand on his hip tightening.

"N-not i-i-AHH!-InsiiIIIiiIIIiiideeEEE! OH GOD!" Yugi moaned. As much as he wanted to feel Yami finish in him, they were supposed to go to Bakura's and he didn't want to have to take another shower today. Yami pulled out as he felt the bridge snap, shooting his seed onto Yugi's back with a heated curse.

Smut done!

He bent over him for a moment, bracing himself against the table as the two caught their breath, Yugi's body still convulsing lightly here and there from the intense orgasm. He leaned down and pressed tired, shaky kisses to Yugi's shoulder and back, the hand on his hip sliding up his side soothingly. To be honest, Yami was still feeling over heated and horny. He wanted to go again but knew they shouldn't, not when he really needed to be selling. He didn't want another repeat of last month, and this month was more than half way through now.

"That felt really good." He whispered as he pressed another kiss to the area where shoulder met neck.

Yugi gave a shudder at the feeling, nodding his head in agreement. As the fog started to clear, Yami's phone buzzed from just a few inches from his face, lighting the screen. He heard Yami walking away and turned to see him grabbing another clean dish towel from the drawer and wipe his hand off, before coming up to Yugi and wiping away the cum on his back for him. He gave the towel to him so he could dry off the rest of the way and reached for his phone. Yugi gave another blush and took the cloth from him, cleaning off and bending down to put his pants back on. Hearing Yami laugh he turned around to see him smiling down at his phone.

"What?" He asked, feeling his own smile work his way to his face.

"Bakura." He stated before reading off the text, "'Stop fucking and get down here already. Jesus fucking Christ.'"

Yugi blushed again but laughed softly as well. The two quickly dished out and ate their dinner so they didn't keep the others waiting any longer than they had already.

XXX

"Yugi!" Ryou greeted warmly as he and Yami walked through the door.

Yugi smiled and returned the greeting as well as the hug the teen gave him. The trailer already smelled heavily of weed and was filled with the sounds of some kind of video game. All the sights, sounds and smells were quickly becoming familiar to Yugi and even began to feel comforting. Bakura, Joey and even Tristian were all here, passing around the bong and sipping on Coke cans. Joey was playing some sort of VS game against Bakura, a few threats being passed back and forth here and there. It made him smile because the entire crew was here tonight with happy faces. It was just like the first time he had come to Bakura's place and for some reason it made his heart fill with glee. This was slowly becoming his normal life, and he was happier than ever. Yami went down the hallway to put the black backpack with all his merchandise in Bakura's room while Yugi wandered over to stand behind the couch.

"How are ya, Yug'?!" Joey asked loudly, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

Yugi smiled and gave a small giggle, "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good." He smiled, glancing over at his friend for only a split second.

"Tristian, I haven't seen you in a while." Yami said, coming back into the living room to take his seat.

"Been busy." He shrugged with a heavy sigh, letting out a cloud of cannabis smoke before passing the bong in his hands to Joey who waited to take his hit until his character died. But even in the dim light of the living room Yugi could see that Tristian had changed a lot since he had last seen him. He looked paler somehow, his eyes and cheeks beginning to sink in while his clothes hung a little looser from weight loss. He then remembered vaguely Joey telling him that Tristian liked to dabble in the harder drugs. Was this the result? He couldn't help but feel a wash of pity for him, as well as a small amount of fear for what he was doing to himself.

"I hear ya." Yami said as he flopped onto the couch.

After Ryou and Yugi went to get something to drink the two joined the group. Ryou took his usual place in the corner of the couch with his legs draped over Bakura's. Yugi sat down in the middle and scooted over closer to Yami who responded by putting his arm back behind him on the couch. He looked over to the TV to see Joey and Bakura playing some kind of Halo game. And it looked as if they were on a server or something, there were lots of people running around throwing bombs and shooting each other. Halo was one of the games Yugi had never gotten into, choosing instead, games like Assassins Creed and Bio Shock. Joey reached across the table to hand the bong and lighter over to Ryou who took it and began to light the bowl. Blowing the smoke from the side of his mouth he offered the bong to Bakura who refused to take his eyes off the screen.

"I'll pass this time around. The timer is almost out." He mumbled, pressing the buttons on his controller wildly as he tried to earn some last minute points.

He then gave it to Yugi who took it along with the lighter and felt a wash of butterflies in his stomach. He actually hadn't smoked since the party Yami had taken him to, almost a month ago. Yami didn't smoke in his own apartment so the only chance he got to do it was here. But the last few times Yugi had been over with him he had chosen not to so he didn't come home all red-eyed and tipped his grandfather off. The smell was already hard enough to cover up, but Bakura always let him use his body spray. He wasn't sure what his grandpa would say if he knew, they had never really talked about this subject before and it wasn't something he had ever really been interested in anyway. Today was Saturday though, and he knew he either wouldn't get home till late tonight, when grandpa was sleeping, or he'd just be spending the night at Yami's again. He couldn't even really remember what it felt like at this point though, just that he was bad at 'cornering'. He shifted in his seat to face Yami better, his cheeks turning pink as he looked up to him.

"Teach me how to corner?" He asked softly.

"Ah, you're gunna smoke with us today?" He asked with a smile, sitting up and gently taking the lighter from him.

"Well I figure it's Saturday." He said sheepishly.

"I'll show you. It's easier if you bring the lighter to the bowl slowly from below it." He said.

He lit the lighter and brought it closer to lite the bowl for him this time around. Yugi pressed his mouth to the top of the bong and began to suck slowly. He watched Yami's hand intently as he lifted the lighter up to the bowl slowly, letting Yugi's breath suck the flame inside for him. The fire scorched at the green leaves but it was all on the side! He took the lighter away as Yugi watched white smoke start to form. He took the bowl out of the bong and inhaled. For some reason he had thought it wouldn't hurt as bad this time around. Wrong. Very wrong. It still burned the entire way down and caught him off guard, forcing violent coughs from him. He felt Yami rub his back a few times before handing him his Coke cake. Trading the Coke for the bong he opened it up and attempted to put out the fire in his throat.

"Will it always hurt?" He asked, rubbing a hand on his neck before looking up to Yami who was inhaling his own hit.

As he passed the bong back to Tristian as he shook his head 'no', "You'll eventually develop a tolerance for it." He said as he exhaled.

"How long does that take?" he asked.

"Ehh…it took me like a month, but I also smoke a lot more often then you. So, I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Do you want to put some ice in the bong, Yugi?" Ryou asked kindly.

"No, that's ok. Thank you though." He smiled.

Yami laid back into the couch, draping his arms over the back again, "Bakura, what is this?" he asked.

"The weed?" He questioned.

"Ya."

"Uh… Tristian, what did you call it?" Bakura asked.

"Old Town Cookies, why?" He asked and looked to Yami.

Yami swiped a tongue over his lips for a moment, "It taste almost…sweet." He said, "It's good though."

"It's an Indicia Hybrid." Tristian informed and Yami hummed an acknowledgment.

"Sweet?" Yugi asked, "I didn't think weed could taste sweet." He said.

"You didn't taste it?" Yami asked.

"Uhm, no." He stated dryly before giving a soft giggle.

Yami chuckled, "You will if you keep smoking."

"You're a bad influence." Bakura interrupted with a laughed.

"And you weren't?" Yami asked, looking over at him and scrunching his eyebrows together with a smirk.

"Hey, Ryou was already corrupted." Bakura smiled, looking over to Ryou who only stuck his tongue out at him. Bakura responded by making a biting motion towards his exposed tongue, making it retreat quickly while he shoved his face away.

"Pfft, play your game." He said as he faced Bakura's head back to the TV rather than looking at him.

Both Bakura and Yami let out a laugh while Yugi smiled, watching the group interact. It had such a homie feel to it, like they were all family. What made it even better was he got to be a part of this now. It all almost seemed too nice, and his surroundings were not lost on him. No matter how nice this moment was, Yami was a drug dealer with a treacherous life. And he somehow felt as if he knew things could get much worse than him just getting a beating every now and again. The only question was when? And when something did happen, what would he do? What could he do? He almost wanted to ask, what kind of things the group had seen together. What kind of dangers had they overcome or continue to overcome? He _almost _wanted to ask, but he was afraid of the answers for some reason. Sometimes it was better to be ignorant, but was this one of those times?

He always tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, but whenever he saw Yami stuffing that gun into his pants they came rushing back to the surface. And Yami took the thing wherever he went. He was unsure as to why it had made him so completely uncomfortable when he first learned Yami owned a gun. But as he thought more and asked himself more questions, one came up that made his stomach drop. Had Yami ever used it on someone? He almost kicked himself for not asking himself such an important question before, but it was like he was almost scared to think about the gun in the first place. And that was definitely a question he wasn't ready to ask, let alone know the answer to. Besides, maybe the gun was just for protection? He was finding the more time he spend with Yami the more questions he had. But why did all the questions have to be so scary? Everything about Yami was a mystery, even his past and he himself was already reluctant to talk about it with him.

Bakura broke him of his thoughts by tapping the bong against his arm, "Here." He said softly.

"Oh, sorry!" He said quickly, coming to the present moment again and taking the bong from him.

"You ok?" Yami asked.

"Ya! I'm good." He smiled as he lit the lighter and tried to repeat what Yami had done earlier.

He smiled against the bong when the flame only went down the corner and mentally cheered at his small victory. From the corner of his eye he saw Yami bring his phone out of his pocket, reading a message and quickly typing a reply. Yugi took in his hit, wincing in pain but tried desperately to hold it in a little longer this time. He passed the bong back to Yami and exhaled as slow as he could, resisting the strong urges to cough. A few slipped out every now and again but it wasn't a coughing fit like before. It seemed as if Yami only just had his phone out, but in only a few minutes there was a knock on the door and he went to go answer it, taking a stranger into the back. Like a lot of his customers, he looked ragged and just in general was a depressing leaned back into the couch and decided to just stop thinking for now, and watch Bakura and Joey play against each other. A cozy and relaxed feeling had begun to wash over him, he could feel the couch molding to every curve he had as if it was cradling him.

He suddenly felt very cuddly, wishing Yami would hurry up, but he was distracted again as Bakura passed him the bong to him. He took a third hit and gave it to Tristan before curling his knees to himself and lazily watching the video game. With the third hit he suddenly felt a different kind of wash, it was nice but he wasn't sure how to describe it. It was almost like floating but it wasn't like he felt out of control, just nice. Happy and strangely content. Yami came back and saw the stranger out before coming back to sit next to him. He leaned into the corner of the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer. He leaned his head down onto his chest, his legs still curled to him but now resting on Yami's legs a little, while Yami's hand slid down his back to wrap around his waist. Yugi snuggled a little closer, giving a relaxed sigh as his hand came to rest on Yami's chest as well. He felt Yami leaned down to him, nosing his hair for a moment before pressing a soft hiss to his head.

"You smell good." He complimented softly as he inhaled again, making Yugi blush.

"You do to." He said truthfully. Yami always smelled good to him, he could lay on his chest for days and be happy with it.

As Joey and Bakura finished up their last game, Ryou suggested a movie as he usually did when it was obvious everyone was bored with the video games. He crawled down onto the floor in front of the TV and began to read off titles for them. When they all agreed on Harry Potter and The Sorcerer Stone, Bakura gave the bong to Yami and asked him to pack it again while he fiddled with the settings on the TV. He grumbled a little, since he was currently comfortably curled up with Yugi, but sat up to pack a new bowl. He got up and went to the kitchen sink, blowing out the ashes from the bowl piece before sitting back down and taking the bong to put it between his legs. Yugi watched him with interest, or perhaps the high was just making it more interesting. But who knows, maybe one day he would pack their bowl, so he watched to copy later. Yami crushed the dried leaves between his fingers and began to fill the bowl with the green substance. When he was done he gave the bong to Tristian, wiping his hand on his pants and picking up his Coke can. In the same moment his phone suddenly went off again, but this time it was a phone call. He looked to his phone sitting on the table for a moment, reading the caller ID. He picked it up, still looking cautious, and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked and paused, furrowing his brows together, "I didn't _do_ anything, what are you talking about?"

As the voice on the other line began to squabble he quietly took a sip from his drink, but almost immediately lurched forward, nearly spitting it all back out. He forced himself to swallow, coughing as he stood up to take his phone call to the kitchen.

"She's what?! When!?" He asked between coughs. Yugi sat up and then looked to Ryou and the others who also seemed just as confused.

"Who do you think it is?" Yugi asked quietly, not really directing the question to anyone.

"I'm not sure." Ryou answered.

X

"She arrived at the airport almost an hour ago, or so she says, and just arrived at the mansion by taxi holding a little paper with **MY** address on it. How did she get this address Yami?!" Kiba growled.

"How the fuck should I know!?" He snapped immediately, "What? You think _I _called her!?" He asked and somewhere in the back he heard a very chipper girly voice demand to talk on the phone.

"Let me! You don't even know what's happened!" She groaned and the sounds of struggling over the line started along with Kiba's growling for her to get off.

"That's because you refuse to tell me!" He roared.

"I want to tell you both at the same time!" She yelled and more struggling was heard, the phone was dropped at some point and soon he heard a new voice.

"_Atem!_ Atem, it's me Mana!" A very familiar voice said and he felt his heart stop, his eyes widening. So Kiba wasn't lying, Mana was here? In Japan? A wash of emotions overcame him, making his knees feel week. He shakily felt for the counter and softly grabbed the edge just for something solid to hold on to.

"Mana…how did you get here…?" He asked.

"Come and see me and I'll explain it all! It won't take you long will it? Oh my god, Atem, I've missed you." She gushed and he could hear the tears begin to form in her voice, "I've missed you so much." She repeated, her voice cracking a little.

"I've missed you too…" He said, his voice beginning to falter as well, "H-how are you? How's Mahado?" He asked.

"I'm good. He's good. Just get over here I want to see your face!" She said, beginning to sound a little happier again. He looked over to the clock on the stove to read the time, '8:45'. He'd only had one customer and he probably reeked of weed, but he wanted to see her. Badly. He hadn't seen Mana since he ran away about a year and a half ago.

"I'll be there as quick as I can." He assured.

They said a quick good-bye and he hung up the phone, turning to the kitchen counters and taking a deep breath. Why did it feel like he had been hit by a train? He always tried to tell himself that he didn't miss his old life, and maybe to a large extent that was true. But deep down he always missed his friends, he missed sneaking out at night and getting in trouble. He missed the late night talks and video game fights. So many memories began to rush at him it was almost hard to keep track and threatened to bring tears to his eyes. He really hadn't realized how much he missed that until now.

"Yami?" A voice questioned softly and he looked over to see Yugi there, looking at him worriedly.

He blinked and looked him over for a moment, still a little dazed, but somehow just seeing Yugi there was grounding to him. He had a new life now, and every day it grew a little brighter because of the teen standing in front of him. It was almost weird seeing Yugi there instead of Bakura, Ryou or Joey to come and see what was wrong or what had happened. But it was a very welcome site, and for some reason just centered him. Still…why was his old life choosing now to clash with the new? Yugi took a step closer, tilting his head a little as he reached a hand to his arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Yes." He replied, moving a hand to cover Yugi's as he gave a weak smile, "I have to go and see someone. I'll probably bring her over, I really want you to meet her."

"Who is she?" He asked.

"She's a friend, her name is Mana. She's been my friend since I was only five." He said, the smile growing as the full realization that he was going to get to see his childhood friend in only a few minutes truly began to sink in.

Yugi's eyes widen a little as he nodded his head, "Ok." He said, returning his smile.

He went into Bakura's room to steal some body spray, going into the bathroom to see just how red his eyes had gotten. He cursed and began to rummage through the drawers for some eye-drops. Had he known he was about to go over to his cousins he wouldn't have smoked, because at the moment he was still higher than a kite. But he was still excited and the more he thought about it the more giddy he felt inside. It was like he was reverting back to that little kid inside him.

"Yes!" He whispered as he found what he was looking for. He put the eye-drops in his eyes, hugged Yugi good-bye, and went to go drive out to the million dollar houses, where his cousins Seto and Mokuba resided.

XXX

~ Whoooo, there ya guys go haha. Get ready to learn a lot about Yami in the next chapter. Like how he can afford a car and a nice apartment xD and shit like that haha

As well as a lot of past stuff~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

I think a lot of you are going to hate/love Mana...then hate her again...and possibly love...? In that order.

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter :'D

XXX

His thoughts had been racing as he drove down here, his heart pounding painfully while his stomach threatened to make him hurl at any moment. How did Mana even find him? And what was it she wanted to say? He also worried about the darker questions such as, if she knew where he was, did his parents? Or had life and karma finally caught up to the two? As he was let in by one of Kiba's butlers he was immediately rushed by a very hyper and very happy girl. Again he felt his world stop for a moment as he tried to convince himself that he should be excited, and he was, he just felt shell shocked. And suddenly vulnerable. She screamed, making him jump a little, his eyes widening as she ran at him. She suddenly lunged, wrapping her arms around his neck while her legs wrapped around his hips. He responded quickly and wound his arms around her back, holding on tightly to keep her held up.

"Mana…" He whispered, rubbing over her solid back before hugging tighter and tighter.

"Oh my God, you're here! You're here!" She bubbled, her grip tightening as well while her body wiggled against him as if she had too much excited energy, "Atem, I missed you so much!" She said, lifting her head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you!" Kiba snapped just a few feet from them, "His name is Yami now. Yami Sennen." He growled.

He walked up to them, taking her by the shirt and yanked her off. She glared up towards him, putting her feet on the ground and crossed her arms. Finally Yami was able to really look at her and he couldn't help but smile with a soft chuckle as the two glared each other down. She hadn't changed hardly at all, even her clothing style was the same. Her hair was brown and teased to look poufy, she wore tight light blue jeans with a black belt and a black t-shirt that had the 'Pink Flyod – Behind The Moon' logo on it. She had on various bracelets and necklaces, and he was sure he could see hoop earring sticking out of that hair somewhere. It was almost like a blast from an American 80's film.

"He keeps saying your name is Yami." She stated as she looked to the person in question, giving him a small confused look in order to prompt him to explain.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand along the back of his neck, "It is." He said simply.

There was so much Mana had no idea about now, so much he had to tell her. It had been nearly two years and so much had changed, in his life and in him. Most of it...not for the better. He just couldn't believe she was actually standing here in front of him. He would have put money on the fact that he would never see her again. She blinked at him, uncrossing her arms and titling her head a little, looking even more confused. He smiled at her and gave a small shrug.

"You changed your name?" She asked.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Eh, ya… After I came down here and found Kiba, he helped me legally change it without parental consent." He explained.

"No wonder no one could find you." She mumbled, almost sadly, "Mahado and I…we tried really hard to figure out a way to talk to you again."

"I'm sorry Mana." He said in a sad sigh, taking a few steps to wrap her in another hug, "I couldn't risk you knowing where I was…"

"I know." She mumbled against his chest, moving her arms around him as well and giving a content sigh, "Doesn't mean I didn't miss you and that it didn't hurt." She continued stubbornly.

"I know…" He said softly, rubbing a hand against her upper back soothingly.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes, and allowed a small moment of silence to wash over them. Even though he knew they weren't alone, they might as well have been. It was a moment he could have only fantasized about, and finally it came into the physical. Nothing else mattered right now, he just wanted a few minutes to hold her and tell himself over and over again that it was real. He was happy, ecstatically so, but when a flash of Yugi came to his mind and his excitement grew. He wanted Yugi to meet Mana just as bad as he wanted to introduce her to him. He wasn't even sure why he wanted the two to see each other, and more importantly, get along. Maybe it was because Mana had always told him that he would find his light, and he felt as if maybe…just maybe…Yugi was that light. Leading him to better and greater things, like Mana before him.

When Yami had first run away, he of course told her, just not where he was going. But before he went, he made a confession to her. He remembered every word. The memory washed over him and it was like he was there again, holding her just like this, fighting back the tears that she simply let flow. She was his best friend in the whole world, she kept him grounded and held him through his darkest and loneliest nights. When you know someone since you were five, and then later went through the things they did, an unshakable bond is built. He felt like he could tell her anything, and that night he told her the truth, that he was terrified of leaving. But not Egypt, he was terrified of leaving her company. It seemed as if all through his life, she was a big reason as to why he didn't make _hugely_ stupid decisions. And he was scared, once she was gone, he would fall into darkness and become a shadow of his father.

For a year and five months, when he looked in the mirror he saw his dad more and more rather than himself and he wasn't sure how to stop it. Until Yugi came and told him that all he was trying to do was survive…and that he didn't think he was a bad person at all. Somehow the small statement had been enough to snap a small lick of sense and light into his life. He even went as far as to stick around, wanted to _**be **_with him, and continue to look at him with those innocent and nonjudgmental eyes. He hadn't even realized until now that Yugi and Mana were playing the same role in his life. It was no wonder he had been so reluctant to let him go, in a world where everyone only bashed on you, he built you up just like Mana did. He drew strength from Yugi like he had done with Mana, they both kept him grounded and reminded him that he was only human. To him, they both were these shining jewels in a sea of gray rocks. He took a deep breath and released this thoughts. He came back to the present, as excited as he was, he was still worried.

"How did you find me?" He asked gently, but sternly.

She moved away from his grasp to look at him, "Your mom sent me." She answered and he felt his heart sink as well as all of his nerves suddenly jump.

"Does she know where I am?" He asked quickly and Mana immediately shook her heat 'no'. It helped calm his nerves a little but they were still feeling shot. If she doesn't know he's here then why send Mana to Japan. What _did _she know.

"She sent me here because she said she knew that he would know where you went." She went on in an attempt to sooth her friend more, gesturing vaguely in Kiba's direction, "She said Kiba could send me to you, she knew that he wouldn't send her, but don't worry, I wont ever tell her that I found you. I'll just say Kiba let me stay until my plane ticket date and then sent me home." She said before continuing on a little awkwardly, "I just didn't think you would be here in Japan under a different name..." She bent down to take his hand and went to go stand closer to his cousin.

"Atem- or- I mean, Yami," She corrected herself, shaking her head a little, "Your mom… she wanted me to tell you…" She started, trailing off and taking a deep breath, a worried light lifting to her eyes and he could suddenly feel it echo in his heart.

She swallowed and continued, "Your dad, he's…passed."

Yami's eyes widened in shock, "He's dead?" He clarified, and even saw Kiba shuffle in surprise. She nodded, apologizing softly.

"How?" He asked, but somehow he felt as if he already knew the answer.

"He was shot." She said, confirming his fears and all he could do was sigh, looking over to the side numbly.

He couldn't exactly say he was upset, he had lost track of how many times he wished his father would be found in some ditch. The abusive bastard deserved it as far as he was concerned. Still…somehow, a small whisper of sadness passed through him. After all, it was impossible to hold only bad memories of someone. Even if he was abusive, he had his moments. But he didn't even want to think about it, he pushed the memories and emotions away. He didn't want to think about them or feel them. They hurt too much, and honestly didn't do or fix anything. And he was sure his mom hadn't sent Mana all the way out here _just _to tell him that.

"Mom sent you just to tell me that?" He asked.

"No…" She said, "She wants you to come back…but…so do I." She said, looking up at him sadly.

Yami immediately shook his head, "No, I can't do that." He said, taking a small step back.

"But he's gone." She protested.

"I'm still in school." He said, "And I didn't exactly enjoy my mother's company either." He added quickly. And even if he did want to go back, he was a part of something he couldn't walk out on right now.

"Well after you graduate." She said, ignoring the other, and all he could do was sigh through the nose, pushing his lips together into a line.

"We'll talk about that later. Ok?" He said, making her brows furrow and a pout cross her lips, but she didn't protest. Kiba crossed his arms, he had been unusually quiet. He was normally more than happy to put in his two cents.

"Mana, how long are you staying?" He asked, and she looked up to the taller man with a blink.

"My plane ticket is for next week." She answered and he almost growled, covering it with an exasperated sigh.

"You're welcome to stay here." He said finally, waving at one of his butlers to take her bags, which were sitting just over by the stairs.

"Oh, that's ok." Mana said, "I'm sure I can stay with Atem." She smiled before frowning and correcting herself on the name again.

"I've only got one bed." Yami said and Mana looked confused.

"So?" She asked and he felt himself growing slightly panicked. Yugi would NOT be ok with her sleeping in his apartment, let alone his bed and he knew that. But suddenly a light shifted in her eyes and she opened her mouth in an 'oh' before giving him a wink. Whatever conclusion she had just come to, he knew it was wrong, but was thankful anyway. She probably assumed he had girls and guys over every night…which…for a while he did. So she would have been correct not long ago.

"Ok, I'll take you up on your offer then." She said towards his cousin, "Thank you." She smiled.

Kiba asked the same butler who was still holding her things to take her to one of the gust bedrooms, but Yami interrupted and said he'd show her the way. They each took a bag from the butler and Yami lead her down the hallway, passing Kiba. From the corner of his eye he saw his older cousin stiffen before snatching up the collar of his shirt like a viper. He dragged him closer, eyes narrowing as he sniffed the air around him. Yami cursed in his head, his jaw setting. Is the world just conspiring against him today?

"What?" He asked, but knew damn well what.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" He hissed, "We had a deal."

"Of course not." Yami replied immediately and with just as much heat, "And if you don't believe me you can come check out the apartment." He said, crossing his arms, "Again." He added with a roll of the eyes. Another reason he never kept his drugs in his apartment was because he was actually renting out from Seto. His family owned a gaming company, and while games were their main trade, they also dabbled in various other items, foods, and necessities like many big time companies. One of the markets they went into was real estate. So there was always the chance he would drop by unannounced, not that he did very often. He was a busy man.

"I might." He growled, but released him, "I'll let you see yourselves out. I have a few more phone calls to make." He said, turning to leave and Yami quietly let out the breath he had been holding, seeing Mana stifle a giggle.

He look at Seto and watched for a moment, another pang of sadness hitting him. He was always busy now, never really having time to just be himself or hang out. When things got hard at home his mom would pack her things, pack him up, and they would fly down to see her sister here in Japan. In the process Yami had gotten to know his cousins Seto and Mokuba a little better and even formed a bond with them. The first time he met them he had been nine years old, it was late at night and they had to wake up everyone in the house. His father had beaten him bloody when his mom accidently broken a dinning plate and then blamed it on him. She had to cry for his dad to stop and when he was done she cleaned him up the best she could and was on the first flight out. He was strung out on meth and not in his right mind, not that it made it right, but ever since then his mom had become flighty. And always brought him down to Japan when things got bad. Sometimes it was only moments like this when he realized his life had literally always been one sad site. He turned back to Mana, gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and walked her down to her room.

"So that's the cousin you always talked about?" She asked.

"Ya, that's Seto." Yami said.

"Where is Mokuba?" She asked. Although she had never seen either of them, she knew their names well from Yami's stories.

He took a deep breath and looked around, "Ah, I'm not sure. Probably with Noah or something." He shrugged. Mana looked behind herself to see Seto had disappeared and immediately looked to Yami, giving him a smack on the arm.

"Ow, what?" He asked, flinching away as if it actually hurt.

"I thought I smelled something on you too. You took up smoking?" She asked in a heated whisper.

"Mana, you smoke." He stated dryly.

"_I know that!"_ She said, "But you always said you were never going to do drugs."

"Joey says it's an herb." Yami said, giving a chuckle as she pouted towards him again in a look that said 'you-aren't-helping'.

"_**I**__ always said that_!" She grumbled making him laugh.

"A lot has changed in a year and a half." He said as they reached the guest bedroom.

"I can tell." She mumbled and he wasn't quite sure if she sounded upset or not, so he let it go.

"Wow, big bed." She commented, as Yami opened the door and stepped to the side to let her in.

"Definitely. You'll sleep good." He said, walking into the room a little further just to look around.

He let more memories wash over him, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he walked up to the bed, feeling over the sheets, remembering just being cradled in his mom's arms. He had a lot of mixed feelings about her…a lot of anger and hurt. But he wasn't allowed to think long, hearing the door shut behind him he turned around in time to see Mana lock it. She smiled slyly at him, walking towards him with her hips moving a little more than normal. Uh oh. Uh oh! Shit! Shit! Shit! She wound her arms around his neck again, inhaling and pushing just a little until he felt his knees hit the bed. He kept standing, wrapping his arms around her, a little out of habit, but more to keep her stood up. Seeming to sense his apprehension she spoke.

"Before we catch up, can we…spend time together?" She asked, "Like we use to?" And he suddenly felt her lips press into his shoulder, moving up to his neck, "I just want to be with you."

"Mana, wait… I…" he started, biting his lip in thought. He didn't want to hurt her what so ever, and needed to let her down gently. When he was in Egypt, Mana was the one girl he did sleep with regularly. When they turned fifteen they both decided they wanted to try sex, and so, they did, and since then became friends with benefits. The only time they stopped was when Mana was seeing someone, as Yami never dated. Not until now anyway.

"I can't…" was all he could say.

She took a step back and looked up at him, she didn't seem hurt only confused, "Why?" She asked.

"I…I'm seeing someone." He said softly, a slow and cautious smile spreading over his face.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, taking another step back and out of his arms, "What?! Who?! Here?!" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, here." He chuckled, "His name is Yugi."

"Oh my Gods, a lot really _has_ changed." She said, but her excitement had tapered off, "I thought…?" She asked, letting the sentence die away.

"I know. I said I was never going to date." He said, sitting down on the bed, realizing he had said he wasn't going to do a lot of things.

"What changed?" She asked, walking up to sit next to him before adding, "I guess, I just want to know what all happened when you got here."

Yami smirked at her, raising an eyebrow, "The _whole _story?" He asked.

"Well, of course!" She said as her body stiffened, "I want you to tell me everything. Like you use to. I know a lot has changed but…not between us, right?" She asked, titling her head, sadness threatening at the brims of her expression filled eyes. His expression softened, had things changed between them? It was hard not to let it when you didn't get to talk to them at all. But he didn't want the relationship to have changed, he wanted to be able to talk to her about anything. Like he use to when they were kids. Why did it feel like it had been a life time? Was it just because so much had happened?

"No…of course not." He smiled softly, swallowing softly before answering, "When I came down here, Kiba was already eighteen and had taken over Kiba Corp. I told him what happened and asked for a place to stay. I stayed here for about a month or so," He said, looking around the room as he tried to recall everything, "And then asked Kiba if he knew about any cheap apartments here. He said he had just signed a contract with some nice apartment facility here in town and he would rent me out one of the spaces for stupid cheap."

"Wow, that was really generous. How cheap?" She asked.

"Fifty bucks a month." He smiled and her eyes widened.

"That's it!?" She exclaimed.

"I know, he's an ass but he's awesome." He said with a soft smile, "Anyway, at the time, I was still too young to work, and I've never exactly looked _older _than my age, so I wasn't fooling anyone." He grumbled, making Mana giggle, "Not only that but even when I turned eighteen, the school doesn't like when you work and study at the same time. In fact some prohibit it."

"Wow, that's weird." She said, "So… what did you do for money?" She asked, an edge in her voice.

He shook his head and shrugged a shoulder, he was reluctant to say because he knew she wouldn't like it, "Same thing I've always done."

"You're still dealing!? I thought you wanted out of that!" She said, standing up, "The whole point of you running away was to start a new life." She said, crossing her arms.

"I know Mana, I know, but I didn't want to risk my mom coming by this place and seeing me. I couldn't stay, I knew she would show up." He said, standing up to take a few steps closer. She grew quiet, looking off to the side with a half-glare-half-pout on her face.

"Well…You were right, I guess…" She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"After you ran away…I know you didn't like her but, I still went to see your mom sometimes…" She said softly, putting one arm down while she grabbed the other to sooth herself, "She said she came to Japan a few times, but your cousin always denied knowing anything."

"He never told me." Yami said and again she grew quiet. He wasn't sure what to say now, he didn't want to make her even angrier. Her eyes seemed to look over every inch of the floor, her mouth moving from side to side before she finally looked back up at him.

"Are you dealing by yourself or _for_ someone?" She asked, furrowing her brows. Almost daring him to say the one he _knew _would piss her off.

He cringed at the questioned, biting his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath, "For someone." He said softly. She didn't even make a noise, she turned on her heel, her hands flying up into the air, he could tell she was fuming as she marched to the door.

"Mana, wait, don't leave." He said, as he took a few steps forward to catch her wrist. But before he could she spun around again, an accusing finger pointing towards him.

"_No! _I'm _**so**_mad at you, Atem!" She growled, taking a few steps towards him, forcing him to take a few steps back.

"Mana, I needed the money! And I needed out of this house! What else could I have done?!" He asked, but instantly regretted it. Defending himself probably wasn't the best thing to do at this moment, he just wasn't sure what else to say.

"Well you got your money I'm sure" She snapped, "And at what cost?! What did it cost you to get into that circle?" She hissed and he sighed heavily, running a hand down his face.

"You _know _what the cost was Mana." He whispered darkly, "Don't go there, ok?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I just…wow…" She bit her lip and he could have sworn he saw it quiver, "I don't even know you." She whispered.

"Yes. Yes, you do." He said immediately, coming closer to her again, "Mana you know me better than myself." He said, gently reaching a hand to her shoulder, but she only shrugged him away.

"Obviously I _don't. _I've only been talking to you for thirty minutes and we've gone over three things that I thought you'd never do. Smoke dope, date and…" Her lips pressed together, she wanted to say another word he could see it, but she stopped herself, "Join a gang."

"I just didn't know what to do." I said.

"I'm **sure** there was another way!" She retorted. And he knew that she was probably right. He had allowed himself to fall back into a familiar environment, and even seemed to have sunk a little lower. Somehow he couldn't help but feel as if he had been doomed from birth though. Growing up in that environment made it a comfortable one. Father like son, after all, right?

"You're right." He said softly, trying to quell her anger, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't either." She said in another growl, but it was softer this time. She couldn't meet his eyes though, her own blue orbs were looking down to their feet. He swallowed soundlessly, looking down at the shorter girl sadly. He wracked his brain for something to say, or something to give her hope for him. To bring her back around, he didn't want to lose her after everything they went through. Finally after a long moment of silence he spoke up, and spilled his inner thoughts to her. Like he did when he was younger, and he felt the barriers melt away almost instantly. It was like they were back in Egypt.

"You remember when I left, and I told you I was scared I was going to be lost in the dark without you." He said and she hummed a soft acknowledgment, still refusing to look at him, "Every day I felt like…I was just losing myself more and more. Caring about people less and less." He said, as a few memories in particular flashed across his mind, "Then Joey brought over this small, scared…cute, wide eyed kid," He smiled, giving a soft chuckle, "and I just…wanted him. In the most selfish ways possible, but I thought it was just, lust-at-first-sight type thing, I just wanted to have some fun with him." He sighed, taking a breath before he continued, "I somehow drunkenly coaxed him into bed, but that morning I felt…bad… I didn't want to hurt him, or make him think I was just using him. I was confused and I didn't know what to do. And I had said _**a lot **_of things that night…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head.

As he thought about the night all the way through the morning and all the words that were exchanged he realized that he had told Yugi something similar. Admitting to him that he was scared with such ease he hadn't even realized he'd done it. He even told him when he felt out of place, trying to make love and form a relationship. His walls had melted for a split second and he hadn't even caught it. More evidence of Yugi's replacing of Mana? Maybe… But he didn't want to replace her, she had been there for him for so long. And Yugi was…different. He felt different with him. He still couldn't describe it, but it was there, like a slow burning fire that slowly wore away at his ice cold heart.

He sat down on the edge of the bed again and looked up at her pitifully, "I _couldn't_ hurt him… I wanted to protect him. He saw good in me…when I could no longer see any in myself and even worries about me when I don't. And I guess I just…didn't want to let that go. Now, I'm asking myself these questions I didn't think would matter. Like, 'how do I get out of this?' and, 'what if they hurt him?'"

Mana was quiet for a moment, shifting from foot to foot before asking in a horse whisper, "How _are _you going to get out?"

He sighed, putting his face in his hands, "I don't know." He admitted. Something he didn't want to say to Yugi, but it was true, he didn't know _**what **_he was going to do at all.

"Who is this guy?" She asked.

"His name is Malik. He's a fucking loony if I ever saw one." He said, looking back up to her, his hands resting between his legs.

"And what are you selling?"

"Malik…has a wide range. Mostly he uses me to sell weed, but every now and again I do get harder stuff." He said.

"So he dabbles in everything." She stated bluntly.

"Go where the money is." He shrugged, "Depending on what's hot, that's what he sells."

"Fucking _dammit, _Atem…" She hissed before shaking her head almost violently, "I mean, Yami! Fuck!" She corrected.

"It's ok, you can call me Atem when we're alone. Just make sure it's Yami when we're out." He said, laughing softly.

"Right…" She sighed, not amused in the slightest. His eyes fell to the floor, another uncomfortable silence falling between them for a few moments. This wasn't how he wanted their first meeting to go, strained and stressful. They both needed to relax he had just the trick.

"You wanna go get lit?" He asked softly, praying for a positive response.

She looked over to him with a glare, but he could see amusement glittering in her eyes as she puckered her lips and wrinkled her nose. He smiled warmly at her and stood up, she wanted to she just didn't want to admit it. He just needed to sweeten the deal a little.

"C'mon, then you can meet Yugi." He added, hoping that would push her over the edge.

She growled, tapping her foot, "_Fine._" She said, "But this conversation is **not **over." She warned, pointing towards him again. He raised both hands in the air as a sign of surrender and gave a soft chuckle.

"I didn't think it was." He said as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Does Yugi know?" She asked quietly as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, and he doesn't like it either." He said with another soft sigh, "But I don't think he quiet understands the depth of the situation…"

"Just so long as he's pushing you to get out." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, he is." He said, feeling the weight on his shoulders intensify.

XXX

"So…Do you know a girl named Mana?" Yugi asked, as Ryou shut the door and got down on his knees to play with the Ipod there.

"Hmm, no I don't' think I do. Is that who he's going to go and see?" Ryou asked, not looking up.

"Ya." Yugi answered, hearing a song start. He came beside Ryou and let the subject of Mana die away for now, couldn't do anything if no one knew anything. He kneeled down, recognizing the band immediately as they began the lyrics. He only had to listen for a little while before a huge smile broke across his face.

"_This?! __**This **__is their theme song?" _Yugi giggled, Ryou only nodding and laughing with him.

After Yami had left they paused the movie and began to play another video game. As they started to get into it, a thought had occurred to him, he hadn't gotten the chance to ask about Bakura and Yami's theme song. And Ryou seemed more and then happy to show him, giggling like a kid as he took Yugi by the hand and led him away. They made themselves comfortable on the floor of Bakura's room, his Ipod plugged into some kind of small stereo system. The song 'Bitches' – By 'Hollywood Undead' playing, which was basically just a song about getting laid. A lot.

"YES!" Ryou exclaimed, "I will never let the two live it down. Bakura makes it a joke so it's no fun to tease him, but Yami gets flustered and it's funny." Ryou grinned.

"Are they both really into this band?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, they're obsessed." Ryou said, rolling his eyes, "Yami usually sings Charlie Scene's lines and Bakura does Funny Man." He said and again Yugi giggled.

"How long have they been into these guys?"

Ryou shrugged, "As long as I've known them."

He sat up a little and blinked curiously at him, "How long _have_ you known them?"

"Hm, only five months, as long as Bakura and I have been dating." He answered, his face lighting up as he turned to him, "How are you and Yami doing?"

Yugi felt a small wave of heat rush to his face as he answered, "Good." He said, pausing, "I think."

"You think?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, I mean…" He started, the heat in his face intensifying, "T-this is my first relationship, s-so, I'm not sure what to expect, ya know?"

Ryou's jaw dropped a little, "This is your _first!? _Oh, Yugi, that's so adorable!" He giggled, succeeding in turning his cheeks redder, "How come you didn't date before?" He asked as the giggling dyed away.

Yugi pushed his lips together, drawing his knees to his chest, "I was always just so shy, and no one ever really seemed to be interested." Ryou gave a hum of thought, but his response caught Yugi completely off guard.

"What about, Joey?" He asked.

Yugi jumped a little, looking at him a little wide eyed, "Joey?" He asked with a blink, "He's straight." He answered. Ryou only looked at him, giving a soft 'oh' that sounded more confused than anything. Yugi's brows furrowed a little, had Ryou been assuming things or did he know something he didn't?

"Why Joey?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason." He said quickly, "I was just thinking out loud I guess." He smiled.

He felt a strange need to push the subject, but dropped it regardless. It was probably nothing anyway, Joey was his friend. If something like that had been between them, surely he would have noticed, right? Or he would have said something? And besides that, Joey was straight, wasn't he? He knew that he had dated a few of the girls in school, it never seemed to last long, but still, he had never seen him date a guy. He looked forward to the Ipod again, the song almost over. He looked over slowly to the floor, seeing discarded articles of clothing that were both Bakura's and Ryou's. Actually it looked as if Ryou just lived here, and he certainly was never far from Bakura.

He gently picked up a shirt that was next to him, looking at the design briefly before looking to Ryou, "So, do you, like, live here or something?" He asked.

Ryou looked around the room, his cheeks turning a soft pink at the mess, "It certainly looks that way." He smiled, "I technically still live with my parents, but I spend all my time here pretty much." He answered.

"Your parents don't mind?" He asked.

He looked back over to him, the smile dying away in his eyes, "Eh, well, let's just say they don't care." He said, giving a soft humorless chuckle as he looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ryou." He said immediately, turning to face him, he hadn't wanted to upset his friend.

"No, no, it's ok." He said, shaking his head, "Besides, I like being here, and would rather be here." He said, smiling softly.

Yugi smiled back, "Do you mind if I ask how you and Bakura got started?" He asked.

"Of course not." He nearly snorted, "You're so polite, Yugi." He giggled as he shoved him on the arm softly. He gave a soft sigh, looking down the IPod, which was now changing songs. Since they were on Hollywood Undead's Album list the song 'Gangsta Sexy' came on, and Ryou leaned forward to rewind it back to Yami' and Bakura's theme song.

"This has definitely been the quickest relationship I ever started." He began, "Bakura and Yami were at this house party I was at. I had just broken up with my ex, I was past drunk, past upset, and easy." He sighed, "Bakura knew and he took advantage, but I wanted it to, so I guess I can't say he was exactly 'taking advantage.'" He said, putting air quotes up, "Anyway, we were at the back of the party and he asked if I wanted to come home with him."

"You weren't scared he was gunna hurt you?" Yugi asked immediately, completely shocked that this small white haired teen would go home with another man in the dead of night. And he knew from previous conversations that he hadn't even known Bakura's name at the time.

"I guess I didn't care." He shrugged sadly, "And, like I said, I was _really _drunk." He reminded and Yugi hummed an acknowledgment but didn't say more.

"Anyway, we walked back to his trailer and I spend the night. That morning, like any other one night stand, I tried to leave without waking him up. But he was apparently already awake and had been for a while. He asked if I had a good time last night and I told him yes, and then…" He said, his corners twitching in a smile, "He asked if I would come back again, hang out and spend the night again. And maybe it was my recently broken heart, but it was nice to be wanted. Even if it was just for my body. So I started hanging out with them in the evenings and spending the nights with Bakura. I think we went on like that for like two weeks before he finally said he just wanted to be with me. And that's how it went." He said with a lopsided smile and another shrug.

"Wow, it sounds….eerily familiar." He said finally, but he didn't sleep with Yami every night of the two weeks they had gotten to know each other.

"Mhmm," Ryou smiled, "I swear those two boys are more a like every day." Yugi laughed softly, shifting positions so he was sitting Indian style.

"Did it bother you that the relationship started so quick?" He asked, since he himself had felt so uneasy about the fact he and Yami had jumped head first into this.

"Hmm…no." He answered, "I mean, it's not like we're super serious. It's like you and Yami, exclusive but both of us don't really know what's happening…" He trailed off, "Are you having some concerns?" He asked.

"A few…" Yugi sighed, "The gang stuff mostly…" he said, which had been in the for-front of his mind earlier. He didn't know anything about it, so it was a completely hidden world that his boyfriend was a part of.

"Oh…" Ryou said softly, "Ya…" He seemed to open his mouth a few times, like he wanted to say something or reassure him, but the words were lost. So instead, Yugi tried a different angle.

"Does Bakura deal for money?" He asked.

"No." Ryou answered, "I mean, he's not any better than Yami, but he doesn't deal drugs."

"You mind if I ask…?"

"He does identity theft." Ryou said sheepishly as Yugi's eyes widened, "And thief for pay. His street name is 'Thief King.'"

Yugi tried to push away his shock to ask more questions but they were lost as they heard the other three begin to greet people coming in from the front door. They heard someone quickly make their way to the bedroom door, swinging it open to reveal Yami. He had on an expression that said 'I-can't believe you' directed towards Ryou who began to smirk.

"Ryou, you didn't." He said simply, coming into the room.

"Oh you knew I was going to show him sooner or later." Ryou smiled as the Egyptian bent down quickly to shut off the music which was still playing his theme song.

Yami groaned, "We were drunk, ok?" Very, very, very, intoxicated."

"That doesn't make it any less funny." Ryou said and Yugi giggled.

Yami ran a hand down his face, changing the subject, "I want you two to meet someone, get out here."

XXX

Whoooo! I hope you guys liked this chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Hope you guys like this next chapter.

It's kind of like a second part to the last chapter, a lot of history stuff.

So I apologize if it's a tad boring

But I hope you enjoy :D

XXX

As Yami lead Yugi and Ryou back out to the living room, a tanned girl who was greeting the others came into view. She smiled warmly at Bakura who was still playing some kind of game against Joey, before she looked over to him, their eyes meeting for the first time. She seemed friendly enough and her eyes lit up as she smiled towards him and Ryou. He wasn't exactly sure what he should have expected with her, he just tried to keep an open mind, but she looked as if she would fit right into this group. This "different world" that Yugi seemed to have so much trouble fitting into himself. Had Yami always been around the more rebellious crowd? He suddenly felt Yami's warm hand wrap around his, bringing him close to his side as well as a small blush rise to his cheeks.

"This is Yugi," He introduced, and out of nervousness Yugi gave a small wave before Yami nodded to teen next to him, "and this is Ryou. Guys, this is Mana."

"It's nice to meet you." Ryou said softly with a genuine smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied with another friendly smile. He had to admit she was cute, and short as well, he didn't meet many people shorter than Yami other than himself and Ryou. And really Ryou wasn't all that far off.

"So you're, Yugi, huh? I was excited to meet you." She said, making Yugi suddenly feel flustered. Had Yami said something about him? He didn't know anything about her, Yami never talked about his life in Egypt! Was she going to approve of him? He was so different compared to all of them, what if she found him to be lame or stupid?

"Me too." He smiled nervously, "I've always wondered what Yami's friends in Egypt were like." He said before mentally smacking himself. Was that ok to say? Did that sound dumb? He felt a wave of heat wash over his body, he really wanted Mana to like him, especially since she was Yami's friend from childhood.

"Ah! Yami, he's adorable." She giggled, "And definitely your type." She said with a wink towards Yugi, "He's always been kind of butt-guy."

"Oh god, Mana." Yami groaned, rolling his eyes while Yugi blushed and gave a nervous giggle as Ryou laughed.

"What? Don't deny it." She purred playfully, "You like that wiggle, when their hips swivel." She said and moved her hips in a dramatic circle for emphasis making Yami chuckle.

"Mana, you want a drink?" Ryou asked, leading her into the kitchen.

With Yami's hand still wrapped around his, he led him to the others, sitting down on the end seat and back into the couch. He was about to go and sit in the middle but Yami continue to tug him closer, a hand coming to his hip to guide him between his legs. The couch was deep enough he could sit there comfortably and lean back against his chest. Ryou took his seat on Bakura's lap, the taller male adjusting for his boyfriend almost mindlessly, even as he continued to bash into Joey's Duel Monster character. And Mana came to sit in the middle, making for a full room with Joey and Tristian on the love seat. Yami wrapped his arms around him possessively while leaning his head onto his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck that sent a shiver down his spine. He swallowed softly as he felt teeth scrape against the sensitive flesh.

"You smoke, Mana?" Tristian asked, leaning forward to grab the red bong as well as the lighter next to it to pass to her.

"I do! Thank you." She said happily as she took the items from him and proceeded as if it was second nature.

She gathered a full chamber before inhaling and passing to Yugi who somehow only felt more out of place by just watching her. And somewhere deep inside he began to feel uneasy about her, almost feeling as if she was better suited to Yami. But he tried to quickly push that thought of out his mind, he shouldn't be self-conscious like that, it was just hard. He leaned forward and took a hit, passing to Yami before the bong made another circle to him. It was kind of odd, when he initially met Mana, he didn't picture her to be a quiet girl. Yet she hadn't really said a word, but maybe she was just shy? Or lost in thought, the air did somehow feel tense, maybe Yami and Mana had been having a serious conversation before getting here. It would make sense after not seeing each other for a while. He shifted to look over at Yami whose eyes were glazed over with his own thoughts, but smiled at him softly before giving him a peck on the side of the mouth. Mana watched from the corner of her eye before turning to them and finally speaking.

"So, what do you guys usually do for fun?" She asked.

"This." Bakura answered and Yami nodded.

"Enthralling." She stated dryly, making Yami laugh.

"Well, was there something you wanted to do?" He asked.

"It's my first day in Japan, yes I want to do something!" She said, shoving him with a grin on her face.

Yami leaned his head back on the couch with a smirk towards her before looking to Tristan, "I know there are a few parties going on further south."

"Rex Raptor and Underwood are having one." He said but Yami only groaned.

"I don't know if I wanna go see Bevis and Butthead." He mumbled and Bakura snickered which earned a small slap from Ryou who simply said 'Be nice'.

"Ya, but they got hooked up with a keg." Tristan replied and Mana's eyes it up.

"Let's go!" She said immediately, shoving Yami gently.

"Ya… alright." He agreed in a sigh.

It was getting late anyway and he had been slacking, plus his harder customers would be getting up soon. He sold his light stuff here, like weed and ecstasy, and only to people he had been selling to for the past year. But usually his meth deals he went out and came to the customer and didn't even have a street name, telling them to put him in their phone as 'whatever'. He simply never told them a name, it was harder to find you that way. And he really just didn't want the wrong people finding him, thief's and cops alike. The only people who knew his name were friends and co-workers. And he was still pretty full on the shit, going to Raptors place would give him a good chance to sell a nice chunk.

Yami placed his head on Yugi's shoulder again, his arms tightening around him, "That ok with you?" He asked.

"Ya, sounds fun." Yugi agreed despite the nerves fluttering in his stomach.

XXX

"I'm gunna go hang around in the back for a while, just stick with Ryou and Mana. I'll find you when I'm done." Yami said in his ear, giving his shoulders a quick squeeze before adjusting his backpack and heading off to what looked like the back yard. Yugi nodded but couldn't help feeling a little lonely as he watched him walk away. He knew he need to sell to make a living, but sometimes he hated the divided attention and the more time he spent with Yami the more he realized his job was literally that. Something he was doing all the time, putting in just as many hours as any regular job. Did Yami not even see that? Why couldn't he just pick up a regular job?

This house was much smaller and yet the same amount of people seemed to be squished into it. It was a lot like the party Yami had taken him to, lots of people in different circles, some sitting at the back and talking, passing around a pipe. And even further in the backyard, where Yami had gone, there were even more people doing whatever. But up front here in the kitchen and living room areas were a lot of people dancing to what sounded like dubstep of some kind. Lights flashed all around the house and he could hear more people screaming from a stairwell that led downwards. And of course there was the familiar scents of cigarettes, weed, and alcohol so strong it threated to knock you out. He wondered idly if it smelled this bad last time and he just didn't notice, or if the smaller house made it more concentrated.

"Let's go get a drink." Mana smiled, tugging on Yugi's shirt.

He quickly grabbed Ryou's hand as he was whisked away by the brown haired girl and forced through the crowd of people to the kitchen. In the process they seemed to have lost Bakura, Joey, and Tristian. Mana was clearly _not _a shy girl as she made her way to the middle and immediately made her presence known by gathering some guys attention and asking what he was sipping on and fluttering her long lashes. The very drunken teen who was sitting on a barstool looked to her with a friendly grin and ushered her closer. She looked to Yugi with a smile and went, his arm wrapping around her waist while he handed her what was in his hands. She took a gulp while he began talking to her, giggling here and there.

"Girl works quick." Ryou laughed as he linked his arm with Yugi's, "I think she's fine, c'mon."

He somehow made it to the counter where an entire liquor store sat, and grabbed a few plastic cups. There was a tub of ice sitting on the floor that had pop in it and Ryou grabbed a sprite to split between them, as well as placing a few cubes of ice in their cups.

"What do you want?" He asked and Yugi only shrugged. He still had no idea what was good and what wasn't.

"Where did Joey, Tristian, and Bakura go?" He asked.

Ryou looked up above the crowd as he reached for a bottle of Tequila, "Uhm, I'm not sure." He shrugged, "Probably went downstairs."

He poured in some of the Tequila before grabbing a bottle of Kahlua and adding that. He shook the drinks lightly to mix it as best as he could before handing it to him. He took a sip, jolting at the taste before forcing himself to swallow. Ryou laughed and apologized for making the drink a little strong, but he waved him off and told him it was fine. Still, even with the first gulp he had felt an immediate rush of heat to his head. He must have had the lowest tolerance of anyone here, and again he felt the sting of being different. Ryou went back over to Mana, saying something in her ear before coming back to him.

"Let's go find them." He said, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

Before they left the upstairs area Yugi looked through the window of the backyard door to catch a glimpse of Yami, but was unsuccessful. They came down the stairs, the scent of skunk was over powering, but he could hear more music as well as the battle cry of some kind of video game character. A large group of teens sat around a huge TV, Bakura included, passing around a pipe and bong. When he looked over to the other side there was another table there with more liquor and cups. He even recognized a few faces from the party before, including Mia's. She was currently talking to Joey who was very obviously hitting on her. She looked half way interested and half annoyed, but she wasn't swatting him away yet. She looked over to them and smiled, waving them over happily.

"You know her?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! Mai comes to pretty much every party." Ryou smiled as they headed over.

"Yugi, right?" She smiled, coming over as he nodded, giving them each a hug.

"He's not giving you trouble is he?" Ryou asked with a sly smile, gesturing towards Joey.

"Who? This big puppy? No, of course not." She laughed, tickling the blonde under his chin.

"Hey, watch it sister." He growled as he made a biting motion towards her hand.

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Oh, I'm only teasing, honey."

"Yugi, you're drinking?!" Joey asked excitedly as he spied the cup in his hands, "Do a shot with me?" He asked, putting his hands together and bowing his head slightly.

"Ya, we need to do a shot together, too!" Ryou said, looking more and more excited, "I haven't ever seen you drunk either!"

Oh jeez. Something told him that by the end of this night he wasn't going to be walking home.

XXX

"Well if it isn't The-Nameless-Dealer, crashin' the party." Rex greeted as he entered the backyard, swiping a can of beer to chuck at him.

"Please, crashing or enhancing?" Yami replied, catching the can easily.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Ice." Yami answered shortly, "Forty for a quarter."

"You got an eight ball?"

"Sure." He shrugged, "Two-seventy."

Rex nodded in agreement and the two went back inside, finding somewhere excluded to make the transaction. As they passed by people Yami noted Mana in a completely different crowd, drink in hand and Yugi nowhere to be seen. But neither was Ryou, he could only hope they were together, he recognized a lot of people at this particular house party, none of whom he trusted. Mana caught his eye, waving at him, but he only nodded his head shortly which didn't seem to please her. He shot a small apologizing glance before ducking his head and walking around the corner. The deal went smoothly and all was normal, but when he opened the door to the bathroom they had found, Mana was standing there with her hands on her hips. Rex jumped but quietly slinked away, because she looked ready to burst at the first person to talk.

"Meth huh." She said, her jaw setting a little.

"Mana.." Yami sighed, "Please, I told you, Malik has a wide range."

"Ya, but you didn't tell me he was baking the shit. Our conversation wasn't over anyway." She growled, shoving him back inside the bathroom.

"Who did you talk to?" He asked as she shut the door and locked it.

"I don't know, the guys who were giving me drinks." She said and he rolled his eyes, "It's amazing what you can find out at a house party, especially one you're dealing at." She smiled victoriously.

"That's why you wanted to come out." He stated, unable to tell if he was impressed or a little miffed she had used a dealing opportunity against him.

"Well I didn't want you to be sugar coating anything for me, I know you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Ok, Miss Detective, what did you find out then?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Your gang is called the 'Millenniums' and your colors are gold and black. You've never given a name out and so people started calling you 'The-Nameless-Dealer'. You get your weed and ecstasy from a second hand dealer –I assume Malik- but you get your meth from a trafficker-who I also assume to be Malik."

Yami licked over his lips briefly before taking a deep breath and cracking his beer open, "Yes, Malik is both the cook and trafficker for the meth I sell. He gets the other stuff overseas from I-don't-know-where, I'm not allowed to ask. Why is this so important?" She had gotten all this information, but did it really do anything? It was obviously not anything everyone else didn't know, she was just angry and wanted to lash out.

"_Because! _I'm just- Uhg! I'm just so frustrated with you." She said swiping his beer to take a chug before giving it back. She sat down on the toilet and pressed her face into her hands. It was then he could suddenly smell the alcohol roll off of her, probably trying to take the edge off for this conversation.

"Jeez, how many shots did you do?" He asked, taking his own drink before she downed it all.

"Only two." She answered.

"Feel better?" He asked and she only glared at him.

"No." She huffed, "You ran away from everything. From your home, from Mahado, from me-"

"Mana, where is this all coming from? You know why I needed to leave, my dad was abusive and my mom was just a no good gold-digger who was constantly using _me_ as a lightning rod for my dad's rage!" He said, starting off calm, but the more he spoke the angrier he got just thinking about it.

"I'm not saying that I disagree with you running away, Yami!" She said, finally getting the name right for once, "But you ran away to the exact. Same. Thing!" She growled, standing up to face him.

"I realize that!" Yami said, '_Now.' _He added quietly to himself, standing up as well, "What do you want me to say? I know that I made a mistake. A huge one! But I can't go back now!"

"What about, Yugi?" She asked, "Do you honestly think this is fair to him? Does he even get to spend any time with you?" And Yami felt an instant jolt to his chest at her words, but ignored them regardless. His relationship with Yugi was still new and he wasn't going to argue that aspect of his life with her.

"Mana, are you listening to me?" He asked, gripping her arms as he got closer, "I'm working on it. I promise you, I'm working on it. You **need** to take a deep breath." She paused and bit her lip before giving a small nod and looking down to the floor. Yami wrapped her up in a hug, which she thankfully returned, sighing deeply.

"Any more questions? I promise I won't sugar coat it." He asked after a small moment of silence. He just didn't want her snooping around people she shouldn't be.

Mana stepped out of his arms, lifting a hand to stroke her hair, "How did you get recruited?"

"Tristan." He answered, "He's in the same gang, he spends a lot more time with them than I do though."

"And who introduced you to Tristian?"

"Joey, and I met Joey through Bakura, who I met through school." He answered thoroughly.

She paused again, a worried look coming into her eyes and he could almost see her face turn a little green, "A-and…who…?" she tried asking, looking up at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." He said, knowing instantly what she wanted to ask.

"I just didn't think…you were capable…" She whispered, "I mean, I figured, if push ever came to shove, you wouldn't be very hesitant, but...for a gang? That's cold." Pretty much every gang had an initiation process, some beat you into the gang, others made you participate in large drug operations, but for most of them, the price was much steeper.

"If it makes you feel any better, I regret it all the time." And even had nightmares about it, but he tried his best not to think about that, or about the past in general.

"Does Yugi know?"

"No, of course not." He answered immediately.

"Don't you think he should?"

"What? Know what _you yourself_ can't even say? That I _shot_ and _killed_ a man?" He asked and her hand went down to her stomach as if she wanted to throw up, "No, I don't." He finished.

"_Yami_." She stated firmly, "That's a huge secret to keep from your partner. Not only that, but every minute he is with you, he is in _danger. _And he deserves to _at least_ know that. Even you yourself said that you were worried they were going to hurt him."

"It's not like any of them-" He started but stopped himself, he was sure Tristan wouldn't betray him like that, but Duke had seen him and Yugi together once.

"Know?" She finished for him, "Someone somewhere knows Yami, don't be stupid like that, you know better."

"What do you think I'm doing with him? Taking him with me on the deals? Do you see him in this room?" He asked.

"Don't get sassy with me!" Mana snapped and he sighed, sitting back down on the tub's edge.

He put his head down and for some reason he felt the frustration lift and he cracked a smile, laughing to himself. Mana hadn't even been here and day and she was already bashing him over the head for all his dumb mistakes that he just kept trying to sweep under the carpet. She was right, he hated that she was right, but she was. It wasn't like she was saying anything he didn't already know, but she was the type of person who wanted to always have everything out in the open. Like in their relationship, and he knew that he should, and probably even needed that with Yugi, but he was scared. Scared he would run away and he would be left in the dark again. He fiddled with the can in his hands, chewing on his lip.

"Do you think he'll stay?" He asked softly.

Mana laughed softly, "I think so. You should have seen the way he prattled behind you. Like some proud little puppy." She answered and he raised an eyebrow, her tone sounding…off. She only shrugged, grabbing the beer from his hands again.

"Mana, are you…_jealous?" _He asked carefully, seeing her nearly spit the drink back in the can.

"Please, jealous of what?" She asked and Yami only shrugged.

She took a gulp and handed it back before asking her last question, "How is your deal with Malik set up?"

"When I first met Malik I had next to no money, so he took a chance on me and I was put on a front. I use to pay for everything I bought at the end of the month, but now it's only the meth. Which usually comes to around three thousand each month depending on how much I think I can sell." He answered.

"And how much does that get you here?" She asked.

"Two ounces."

"And you're selling eight balls for?"

"Depends on who you are, but usually around two seventy."

She looked up, her fingers twitching as she quickly did the math, " Even after the three thousand dollar cut...That's…like over a thousand a month still."

"It _would_ be if eighty percent of my profits after Malik's cut didn't go to his smurfs and bullshit like that. He promised me enough to live on, but that was it."

Because Yami was on the lower end of the dog chain he got ripped off the most. It also caused issues when he didn't get the chance to sell it all or if Malik was expecting a certain amount, which he usually was. It was also the reason as to why his initiation price was so high. Before she could respond there were a few loud knocks on the door, followed by someone yelling at them to get a _bed_room instead. They quickly left, some drunken teen glaring at them as they passed by.

"Ok, I'm done scolding you now…" Mana finally said softly, the apology clear in her voice.

"Thank you." Yami sighed, "I'll find you guys when I'm done, ok?" he asked and she nodded.

XXX

"There you are, Mana." Yugi smiled as she descended down the stairs.

Yugi was currently hanging around the alcohol table, Bakura had come back and took Ryou out to the dance floor, same place Mai and Joey had gone after two shots together. He still had no idea where Tristan had disappeared to, but figured he might be with Yami. Mana gave him a weak smile, she seemed upset and immediately grabbed two shot glasses, filling them with Grey Goose. She handed one to him and downed hers quickly before filling it again. Yugi looked down to the shot, gulped and repeated her actions, chasing it down with the Tequila drink Ryou had given him. A shiver ran down his back as a shutter over took his body momentarily at the taste.

"You ok?" He asked, putting the shot glass down.

"Ya, I'm ok." She sighed, swirling the clear liquid in her own container. She closed her eyes and threw the shot back, leaning on the table and setting it back down.

"You sure?" He tried again when all she did next was watch the people on the dance floor.

"Does it bother you? That he deals I mean?" She asked, looking over to him. A little taken back by the question Yugi looked down into his drink shyly.

"Eh…well…a little." He admitted before taking a quick sip of his beverage, "But, I can't really do anything about it…I can't change him."

She sighed heavily but agreed, "That's true."

"…W-was he doing this stuff before?" He asked hesitantly. He wanted to let Yami come to him about his past, whether it was out of the blue or spurred by a conversation. But with Mana here it was just too tempting not to ask, he wanted to know what Yami was like before he ran away.

"You mean the gang stuff or the drug stuff?" She asked.

"Both…I guess…" He answered.

"Well, he would deal the pot he stole from his dad, but nothing like this. And he was never part of a gang…" She said, sounding sad, "His dad…_was_ part of a gang- and maybe I'm going to far by saying this-" She sighed, "but he always told me he never wanted to be a part of that. He said 'I've seen what it does to people' and 'I'll never be a part of that violence', yet here he is." She shook her head, "I just don't know what happened. It feels like it hasn't been that long, but apparently a year and a half was long enough."

Yugi felt his heart drop, Yami's life had always been surrounded by things like this then? And not only that but Mana appeared to be much more upset then he had ever been knowing the information. Was he missing pieces of the puzzle? Or had Yami told her something upsetting towards the gang thing and he had accidentally put salt in the wound? Still, he couldn't help but feel even more in the dark with Yami now as he watched her. And it was becoming clear just how much he might be hiding from him. Still, he wanted Yami to come to him, he didn't want to push the issue and have him run away. Especially since every time the subject comes up, all Yami seemed to want to do is drop it.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly, not really sure what else to say.

"It's ok. I'm just a little frustrated with him at the moment." She confessed, frowning, "I mean, his-" she shook his head, stopping herself, "No, never mind, I'm sorry, Yugi." She said patting his shoulder quickly.

"No, it's ok. You can say whatever you need to, I won't get mad." He smiled.

Again she shook her head, "No, it's not my place."

She turned around and poured another couple shots and Yugi couldn't help but feel a slight glimmer of panic, knowing the second one was probably for him. He wasn't sure why but the drink Ryou had made went straight to his head, unlike the drinks Mia had made for him. Plus he was already three shots in and feeling light headed. Mana handed him his shot as he turned around to look at the bottles of alcohol. How could one house hold have so much? He figured a lot of people must have pitched in and brought their own. What was it Mia had given him last time? He was pretty sure it was Pucker-Vodka-something. Seeing a tall glass with lips on it that read 'Cherry Pucker Vodka' he turned it around to read the alcohol content, which was '35%'. He then picked up a Tequila bottle that looked like the same one upstairs and read '55%' for the alcohol content.

'That explains a lot.' He thought to himself, and he wasn't even sure what it was Mana was giving him. He took it anyway feeling an odd need to impress her. He _felt_ so out of place, he didn't want to _look_ it too.

"Oh, you like to do Tequila shots, huh?" Mana asked, a smile nearly splitting her face and breaking through the thickening atmosphere.

"Oh, uh, I-I was just…!" He tried, stumbling over his sentence. He couldn't imagine taking a shot of this stuff!

"I'll be back!" She said, putting her shot glass back down and running up the stairs. Uh oh, what had he just done?

When she came back down she had in her hands a salt shaker as well as a bowl full of what looked like lime slices. Yugi blinked, he had no idea what those were even for! Were Tequila shots somehow special?!

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to the bowl.

She shrugged, "The fridge." Just as she was twisting off the top off the Tequila, Ryou and Bakura found their way back to them, one song drifting away to make room for another.

"Just in time I see." Bakura smiled as he eyed the bottle in her hands.

Mana immediately grabbed two more glasses and gave the salt to Yugi, who panicked and handed it to Ryou. He smiled and giggled softly probably figuring his innocence which only made him blush with embarrassment. He licked the back of his hand before dashing a good amount of salt on it and handed the shaker to Bakura who repeated the steps. Confused, Yugi did the same and handed it to Mana. She handed them each a lime, then the shot, and he felt his stomach swirl while his heart began to flutter nervously. He watched the others carefully as the licked the salt off their hands, downed the shot, and bit into their limes. He was this far now, right? He swallowed nervously, licked the salt and nearly inhaled his shot, but it still didn't stop the burning that flared in his stomach as well as the awful taste. His eyes screwed shut and he quickly put the lime in his mouth finding the sour juices almost took away the taste. It didn't seem to do anything about the burn though, or the rush to his head.

Ryou shook his head violently before sticking out his tongue, "Uhg, its better cold."

Bakura chuckled, squeezing him by the hip to bring him closer, leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips. They talked for a little and let their shots settle before doing it again and then once more. Ryou smiled, sticking a lime back in his mouth and putting the shot glass back on the table before dragging his boyfriend back out to dance. Mana grabbed the cup they used to put the used limes and moved it out of the way before mixing herself a drink rather than another shot. Meanwhile Yugi was trying to overcome the heat wave he was feeling all over his body. He had forgotten how hot alcohol made you, and with so many people in the room it was already warm.

"Why don't you go dance, Mana?" Yugi asked, leaning against the table.

She hummed and looked to the pulsating group of people, "What about you?" She asked and suddenly there was an evident slur to her words. It was still slight, but she was obviously feeling it.

"Don't worry about me." He smiled.

"No!" She said, tapping Yugi's cup closer to his face, "Finish your drink and come dance _with _me, silly."

Oh god, this girl was going to give him alcohol poisoning, and he knew that all of his shots hadn't quite hit him. The longer he stood here the more woozy and light headed he felt, that familiar brave, I-Don't-Care-What-You-Think feeling washing over him. It made him feel giddy, and he did want to go dace, he had just wanted to let his stomach settle first. But, he took a deep breath and gulp down the last bit of his drink, setting it on the table with a relieved sigh. At least now maybe he could take a break from the alcohol. He was definitely not going to be going home tonight, he couldn't let his grandpa see him like this!

"Yay!" Mana smiled, linking her arm with Yugi's and making her way to the make shift dance floor.

She grabbed his hands and spun him in his a quick circle before letting go and moving her hips to the beat. He laughed and copied her movements, the music, at least in his opinion, was much better than the other party. As much fun as they were, he had a special liking to dubstep type music and quickly let the beat take him away. Mana danced close to him, their bodies brushing every now and again and he somehow felt his uneasiness about her from before melt away. Granted, it could have been the alcohol, but it was nice to just be in the moment for now. He just wanted to have fun until he could maybe talk to Yami later.

They danced for at least a few songs before a taller man with spiked black hair and dark eyes approached them. He touched Mana's arm, breaking her trance. She looked at him and then back to Yugi almost excitedly, begging him with her eyes to let her go dance with this new person. Even Yugi had to admit he was pretty gorgeous and smiled, backing away to the liquor table. He was almost unbearably hot and at this point feeling more than just tipsy. He headed up the stairs, with only some difficulty, deciding to get some fresh air. He opened up the front door to a small group of people talking and smoking cigarettes. They glanced his way and smiled, so he smiled back, moving out of the way of the door and leaning against the house.

"You ok?" The man with blonde hair asked and Yugi nodded.

"Cig?" A girl with magenta eyes and hair asked, offering her pack his way.

"No, thanks, though." He said, shaking his head, "I just needed some fresh air."

They nodded and continued with their conversation quietly. After only a few more minutes the ones who were still smoking stomped out their cigarettes and they went back inside with a small wave to him. He waved back and took a deep breath, letting it out in a relaxed sigh. The night air felt good on his overheated skin, and it definitely smelled a lot better out here. Plus, now that all the noise was somewhat muffled he could actually hear himself think. Unfortunately all he could think about was Yami, and all the questions he had that were only growing in urgency. Especially after seeing Mana react the way she was. He was obviously missing _something, _but what? He wasn't left alone with his thoughts long, the door opening again. This time it was a familiar face though, crimson eyes looking over to him with surprise before shutting the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Yami asked.

"It's hot in there." Yugi said hearing a slightly slur in his voice and Yami smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Walk to the car with me then." He said, holding out his hand. He reached out and took his hand, trying to push off the house. But instead of moving forward he began to fall backwards, unable to get his equilibrium back. He squeaked as his arm flew backwards to try and catch himself, but Yami's grip tightened as he pulled him up to his chest before shifting his arm to his waist. Now that he was upright it was easier to stand straight, but he couldn't stop the intense blush that flared against his cheeks.

"Whoa there." He laughed, "How much did you have?"

"Uhh…" Yugi started, wrapping his arms around Yami, "Ryou made me a mix drink and then Mana came down and we did two shots together and then three Tequila shots."

"She's got you doing Tequila?!" He asked, "Oh Jesus." He laughed.

"Oh ya, and I took two more with Joey, Ryou, and Mai." He added and Yami shook his head, leading him to the car.

He didn't want to admit that he was drunk, but he was pretty sure one more shot was going to put him over the edge and have him really slurring, unable to walk or think right. As it stood now though he was ok, he just had to watch where he was putting his feet… As they approached the car, Yami looked over his shoulder before opening the back doors and throwing his backpack in the hidden compartment on the floor. Yugi leaned against the side, looking up to the sky. His boyfriend stood back up and shut the door as he took the two steps over to stand in front of him, his hands coming to rest on either side of his shoulders. It was nice because his back was blocking the chilling wind, but the wind only drowned him in Yami's intoxicating scent. And it finally hit him that maybe he should ask his questions now, while he was still brave from the alcohol.

"Feelin' ok?" He asked.

Yugi looked down and nodded, his hands reaching forward to play with his shirt nervously, apparently the alcohol hadn't made him _that _brave. But he wanted to ask something, he wanted to _know_ _something. _He didn't want to be left in the dark about Yami's life, especially when he knew those things affected him so much. He wanted to see Yami happy, truly happy. Maybe he should just start with something simple and obvious. Like the fact that Mana was upset with him.

"What's wrong?" He tried again.

"Are you and Mana ok?" He asked, bypassing Yami's question.

"She talk to you?" He asked.

"A little. She doesn't seem so happy." He answered.

Yami sighed, bowing his head in front of him, "She isn't. We've been on the fence since she got here." He said and Yugi frowned sadly. So he had been right earlier about the air being tense then?

"Why?" he asked, despite the fact he knew, he just wanted to hear it from Yami.

He shook his head, his lips contorting for a second, "Just…the drug stuff mainly." He said, pausing before adding, "And my association with the gang."

It was the first time Yugi had heard Yami flat out say he was with a gang, and he still didn't really know what that all meant. What, if any, were the advantages? How and why did he join? He hated this. He hated feeling out of place and out of the loop. The more time that passed the more he realized how different he was compared to Yami. And he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was even doing with someone as boring as him. His life was full of conflict, chaos, music, girls, drugs, booze, and money. The biggest tragedy that ever happened to Yugi was losing his parents, and it happened so long ago he hardly remembered it. Yami's life was full with daily tragedy, as was evident of his 'customers'.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said gently and Yami shook his head again.

"No, it isn't your fault. She has quite a few good reasons to be upset." He said honestly, before biting his lip and looking into Yugi's amethyst orbs, "I know you don't like it either."

Yugi looked away sadly, shrugging a shoulder, "Yami, I'm not…I'm not even really sure what that means." He said, looking back up at him. He blinked at him and gave a questioning look to prompt him to continue.

"So you're in a gang, but what does that mean exactly? Why does it upset Mana like that?" He asked.

"It's just the violence of it all that upsets her, and I can't blame her for that." He said, pushing off of the car to push the hair out of his face, giving an almost frustrated sounding sigh. He could see he was wanting to say more, but he shook his head and remained quiet.

"You can talk to me. You know that right?" He asked, taking a careful step forward, "Or are you still worried I'm going to disappear?"

Yami unconsciously reached out for his hip, bringing him closer, "A little." He admitted.

"Well, does it look like I'm running yet?" He asked, bumping his hip into Yami's with a small smile, which he returned.

"No." He answered, "Can we talk about it later, though?" He asked.

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, still, he nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's chest to bury his face there. He felt Yami's strong arms wrap around his back while he smashed his face into his hair. He pressed a kiss his head and rubbed his back soothingly, asking if he wanted to go back. Yugi nodded and the two walked back to the house together to go find everyone else.

XXX

When they got down the stairs, Mana was at the alcohol table with the same guy still hanging over her. But now she didn't seem to be enjoying the attention anymore. Yugi looked over to Yami worriedly, he paused, watching them for a second until the man grabbed her wrist. She of course yanked away and he let go, but it was clear he was going to try again and she was telling him no. Yami's jaw set and a fire was immediately lit in those already dangerous looking eyes. The expression sent a chill down his spine, but somewhere down inside it was a bit of a turn on to see Yami act like that alpha wolf.

"Stay here." He said shortly before walking up to the two who were squabbling.

"I told you to lay off!" Mana snapped again, before gasping as Yami grabbed her arm and forced her behind him.

"Sounds like she's saying no, buddy. Walk away." He growled, nodding to the dance floor.

"Who fucking asked you?" The man retorted, stepping up to look down at him.

"No one, I'm just warning you." Yami said lowly, lifting his tank top a little to show off his pistol. The man gave a glare, but stood up and immediately walked away without another word. You always listen to the man with the gun.

"Thank you." Mana said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let's just leave. Will you take Yugi back to the car?" He asked and she nodded.

After you ruffle anyone's feathers it was time to leave, especially when half of the people in the house were tweakers. He went to go and find everyone else, since he was their ride, other than Tristian who had taken his motorcycle. It didn't take too long to find everyone, but by the time he was leaving, he could see a few eyes glaring his way. But it didn't matter, he just needed to leave and probably not hang around this particular part of town for a while. Wait until people cooled off, it was amazing how pissed someone could get with just a simple threat. They all agreed to head back to Yami's place so Mana could see where he had been living. As well as maybe finish off a few more bottles to themselves and have a more relaxing time with friends.

XXX

Yay more learning time with Yami.

Next chapter should probably be more of a bonding thing with him and Yugi, so that will probably be a lot more fun to read. But I hope you guys liked this chapter anyway. I just kind of wanted to show the scale of Yami's life a little more, and the depth of it. People who live lives like this have usually been around it all their life and find it hard to live another way. Especially those who have always been around gang like mentality (his dad).

Anyway

I was going to continue on to the house party at Yami's, till I noticed the word count xD so that will also be next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

'The Nameless Dealer' = 'The Nameless Pharaoh'

Eeh? Eeeh? No?

I'll go sit in the corner then…

XXX

Mana didn't seem too ruffled after the whole thing at the party, at most she only seemed annoyed. And it made Yugi wonder if she was use to that kind of attention. It only added to his need to talk about his life more, seeing Yami show the gun off had unnerved him. But the alcohol in his system quickly took away his thoughts and had him focusing on what was happening now. Actually he was finding the alcohol was starting to make it hard to focus on pretty much anything but that, despite the fact he had just seen Yami threaten someone with a gun. He felt most his questions about Yami's past fade away as he became more and more inebriated. And it wasn't until they had gotten to Yami's apartment that everything in his system finally slammed him.

He had needed a little help up the stairs but Yami didn't seem to mind having him hanging over him. Even Ryou was stumbling a little, he had been the lightest weight in the group until Yugi came along. As soon as they had gotten into the apartment the boys broke into the alcohol they swiped. Even Mana had taken the Tequila bottle they were leaching from and it was then he understood how they were getting the alcohol in their houses. They simply took it from other homes. But he and Ryou were sat happily on Yami's couch giggling to each other while the doe eyed boy tried to explain to Mana how to hook up her IPod to the TV. With no help from the white haired teen she eventually got it and turned on some background noise. She got back up and wandered back into the kitchen where Yami was filling some shot glasses.

"Yugi, Ryou, get over here!" Joey called.

"I think those two have had enough." Yami mumbled, but Joey disagreed, begging for one more shot with his friend before even he called it quits. After all the blonde teen was going to have to stumble his way home eventually.

"C'mon, this is the first time I've been drunk with Yugi, and he's having fun. Right, Yug'?" Joey asked who only received a 'huh?' as a response, since he had only been half paying attention.

"You want another shot?" He tried again.

"Sure." Yugi said, no real decision making going into the answer.

Ryou's head fell onto the couch as he smiled towards Yugi and held out his hand, "Help me up?"

"Help you? I'm pretty sure I needed more help up those stupid stairs then you did." Yugi laughed, taking his friends hand.

"I know! It's funny to see you drunk." He giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked and Ryou only nodded with a smile, the two slowly getting their bearings to stand.

"It's ok, I'm drunk too. I think Yami is the only sober one." He reassured kindly.

Mana came to help them both up and back into the kitchen as Yami asked what they wanted to shoot. Joey wandered to the fridge to grab the case of Coke there, opening it and setting it on the table. Bakura had dragged the dining table out to the middle of the room and had apparently found two more chairs at some point too. He didn't even remember either of them walking by him when he was talking to Ryou. Yami had a knee on a chair with six shot glasses in front of him on the table, and the lifted alcohol on the counter. Yugi came to stand next to him, Yami's hand coming to unconsciously thumb over his hip and bring him closer. The alcohol was making him wobbly, the room tilting from side to side if he moved to quick. But for some reason it wasn't clicking that maybe he _shouldn't _be drinking anymore. Mana walked up to the bottles and picked up the Tequila she had taken.

"Do you have limes?" Mana asked, leaning on the kitchen counters.

"No, no lemons either." Yami smiled, "Sorry."

"God damnit, why did I take the Tequila then?" She pouted, putting it back down as he chuckled.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said and leaned over, reaching for the bottle of Vodka that was there, "I'll go get some later, before you leave."

"Promise?" She asked with a smile and Yugi felt an instant twinge at her tone. It sounded too…flirty, but he shook his head and pushed it away, unconsciously moving closer to what was currently his.

"Of course." He shrugged, obviously oblivious.

Yugi uncomfortably looked down, but was soon wrapped up in a soft head lock from his blonde friend, dragging him from Yami's arms, "How ya doing?" He asked with a large happy grin, his other hand handing him an opened Coke can.

"Good." Yugi answered with an evident slur, taking the can and smiling, "How are you? What happened to Mai?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, she was dancing with you earlier." Bakura said, looking up from Ryou's neck, the two seated on one of the four chairs.

He released his lock and gave a dramatic sigh, leaning his arms on the back of the closest chair, "I dunno, she seemed like she was into it and then she just up and left. She was like, 'I'm gunna go to the bathroom.'" He said, pitching his voice higher to mock her, "And then never came back. I dunno, I don't get women." He grouched.

Yugi gave him a sympathetic look, patting his back, "Don't worry, you'll find someone."

"You could always try batting for the other team." Bakura stated, opening a Coke for himself before receiving a glare from his friend, but no other response.

"It'll happen. And until then, just drink and smoke the pain away." Yami smirked, sliding his shot to him. He would have added 'fuck' in there somewhere, but he knew Joey wasn't really into the whole one night stand thing.

Mana smacked his shoulder almost immediately though, "That's horrible advice." She stated in a monotone voice.

"What? I was only kidding. Plus, alcohol puts you in the present and it's much nicer staying in the now. The past makes you depressed and the future makes you anxious." He shrugged and he couldn't help but wonder if he really believed that.

"I can agree to that." Bakura said as he took the shot Yami was handing him.

"See?" He asked with a smug smile towards his friend.

"There's nothing wrong with staying in the present moment. Becoming an alcoholic is different game all together." She said, crossing her arms.

"I was kidding." Yami assured, "Here." He said handing her a shot glass and offering her the seat in front of her.

She smiled softly and took the glass from him, grabbing a Coke for a chaser. Yugi took a deep breath as his shot was handed to him, and tried to recall what number this would be. He was pretty sure he was somewhere around his seventh shot, making this his eighth. He didn't want to admit that he was drunk so quick, especially since everyone else could still walk in a straight line. He could feel it though, he thought he was fine after they left the party but it was becoming apparent that Yugi had a hard time telling when he was drunk until he was _really _drunk. His body was hot, his face stained with a permanent blush as he leaned his weight against Yami to try and keep standing. He didn't seem to mind, only wrapping his arm around his waist and grabbing his shot to click with his. Everyone clicked their glasses together and downed their drink in one motion, even Yugi.

"Oh fuck…" He whispered, feeling his head spin as he set the glass down and buried his face into Yami's chest, his arm's wrapping around him.

"Did Yugi just _swear_?!" Bakura laughed.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed in shock, but with a large smile spreading across his face.

Yami chuckled, his hand moving up and down his back soothingly, "You should hear him in bed." He said under his breath, like he _wouldn't _hear it.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, his head popping up, redder than ever.

He shyly looked to the group to see them smiling or laughing, except for Bakura who was silently pointing to Ryou and nodding his head, mouthing 'him too.' But the smaller white haired teen took notice, slapping his boyfriends hand out of the air, threatening to make him go without. It made him feel better instantly, still, he looked back over at the taller man with a soft glare and crossed his arms. His fuzzy mind had almost completely missed the near disdained looks on both Joey and Mana's faces. For a split second he wondered what the looks were for but when Yami's eyes looked back down to his, all was forgotten.

"What?! _I'm sorry_!" He said immediately, pulling his body against his again as he smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Yugi only pouted playfully, facing the other way before they could meet and looked to Ryou who was now giggling, making him smile back. Yami didn't hesitate though, feathering kisses down his jawline and to his neck. Yugi giggled, his hands coming to grip his shoulders and half-heartedly push him away as he tried not to moan when he found a few sensitive spots. He could feel Yami smile against his neck, his hands wandering downwards to his hips before stroking back up his sides. The action send a wave of pleasure through his body, the alcohol making him extra sensitive. He sighed contently through his nose before taking a deep breath of that smell loved so much. How was it Yami could just smell so _good?_

"Speaking OF." Joey interrupted with a sly smile towards them, "Did you like the gift?" He asked, eyebrows waggling, the happy and playful look returned to his features.

Yugi's face flushed again, feeling flustered, "Uhh-I-I-We-" he stuttered while Yami only looked up with a confused expression.

"Gift?" He asked.

"You haven't shown him yet!?' Joey asked with astonishment.

"NO!" Yugi cried again, the alcohol making him unable to come up with an excuse, "Ahh, what is this, Embarrass-Yugi-Day?" He asked, shoving his face back into Yami's chest to hide.

"Aww," Yami laughed, wrapping him in a tight hug and rocking a little, "I'm sorry, Yugi." He cooed.

"Make him show you later, Yami. I'll bet he threw it under his bed to hide it." Joey nearly growled.

"Will do." Yami smirked and Yugi only groaned.

"Let's go sit on the couch." He half mumbled half moaned into Yami's shirt. He was really starting to feel his ability to stand slide away from him as the last shot began to settle.

"Ya? You ok?" Yami asked with a soft smile.

Yugi nodded, feeling Yami's hand grab him by the waist and walk him over to the couch. He leaned his head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath and giving a soft shutter of want to Yami's scent. He felt him lean down and press a kiss to his hair before he turned him around softly, helping him sit down on the couch again. He sighed heavily as he leaned back, his body automatically relaxing and molding with the cushions. He was pretty sure he didn't feel quite like this last time, last time he was at least able to walk by himself at the end of the night. How did you go from only feeling tipsy to feeling the world spinning around you so quickly? Or maybe it wasn't quick? What time was it anyway?

"I think you've had enough." Yami sighed, smirking, "I think you had enough at the party." He added.

Yugi gave him an apologetic look, reaching out to him, "Uhhg, Yami, I'm sorry I'm drunk."

He chuckled, taking Yugi's outstretched hand, "Don't be sorry. Do you feel good?"

He nodded as he pulled Yami closer to him until he was leaned down far enough to where he could grab his shirt. Yami braced himself with his hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head as he leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He hummed softly, feeling his heart flutter while his thighs tingled in want as the other smirked against him. Yami deepened the kiss for a moment, making the smaller give a hushed moaned before breaking away. Yugi's hands wandered down his chest sensually and the taller man felt his own pang of want go straight to his groin. He watched as Yugi bit his lip, wiggling his hips a little and looked up at him suggestively.

"I'll bet you could make me feel even better." He whispered, tugging him back down for another sloppy kiss before his hands started to wander to his pants.

Yami hummed before giving a soft chuckle, grabbing his hand and stopping his decent, "You're being naughty." He stated with another smirk.

"I like being naughty for you." Yugi answered, sitting up and trailing heated kisses down his jaw line making him suddenly wish everyone would leave.

He looked up to see if the others had even noticed, but when he noted that they weren't even looking their way he caught Yugi's lips in another kiss. He moaned a little louder this time, sitting back in the couch again. He felt a hand grip his hip before moving up wards to tweak a nipple through his shirt, making him giving a soft squeak. He heard Yami chuckle again softly before he deepened the kiss, moving his hand back to the couch. His arms wrapped around Yami's neck lazily, sliding downwards when the other broke the kiss again, his eyes matching the growing lust he knew was in his.

"We'll play later." He promised huskily, leaning forward again and feathering hot kisses down to his neck.

Yugi bit his lip momentarily, shutting his eyes at the pleasurable feeling, frowning when it was lost. He moved away from him again, seeming to be distracted as he looked up to someone else. Yugi watched for a moment, his vision was spinning around and when he moved his head it was almost like everything was being pulled to the side. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he apologized for being drunk once more. He heard Yami laugh and he looked up to see him smiling down at him, the action making his heart begin to race.

"You're ok." He assured, "That was the whole point of the party, right?"

"You should go get drunk like me so I don't feel so bad." He said, reaching for him again.

"I can do that." Yami smiled.

"He ok?" Ryou asked, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ya, he's ok, just drunk." Yami replied, reaching out to the albino boy when he noticed him wobbling his way to the couch.

"Hey, what a coincidence!" Ryou giggled, plopping down heavily next to Yugi and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Yugi smiled and returned the hug as the red eyed man looked over to Ryou, gesturing towards him to gather his attention.

"You want another shot?" He asked, clearly directing the question to Ryou and Ryou only.

"No." He sighed in a slur, "I think I'm done for the night, thanks though." He smiled, waving him away and back into the kitchen.

But he barely got two steps before Yugi called out to him again, "You're leaving me already?" He asked sadly.

Yami smiled and turned back around, "I'm gunna go get drunk like you asked, remember?" He said, leaning down to give him a reassuring kiss.

"Oh ya." He said simply, falling back into the couch.

"We all need to catch up to those two." Bakura commented.

"You, Joey, and Mana are already half way there! You mean _I _need to catch up." Yami said, coming into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of Vodka again, filling their shots.

Since the two lighter weights of the group were done for the night, Ryou found something for them to watch on TV, while everyone else proceeded to finish off the Vodka bottle. Yugi half watched the show and half listened to Yami, Mana, Bakura, and Joey banter back and forth. He smiled and wiggled into the couch further to make himself comfortable, trying to make the two images of the TV sit still. Eventually he gave and closed his eyes for a while, leaning his head on top of Ryou's who was leaned on his shoulder.

XXX

Somehow Yugi had made it back over to the dining room table when Ryou had fallen asleep next to him. His vision seemed to have stopped moving so much, at least enough for him to not be nauseous anymore, and he felt a little more focused. He was still very drunk though, there was no denying that. He talked and laughed with the guys as they drank and made fun of one another, until they decided to play a game. Joey and Bakura went to go start everything up, but even then he, Mana, and Yami had continued to sit at the table. They were currently staring intently at the man across from them, or, at least Mana was, which had prompted him to stare to try and see what she was looking at. The red eyed male gave a heavy sigh, crossing his arms on the table and sitting forward in his seat. He looked at Yugi, then Mana, and back again.

"What?" He finally asked them both.

"You're drunk." Mana stated.

"What? How can you tell?" Yugi asked, glancing at her before looking back to Yami and searching his face for the signs. He felt as if he had never seen Yami truly drunk, he never stumbled and hardly ever slurred unless he was talking loudly. To Yugi, he appeared almost sober. With Joey and Bakura it was easy to tell, Bakura slurred a lot and Joey got louder, coupled with the inability to put a real sentence together. Yami wasn't that way though.

"He's a functional drunk, but you can see it in his eyes." She said pointing towards her friend, or at least trying. Her finger swayed with her whirling vision as she tried to sit up straight.

Yugi leaned forward on the table more to get a closer look, furrowing his brows, "Are you drunk?" He asked.

Yami chuckled, "Maybe a little." He said, sitting back and draping an arm over the back of the chair, "It takes a lot to get me smashed like these guys."

"Whatever, you're drunk, don't hide it." Mana said but Yami only smirked.

"Well, only a little huh?" Mana asked, reaching for the bottle of alcohol to pour him another shot, but her arms wavered and she couldn't seem to hold the thing still.

"Ahh, maybe I should." Yami said quickly, standing up to take the bottle from her hands. She gave it willingly and even handed him his empty shot glass.

"How do you become a 'functional' drunk?" Yugi asked, though he wasn't sure he got the words out correctly, they felt weird in his mouth.

Yami frowned, looking at his shot before throwing it back, "You drink every day." He answered.

Yugi frowned himself, he hadn't noticed Yami drinking everyday but it wasn't like he could spend the night _every_ single night either. Somehow though it felt as if something had been crossed and he was more than definitely determined to get his answers from his boyfriend. There was just too much that he felt he didn't know and he wasn't ok with it anymore. He really liked Yami and wanted to stay with him, but there were things he just had to know. Still, there was a time and place for everything and asking those kinds of questions might not be appropriate at the moment. He would ask in the morning though, that was a promise he wanted to keep to himself. He wanted to wait till both he and Yami were sober.

"Yami!" Joey snapped from the living room, interrupting any kind of response from either him or Mana, "Are you playing or what?" He asked.

"Ya. Play one more without me, I'm coming." He said as he filled his glass once more.

"You said that the last three times." Bakura sighed with a heavy slur.

"I'm _coming._" Yami repeated, setting the now empty bottle down and taking his shot, walking over to the couch and pushing Bakura's head down so he couldn't see the screen.

"Hey!" He growled as he moved to get out from under Yami's hand.

"You're annoying." He stated, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Yugi looked over to Mana who was watching Yami with unfocused eyes before looking to him and giving a drunken smile. She had obviously seen the distress in Yugi's eyes because she seemed to answer his immediate question.

"He's not an alcoholic." She said and he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Then what did he mean?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Just that, ya know, back in Egypt we pretty much snuck out every night, ditched school or whatever else to go party and get either drunk or high. At the time though, Yami didn't smoke, so that changed, I'm not sure when," She said shaking her head, she had a hunch as to why though, "but he never passed up a drink."

Yugi hummed a soft acknowledgment, trying to think of his next question. He just had so many, and so many he knew he needed to ask Yami, not his friend. The red eyed male looked back to them, he was sure they could hear their conversation, it wasn't as if Mana was being quiet. She looked over at her friend, nodded her head and gave a small wave, making him lift a brow and turn back to the TV screen. Yugi smiled softly to himself as he watched him, everything the stupid man did made his heart flutter. He knew Yami was a good man, he was just making bad choices in life, he truly believed that.

"So how did you and…Atem meet?" Mana asked, pausing before the name but _still_ having to correct herself, "I mean, Yami."

"Joey." Yugi answered furrowing his brows together, he hadn't missed the name and she clearly didn't either as her eyes widened in panic.

She gave a small gasp, looking to see if Yami had overheard before leaning closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I meant _Yami_!" She assured but took on a look of defeat, glancing Yami's way almost guiltily, "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" She said in a hushed voice, "Don't tell him I told you, ok?" But Yugi wasn't even sure what she had just told him, and he didn't want to just ask and give her the chance to change her answer.

So instead he repeated, "...'Atem' is his name...?" He asked just as quietly.

"Don't tell him I told you." She begged again with a pleading look on her face, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, it just slipped out."

Yami…had lied to him about his name? He might of felt offended if he hadn't felt so shocked instead. Yami was only eighteen why in the world would he need to change his name? Was it because of the gang stuff? Had they forced him to change it? Or maybe 'Yami' was his nick name and it was the only name he had told him so far. It seemed weird to him that he wouldn't tell him his real name though since they were dating. But maybe it had just slipped his mind. There were a lot of things that could have happened and Yugi wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. If Mana hadn't reacted to her own words so harshly, he might of even let it go without another thought.

"Hey, Mana?" Yami's baritone voice interrupted and she nearly jumped from her skin.

"YES?!" She squeaked, her back straightening.

Even Yami jumped a little from the violent reaction he received, and blinked a few times, "Jeez, you ok?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm fine." She said, sounding strained despite all the alcohol in her system.

"Right…" He mumbled, clearly not believing her, "…Bakura has some people he needs to talk to, Tristan is coming over to take him and Ryou back to his trailer. You want me to take you back to Kiba's?"

"Didn't we just establish that you're drunk?" She asked.

"I'm ok to drive." He chuckled, "I can still see straight, can you?"

She opened her mouth, but it was clear the alcohol was killing any smart reasoning's she may have had sober, "Ya, ok, sure." She answered, and pushed herself out of the chair.

"You're driving drunk?! I don't know if that's a good idea." Yugi said worriedly as he stood up too, coming up to Yami's side.

"I'll be ok." He promised, wrapping and arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He wanted to argue more but still felt as if it wasn't his place since the relationship was so new, "You better be." He mumbled with a pout, earning a hunter's smile from him.

"You're really fuckin' sexy when you pout." Yami nearly growled, leaning his head down again to push a kiss to his lips.

Yugi felt a wave of heat wash over him as he smiled into the kiss. He was sure Yami would have taken the kiss further if Mana hadn't been standing right there. Much too soon he pulled back away and Yugi compensated for the loss of closeness by wrapping both arms around him and leaning his head on his chest. Yami's hand slid up and down his back in a soothing motion, it was nice and it made him feel wanted.

"C'mon Ryou, Tristan's here." Bakura whispered gently as he shook his boyfriend's shoulder.

Ryou grumbled for a little bit, saying something inaudible before finally stating, "I'm not getting on a motorcycle."

Bakura laughed a little, "He brought the car."

"Yours?" He asked.

"Ya, you can sleep in the back." He promised.

With another mumble Ryou let Bakura help him to his feet, looking half asleep still. They walked over to the door to grab shoes, but Ryou didn't seem interested. Not wanting to put on his shoes the white haired boy simply picked them up as the taller slipped his on.

"You gunna walk barefoot?" Bakura smirked.

"Yes." Ryou stated, sounding stubborn and making the taller laugh.

He then turned to Yami, "You coming?"

"Ya." He answered simply, wrapping his arms around Yugi and giving a tight hug.

"Be back quick." Yugi said, but there was a seductive edge to it.

Now that he could, for the most part, walk on his own he found that his desire for Yami was growing. Unlike earlier when he had gotten all hot and bothered but quickly forgot when Ryou turned on the TV. His focus got better the more he sobered up, but he was finding he was hornier then all hell for the man. He still had his questions too and he was finally going to get to spend some alone time with him to ask. The only thing he could hope for was it wasn't going to end in a fight. Thus far they hadn't fought, but he felt like somehow the subject of his life would be rather hard. He still had the plan to wait until he was sober though, and sober he was not, so they might as well have fun tonight.

"Oh I will." He promised, unwinding himself from the smaller teen, leading Mana to the door.

"See you guys later!" Joey called out from the living room, still playing the video game.

"You're not ridin' dirty are you?" Bakura asked as he opened the apartment door.

"Nah, I sold it all." He assured, "We went to Rex's place, are you kidding me? I never sit on that shit when I go there."

"Then why don't you go all the time?"

"Cause I don't trust any of those fuckers, someone usually tries to shake me down." He answered, shutting the door behind him, leaving Joey and him alone.

Yugi looked over to him and gave a smile, he hadn't really been able to spend any alone time with his friend since this still with Yami started. Now that he and Yami were dating and trying to make it work, he spent most of his free time with him. He wandered over to the couch, wobbling a little as he went, but sat down next to his friend. Joey glanced his way with a large friendly grin before turning back to the video game he was currently beating. He watched for a moment until Joey finally interrupted the silence.

"Soo, how's the love life?" He asked in a teasing tone, making Yugi smile.

Yugi wanted to reply instantly with 'good' or something else along those lines, but the truth was he was worried. He was worried about the gun, the drugs, the dealing, the alcohol, and then of course the gang. It felt like in just one night his mind had been filled with all these things that needed light shed onto them in order for this relationship to work. He had to know how this was all working together, and wanted to know what happened in Yami's life for him to make these decisions. He brought a hand up to his arm and rubbed it a little to sooth himself. The sickest part of it though, was as scary as he found all of this to be…he also found it all to be a small turn on. The danger aspect of Yami's life was stupidly appealing even though it was treacherous.

"Can I be honest?" He asked.

"Of course!" Joey said quickly, pausing the game to give him his full attention, "That's why we're friends, right?"

"Right." Yugi nodded, "It's been going good, and I want to keep going, I'm having fun with him…" He started, biting his lip.

"But…" Joey prompted.

"But…" He echoed, "you were right…this is…very different compared to my life."

Joey took a deep breath through the nose, letting it out in a soft sigh as he gave his buddy a sympathetic look, "Ya…are you thinking about breaking it off?"

"No, nothing like that." He answered quickly, and it was true, he didn't want to stop, "Just…all the gang stuff scares me a little."

"Well it should, I'd think you were naive if you weren't at least _worried._" He answered, "But, even _Yami _doesn't want to be around them, and most days he isn't. He really just uses it for the money aspect of it."

"Why does he need the gang to sell though, can't he do it on his own?" He asked, putting a knee up on the couch to face Joey fully.

"He could," Joey nodded, "but dealing without some kind of backup can be dangerous too, the gang offers protection." But remembering the site of Yami's battered body made him think 'protection' may not be the right word.

"Can't he get a regular job now, though? He's eighteen, right?" Yugi tried again.

"He's eighteen, yes, but he's in to deep now with the gang and selling their hard shit. They won't let him go so easy."

Yugi bit his lip, still not really understanding, "Why?" He asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulder, "He knows too much, knows their locations, what they're selling, who's in charge, he has a lot of information that could put away any one of those guys."

"So why doesn't he?"

"Because it's very, very doubtful he would succeed in putting every single last member in jail. And it only takes one person to slit your throat." He said, and he felt his heart drop.

"So he can't just walk away?" He asked and Joey shook his head.

"Yugi…" He said softly, giving another small sigh, leaning forward to place a hand on his knee, "most people don't leave their gang…and when they do, more often than not, it's… in a body bag." And suddenly the severity of Yami's situation was beginning to unfold to him.

"Wow…" He whispered, it was the only response that would leave his mouth. So this was just Yami's life? There was no way to change it?

"I'm sorry." Joey said softly and Yugi shook his head.

"It's ok." He said before moving on, "Is that why you didn't want me to start dating him?"

"Eh, well…that and the guy is a player. I'm honestly completely floored by how long he's kept you around. Not to scare you or anything but…ya…" He said shrugging and shaking his head like he still couldn't comprehend it.

But the words did scare him a little, "You don't think he'd cheat on me do you?" He asked, the sadness already creeping into his voice at the mere thought, and perhaps the alcohol was making him a little emotional as well.

"No, I don't think so." He said immediately just to calm his friend, but truth was he didn't know. He could only hope Yami wasn't that kind of guy, but given that Yami didn't want to date due to that reason, 'no' seemed like a plausible answer.

Yugi sighed softly, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs, "We just have a lot to talk about and I'm worried he'll get mad because they seem like touchy subjects."

Joey hummed for a second before answering, "Well, I've seen Yami mad, but it takes a lot to get him there. And I know that he's really trying hard not to hurt you in any shape or form, so…" He took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this but- even if you don't like the answers he gives you, or they worry you… if he makes you _happy_ then try to find a way to work around it."

Yugi looked up and into Joey's eyes to look for any falsehood, but couldn't seem to find any. He smiled softly, happy that his friend had accept his relationship and was now even going so far as to help it grow. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck firmly, the blonde jumping a little but responding with his own hug.

"Thank you, Joey." He said in a grateful tone.

"Hey, it's no big deal. And if things happen to not work out then you know I'll always be there to cheer you up." He smiled.

Yugi's shoulders relaxed and he nodded with another almost serene looking smile. The blonde smiled again before looking down to the floor where a second controller sat. He picked it up and handed it to Yugi, bringing them to the video game's home screen to start a new two player game. They instantly settled into a comfortable silence and even though they were in Yami's house it felt just like old times. Where they would talk about their frustrations or worries before starting up a game and playing away their stress. It was nice, though, in all honesty the booze was making it hard to actually play the game, but it was nice just to spend time together.

Suddenly Joey broke the silence though, a worried expression replacing his relaxed one, "Can I…ask you something personal?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course, go ahead." He answered easily. Joey paused their game and Yugi looked over to him, but he only stared down at the floor. He was chewing on his lip like he was nervous for his own question, his leg beginning to bounce up and down a little.

"…How did you know…that you were gay?" He finally asked after licking over his lips briefly.

Yugi's eyes widened a little, blinking, "Oh! Uh…well…" He started, "I kind of had to discover it..but I guess I kind of always knew..." He didn't seem satisfied with the answer though, his lips contorting a little as he thought of a response, "I had to ask myself a lot of questions," He continued, hoping to help a little more, "at first…I actually thought I liked Tea." He said and Joey looked up at him with a small amused smile.

"What, really? Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked.

He shrugged, "It was back in middle school, and it was around the start of high school when I realized I was gay. I met you pretty much immediately after."

"That's crazy." He said with a tint of awe in his voice, "What made you realize, though?"

Yugi hummed softly, looking over to the side, "I guess I just…kind of surveyed my reactions to the same sex and opposite and just found that I liked the attention guys gave me more." He answered a blush coming to his face at his honesty, "I mean…not that I got much attention…Yami was the first guy to flirt with me so obviously."

"Ya…Yami can be pretty blunt when it comes to what he wants." Joey said with a soft laugh.

Yugi giggled a little himself, "So I'm finding." He said before looking back at Joey with a serious expression, "Have you been questioning?" He asked, sounding more blunt than he had wanted to.

"...Ya…I guess. Bakura had said something to me a week ago and I just can't get it out of my head…" He said, looking honestly bothered, it made Yugi's heart clench seeing his friend so confused over something so personal, "But I guess…even before he said something I might of…had some feelings..."

"Can I ask what he said?" He prodded gently.

Joey paused, his entire body almost seeming to freeze, "Eh, it's not really important." He said after a small moment.

It somehow struck him, they had only been friends for three years but they had grown close enough to share everything. But maybe he was right, maybe it wasn't important, what was important was it had strung something in him. He wished he could help him, he really wanted to, but knew he couldn't. This was something that needed soul searching and for him to ask himself what he truly wanted in life. What made him happy?

"You're right." Yugi agreed, shaking his head a little, "You just have to ask yourself what's going to make you happy in this life."

He nodded slowly, "Thanks." He said, some of the weight in his tone lifting.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Yugi smiled.

"Right." Joey answered, but he could still see the troubled gleam in his eyes.

XXX

"Ok, what's wrong?" Yami asked as the car came to a stop in front of his cousins' mansion.

"What do you mean?" Mana replied almost immediately and he furrowed his brows together.

"You've been quiet the whole ride here, and you looked like you were super tense with Yugi." He paused, a worried light lifting to his red eyes, "You guys didn't…fight did you?" He asked gently.

"No, no, nothing like that." She said in a quick rush of air, trying to squash Yami's fears.

"Then what happened?" He asked, he knew her and he knew when she was keeping something from him.

"Oh Atem…" She nearly whined, placing her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry, I fucked up really bad." she whispered.

He reached across the car and patted her back gently, "I'm sure it's nothing, just tell me."

"I…I may have-" She started but cut herself off, looking completely uncomfortable before she groaned and finally just spit out the whole sentence, "I may have told Yugi your real name…"

"You what?!" Yami asked in complete shock his hand retracting as if a cobra had snapped at him.

"I know, I know! I fucked up! I told him not to tell you I told him, so I don't think he'd tell anyone else…" She said, hoping to maybe try and make the situation a little better, "do you?"

Yami took a deep breath, his head laying back against the head rest as he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, exhaling. He wasn't mad, maybe the alcohol was relaxing him, or maybe a small part of him wanted Yugi to know. From day one he had felt an odd sense of security with him, even shared that he had run away from home. After that though, he had tried not let too many of his secrets out, it scared him to be so open. He didn't want anyone using the information against him, but Yugi didn't seem to be that kind of person. The more the shorter teen saw the more Yami started to worry he would leave, which struck him as odd considering he had been apprehensive about starting the relationship in the first place.

"No." He answered, his hands falling into his lap, "Maybe…this was a good thing." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Maybe it's ok he knows." He shrugged, "I…probably would have told him soon anyway." He said hoping to help Mana not feel so guilty, but perhaps the words held a little truth.

Her eyes widened a little and she blinked slowly, watching his expressions carefully, "...Does he mean that much to you?"

Yami's mouth opened a little like he wanted to answer, but he wasn't sure what to say. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders to tell her that he didn't know. Because he didn't, he still didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was, why Yugi was becoming so important so fast. It was quite honestly scary, Mana meant a lot to him but with Yugi it was different somehow. He had known Mana for years and their relationship seemed so eerily close to his and Yugi's, but he had never felt this way about Mana. Why, though? What was different? From the outside looking in, it didn't look like anything was different. They talked, had sex, played video games and connected constantly, he and Yugi were now doing that so _**why did it feel different? **_

"Well how long have you guys been dating?" She continued, feeling like it was a question she should have asked before, but for some reason it just didn't come to mind... or she hadn't wanted to think about it.

"Uhm, two weeks, but we've been hanging out for about a month." He answered.

"Wow, not all that long, huh?" She said, a little surprised at the answer, "You really like him then?"

And somehow Yami was thrown back into the conversations he had already had with Bakura, "I don't know! Mana, I'm so confused." He admitted, rubbing a hand down his face before touching over the back of his neck briefly, "I don't think I've ever felt like this before."

Mana was quiet for a moment, before hesitantly asking, "…Never?"

The tone caught him off guard but he disregarded it as her slurring and answered with a simple, "No."

She paused again, sitting up in her seat and looking out to the window. He looked over to her but her expression, at least to him, was unreadable. She looked so serious, all signs of intoxication gone as she took a deep breath and shook her head, furrowing her brows.

"Then why are you questioning it? You like the feeling don't you?" She asked.

"I do." He answered easily, he really did, it felt so nice to feel…safe, "But I just don't understand, that's why I'm asking. I feel like all I'm doing is just being insanely selfish with him because of everything that's wrong with me and my life."

"You aren't being selfish, if he didn't want the same things he wouldn't even be there." She nearly snapped before toning it down a bit, "Sometimes... the best things in life are not explainable, Atem. And to question a gift seems wrong, doesn't it?" She asked, looking back over to him.

Her words settled deeply, he was pretty sure a few weeks ago he had said something pretty similar to himself. About not wanting to question this and to just roll with the punches, living in the now like he always tried to. But before he only had to think about himself, suddenly Yugi was always in the corners of his mind, asking him what the future brought. The future made him anxious because he didn't know what was coming for the both of them and how Yugi would react to it all. He could control his own emotions and reactions, but not his.

"They say never to look a gift horse in the mouth, right?" Mana tried again when he didn't say anything.

"Right." He answered softly.

She smiled but it didn't seem to touch her eyes as she patted his shoulder, "Drive safe, I'm going to bed."

"Ya, I will. Sleep good." He replied, both of them leaning in over the cup holders for a quick hug.

XXX yay lemon time

Yugi paused the game screen as he heard Yami walk back through the door, shutting and locking it behind him. He set the controller down and sat at the edge of the couch with a sly smile. They were finally alone and he had been pining for him pretty much all night. He knew that there was a lot to talk about, but it would wait until morning. When they were both sober and he knew he was going to be able to remember everything the other said. Yami smiled back at him, stalking over as he threw his keys to the dining table.

"I'm glad you're back." Yugi purred as he stood up and reached to wrap his arms around his neck.

Yami hummed, pressing his lips to his in a firm kiss as his arms found his waist, a hand coming down to grope his ass, "Me too." He mumbled against his lips before deepening their kiss.

With the alcohol still coursing through his system his body was over heated to start with and everything felt very sensitive. He couldn't help but let out a moan of want as Yami's other hand came to join its' friend, grabbing his butt firmly and pressing their groins together. The taller man was quickly taking control and it excited him beyond belief. But just before he had gotten here, in his drunken stupor, he realized something. He hadn't been participating in their night time activities in a way he felt he should have been. He wanted to be more present, more specifically he wanted to bring Yami pleasure and see it happening.

Yugi's hands slid down to Yami's chest, gripping his shirt and forcing him to turn around so his back was to the couch. He then broke the kiss and pushed Yami backwards to have him sit, the red eyed males eyebrows raising a little in surprise. But it washed his body in a heat of immediate want, Yugi showing a bit of dominance made him want to get to the bed **now. **He sat up, quickly removing his shirt as he reached forward to Yugi's hips, guiding him onto his lap. He took the hem on his shirt but suddenly felt Yugi shove him almost roughly into the back of the couch, climbing on top of him before he could get the garment off.

Yami growled, giving a smile as he tried to lean forward again, nipping down the others neck, "What's gotten into you tonight?" He asked, his hand reaching around to grab his ass again, his fingers dipping between his legs a little.

Softer this time, Yugi pushed him back again, leaning down to trail hot kisses down his jaw line, to his neck and then his chest. He kissed him again, their tongues meeting as Yugi reached between them to fondle the bulge that was forming. Yami' bit his lip as he watched and allowed Yugi to take the reins, the teen slowly climbing down, off his lap and onto his knees between his legs. Those dark lust-filled eyes flicked up to meet his again and he felt his breath hitch as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his hip while his hand continued to fondle him through his pants. Fuck, he could watch Yugi do this all day, why was this so much better than watching any one whore go down on him?

"I just thought that I needed to step up to the plate a little." He answered sweetly and Yami felt another sharp pang of want.

He pushed the hair from those large beautiful eyes while he began to work on the button and zipper of his pants. When he got those undone he tugged his pants down a bit to show off the nice tent he was already producing. He leaned forward, their eyes connecting as he opened his mouth and licked over the fabric of his boxers, sending a rush of pleasure up his spine. He licked up and down it's length through the cotton a couple times before finally pulling down the waist band and setting him free. He gulped softly, it wasn't like it was anything new, but it somehow looked even bigger when you were kneeled right in front of it. He licked over his lips in anticipation, coming to settle a little closer as he gripped his manhood and began to softly stroke him.

Yami took a deep breath, his hand coming down to finger over his shoulder while Yugi firmly placed his tongue at the tip, dragging it down and back up to leave a slick trail. He used his hand again to stroke a little faster while he placed the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head. He heard him take in a sharp breath of pleasure, his facial expression beginning to match as his brows furrowed. And it somehow made him feel _powerful_, knowing that he could bring Yami intense pleasure and not just the other way around. He smiled inwardly, giving a suck after carefully covering his teeth. He began to take more in, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

"Fuck…" Yami exhaled heatedly, "that feels really good..." He moaned softly, combing his fingers through Yugi's hair again to encourage him.

Feeling a wash of pride he began to move a little faster, using his hand for what he couldn't get in his mouth. But he tried to take in as much as he could, feeling Yami tap at the back of his throat each time. Yami gave a groan, his chest heaving a little as his breathing increased. He gave a hard suck moving up his length before releasing him with an audible 'pop', his hand immediately coming to message over the head. If there was anything he had learned from watching the porn Joey brought/showed him, he hoped it was this. He might of messed up the first time with his teeth, but Yami seemed to really be enjoying himself this go around.

Again he placed him in his mouth and continued the rhythm he had set up previously. Yami's head fell back against the couch as he closed his eyes and continued to comb his fingers through that spiky mane. Taking him in as far as he could he tried to push his limits, vaguely remembering the girls in the porno's being able to take the whole thing in. But he couldn't seem to do it. He wasn't sure what it was he was doing wrong, but as he pushed himself he gagged soundlessly, Yami's abdomen suddenly tightening. The reaction the other had though sent another throb to his own hardening member

"Shit." He gasped quietly as his hand tightened in his hair a little.

He tried again but with the same result of nearly gagging himself, so he began bob his head instead. Yami cracked his eyes open and looked down at him, untangling his hand from his hair. A sheen of sweat began to coat his forehead and his breathing was getting shallower. His head fell back again as he gave another low groan, licking over his lips. Yugi looked up his body, smiling again at the reactions he was receiving. But it was also nice to see the look of pleasure written all over his face, his muscles tensing, showing off just how muscled he was.

"Yugi…I'm gunna cum…" He warned in a growl.

Hearing his warning he moved faster, sucking a little harder while his hand tightened around the shaft. Yami swore under his breath again suddenly sitting up and almost curling around him. His eyes shut tightly as he took on the look of a snarl, his jaw setting and nose scrunching a little as he place a hand on the back of his head. His hand suddenly gripped his hair almost painfully and he gave another groan starting to fall off the edge. Yugi felt something begin to shoot inside his mouth and surprise had him pulling back to release him. A little splashed against his cheek before he quickly replaced his mouth, beginning to swallow what he received. He closed his eyes trying not to gag for a third time at the taste, it was more bitter than he had anticipated. But the glowing after effect it had on Yami was well worth it and even had him glowing in pride. When Yami uncurled and let his muscles relax, Yugi let him fall from his mouth, smiling as he licked his lips.

"Was that good?" He asked, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Still a little breathless Yami smirked at him, sitting up again, "_Very_." He said, swiping his thumb over his cheek to clean the mess before kissing him deeply to taste himself on the others lips.

He pulled back with a wicked gleam in his eye that made Yugi's thighs tingle, and the words only added to it, "Now it's your turn."

He then stood up, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed room, grabbing a towel from the hall closet. He shut the door with his foot, his hand immediately going for his shirt to rip the thing off while he flung the towel to the bed. The then moved to his pants, working at getting his clothes off at an almost dizzying pace, he bent down and kissed his lips again and again. He felt the bed hit him in the back of the knees and he moved his legs so he was now kneeling on the bed. In the same moment Yami had gotten his jeans undone and was pushing them off his hips while Yugi attempted to do the same.

"Lay back on the bed." He instructed softly, breaking the kiss in favor of his neck.

Yugi gave a softly pleasured squeak before he moved away, swinging his feet in front of him and quickly kicking his pants off the rest of the way. He scooted up the bed and laid back against the pillows, Yami already clambering on top of him. Spreading his legs to make room he moved over him, hovering there as he simply watched the other for a moment. Yugi smiled, which he returned, as he reached up to feather his fingers over his jaw line and down his neck to his chest. He rested his weight on top of him, immediately going for a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining without the need for coaxing.

He rolled his hips into Yugi's earning his first throaty moan of the night, swallowing his cry as he did it again. He moved down to his neck so he could hear those delightful sounds more fully, a hand stroking down his side and to his ass. Instead of rolling his hips again he brought Yugi's to his, lifting his hips off the bed for a moment, making Yugi gasp in both surprise and pleasure. He wiggled in his grasp, trying to get more friction making him smirk again. He moved down to his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and softly biting down while his hand began to play with the other.

Yugi let out a whine of want before begging softly, "Please, Yami…"

"Please, what?" He smiled up at him like a hungry wolf as he continued to descend.

His face was glowing a bright red as he looked down to him pleadingly, "Please…fuck me…I need you…" He moaned and Yami felt his cock twitch a little. He was going to have to give Yugi alcohol more often before they slept together, this was just flat out hot. He took the waistband of his boxers and sat up, removing them completely and throwing them off the side of the bed.

"Already?" He teased, bending down and kissing over his inner thighs, "I'm not done playing with you yet." He chuckled deeply.

Choosing to have at least some mercy on the teen, he licked his way up the shaft that was standing proudly before him. Yugi's breath caught as his hand went down to grab a fist full of bed sheets while the other moved to his mouth so he could bite down on a knuckle. The sensations Yami's mouth was bringing him was already turning all conscious thought into mush, he couldn't even imagine how the rest of the night was going to feel. It was no wonder people slept together when they were drunk, every nerve ending seemed to be on edge. He let out a loud moan as the other gave a hard suck, his hand tightening.

"Oh god…" Yugi moaned, his back arching off the bed a little.

Suddenly the feeling was lost making him open his eyes which he hadn't even realized he closed. Yami moved over top of him again, laying down fully on him and kissing him deeply. He felt his hands wind around his waist and back before he suddenly felt himself being lifted. And before he knew it he was on top of him, Yami laying back against the pillows while his hands moved over every inch of body he could find. Just under him he could feel Yami's manhood pressing against his inner thighs, making him moan in anticipation.

Yami then broke the kiss and kissed down his jaw, instructing him again, "Grab the head board."

He looked up to see the wooden head board there and inched up Yami's body before leaning forward and doing as he was told. A little confused as to what they were doing he looked down to see Yami moving downwards, moving his legs as he forced his shoulders through. He felt another rush of heat go to his face as he straddled over the others neck with Yami's head propped up by a pillow to perfectly aligning him with his mouth. He felt a hot tongue flick against the head, making his body jolt lightly. He felt Yami's rough hands stroke over his back and sides, forcing a shaky heated breath from his lungs.

"Ohh…yes…" He moaned breathlessly as Yami began to take him in, sucking softly

He removed his mouth briefly to wet his fingers, quickly finding his entrance and starting to message the ring of muscles there. He licked up the shaft again, taking the head into his mouth and feeling Yugi's leg muscles give a soft quiver. He prodded a little harder at his entrance while giving a particularly hard suck.

"Haa-aaH!" Yugi squealed his hips moving backwards only forcing Yami's finger inside a little.

The other smiled around his member, beginning to bob his head a little while he thrust his finger inside gently. His moans where breathy and beginning to slip out at a constant while Yami pushed his finger downwards to touch that bundle of nerves. His hips jerked forward but not wanting to choke Yami he quickly went back only succeeding in hitting his prostate again.

"Aahhh!" He moaned loudly, feeling him add a second finger and thrusting even deeper.

He suddenly understood their position and also realized there was no escaping or relief from the pleasure that was building in his abdomen. Yami began to move his fingers up and down quickly, essentially slapping his prostate each time. His eyes widened momentarily, muscles clenching while his jaw dropped to let out a pleasured scream. He screwed his eyes shut, his hands tightening on the head board while Yami continued his sweet torture. His muscles started to feel weak, his legs shaking as he struggled to keep himself up. But Yami seemed to feel it, his other hand coming to the crease where ass met thigh and helped hold him up.

"Haaa-ahHH! Oh my god!" He squealed, breathing harder, "Oooohhh-haaaa—ahh!"

Each noise he made sent a direct bolt to his groin and he hummed his approval sending vibrations down the cock in his mouth. Yugi's head fell downward, his arms barely keeping him up anymore as he gave another cry in ecstasy. He could feel the dam beginning to give way, the muscles in his stomach tightening while his legs started to shake. He added a third finger, curling them again to rub up against his sweet spot at a constant. When he started to taste precum on his tongue and he suddenly slowed his actions.

"Aaaah! Pleaaase Yaami!" He moaned loudly as he sat up forcing his fingers deeper, "Pleasee-aaahhh!" He begged.

The other released his member and removed his fingers, lifting one of his legs to get out from under him while Yugi rolled over onto his back, breathless and wanting. He reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out the lube. He could see just how wound Yugi was, a small bit of cum trailing down his length, practically crying for release. He moved back between his legs, his cock rubbing up against his, making him give a soft noise in the back of his throat. He opened the lube bottle and squeezed out a good amount, leaning down to kiss over the others neck while he began to spread it over himself.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He purred, nipping softly on his weak spots.

"I want you, Yami…" He moaned, his hips rolling forward, "I want you to fuck me…"

Grabbing the base of his cock he lined himself up and began to prod at the tight ring of muscles, sinking the head inside. Yugi's breath hitched as he moaned out a soft 'yes' under his breath, lifting his legs and spreading a little wider to give him more room. He was still so close to cumming, he could feel it lying in wait to attack him. And it was obvious Yami knew too, snapping himself inside quickly rather than going slow, thrusting against his prostate harshly.

"AHHH!" Yugi cried his eyes shutting tightly as Yami suddenly began to rock his body almost violently, forcing the bridge to snap immediately.

"OHH FUU-AAAAHH!" He screamed as he climaxed, splashing his seed onto his stomach as well as Yami's.

Breathing hard, his body fell in a heap on the bed, hearing Yami chuckle in his ear. He could feel teeth scrapping over the sensitive flesh there while he started to thrust into him again at a much slower pace. Yugi's back arched again, gasping while his hand grabbed a handful of sheets. His body was still utterly wracked with pleasure and every movement Yami made forced more pleasured electricity through him. He suddenly sat up, reaching for the towel he had grabbed earlier and cleaned the mess before tossing it aside again.

"I love all the sounds you make." He growled heatedly, thrusting into him again and claiming his mouth as his own.

He moaned into their kiss, his hands moving to wrap around his back while he started to speed up. He broke the kiss, biting down on his neck, making him squeal again. He sat up to both get a better look at the pleasured faced Yugi was making and thrust with more force. One hand fell back down to the bed to grip the sheets again while the other grabbed his thigh.

"Haa-aaHH! Oh myYY gooooOO-AAHH-oood, Yaa-AAHmiii!"

"Does it feel good?" He asked with a predatory smirk, a hand traveling down his hip and to his low back, bringing him up while he crashed back down into him.

"AAHH! Ohh Fuck! Yes! Yeesss, it feels so good.." He whined, screaming again when Yami repeated the action.

Soon Yami was ramming into him time and time again, his back arching while he legs started to twitch, crying out in pure bliss. He reached down between their bodies gripping his hardened member, the lingering lube on his hand making it easy to start stroking quickly. Yugi's hips bucked, his muscles convulsing as a surge of pleasure ran through him. Yami groaned at the feeling, flicking his wrist vigorously to try and help Yugi find his edge again. The other screamed loudly, his hands flying down to Yami's wrist to maybe slow him but instead he moved them above his head, gripping the pillow there tightly. He slammed himself fully inside, grinding into him for a few moments before pulling out.

"Turn around." He whispered, backing away a little so Yugi could adjust and get on his hands and knees.

He leaned down onto his forearms groaning as he felt Yami come up behind him and start to fill him again, his hands tightening their grip on the sheets. Yami leaned over him, bracing his hands on either side of his shoulders, picking up the fast pace from before. Yugi buried his face into the mattress, screaming his little lungs out and nearly ripping the sheets in his grasp. He could feel his cock throbbing in need, his climax already starting to build again. He moved his head to the side and pressed his heated cheek against the sheets while Yami reached underneath him to grip his manhood again. He felt Yami lean down even more, laying against his back, panting in his ear as he nipped at his shoulder blades.

"Haa-aaahh-AAH!" Yugi moaned feeling his prostate being jabbed again with the closer position.

"Say my name." Yami suddenly groaned, the hand on his member stroking up to play with the head more.

"Ohhh…uhhhaahhh! YaaaAAmii!" He moaned, feeling Yami's thrust start to strengthen, becoming a little more sporadic.

"No...say _my _name." He whispered in his ear, "I know you know it."

Yugi's eyes opened up a little wider only to shut again when Yami slammed back in, hitting his sweet spot dead on, "AHHH! Haaa-aah!"

"Aa-Atem…" He whispered, "Aahh! Please, Atem!" He moaned.

Knowing what he was begging for he started to stroke his cock at a quick pace, feeling Yugi's muscles start to clamp down.

"OHHH GOD! AA-AAaaAAAaaAAHH! ATEEeeEeEEM!" He cried feeling the pressure build.

With another throaty scream Yami forced him back into that sea of bliss, his muscles convulsing violently. He heard Yami moan in the back of his throat, cursing under his breath before something hot began to pour into his body. After a moment of stillness he pulled out, letting Yugi fall down onto the mattress. Both of them panting heavily, Yami still hovering over him as he bent down and kissed his shoulder. Yugi rolled over onto his side as he moved off of him, his hand sliding over his hip and to his ass to bring him closer again. Yugi curled up on his chest, the second intense orgasm quickly knocking him out. Yami covered them, both silently agreeing to just take a shower in the morning. Still slightly drunk and completely exhausted at this point, the two only wanted sleep. Tomorrow, though, there would be a lot of talking that needed to be done.

XXX

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Ah, I almost wonder if I shouldn't have gone ahead and based this in America. I'm sorry that we're in Japan but a lot of the customs are staying very American. Including the drinking age, which is 18 in Japan haha. So technically Yami and Bakura are old enough to be buying their own booze, but for this particular story I'm going to keep the drinking age at 21.

As much as I would have liked to really go in depth with the story in a physical way, Japan isn't exactly known for its gang violence hahaha

Like, don't get me wrong, gangs are literally everywhere. They estimate there to be 33,000 gangs just in the USA alone (not all of them like this obviously, there's motorcycle gangs and prison gangs, stuff like that), but in Japan there only seems to be one that's somewhat talked about. They're called the 'Yakuza' but as far as I could find most of their illegal activity had to do with financial stuff, and just in general being menacing. Rather than gangs in America who literally kill for being crossed.

It's illegal to be associated with ANY gang activity here, but in Japan it's totally fine if you want to join the Yukaza. Fuck, you can even find their gang "headquarters" phone number if you wanted. It's that easy because it isn't illegal. And as much as I'm sure they want it to be illegal, they aren't committing the violent crimes like the gangs in America do, and at this point the gang is so big their economy actually relies on them to keep them from a depression.

That being said, I'm also a lot more familiar with how the activity works here. I'm really glad a lot of you seem to think this is a pretty realistic story (It obviously has flaws-the gay scene in general-but I had to form it around the YGO world- and my obsession of course), I try really hard to make it that way.

ANYWHOSEES.

Hope the read was good and see you guys next chapter :D


	13. Chapter 13

I'm mother-fuckin' back _and _with a helper! Thank you Kashi-Got-Swagz, editing is a HUGE help.

Here's her page guys – give love, check out stories, be awesome: www**DOT**fanfiction**DOT**net/u/4309743/

XXX

Light finally started to filter into the room, helping the younger teen see around better, having been up for a while. Just like the first time he had gotten drunk, he felt awful. His body hurt, his head was pounding, and his mouth felt like a dried lake bed. He gave a soft groan and squinted to the light, looking over to the man next to him. He forced himself to open his eyes against the morning sun to look at the red eyed male, his sleeping form breathing softly and buried to his shoulders in the covers. It was the first time he had woken up before him, the first time he'd seen him asleep. It was probably cliché, but he really did look peaceful and almost innocent in the moment.

He frowned as his mind returned to the thoughts that had woke him in the first place. Meeting Mana, the party…all of his questions…still, his favorite parts were always when he finally got to be alone with Yami and the thought forced a small smile on his serious face. His cheeks started to flush a cute pink as he slowly replayed what he could remember of last night, only to turn crimson when he remembered how forceful he had been. Oh god, what in the hell had gotten into him?! He pushed Yami down on the couch and took complete control for a moment in the night! Embarrassment and nervousness flared its way into his system and he sat up to look away, face red as ever.

'Ooh, what if he didn't like that? I wasn't even thinking, I just thought…I don't know what I thought!' He panicked inside his head, getting out of the bed as quietly as he could.

But moving around only reminded him how gross he was after their fun last night and how badly he needed a shower. It wasn't like the bathroom was anything new, so he decided to wash while he scolded himself for being so date-rape-y, quickly and quietly picking up the clothes he had on last night. He groaned and whined inside his mind as he thought over his actions again and again, unable to determine if it was as bad as he thought, or if his memory had been a little obscured with all the alcohol. The stuff was probably what had made him act like that in the first place! He couldn't even remember anything he said though, just actions. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet and slipped inside the bathroom noiselessly.

"Stupid…" he sighed as he put his clothes and the towel on the counter, turning to turn the shower on, "what is wrong with you…?" He whispered. In his memory, Yami didn't seem to hate it…he even finished…maybe he was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

Remembering that pleasured face brought with it the same feeling it had last night; pride. Knowing he could do that made him feel powerful, he just didn't know he had it in him and from the first few looks Yami had given him, neither did he. He smiled again, biting his lip and fast forwarding his memory to the more fun parts of the night as he slipped in the shower. He hadn't ever imagined sex could be so much fun, but he was starting to see why Yami had tried to get tail every night. Then he frowned, the very last bit coming back into view when he had told him to say his name… Atem? How could he nearly forget something like that? It brought his thoughts back to his friend, she had said the same name earlier that night.

He remembered how much it unnerved him when he saw how upset Mana had been and reminded him that he obviously didn't understand the scale. He also remembered talking to Joey about it…he just wished he could remember specifics… He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, letting the warm water wash over his head and face, soothing his headache a little. He tried to clear his head of all thoughts, while he found Yami's body wash and started to scrub down. It was easier said than done though, he kept seeing Mana's face and the gun gleaming in the waist band of Yami's jeans. At the time he hardly even gave it any thought, but just remembering the memory now had his heart beating a little faster. It was only now hitting him how dangerous of a situation they had been in; now that he was sober.

He shook his head, just glad it was over and no one had been hurt. Had he been sober at the time though…his reaction might not have been so calm. Again he tried to clear his head and gave his hair a quick shampoo and condition before finally turning the water off. He bent over to towel dry his hair upside-down, and again tried to think of the conversation with Joey. He just remembered establishing that his gang wasn't something he could't simply up and walk away from. He then blinked as he remembered more, remembering the things Joey had asked him about his sexuality, and that he had been questioning.

'Wow…I need to talk to him more too…' He thought to himself, letting the towel drop to the floor so he could get dressed.

He was almost starting to think he should just bring another thing of clothes so he didn't have to keep sneaking around his grandfather on weekend mornings. He hoped he hadn't really noticed, and just thought he was at Joey's or that these little sleep overs were more planned. So far he hadn't really questioned him and Yugi didn't exactly like lying, so when he asked where it was he was going he always just said, 'Yami's' or more often, 'a friends' hoping it would be the end of the conversation. And it usually was, he'd get a raised eyebrow from him like he wanted to ask or wanted him to say more, but he just didn't know what to say.

It wasn't like he could just say, 'Bye, grandpa, I'm going to go see my drug-dealing-gang-associated-boyfriend who I met only a month ago-and oh my god I think I'm losing it…!' He whined pitifully in his mind, leaning against the bathroom counter, bowing his head.

When he thought about it that way and laid everything on the table, any sane person- hell, probably even most of the insane, too, wouldn't have stayed when they realized who they were playing with. What was wrong with him? What was he even doing? He took a deep breath and shook his head, not having an answer for himself. He just…liked being with him, he made him feel wanted and he liked being touched and having someone look at only _him_…but just because you liked something didn't mean it was good for you. People liked meth and heroine too, that didn't mean it was healthy…

And a sudden thought, or more statement, from Joey came to him, offering what could possibly be a silver lining, _"Even if you don't like the answers he gives you, or they worry you… if he makes you **happy** then try to find a way to work around it."_

He gave a slow blink, his mind pausing for a moment before he was finally forced to ask himself, "…How happy does Yami make me?" And ponder if it was worth all the side effects or if it would be more worth it to be just friends.

He left the bathroom and found his way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill with water. Making his way to the couch he sat down and guzzled down more than half the glass, forgetting just how thirsty he had been. His mind was keeping him completely occupied. He looked around the sparse apartment, he didn't have very many decorations, no photos what so ever…he hadn't realized how lonely of a place it looked when no one was in it. He looked up to the kitchen already seeing it filled with everyone, laughing and joking. He smiled, turning his eyes to the couch cushions next to him and immediately frowned as he spotted the pistol there. He blushed again, realizing it must have fallen out of his pants when he was having his time in the spot light.

Hesitantly he moved his hand to feel over the cold steel, slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle, being careful to stay away from the trigger. He picked it up, a little surprised at its weight and brought it closer to him to get a better look. His gaze wandered over its form, finding it funny how clean it looked when that was exactly what he was questioning. Just how clean the gun actually was. He bit his lip, just wishing he wasn't so terrified of the answer. Why couldn't this be easy? He couldn't help that he simply wanted to be more than friends but, if he didn't, would that make this easier? Would he even care at that point?

"Yugi?"

He actually jumped, gasping a little as he looked over to see Yami standing there adjusting the pajama bottoms he had just slipped on. His eyes looked down to his hands, his brows furrowing in a worried expression. He walked over to him, gently taking the gun from his fingers and looked at it for a few seconds. He took a deep breath through his nose as he set it aside and sat down next to him, his eyes seeming to be unable to meet his all of a sudden. His lips parted for a moment, like he wanted to say something and Yugi could almost hear it. When it became clear he wasn't going to say them though he decided to help.

"We have a lot to talk about." He said softly, handing him his water glass.

He took the glass gingerly, nodding with a soft, "Ya…" before taking a drink.

Now that they were sitting here together a new serious air entered the room, making everything feel tense and neither one wanted to break the silence that had taken the room. He wasn't even sure where to start, he knew that they had only known each other a month, but he just _needed _to know more if he was going to stay in the way he was. He liked Yami, he liked his personality and the way he felt when he was with him, he liked how he looked at him and always wanted to be touching him. It was nice and he didn't want that to stop, but a line had to be drawn somewhere. He just needed to hear some…honesty. They couldn't build a relationship on a foundation they couldn't even see, Yami couldn't hide.

And with that thought he finally settled on a question to ask to get them started, "So…is it Yami or…Atem?"

He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before answering, "It _was _Atem." He started, "When I ran away and came here, with my cousins help I got emancipated. And then I legally changed it." Yugi's brows furrowed and a look of utter confusion crossed his face, why on **earth **would a teenager feel like he needed to change his name?

"….Can I…ask why?" He questioned softly.

"I left home because my parents weren't the best," he started, skipping over specifics as to why he felt that way, "and I didn't want them to find me. My dad was part of a gang and I knew if he _really _wanted-and at some point he would-, he could find me and he'd bring me back." He answered.

Yugi tried to quickly push away the stunned feeling that was threatening to freeze him and moved to his next question, "Was?"

"Yes…Mana… came down because she wanted to tell me that he had passed away." He paused for a moment, his lips contorting a little before continuing, "He was shot."

This time he wasn't able to push away the shock, "Oh Yami… I'm sorry, I…didn't know."

"You couldn't have." He answered immediately, looking over to him, "It's ok, like I said… we didn't have the best relationship."

Yugi nodded softly, somehow feeling as if it would almost be wrong to continue to conversation after learning his father had died. But it was more than a little surprising to know that his dad had also been in a gang, possibly doing the same things. Yami truly had been around all this violence all his life, straight from birth, he was born into this. Made for this and made for the streets. This was his _normal _life, this world that he had such trouble fitting into and even understanding, it was truly his normalcy. His comfort zone. He looked away awkwardly, no longer knowing what to say and felt his questions being pushed to the side again. From the corner of his eye he saw Yami move closer, gathering his attention again.

"Yugi, I know you have questions that are making you uncomfortable. Mana and I even talked about it a little last night and she thinks I shouldn't keep these things secret. I think she especially thinks that because this is my first relationship…" He admitted more gently, but Yugi only shook his head.

"And what do _you_ think?" He asked.

He paused, looking away, wetting his lips briefly, "I think…I want to make you feel better about this but… I'm afraid to give you your answers. Because there's just…" He took a deep breath shaking his head, "**_no _**reason for you to be here with me in the way you are." He looked back over to him again, carefully reaching for his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze, but it almost seemed more for himself than Yugi, "And I, honest to god, have no idea why you even _want_ to be with me."

It made his heart clench not only because he felt the same way, not understanding why Yami wanted to be with someone like him, but because he had just asked himself something similar, and was unable to answer himself. So why, when Yami looked at him and asked in his own way, a million answers came to mind. He was sweet, even if he didn't want to show it, Yugi knew it, he cared for the few friends he had, defended them, he was determined, and had a courageous light in his eyes that could spark nations. The eyes of a leader were being shrouded by the clouds of uncertainty, doubt, and depression. He wanted to clear those clouds and show him that the things around him and his past weren't the things that defined him. And they never would be. He wanted to help make him happy.

He looked down to the floor and Yugi's hand quickly flew to his cheek, forcing him to look back, "_Because_, when I look at you I see someone worth it…" He answered and Yami tried to pull away as if to say he was wrong, but he wouldn't let him, leaning forward a little to catch his eye again, "Even if **you** don't."

"You don't know the whole story, you're looking at an incomplete image." He answered, taking Yugi's hand in his to pull it back down to his lap, but Yugi's hands only gripped his back.

"Then stop hiding the pieces from me." He replied and Yami's lips parted a little, not knowing how to respond.

Soon he started to subtly nod his head, giving a soft, "Ok…" as he pulled his hands back to himself and turned to face Yugi better.

The crimson eyed male held his determined gaze, trying his best to well up the feelings of safety and security that he usually felt with him. He didn't feel that way though, he felt scared letting Yugi in this way, like he would run and he'd be left alone in his dark haze again. Surviving to the next day instead of living it; now that he had had a taste of this lighter world, he was addicted. Something had screamed inside him to not let this person go, to treat him differently and take him in as his. And he wanted to keep doing that…for once in his life he had listened to his heart and it had made him the most vulnerable he had ever been, but… also the happiest. It showed him a world filled with feelings he didn't even know about. Feelings he couldn't even describe.

He swallowed softly, looking down to his hands again, "I'll answer the best I can, if you feel like you really need to know…"

He grew quiet and followed Yami's eyes, nodding a little, "I do…"

He didn't answer back, staying silent and waited for Yugi to ask a question of some kind. But he still felt stuck, like he didn't know where to start. Another memory filtered in from last night; standing in front of Yami's car and asking why Mana was so upset. Maybe it would be best to start from there again, and just use her as leverage. He wanted to understand why she felt the way she did, why she had seemed so distraught.

"Can you explain to me why Mana was so upset? I know you said it was because of the violence, but is that all…?" He asked, hoping the answer would make him feel more in the loop.

"She hates that I sell meth and the violence of the gang is never fun, but it's why I don't hang out with them a lot. I'm in it for the money." She also hated the initiation process, but those words didn't want to leave his mouth, he didn't want Yugi to ask.

"Why the meth in particular?" Still not seeing how she could have been so upset.

"The scene. It's…not safe." He answered, "Your customers tend to be unpredictable, violent. Truthfully I don't enjoy it either, but it's where the money is. And it's Malik's main trade now."

"It wasn't before?"

"When I met Malik, a year or so ago, he had just finished producing his second batch of the stuff and apparently the first had sold well. I wasn't allowed to touch though, I had to work up to the stuff I'm selling now."

"Is that why you have the gun?" He asked, his voice getting even softer as if speaking of it would do something bad.

"Yes." He said, nodding.

The next question he wanted to ask was the obvious one, but something inside him swerved and asked something else, "Why can't you leave?"

The question struck him though, before Yugi had been asking him _to _leave rather then why he couldn't, "…Because…I know too much and…they have blackmail on me." He said truthfully and Yugi's eyebrows lifted a little.

"Blackmail?" He echoed.

He hesitated, frowning deeply before settling on a few words, "Yugi…do you know what it takes to get into a gang?" He asked and he shook his head while he took a deep breath through his nose, and yet he still couldn't say it to him, he didn't want Yugi to see that monster, "…Awful things…and I regret it every day."

"What did you…do?" He asked, a nervous spark lightning in his belly, feeling as if he was starting to touch on why Mana had been so emotional.

Yami didn't know what to say though, how did you just tell someone like Yugi you were a murderer? He didn't want to, he never even really thought of it like that, even when he said it to Mana, but that was exactly what he was. He tried not to think about it at all really…he didn't want that to be a part of who he was… He didn't want to be known for that, for all the wrongs in his life. He wanted to be a better person, Yugi made him _want_ to be a better person. Something Mana only helped him to do rather than inspire him to do… and maybe that was why he felt the relationship was different.

When he didn't answer right away Yugi tried again to reassure him, "Nothing you did in the past tells me who you are today. I know…people _think _that their past defines them, but it doesn't. What defines who you are today is you in this moment." His mouth hung open for a moment feeling his lungs freeze as he wondered if he truly meant that, and if he did, did it have its limits?

Maybe it would be best if it did, if Yugi just left so he could live a more carefree life, but that selfish part of him screamed to not let this go. It slapped him, asked if he truly wanted to go back out into the cold after this angel had finally brought him in. It felt extreme to think that though, it felt weird when you had only known someone for so long. But was he really going to let a matter of scaled time destroy what he wanted? Society always tells us that there are specific times when things in relationships happened, when it became clear that it was more than just a fling. When it was acceptable to kiss, have sex, cuddle and watch movies together. But when had Yami ever listened to society?

Maybe everything about their relationship was avalanching not because of how unstable it was, but because of how sturdy it had the chance of being…he just _had_ to be honest… "I…had to kill a man." He said, slowly looking back up into Yugi's widening eyes.

Almost numbly he asked, "Because they told you to…?"

"Right…" He said, having to tear his gaze away from Yugi's increasingly fearful ones.

"And…if they…ask again?" He questioned, his voice growing even softer.

"I have to do what Malik tells me." He said, sounding almost defeated.

"How did you not get caught, though?" he asked again, this time in a near whisper.

He swallowed looking over to the gun at his side for a moment, taking a deep breath to answer, "The gun I own, as well as the gun I used that night, are called 'ghost guns'. They don't have a serial number, they're untraceable. Made illegally, distributed illegally, and bought illegally, just like any other drug."

Again Yugi grew quiet before meekly asking, "…And…you regret it…?"

He looked back at him, mostly due to the tone of his voice, like he was trying to hide tears and felt an instant need to comfort him, "_Every day_." He promised, biting his lip for a moment while he cautiously reached out for his hand again, "Every day." He repeated, "I was stupid…I know it wasn't that long ago but I regretted it the moment I pulled the trigger."

Somehow it made him feel better, knowing that he regretted it and that he was told to do it, still…he felt nauseous. He nodded, though, feeling a little cold as he reciprocated Yami's touch and gripped his hands back. His big question about the gun had been answered and…he wasn't sure he felt any better… He didn't want to judge Yami for the decisions of his past, and he told him he wasn't going to, but it didn't make it any less shocking. It didn't make it any less scary or eye opening, now he knew not only what Yami was capable of, but everyone he associated with. And he suddenly understood Joey's position from before a little better too. It was terrifying…but it didn't make him want to run just yet… Knowing he regretted it helped, he believed with all his heart that Yami was a good person, he was just making bad decisions. And was in the hands of bad people.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to ask his next question, it just somehow felt like he needed to know, "...Did you know anything about him?"

He shook his head, "No…just that he was from another gang up north and Malik wanted to establish territory." And again Yugi grew quiet.

"I don't blame you if you want to leave." He said, breaking the silence before it had the chance to turn awkward.

"No." He said quickly, "I'm just…a little shell shocked…" He whispered.

Again he tried to tell himself it was in the past and that Yami didn't even want to be that person, both true statements, and yet he found himself still just needing a little space. A small moment to think and let this new information have time to sink in, the rest of his questions falling by the wayside. He swallowed as he looked down to the carpet trying to find more words to say, but was distracted by the sound of his ringtone. Almost thankful, he looked up to the kitchen and saw the small device vibrating on the counter, screen lit. He got up and went over to it, swiping his finger over to surface and answering with a soft 'Hello?'

"Ya…I'm at Yami's again… ok… Yes… I'll be there soon…" And with that he hung up the phone.

He turned back around, lifting a hand to rub his arm in a soothing manner, "That was grandpa…I need to get going…"

Yami rose from the couch and walked over to him, cautiously letting his hands wander to his hips, "Are we…ok?" He asked gently.

He held still, allowing the other to touch him and come close, nodding his head hesitantly answering with a, "Yes…" despite the fact he wasn't even sure…

The older man bent down, capturing his lips in a kiss that had a surprising amount of emotion behind it. As if he was thanking him for attempting to accept his past without running away, thanking him for trying to see _him_. He kissed him a few more times before pulling away to wrap him in a hug, his arms locking around his smaller form tightly. The heat that poured off his body was relaxing and his scent had his mind drifting as he wound his own arms around his strong back. He smiled, feeling his heart pick up in pace just like it always did…he could look past this…he just needed time.

"I'll drive you home." Yami whispered as he pulled away, "Just let me get dressed real quick."

"Oh you don't have to do-"He tried but Yami shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to make you do the 'walk of shame'." He commented.

And again Yugi smiled, nodding in agreement.

XXX

"Welcome home." Solomon stated from his perch on the barstool behind the counter.

Tensing, Yugi resisted the urge to squeak as he blushed and tried to nod affirmingly while thinking up something to say. His mind was betraying him though and pulling a complete blank as his grandfather crossed his arms and rose his eyebrow. Oh no. He was definitely going to talk to him about something. And he was pretty sure it wasn't about chores. The last four weekends he had been out with Yami or Yami and the gang doing this or that, usually video games though. Of course he was going to notice Yugi was suddenly not a home body.

"Yugi, did you think I wasn't going to notice?" he asked.

"I…I –I don't know, we're just hanging out…" He tried, walking closer when the older ushered him to.

"Are you seeing him?" He asked, making Yugi's eyes lock with his, daring him to lie.

He shifted uncomfortably, but felt he had no other choice, "Yes…"

Solomon sighed with what almost sounded like relief, unfolding his arms, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was going to, just...later…" He answered, "We've only known each other a month and we've been dating for two weeks."

He nodded growing quiet for a moment, "Well…does he treat you ok?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Of course, grandpa. He treats me really nicely." He said, happy he could at least say that with confidence. The only thing he worried about was his grandpa finding out about all the technical stuff.

"Good." He grunted, "When you're ready then, I want to meet him." He stated firmly, obviously not giving room for argument.

"Ok." Yugi smiled, glad that the conversation seemed to be going ok, but he frowned again when he noticed his grandpa didn't return his eased demeanor.

"You know what I have to ask, right?" He questioned and Yugi only blinked, "Have you two been sexually active?"

He felt his cheeks heat immediately, he supposed that wasn't hard to put together either…especially when you came home in the same clothes you did last night... You could either assume he slept with someone or he had drank until he passed out, and last night happened to be both. He opened his mouth to try and say something but felt flustered, his heart flying to his throat. He didn't want to say something that would make Solomon angry with Yami, he didn't want that at all! But soon his grandfather gave a groan and sighed as he bowed his head for a moment before taking another deep breath.

"I'll take that as your answer." He said and Yugi could only feel more panic, "You're seventeen now, Yugi, old enough to do what you want with your body. Just make sure you are being **safe.**"

"Of course." He replied immediately feeling more awkward then he had in his entire life, "C-can I go change now?" He asked and Solomon nodded.

He quickly darted for the stairs, running to his room before he could ask any more questions and force his face to spontaneously combust. He shut the door and walked over to his bed, falling onto the mattress and sighing into the pillow. He let his mind go blank, feeling emotionally drained from his talk this morning as well as physically drained from the drinking last night. And more sleep honestly just sounded…so good right now…

XXX

Sorry you all had to wait so long for the chapter but I really appreciate all of your patience with me. I feel tons better and ready to get back into the swing of this. Time to get back on this stupid pony named Life now that I've had a little vacation. I also apologize for this chapters length, I know it's shorter then the others, but hopefully it was enough.

Anyway. I made a few apology gifts, hope you like them~ I will also be putting a copy and paste-able link on my profile


	14. Chapter 14

Fgnejkswghblkswgla Sorry for the unexplained late chapter, my entire month of September just passed me by. Picking out my words for this chapter was difficult too, it's such a fragile situation lol  
I think I got it though, so hopefully you guys like it.

Also, I thought I had established a date finally when Mana came into town but when I re-read the chapter I found that I hadn't hahahaha ahhhhh….only quality here guys. I'm sorry for that gklsnglsagnlas

I do in this one though, so yaaay we've got an official date haha

Bet you guys thought I wasn't keeping track c:

XXX

It was so surreal being able to have your best friend back, and being able to go somewhere when things suddenly turned dark. He felt sick after his talk with Yugi. He had said he was fine, but those large eyes betrayed him and told him how scared he had been. Which reflected in him, for a few reasons, but mainly the fear of him suddenly leaving. He didn't want to be that vulnerable only to have everything come crashing down…no one did. Maybe it had been too much, maybe he should have just lied or skirted over everything like he usually did. It seemed like everything always went so much smoother when he did that. Normally when people lied they created a web which they eventually got tangled in, but what if your life was already a tangled mess?

For Mana, the situation was almost just as unbelievable, it seemed like every night she fantasized about being able to find her friend again, and tell him things she couldn't say before. The only price was a few lies here and there, and to her, it was worth it. She had planned out her words to make sure she wasn't misread, it was stupid and childish, but it made her happy. It made her believe that there might have been a better tomorrow for her and even for him, she just hadn't expected Atem to find that happy tomorrow in someone else. Since they started fooling around, Mana's feelings had only grown in size and she had hoped that it was the same for him. That perhaps absence would make the heart grow fonder and have him realizing just how much he liked her.

That wasn't what happened though. She was harshly struck with the reality that Atem had moved on with his life while she was sitting at home still whining over him. It made her angry, both at him and herself, and it made her feel things towards Yugi that were not exactly pleasant. Feelings she didn't even want to admit she had. Especially since Atem had already asked once if she was jealous. She forced herself to push them away, every single feeling she had had after he told her he wasn't single was nothing more than the product of selfishness. And she refused to be selfish towards him when she knew that he probably needed Yugi. She wasn't going to be able to stay forever and he needed someone he could lean on. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. It hadn't made her previous feelings towards her friend go away in the slightest.

"So, how did he take it?" She asked softly.

"Better than I thought he would, but... not exactly…well," he answered.

"…Do you think he'll come back?" She asked and he gave a small humorless laugh.

"I was gunna ask you the same thing…" He sighed, looking up to the room, his elbows resting on his legs from the seat on the bed in the room she was borrowing from his cousin.

He saw her shift uncomfortably from the corner of his eye before finally saying softly, "…I'm still here."

"And how do you feel about it? No better, I'm sure." He replied and she looked down to the floor, knowing he was right, it made her sick to think about it too much…

"But…I can't do anything about it, Atem. The only choice I have is to accept it and move on…that's the only choice you have…" She looked back up to him, her eyes filled with sympathy and sadness. "The only choice Yugi has…if he wants to stay."

He held her gaze, reading her expression for a moment before speaking gently. "There's no reason for him to, though. No reason for you to either."

"I have a reason," she said immediately, her tone catching him off guard, sounding almost hurt. "I accept you and everything you do because I love you. We've been friends for so long, I'll always… love you," she said, her tone softening while her shoulders sagged as she finished her sentence.

He always took her words as a reassurance of their friendship rather than an actual declaration of love, yet the hurt in her voice had him almost thinking otherwise. But that wouldn't be possible, would it? They had been friends far too long for that kind of a thing. She would have told him years ago. He pushed away the thoughts in favor of the conversation, because either way, he felt it was somehow…wrong. Running away and being out on his own had probably been one of the best and worst things to ever happen to him, something truly bitter sweet in its nature. On one hand he was free from the demons of his past, but on the other, Mana had been right, he had only come to play with more of the same breed. Maybe it was just because that was where he belonged, with demons in the dark.

"That's the thing though, Mana," he said, sounding exasperated, but tried to keep that gentle tone. "You shouldn't love someone like me; Yugi shouldn't _learn_ to love someone like me. It's not fair to either of you and I just can't help but think maybe I not only made a mistake telling him but I'm making a mistake just by being with-"

"Stop." Mana demanded in a growl, firmly cutting him off. "You can't tell me who to love and-"

But he interrupted her, "People like me don't _deserve _love, Mana." He stated, his tone sounding final.

She flinched a little, her back straightening, more than a little stunned by his statement and found herself speechless. A myriad of thoughts came to mind but she couldn't seem to settle on just one. She understood, to some degree, where he was coming from and why he thought that, but she had also seen the good in him. She'd seen him happy and do things that were in the best interest of others and Yugi had obviously seen it too, but Atem seemed to only see the bad. He had crawled into this hole and now that Yugi was threatening to drag him out, he was getting defensive, looking for an excuse to run. He had done this to himself, though. Everything that was happening was not because of Yugi. The way Atem had explained it to her, it seemed as if he had been more interested than he was willing to even admit to himself.

Still, his statement bothered her and she felt the need to combat it directly. "Everyone deserves love."

He took a deep breath but didn't answer her back, he just simply didn't believe that, it was painfully obvious. And instantly she somehow knew she wasn't going to be able to convince him of the fact. She could lead a horse to water but not make it drink. He had to come to the conclusion himself and it would probably take a miracle to shoot it through his thick skill. But maybe Yugi was that miracle, maybe he could finally show him what an amazing person he was. Something she had failed to do time and time again, but she didn't want to give up. And she didn't want Atem to give up on Yugi so soon just because now he was scared. Relationships were scary, it just went with the territory, and he needed to buckle down instead of trying to run away.

"Deserve or not, you obviously want it." She finally said, and he looked over at her.

"Want is different, we all want things." He replied.

"What did I say last night about looking a gift horse in the mouth?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I-" He started but she cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"No. You want so badly for this to be simple_, I can see it_, but _**you're **_the one making it complicated. At the moment, it's all in Yugi's hands, unless, of course, you just don't want to be with Yugi anymore. For someone who was so eager to show me his shiny new boyfriend, you sure have a lot of doubts." She said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

He hung his head, "I know." He agreed," I just…don't know what I'm doing…I don't know what I did to make this kid think, 'Hey, I like him enough to be in a relationship.'"

She sighed loudly, "I think the bigger question, and the one you _should_ be focusing on, is why _you_ agreed." And he sat up to look at her, his eyes filling with a small amount of surprise, "Why did _**you **_decide, 'Hey, I like him enough to be in a relationship.'?" She continued, pitching her voice lower to mock him, earning a small smile as he shook his head.

"I kind of…fell into it." He responded softly, the smile fading.

Mana shook her head, "Did you, though? You got your dumb ass drunk, got his innocent ass into bed, and woke up the next morning. But, Atem, _how often does that happen?" _She asked and confusion took over his features.

"You **cannot **tell me Yugi was the first person you had ever slept with drunk. _**I**_ know for a fact that wouldn't be true! But never before have you cared about how the other person was going to feel in the morning, because you always knew what _you_ wanted. You always wanted to be single, have a lot of partners and live a party life. Suddenly Yugi comes into the picture and you've given up two of the three, but why?"

He faltered, she had hit it on the head and his jaw fell slack, but he still knew this answer. He had thought of questions similar the first night he slept with him. Because he knew full well that starting a relationship would be the end of his "freedom." It was one of the things he thought about the most. Next to the idea of Yugi being in another man's arms, which only served to anger him much to his dismay. He'd never been in a relationship or felt any real romantic pull towards anyone, he'd never been possessive like that and he wasn't even sure he liked it. He was worried it would drive Yugi away or perhaps even grow into a monster within himself. After all, jealousy was an ugly thing and it had a knack for getting under peoples skin without their consent or even their notice.

"Because…" And again he paused, he had thought of this but not really said it out loud and he almost felt as if saying these words would change something. "…as scared as I was to start a relationship…the thought of him with other people was…almost infuriating." He answered, and her eyes widened a little before he continued, "A-and at some point, the thought of him leaving started to become scary too…and I couldn't…break it off with him because I didn't want to hurt him but...I also just... didn't want him to leave..." he said honestly.

Eyes still a little wide she shook her head and replied, "I don't think I've ever heard you say that about anyone." She knew a big reason as to why Atem never dated was just because he never felt a pull or a need to call someone his… and she still found herself asking, 'why Yugi?'

"I know and that just scares me more…" He whispered.

She felt a strike of pain and instead of trying to reassure him with words or touch she moved an arm around herself, to sooth the growing ache in her heart. She had made a connection that not even Atem had made yet, but she was pretty sure even all his friends knew. He loved him, flat out. He had fallen hard and fast for this boy and didn't even know it; at least that's how she saw it. Maybe love was a strong word, but did it matter if it was accurate? She certainly didn't think so…and yet instead of feeling excited and happy, like she was trying so hard to portray, here she was, feeling sadder and sadder. And she knew why, which just somehow made it worse. She had wanted him to be able to feel these feelings with her, and no one else. How was it they had all this history together, all these memories, and promises, but Yugi was the one he fell for? How was Yugi able to get inside so quick?

"…you should try to convince him…" She finally said softly, "To stay, I mean."

"You really think so…?" He asked.

She felt another small twinge of pain… a very selfish part of her wanted to say 'no' and wanted to tell him how she felt in the bluntest way possible so he had no chance of twisting her words. She couldn't though, she had never seen Atem glow the way he had when he introduced her to Yugi and she had never seen him such an emotional mess over someone. He clearly felt things deeper than he was willing to explore right now, but he was so close and she didn't want to suddenly pull him away from this. It hurt though, and she knew it would for a while, but she also knew she loved Atem enough to only want to see him happy. And for once he was finally looking for it himself, she couldn't possibly stop him now. It would just be wrong, but that selfish part of her…almost felt as if it was begging her to be wrong. She just wanted her feelings to be reciprocated, even if it was only for a night.

But she answered positively, hoping this would be a good path for her friend. "Yes."

He swallowed and nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "I'll text him now."

"No, no, no, no!" Mana said in panic, her body tensing as she quickly reached for the device in his hands.

"But you just said-"

"It hasn't even been a day yet, let him come to you. Give him at least twenty-four hours to let everything sink in, ok? Then you can shoot him a text, but don't make it a paragraph," she warned. "Just a simple 'How are you doing?' can speak volumes."

"And…if he still hasn't talked to me?" He asked.

"_Then_ maybe you're allowed to do something a little more, just don't go off the deep end." She smiled, somehow almost looking sympathetic.

He returned the smile, but it didn't even attempt to reach his eyes as he looked away and put his phone back in his pocket. He took a deep breath through the nose and tried to clear the fog that had formed in his mind. His anxiety and panic was putting him in a bad state, and Mana was right, at this very moment it was all up to Yugi. So there was no use in him worrying about it, it wasn't going to help…it was just easier said than done. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees again, pushing both hands through his hair. He felt Mana place a hand on his back and rub in small soothing circles, and it somehow helped him put away his fears. This whole dating thing…it had its perks, but man was it scary… being open and vulnerable like that.

"Let's go do something, ya?" Mana asked, her voice returning to its light and airy nature, "To get your mind off of it."

He nodded with a soft, "Ya."

He wasn't sure what yet, but he needed to get outside and just clear his head, and try his best to stay in the present moment with Mana.

XXX

"I'm not angry, ya know." Solomon said gently as he passed Yugi sitting on the bar-stool in front of the counter. Ever since he had gotten up he seemed lost in his own little world.

Broken from his thoughts his plum eyes blinked up almost sleepily at his grandfather, "Hmm? Oh, I know, Grandpa." He assured.

His grandfather raised a brow, "Why the long face today?"

"Do I look sad?" He asked, straightening in his seat before giving a forced smile. "Sorry, I don't mean to be."

His grandfather took in a deep breath before letting it out in a large sigh. "I'll be in the kitchen if you change your mind and want to talk."

Yugi's smile faltered, watching him leave the room and closed his eyes knowing he shouldn't even try to lie to him. It was just damn near impossible for him, which is why he had just avoided the subject of boyfriends all together this month. He gave his own sigh, opening his eyes to look outside the glass door of the shop. He wasn't necessarily sad though, he just still felt like he was somehow in shock, like he couldn't get the information to really click. He just had such a hard time picturing it…he really didn't even want to, he just didn't know what to do with the fact. Did he do anything? Did he run scared now? He certainly had reasons, quite a few actually, and the relationship was still so new there wasn't a logical one for him to even fight for it. No history or valuables to split…but leaving…didn't feel right either.

He bit his lip and looked over to the hallway which would lead towards the kitchen. His grandpa…he'd be so upset for his choices, he couldn't talk to him about this, not now, not ever. What would he even say? He didn't want to phrase his feelings into questions, he could hardly form words for them. It felt like all these emotions would fill him up but slip through his fingers before he could pin them down with words. It left him following this unexplainable feeling, not really knowing if it was leading him into danger or into something wonderful. And that only made him feel anxious in both a good and bad way, but _either_ way it made him feel as if he wanted to puke. He took another deep breath, leaning over and closing his eyes, getting a flash of Ryou.

'How does he deal with all the violence so easily?' He thought, opening his eyes again to look at the floor.

Sitting up slowly he stretched his arms over his head and slid off the stool to stand up, walking around the counter and to the door to look outside. He supposed he could go and see him today, he somehow seemed to have a knack for making him feel better about given situations. He actually wondered a little if he had been introduced to this world earlier if he might have been a lot like Ryou, since he already saw some similarities. Bakura and his relationship with him being one of them, and he idly wondered if Bakura had ever had to kill someone. If he had…did he choose to tell Ryou? What did he say? How did he feel? What did he do? Because at the moment he didn't know how to do any of those and he felt like he was drowning in a past that wasn't even his.

He shook his head and forced everything out of his mind, he didn't want to feel like he was drowning. The past was just that, past, over, finished… right? So why did his large act of violence have him standing still? Some part of him was almost frustrated that he was acting this way and another told him he didn't know how to act another way! He almost wished he hadn't been told… and yet he was glad that Yami was still trying so hard to be honest and open with him. It assured him that he didn't have anything to hide and didn't even want to hide. He suddenly felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and found himself grateful for the distraction. He drug it out of his pocket and lit up the screen to read Joey's name. He smiled already somehow feeling the heaviness in his heart lifting. And to go with it a flash of a memory from yesterday night.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but- even if you don't like the answers he gives you, or they worry you… if he makes you __**happy**__ then try to find a way to work around it."_

'oh…I just hope I can find a way around this…I…want to though…' He thought, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

He swiped his finger over his phone and read the message, _'Hey, how are you feeling? You were pretty toasted hahahaha.'_

He smiled and gave an amused huff as he sent his reply, '_I'm alright, a little sore still.' _But he had been so inside his mind he hadn't even noticed, '_You?'_

He seemed to text back in only seconds, the device vibrating in his hand, '_I'm good. You at Yami's?'_

His lips contorted a little, '_No, I went home early.'_ He replied.

He turned the screen dark, hearing footsteps walking in from the hallway and looked over in time to see his grandpa come back into the room. He went to the register and started to take out the money, suddenly reminding Yugi it was Sunday and that they closed early. He turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and went back to the counter to grab the key. He could feel his grandfather's eyes watching him carefully and tried not to make eye contact. He really just didn't want to talk about this kind of stuff with him, maybe it was juvenile, but whether he understood or not he had the ability to make it very difficult on the two. And to be honest, it was already hard, he didn't need the added stress of his grandpa disapproving of Yami. He was already pretty sure he wasn't happy that he hadn't told him about the relationship in the first place.

"Are you going to go see Yami after you finish closing?" Solomon asked making him flinch internally.

"Uhm…" He stalled, any other day he probably would have said yes but today…"No…I think I'm gunna stay in…I…just don't feel well…" He lied, but hoped it was a believable one since he really did feel nauseous.

Giving a more sympathetic frown his grandpa gently took the key to the shop from him, "You should go lay down then, I'll finish up."

"Oh no, it's ok I can-" He tried but stopped when he only shook his head.

"Go and relax, take a hot bath or something." He said.

Still feeling guilty he reluctantly agreed and trailed up the stairs, maybe a hot bath sounded good. He had already showered at Yami's but he still felt tense and his nap hadn't really helped. He slipped into the bathroom and shut the door, taking his shirt off. He went to the tub and started the water, waiting for it to be an acceptable temperature before filling it. He then took off his pants, fishing the phone out of his pocket before throwing them aside. He lit the screen to see another message from Joey and opened it.

_'Are you gunna come over tonight? Mana was cool.' _and Yugi frowned.

_'I might, I don't know.'_ He answered vaguely.

Mana was a cool person, she was everything he would have imagined Yami's best friend to be, which left him with this odd sense of jealousy. She was curvy and outgoing, could probably drink or smoke any one of the boys under the table and here he was. Plain Jane through and through, having only enjoyed games up until this point in his life. For some reason it made him feel nervous knowing that Yami had access to a person like that. And that nervous feeling was coupled with another of inadequacy, making him wonder, why him? Did Mana wonder the same thing? Did she see how utterly different he and Yami were? He was pretty sure Yami wouldn't betray him in anyway, he had gone to such lengths to try and prove himself. But that worrying part of his mind still brought it to his attention more often than he wanted.

His phone vibrated, snapping him from his thoughts momentarily, '_You ok?'_

He frowned, hating how easy he was to read sometimes, '_Ya, I'm good! No worries, I'm going to take a bath. Ttyl.'_

He leaned over and set his phone on the counter, turned off the water and climbed in. He heard the thing vibrate at some point but ignored it, sure it was just Joey saying goodbye in some way. He sank further into the hot water, sighing deeply and letting the heat message his muscles. He closed his eyes and kept sinking until he felt the water touch his lips. An image of Yami appeared to him and he frowned as he felt his heart pick up in pace, just like always. He didn't know if he could say that their relationship was…"right" but…it felt good.

XXX

"Wow, look at this place." Mana gaped as her eyes wandered about the super market, which was about three times the size of anything they had in their hometown.

"Come on, this way." Yami said, moving towards the produce area.

He had promised to get limes or lemons for the tequila Mana had taken and decided now was as good a time as any. She followed at his heels but looked all around the store, some people giving her annoyed looks to her childish amazement. It was the biggest store she had ever been in though, and the cleanest, it had so many different colors and loud ads that demanded attention. It was an assault on the senses but an enjoyable one. She froze though as she spotted the pet section, seeing down at the end a variety of birds and rodents. She gave a happy gasp, immediately grabbing his hand to stop him and start towards the aisle.

"You've never seen a bird before?" Yami smirked.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud! I've never seen _these _birds, ok?" She said, looking back at him to see him smiling making her return it.

As they approached the cages she released his hand and got closer to look, some of the birds colored almost obnoxiously while others were very earthy and subtle in their appearance. Yami walked up to her side, his eyes wandering over to the hamster containers. She went over to him to look at the white one he was watching and the two began to move down the aisle. Before they knew it they found themselves in the makeup aisle to let Mana look at the different brands, then moved on to the game section, Yami reading the backs of multiple video games. And finally they ended up in the kids section playing with the various toys they could interact with, teasing each other. They were suddenly fifteen again, oblivious to the people around them as they laughed and had a good time. A warm comforting feeling filled Yami from head to toe and had him finally relaxing.

Threatening to put something gooey in her hair she skipped just out of arms reach, squealing hard enough to get them kicked out. She turned to try and maybe run down another row of kids things but felt Yami's vice like arms lock around her torso. She gave a strained scream as she was suddenly lifted and brought back to the middle of the aisle, hearing Yami chuckling behind her. And among all the nice, happy feelings she suddenly felt a pang of guilt as well as a strike of sadness. She was pretty sure if Yugi had been here he wouldn't be happy to see this…and it was all she had ever wanted. To have Atem's arms wrapped around her willingly, laughing like they were the only people in the world. Well…Yugi wasn't here, right? And he didn't seem to think they were doing anything wrong…

"**YOU.**" A man's voice barked making them both quickly look down the row of toys to a man in the stores uniform, "**Get out.**" He roared.

Still laughing they both uttered a sarcastic, "Yes, sir." And quickly made their way out.

"Now what?" Mana asked as they walked outside.

"I guess we go to the next store." He said, walking down the parking lot to his car.

"Why?"

"I didn't get the chance to buy any limes." He said with a smile.

"Is that why we were in there?" She asked, opening his passenger door.

"Yes." He chuckled, sliding into the driver's side.

She was quiet for a moment before looking over at him and asking, "What's today?"

"Uh…January 12th." He answered, lighting up his phone just to double check himself, "Sunday."

She gave a small sigh as she looked down at the time on the radio and contorted her lips before looking out her window. She suddenly didn't seem happy and he had a pretty good guess as to why.

"What's the date on your return ticket?" He asked.

"January 18th." She responded quietly.

He was about to reassure her that they would have a good time while they could when she suddenly gasped, covering her mouth. An odd nervous feeling bubbled inside him as he realized she was excited and desperately trying to hide a face splitting smile. It was never good when Mana got excited about days and he found himself wondering if he had missed a holiday.

"_What_?" He asked before she imploded on herself.

"I'm just in time for your birthday!" She cried happily.

And a feeling similar to dread filled him, "Oh, god, no-no! I haven't told any of the guys here when my birthday is." He said, waving both hands in the air.

"What?! Why!?" She asked taking her hands away from her mouth to cross her arms.

"Cause it's not important." He smiled, giving her a funny look as he started the car.

"Yes it is." She pouted.

"We're gunna be doing what we would have done anyway – Drink. What difference does it make if they know it's my birthday?" He asked.

"I'm telling them." She said stubbornly.

"No you won't." Yami said and she clicked her tongue.

"You have to at least let me tell Yugi." She tried again.

"Nooo, Mana." He chuckled.

"So, what, you _don't_ want birthday sex?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yami's mouth opened to argue but suddenly thought better of it, "Nnnn…okay…maybe you can tell Yugi…" He whispered in an almost defeated manner.

She laughed and cheered joyfully, reaching for his iPod to put on some music while they drove to get limes.

XXX

A hot bath could do wonders for the mind and body and he certainly felt better, but somehow he still felt emotionally drained. He had laid down on top of the covers on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the colors shift as the sun set. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been laying here, but at some point he realized his hair was almost completely dry. He moved slowly, taking a deep breath as he moved his hands above his head and arched his back to stretch. He gave a sigh and fell back onto the bed letting his limbs just splay out while he continued to allow his mind to be blank. It was somehow more comforting than what he had been doing before. A knock on the door brought him back to Earth though, making him sit up.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and a white haired boy poked his head through completely taking him by surprise, "Ryou!"

The teen gave a large smile, "Hey, Yugi!" He greeted, shutting the door as he stood to hug him.

As Ryou parted he looked down at his body and smiled again, "I like the star and moon pajamas."

Blushing, his arms came forward like it would cover something, "Oh… sorry… I didn't think I'd be seeing anyone today." He said sheepishly.

He tilted his head a little, walking around him to sit on the bed, "Are you not feeling well?" He asked.

He looked over and bit his lip for a moment in thought, usually when he was actually sick his grandpa would say something about it, "Gramps didn't say anything?"

"No." Ryou said sounding a little confused, but he knew that that meant he had once again lied and failed.

Skipping over it he asked his own question, "I didn't know you knew where I lived, how did you get here?"

"Joey told me to come see you, he told me where you lived." He smiled.

'Gods, can I lie to no one?' He thought.

He sighed, moving a hand to rub over his arm, "I'm sure he had a reason too."

Ryou's smile softened, his eyes looking sympathetic, "Ya…" Then he frowned as if thinking of his words carefully, "He said you seemed upset, and after last night with Mana I thought maybe…" He said trailing off.

"Oh no, I'm not upset that she's here." He said immediately and Ryou looked relieved but still frowned.

"But you do look sad today." He said gently before almost seeming to jump at his own thoughts, "Oh no! You and Yami didn't fight did you?" He asked.

"No!" Yugi smiled, "No, nothing like that…but, we did talk…" He said, biting his lip for a moment.

"Are you two ok?" He asked, standing to grab his hand and lead him to the bed to finally have him sit.

He hadn't even realized he was just standing there awkwardly until then and softly apologized before moving on to his question, "I think so…I want to be."

"Well that's always good, that's half the equation. Does Yami?" He asked.

"Yes." He said easily, after all it was Yami who had put forth so much effort to be open simply because he asked him to be.

Ryou shook his head and looked even more confused, "Then what's wrong?" He asked.

And suddenly he was forced to put his worries into an actual sentence, all of his previous thoughts flooding back to him. He blinked slowly, taking a deep breath as he tried to sort out everything in his head. He tried not to put to many gory images into it but felt that nervous feeling again as he thought about Yami with his gun. He thought about how gentle he was with him before it was replaced with the violence he could show others. Those crimson eyes filled with a soft spoken confidence but edged with depression…turned killer? The idea placed ice on his spine and had him nearly give a shiver, but he had his words.

"I…I'm afraid…of the things he's capable of…" He said, his voice barely over a whisper.

And a sudden light went off in Ryou's eyes as he gave a slow nod, "Ah…"

"How do you do it?" He asked.

He shrugged and shook his head. "It's _always _easier to love the light than it is to accept the darkness. The dark is…well, it's dark," He laughed softly, "It's scary sometimes."

"Could you accept Bakura's 'darkness'?" He asked again.

Ryou hummed for a moment, "Accepting isn't really about saying what happened is ok or that I agree with it, but more about saying that 'I'm ok'. And ya…I'm ok."

His words felt as if they penetrated deeply and gave him a small sense of confidence as he asked his next question, "What makes you stay?"

Ryou smiled almost serenely, "Bakura makes me happy, so that's reason enough for me to stay in my eyes. The world is filled with so much hate and I know everyone gets their fair share of it, so I think it's a special thing when two people can bring each other happiness, ya know?"

He bit his lip softly before giving a small, "Ya," being brought back to the question he asked himself this morning; how happy did Yami make him?

He took a small breath and stood back up, wanting off the serious subject, "Did you want some water? Or something to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, well, did you wanna stay here?" He asked, "Aren't you and Yami gunna come over?"

He felt a small blush form on his cheeks and he wasn't even sure why, he somehow just felt embarrassed, "I'm…not really feeling good, so I was just gunna stay in." He said gently, hoping he didn't somehow raise suspicion.

But Ryou looked worried and stood up, "Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. I should let you sleep then."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." He assured.

Ryou insisted on him sleeping though and soon left the teen alone in his thoughts. They didn't feel so bleak anymore though, thanks to his white haired friend. For someone so young it was obvious Ryou had been through a lot and was grateful he got to talk to him today. A part of him almost wanted to go to Bakura's trailer but another still felt like it needed space. He knew he was going to have to talk to Yami sometime, and soon would honestly be better, but for now he wanted to sink in his small conversation his with friend. He couldn't deny that he still felt a little on edge about the whole thing, but he somehow felt as if pounds had been taken off his back. He only wanted to be happy and he wanted Yami to be happy, preferably with him. They both deserved that regardless of the past.

XXX

I don't think Mana's feelings should have come as a shock, I know I touched on them a few chapters ago. Let's hope she can keep them in check and that jealous worm doesn't get to her.

Also, I do know that Atem now has as established birthday. I guess it came out with this recent manga book? I'm still pretty far back in the series manga wise hahaha

Supposedly though, it's placed him around the end of July, which would make him a Leo. I have no problems with Leo's, some of the best people I have ever met have been Leo's, but I've never thought of Atem as a Leo hahaha.  
I know that pretty much the entire fandom thought of him this way, and now it's just cannon, but I just fjdkabgjdka ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't see it. And maybe this has something to do with the fact that horoscopes have literally been a part of my life since I was little? I grew up in a Pegan-esc home and astrology was important (and I'd just like to say literally everyone and their dog uses the stupid thing wrong).  
But I've always thought of him as a Capricorn cusped with Aquarius and I could go on a complete rant as to why lol but I don't want to bore you all ffdnjakbgka  
While we're on the subject though, I don't agree with Yugi's sign either hahaha I've always seen him as a Cancer cusped with Leo. Like a few days back away from the Leo line, because I see Leo traits in him just not a lot.  
Anyway. I can put it in the next chapter though if you guys want to hear my dumb ass explain why I think that haha just tell me. It doesn't really do anything to the story, this is just me being neurotic. This is for me. Lol

Hope you all liked the chapter, see you next one c:


	15. Chapter 15

So, I'm going to warn you guys now haaa I have only seen DM and season zero as far as Yugioh goes. I am not familiar at all with the GX/5D's/Arc/Zeal crew or who is supposed to be hanging out with who or how they act. I have their Yugioh Wiki pages to go off of but that's about it, so I apologize if you any of you are big fans and I don't get the characters right or their relationships. I mainly just want to use the other Yugioh series for filler characters, hopefully you guys have noticed that a little bit. No OC's here haha

Eh.. anyway, enjoy

XXX

The annoying part about being a dealer was you could only stall people for so long before they just went somewhere else. Yami couldn't afford to lose any customers, but he had successfully sold the rest of what he had at Rex's place. That didn't stop the text messages from night till dawn asking for something though, and it put him on edge because he didn't want to be on a druggie's bad side. He knew he needed to go back to Malik's to get more, but had no idea if they had more yet or if Malik's smurfs had even scored enough to _make_ more. He had been sending Duke quick texts ever since this morning after Yugi left and had no luck getting in contact with him. Until now.

He swiped open the text message to read the simple word, "Yes," and looked over to the clock on Bakura's DVD player to read '7:23' pm.

He sent another text to tell them he'd be there soon and looked over guiltily at Mana who was laughing with Ryou on the couch while Bakura played a game against Joey. He took a deep breath, his mouth contorting, he didn't want to leave and for several reasons. Mana only had a week and he wanted as much time with her as possible, plus he hated seeing Malik as well as the rest of the group who ignorantly wanted to call themselves a 'gang'. It almost made him want to laugh when he thought about it, mainly because he had dealt with true gang members. But he also knew Malik _wanted _to be taken seriously, which is probably why he demanded such violence from everyone in the group. It worked though, their gang was small, but if he kept that thirst for blood, it would surely grow. And fast.

The biggest reason though, and the main one as to why he didn't want to leave, was that Yugi still hadn't contacted him. The longer the night went on, the more nervous he got about it and found himself checking his phone an obnoxious amount. A small part of him wondered if Yugi would just come over; the hopeful part of him. The other part of him was confused as to why he was so anxious, still wondering why he had gone from not wanting a relationship at all to not wanting Yugi to leave, period. He bit his lip and shook the thoughts away, he knew where those thoughts would go. He would just wind up a confused mess, looking for a way to run. When he didn't think about it and enjoyed the fact that he could call Yugi his, he felt a warmth spread through him. A warmth he hadn't felt before and didn't want to go away.

"You ok?" Mana asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Ya," he answered quickly, looking over at her. "I'll be back, ok? I gotta go meet some people."

Seeming to know instantly who he was talking about, she frowned and said a soft, "Ok." Making him feel another small punch of guilt.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I promise," he assured, his friends all giving a small acknowledgement.

He moved from the couch, slipped on his shoes and walked out the door as he dug his keys from his pocket. He got in his car and started toward his apartment. He had sold everything and when he showed up for more, Malik would know and want his cut. He just hoped that selling everything faster than normal would put him back in their good graces. He didn't exactly enjoy the idea of being stomped again. He had everything this time though, even from the bit he had missed last month. He rolled his eyes a little, annoyed at himself, he knew he needed to put himself out more rather than scrounging. He went to enough parties but not ones with enough of the right people. He was going to have to hang around Rex more probably, or at least ask Tristian where to go.

He was good at selling pot, he had a lot of experience doing it since his dad would give him some every time he was blacked out drunk or had maybe gotten a little too high. The harder stuff was…well harder. The people were a lot more desperate to get what they wanted, making them more stupid and violent. But it also made them quick to spend and you could usually start jacking up the price after a few months if your stuff was good. So far though, Malik's baking skills had proven themselves on the streets here, he still had customers from when he first started selling. He was getting the feeling though, that because Malik's customer base was growing, his days of selling pot and ecstasy were going to be soon over. He was going to want to stick to one thing, he just hadn't known which was most profitable.

He cleared his mind and gave a small sigh as he pulled into the parking spot assigned to his place. He threw the car into park as it came to a halt and moved with an urgency as he went up the stairs and into his apartment. He jogged over to his room, opening the drawer that had his shirts and gathered up the envelope with Malik's pay. After doing this for more than a year it almost felt a little habitual at this point—everything whirled past him without much notice. Yet it somehow always had the ability to put a rock in his stomach—always made him nervous for what could happen. He threw the envelope beside him onto the passenger seat and started the car. He bit his lip as his hand went down to his pocket, grabbing his phone. He checked for any messages and felt his heart drop a little when there was none.

XXX

"Maybe I should go over…" Yugi whispered, glancing over at his alarm clock from his position on the bed and read '8:01.'

Being alone with his thoughts had proven to only make him feel even worse. After Ryou left, he started to wonder why Joey would send him and not just come over himself… Had he upset him by not being open about how he was feeling? He pressed his lips together and hugged the pillow closer to him, unsure of what to do. He hoped maybe Joey was just busy, or maybe even thought Ryou would just have better insight…he just didn't want to think that his friend was avoiding him. Or thought that he didn't trust him. Why was it everything suddenly seemed to be crashing down? His grandpa confronted him about his relationship, and had obviously known for a little while, Yami was capable of far more than he thought, and a girl at least ten times better for Yami than him came down for a visit. He was sure if he tried hard enough he could think of more. He was thankful for Ryou's visit though, it had really helped him see not only Yami, but everyone with a similar background, in a new way.

A knock on the door forced his eyes to focus while he came back from his useless complaints. "Come in," he said automatically.

His grandfather opened the door and gave him a gentle smile. "Dinner is done, come downstairs."

"Kay." He said softly, moving off the bed to follow him into the kitchen.

He came down to see he had even set the table and filled both plates with what looked like curry. "Oh, wow, thank you, you didn't have to do all this…" He said, looking over at him and feeling a mixture of guilt, gratitude, and confusion...or perhaps suspicion was the right word.

"Well, you just seemed like you were having a hard day. Was it a rough night?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

He immediately felt his cheeks heat, knowing exactly what he and Yami did last night but hoped that wasn't what his grandpa meant. "N-no. I had a good night, Joey was there and so was Ryou…with his boyfriend Bakura and Tristian...and then a girl named Mana showed up." He rattled off as he sat down, not even realizing how many people he had met and not told his grandpa about.

Solomon's eyes lit up with his smile. "Sounds like you've made quite a few friends."

Yugi smiled back, feeling a form of happiness that bordered on peaceful as he realized just how many friends he had made because of everything. "Yeah…I did," he said giving a soft smile, thinking about the times when he was only eight years old, just wishing for a good group of friends.

Almost hesitantly, Solomon asked, "All friends of Yami?" and he looked up.

It seemed an innocent enough question, but he knew instantly that he was fishing for information about his new relationship and hadn't made him help cook dinner to butter him up. He was sure it was partly to be nice to him, but this was definitely at least a small motivator. He couldn't say he didn't see it coming, he just hoped he had a little more time to recover from everything. Ryou had definitely helped him though, helped him to see that despite all the facts and how dark they were, it was ok, so long as you were happy where you were. And he was happy. He just hoped that when -and even if- his grandpa learned everything, that he would feel the same way.

"Yami's and Joey's." He answered as the two began to eat.

Another small moment of silence passed before his grandpa asked another question. "Does Yami go to the same school?"

"Yes." He answered again, stuffing his mouth full of rice.

He knew he should probably add more but he felt so awkward answering the questions in the first place that the only answers that came to mind were short and sweet. He most certainly did not want to deflect and have his grandpa thinking that there was something he was hiding from him, because for the first time in his life, there was. There was so much he felt he couldn't tell him and he just wanted the waters under his small boat to stop rocking. In a way though, it was just another thing that unnerved him…he never had to lie before meeting Yami and prior to today he hadn't straight out lied, but he didn't tell full truths either. Like telling his Grandpa he was going to see a friend, but not telling him that friend was Yami rather than Joey. Solomon didn't seemed phased by his brief answers though and definitely didn't have a hard time coming up with more questions.

"How old is Yami?"

Yugi blushed further. "H-he's a year older than me."

"A senior?" He questioned.

"Yes," he said more softly, suddenly feeling the want to eat slip away.

Solomon paused to put a spoon full in his mouth and swallow. "Did Joey introduce you?"

Stifling a sigh he answered with another, "Yes."

"Does he have a plan for after school?" He asked, again sounding innocent, but this question sent a flare down Yugi's nerves.

"I-I don't know…!" He answered, leaning back in his seat, "Why are we playing twenty questions?"

"Whoa, I didn't mean to upset you, Yugi." Solomon said quickly, leaning forward and waving his hand. "I just want to know what he's like. I only met him that one time."

With hesitancy in his eyes he sat up again. "What he's like?" he echoed.

"Yes." Grandpa said and nodded towards him as if prompting him to go on.

"W-well…He's…" He started, biting his lip and thinking back to when he first met him and gave a soft smile. "Good at games- like me…funny…he's smart and knows his way around the world." He continued as he started to push his food around, thinking more. "He's brave…-confident even, but I don't think he knows his own strength…he can't cook." He gave a soft chuckle, smiling even wider as he thought on through the few simple memories they had started to make. "He's sweet and kind… honest…"

Still trying to think of more to say Yugi looked up to see his grandpa staring at him a little wide eyed, eyebrows raised. "W-what!?" He asked, feeling his face turn red.

"Hm?" Grandpa asked, blinking and looking to be snapped from his own thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Nothing." He assured, going back to his food as if distracted.

Yugi slumped in his seat a little, hoping he hadn't said something stupid, or maybe had said too much. He forced a stop to the groan rising in his throat and started to think maybe he had sounded like a love struck puppy. This past month felt like anything but rational…what if his words were starting to reflect it too? Or had they always? He bit his lip again and tried to push the thoughts away, concentrating on the plate of food in front of him. After a small moment though his grandpa took a gulp of water before taking a deep breath and looking over to him. He paused a moment, just looking him over until it was to the point of almost being uncomfortable. Yugi squirmed a little, opening his mouth to try and break the odd trance when his grandpa finally said something.

"You like him, huh?" He asked.

Again he felt his face turn red but answered honestly, "Y-yes…are you…mad?" He asked, seeming to sense there was more his grandpa wanted to say.

"Not mad, just…concerned," he answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well… you said this morning that you had only known him a month, but had been dating for two weeks already. You didn't know him very long before suddenly diving into this…"

"I…I know…" He agreed, sounding meek. "I think about that a lot…"

Again Solomon took in a deep breath of air, letting it out in a loud sigh this time. "Just be careful," he said and Yugi nodded.

XXX

How was it that Malik's smile, whether it was malicious or sincere, always seemed to send a chill down his spine? Admittedly he'd rather see the sincere one, but either way it just made him feel sick. Malik put the money back in the envelope, throwing it in front of him and onto the coffee table before laying back, putting his feet up. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend on the left and offered him a seat on the right. Stifling a groan he walked forward, taking his seat and looked forward to the TV, which was playing some local news. He felt the vast majority of his nerves fly away, but it was impossible to be completely relaxed, at least for him. He soon heard footsteps walking up the stairs, into the hallway, and into the living room before a large sealed tan package was dropped into his lap. He looked up to see Duke before glancing down and taking the package in his hands.

He brought it closer to his nose before looking over to Malik. "There's no weed in this?"

"No." He answered. "I cut ties with him, so if you want to keep selling weed, you'll have to find another source."

He looked back at the package in his hands and tried not to make a face. He knew this was coming. Malik wasn't going to want to be all over the place forever. At this point, Malik should have enough contacts to get him all the ingredients he needed to make meth in a more timely fashion. Contacts that weren't flighty anyway, and he should have a large enough customer base to keep himself afloat with the constant making and spending of money. Somewhere in the back of his mind he made a mental note to go and see Tristian and ask for some good places to sell. He also thought about the people he needed to contact to tell them he wasn't doing greens anymore. In the for front of his mind, he was trying to figure out a way to leave without making it look as if he hated it here. He settled into the couch, focusing on the TV before a cell phone on the coffee table buzzed.

Giving something between a growl and groan, Malik leaned forward and grabbed his phone to read the message before frowning. "Duke." He called.

"What?" He asked, sounding somewhere in the kitchen towards the back.

"I need you to make a pickup," he said as the raven haired man came around the corner. "Take Yami with you."

"Sure," he said.

While Yami thought, 'What,' in the same moment.

Malik fiddled with his phone for a while before relaxing again. "Ok, they know you're coming and I forwarded you the address to your track phone."

"Kay," he said before looking over at Yami. "Ready?"

'As I'll ever be.' He thought to himself but stood and said, "Ya."

He put his package of goods on the coffee table, knowing they'd be back and it would be safer in here than in his car, given the neighborhood, and followed Duke out. He led him to a car that was parked on the curb, another Nissan, but it was older than his, and was the color red with a sunroof. As he got in, he took one last glace at the broken down place Malik called home and was just glad to be out. He looked over to watch Duke get in and grab a phone from the glove box to read the message there. He actually somewhat liked Duke, so he hoped this trip wouldn't be too bad, and more importantly— quick. At this point, he was already feeling guilty, but now he felt even more so, knowing regardless of how fast this went it was going to set him back at least an hour. Both his customers and Mana were going to have to wait even longer.

The car lurched forward and he suddenly heard Dukes voice along with a tap on the shoulder. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, looking down to see he had tapped him with a cigarette box.

"I said 'do you want one?'" He answered.

"Oh, eh, no- thanks though." He said softly, looking back over to the window.

"Whatever. They're there if you want them." He said, placing the box in the cup holder between them.

Yami looked down at them for a moment before looking up at Duke and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Malik wants to set up a second lab downstairs, so we're getting a few of the parts from whoever these guys are." He answered with a small shrug.

"A second one already?" He asked again as Duke cracked the window and flicked the ashes from his cigarette outside.

"He's been doing well." He answered simply, pausing a moment before adding, "The first one is small, it doesn't produce the demand anymore."

"Why not shake and bake the rest?"

"Not reliable enough."

Yami hummed an acknowledgement, putting an elbow on the car door and leaning his cheek against his hand. He felt the pit in his stomach grow but he swallowed softly and tried to ignore it, glancing over at the cigarettes again. He wasn't usually one for this type of smoke, but he wanted to kill his nerves somehow and took the box in hand. He opened the lid and took one out, packing it a little tighter by hitting the top end against the dash in front of him. He put it between his lips, shut the cigarette box and put it back in the cup holder before grabbing the lighter there. Cupping a hand over the end to fight off the wind Duke was letting in the car, he lit it with ease. He let his mind go blank and took a long drag, cracking his window to blow it outside.

"So you still hanging around that cute little twink?" Duke asked.

He shot him a quick glare, wanting to make an instant retort, but recovered and instead lied, "No." knowing Yugi would be safer if the gang knew nothing about him.

"You at least hit it right?" He asked, green eyes flicking over to him for a moment before looking back to the road.

He felt himself tense briefly, but answered with an almost strained sounding, "Ya."

"That a boy!" Duke praised, slapping his shoulder.

He resisted the urge to groan and looked back out the window as he fished his phone out of his pocket and lit the screen. He almost didn't want to look down, knowing it would just make his heart sink a little more, but eventually glanced towards the light. And sure enough, he felt the rock in his stomach nestle a little deeper as he read the time, '8:34' but nothing else. He bit down on the butt in his mouth before inhaling. Was it late enough now he could text him? Maybe it was worth a shot… he couldn't explain it, he just had a need to keep his small relationship with Yugi afloat. He felt happy with him and hopefully Yugi felt the same way…so that was all that mattered, right? He let the smoke back out through his nose in another small sigh and decided he didn't have much to lose except this one thing he wanted. It was the only thing, even with Mana here, that he truly felt enough energy for to even fight.

He opened up his previous messages from him and sent a small text. _'Hey, how are you?'_

XXX

"I hope dinners won't be forever awkward like that…" Yugi whispered as he shut his door and pressed his head against the wood.

At the sound of a small beep he looked over to see his phone sitting next to his collar on the desk. He went over to it and lit the screen without picking it up, feeling his heart flutter when he saw the name. He unconsciously swallowed and gently picked up the device to read the simple message, hitting the reply button but suddenly stalling. He went back and looked over the message again, as if he maybe had not read the four words that were there correctly. He hit the reply again and took a deep breath, looking up into the night sky, feeling everything inside him go blank. All he could see were the stars, lighting up the blackened sky, both a show of brilliance and diligence. At first glance it seemed as if the light was battling away the darkness, like in all the stories of good triumphing over evil. But a closer look and you could see a dance unfold, the shadows of the night bending and bowing around the light.

Because after all, what is good without evil? Light without the darkness? You needed one to even identify the other, making life a constant dance, and this dance happened everywhere, within everyone and everything. The problem was people tended to focus on one or the other, not even realizing to make the full picture the artist needed both to work in unison. Vast darkness was humbling, cold, and no one liked to stumble around in the dark. Light is brilliant but just as blinding, having the ability to turn us into 'deer in the headlights' or burn our Icarus wings. He'd seen both Yami's light and darkness and had Ryou to help him step back and see a larger picture, a less blinding picture, and a vulnerable one. Yami had opened up, perhaps not all the way but, enough for him to be able to see this picture when he asked, the least he could do was accept him in his entirety. He took another deep breath and looked back down to his phone.

He typed out, _'I'm doing great, how are you?'_ deciding to keep the simple air Yami had started and hit send.

By the time he got to the bed, he had texted him back, _'I'm ok. You didn't come over?'_

A small flash of guilt went through him as he bit his lip, thinking of a reply. Did he lie and tell him what he tried to tell everyone else? Or tell him that he had maybe scared him more than he was willing to admit.

_'No…I just didn't feel well.'_ He typed before frowning and erasing it, replacing it with a more honest, _'No…I just had a lot on my mind.'_ And hesitantly hit send.

Before Yami could even reply he typed out another message, feeling panicked that he might worry him, _'I'm ok though, I promise.'_

He put the phone down and covered himself up to his shoulders, giving a deep sigh. He wrapped his fingers around his phone and closed his eyes. He thought about Yami, the way his arms felt around him and how he made him feel inside. Just thinking about it threatened to put a stupid grin on his face despite finally having to look at the darkness within him, rather than just the stars. This morning he was shaken, but even then, was determined to get over it, to accept it. Tonight it felt like he was able to do that, perhaps not with the ease he had originally wanted, but he could see it and know it didn't define who Yami was. The past was just that, past, gone…nothing but a memory, and memories were intangible. It may take a while to truly push away his own created memories about the situation, but those too would eventually fade. That only left his worry of what was tangible and here in his moment, which was Mana and the feelings of inadequacy she seemed to bring him.

His phone gave off a beep and he opened his eyes again, opening the message, _'Will I see you tomorrow?' _

He smiled softly, feeling his heart flutter. _'Yes, aren't you going to school tomorrow?' _

_'No, skipping to be with Mana.' _

And then he frowned, feeling the fluttering bird fly from his heart to his stomach as he typed out an, _'Oh, ok, after school then?'_

_'Sure, or I could pick you up for lunch?' _

Again Yugi smiled but it was weaker this time and somehow felt fake. _'Ok, sounds good. I'm going to get some sleep.'_ He said, and manually shut off the light rather than letting the timer go out.

Yami was quick though. _'Ok. You sure you're ok?'_

He bit his lip. '_Yup, I'm fine! I hope you sleep well tonight.'_

Yami replied with a, '_You too.'_ Before adding another message a few seconds later, _'I missed you.'_

He felt the smile turn more real, almost soothing his nerves completely somehow, _'I missed you too.'_ Again shutting off the light.

He moved deeper into his covers and closed his eyes, trying for some sleep, but suddenly Mana was all he could think about. He didn't want to admit he had a jealousy problem, but he couldn't help but feel as if she would be a much better choice for Yami. She probably hadn't freaked the way he did when he learned about Yami's more recent past. She probably didn't even _need_ Yami to tell her that he had to do something like that. She's been in this crowd and she knew the drill. She could walk the walk and talk the talk, all things Yugi was completely incapable of doing. What if he was just wasting his and Yami's time? He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. There wasn't anything he could do. If Yami up and left him for Mana…he couldn't do a thing about it. Just like he had to accept that Yami had blood on his hands. He'd have to accept that he just wasn't good enough for him. He could only hope that he made Yami happy enough to stay, just like Yami made him happy enough to stay.

XXX

Yami frowned, moving a hand over the back of his neck for a moment as he stared at the last few texts before the phone went black. He put it back in his pocket and looked to the window, throwing the end of his cigarette out the open crack. Yugi had said he was fine but he had a feeling he wasn't at all… but he literally had no idea what to do or what to say. He never had to take another person's feelings into consideration and ask himself those questions. Usually it was more of an 'oh well' or 'not my problem' type of thing, but now it was. It was because he _wanted _it to be. When he wanted to be with Yugi, he wanted to make him happy, to take away his fears and anxieties, not give him more. Now he was thinking it really was stupid of him to have been honest, to show him who he was. Who he was, was something even he didn't really want to look at. All he could do was hope he hadn't scared him away.

"Parents?" Duke questioned, raising a brow.

"No… friends." Yami replied.

"Is that why you never hang around us?"

He looked over, "Does it matter?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Makes everyone else nervous."

"Ya, well, it's not like I have a reason to back stab you guys."

"True," he said, frowning. "Blackmail sucks, huh?"

"Is there something you're trying to get out of me?" He retorted.

"No, just saying maybe you should settle Malik's nerves once in a while and hang out for an hour."

Yami took a deep breath, reading Dukes expression who seemed to be genuinely trying to help him. "Sure, but not tonight. After this I have to get going."

"That's fine."

They drove off into the night for another thirty minutes before coming to a stop towards the northern part of Domino. They parked on a hill and Yami leaned forward to look up the steps of another small rundown looking home. At least fifteen broken up stairs lead to the faded red house, a wind chime hanging out on the small porch in front of the door. Surprisingly, these guys apparently knew how to water their lawn though, something Malik really needed to pick up on. But there was litter all over the yard and the grass was slightly over grown. He was suddenly distracted by Duke lifting his hips, reaching around himself and grabbing his gun. He leaned over and opened the glove box, throwing the pistol inside before looking up at Yami.

"You armed?" He asked, gesturing to put any gun he had away with his.

He pressed his lips together, not really liking this idea at all, but also reached behind himself and put his gun away. They got out of the car and quickly went up the stairs to the door, knocking briefly. A few moments later a male with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. He wore a simple black shirt with jeans but even from here, Yami could see a red jacket hanging up. The man gave a friendly smile, leaning an arm on his door frame, seeming more focused on masking their view of the inside rather than anything else. He looked harmless enough, but knowing what they were here for would make that a stupid assumption. The man looked them over quickly before locking eyes with Duke and giving an almost warm smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding polite.

"Duke, Yami." He said, pointing.

"Oh cool, come in," he greeted, reaching out to shake their hands before leading them inside and shutting the door.

"I'm Jaden," he introduced, walking into the first room from the entry way, which was the living room.

At first glance it appeared clean, just lived in, pop and beer bottles off to one corner the coffee table. The couch pushed against the wall was a deep chocolate brown and looked as if it would eat you, the end of it stretching out into a built in ottoman. The TV was on the opposite wall while the open dining room and kitchen was directly left of them. He could see another hallway just in front of them but could only guess as to what was there. But Yami stopped gawking as a man with black hair came up to them without a word and lifted Dukes arms to make a 'T.' He patted him down, turned him around and did it again before shoving him to the kitchen to follow Jaden. He then turned to him and did the same, letting him follow soon after.

"That's Bastion," Jaden said softly as he came up to the dining room table with a few brown boxes on it and a man with faded blue hair separated them into piles. "This is Jesse, and these are yours."

He put a hand on a stack of four boxes, not really looking to be that heavy. He grabbed one and opened it up for Duke to look, but Yami couldn't make much sense of what he was looking at. Meth had happened to be the one drug he didn't see much of in Egypt, everyone's demon of choice there seemed to be heroin. Even his father had been part of a heroin dealing gang, but he was their grower, not a dealer. As far as he could see, though he saw a lot of tubes and containers of sorts, he was even sure he spotted a measuring cup of some kind. Duke approved the box and closed it back up while Jaden put it back on top of the others.

"Malik set the deal at $750," Jesse said, looking up from his small pile of boxes.

Duke took out his wallet and handed Jaden the required amount before they each shook hands and even came up to shake hands with him. Duke then grabbed two boxes and handed them to him, grabbing the last two and leading him back out the door. He was thanking just about everyone he could think of for how fast this transaction had gone as they put the boxes in the trunk and climbed back in the car. With a turn of the wrist the car was brought to life and they were on their way back to Malik's. He retrieved his gun and put it back on his person before getting out his phone to both look at the time and his messages.

He re-read his small conversation with Yugi and frowned. The simple fact of it was, Yugi wasn't ok and that made them both unhappy. He bit his lip. Mana had said not to do anything drastic, but for some unknown reason…he just wanted to go out and find him. He would always rather talk to a person face to face anyway, but the smart thing to do would be to wait till morning, and yet he had this anxious bubbling feeling inside him that just begged him to go find Yugi and talk it out more. He'd already surprised himself by how long he had stayed and how much enjoyment he was getting from it despite all the nerves and vulnerable feelings. He somehow just…wanted to let Yugi know he was truly trying…that he really did want this, even if he hadn't known it before.

XXX

I'll go ahead a cut it off there, gettin' kinda long.

Yami has quite a bit of 'darkness' in him that I really think Yugi is finally coming to grips with. Let's just keep in mind that I did say 'everyone' has dark and light in them and this includes Yugi.

His is just much more hidden, and not as obvious as Yami's, but just as self-destructive in its own way. We're going to start falling a little into Yugi's history now rather than Yami's.

Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow I can't even believe I've been working on this story for over a year. It's amazing how much your writing style can change within that time, cause I look at the first few chapters and can't help but think they look like skeletons lol  
I want to re-write them but I don't think I will. I did want to say this though before you guys start reading; I have started college as a full time student. I don't plan on dropping the story, especially after I've been working on it for so long, but I did want to tell you guys I'd be cutting the chapters shorter now. And my updates may no longer have a real schedule.

As my story sits now, my chapters usually average around 6-7 thousand words (this one actually happens to be more), some a little less while others are more, but I'll probably be keeping it closer to 4 thousand now, because I think that if I don't you guys will be waiting even longer for these chapters. And you guys are already super amazing and patient with the updates so I wouldn't want to do that.

Also, I'm sorry there was no chapter in December. December is just naturally a busy month for me as I think it is for everyone. Holidays are a pain but for me, also in the month of December is a couple of birthdays so it feels like I'm running back and forth between everyone's houses around December time lol.

But as always thank you so much for the nice reviews and thank you to KakashiGotSwagz for editing!

Oh ya, also, is anyone else confused by the expression, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?" lol 'cause I've had a couple people now, so let me explain:

You can tell how old a horse is by looking at their teeth, so if someone were to gift you with a horse it would be very rude to look in the mouth and check the horses age (Cause obviously younger horses are worth more).

But, ya, enjoy the read!

XXX

After separating everything Malik had given him in their kitchen he put it all in his black backpack, which he usually just left in his car. He swung it on one shoulder and walked down the hall calling out a soft 'see ya' before opening the front door. Duke walked up behind him and shut it again, locking it behind him as he made his way to the car, looking up at the dark clouds that had made their way across the sky. Even the wind was starting to smell like rain, the cold air forcing goosebumps on his arms. He opened up his backseat doors and popped open the specially made compartment on the floor, throwing his backpack inside and shutting it again. He climbed into the driver's seat, rain drops starting to fall onto his windshield, slowly moving downwards. He gave a small sigh, starting the car and turning the heaters on low. He then dragged his phone from his pocket and lit the screen, seeing a few messages from Mana asking where he was.

He looked up to the time and read '11:25' before telling her he'd be there soon to take her back to his cousins. He put the phone in the cup holder and started towards Bakura's, but his mind was in deep thought. People who smoked pot were easy to catch before and after school, meth wasn't, and he already had a hard enough time selling the one ounce of it before the end of the month. If he was going to sell two, he was going to have to be up later and house hop a little more than he was now. He started to have doubts that he would be able to sell and pass school at the same time. _Pass_ being the key word; his grades and attendance were at bare minimum as it was, but graduation was so close…

He flexed his hand over the steering wheel, it was just so frustrating, and his nerves had already been frazzled by the whole thing with Yugi. Just the image of the large eyed male had his mind shifting back to those fears and worries instead. He couldn't help but hound himself for even saying anything, what was he thinking? He wasn't…he had just wanted to be honest…right? Or maybe he was so unconsciously afraid of his growing need for the teen that he was trying to sabotage it. Like he did to pretty much every good thing that came into his life. He got the money and the chance to run away and start a new life, so what did he do? Ran back into the same people and problems while tying his hands up even worse than before. He shook his head, again the question of 'what is wrong with me' coming up. Why didn't he choose better for himself?

XXX

"You know…you haven't said anything…" Mana commented softly as she sat down on her borrowed bed, "I mean…the biggest reason I came down was because of your dad and…you haven't even said anything about it. Are you really ok?"

He crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the door and took a deep breath through the nose, "I guess I just don't have much sympathy…part of me wishes I could have told him what I thought about him," He said shrugging a shoulder, "but I don't know how worth it it would have been and part of me just never wanted to see him again..." he said before adding quietly, "like it was all a bad dream…"

"I can understand that…" She whispered, both looking to the floor with unspoken memories of his father's violence towards the family floating between them.

She shifted uncomfortably before looking back up to him, "What about your mom?"

He grimaced and closed his eyes, "I…haven't decided yet…The whole reason I ran away was so I could finish school in peace…" He said, seeing her nod, "But now…" He added, her eyes flicking up to him, "I'm worried I'll have to drop out…"

"What- why?!" Mana asked immediately, her eyes filling with shock.

"Malik." He answered, almost growling towards the end, "The biggest reason we made the deal for me to sell his pot was because of the customers. Pot-heads are easy to find, especially in highschools, _meth_-heads not so much. At least not enough to make a killing, but now he's cut ties with whoever was selling to him."

He knew it wasn't as if his money making was in selling pot, because he was working through a middle man rather than _being_ that middle man. But it was still aggravating because the hardcore druggie scene was simply on a different time schedule than him, and it wasn't ever his pot-heads texting and calling at stupid hours of the day. When Duke and he had gone back to Maliks he separated everything in his kitchen and noticed his previous ounce of weed had been replaced with more meth, making the total two ounces for the stuff. He would actually be making _more _money, but his schedule was about to get very tight and he knew something would suffer. Whether it was his sells, his school… or Yugi… something was probably going to give.

"So now you're just selling straight meth?" She asked.

"Ya." He answered.

Mana frowned, "You're so close though. Graduation is just a few months away isn't it?"

"If I'm late a few months in a row; it won't be good for me." He stated, leaning back into the hallway to look down each end and make sure they were still alone.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, "Mana I don't know what to do, either I neglect school or I neglect my 'job'."

She was quiet for a moment before gently saying, "Or…"

"Or…?" He echoed, nothing clicking.

"Well…I mean…you could come back with me…finish school back home." She said softly and he immediately cringed.

"Mana-" he started before she cut him off trying to explain, a small edge of desperation in her voice.

"It'll be different now that _he's _gone, and then it gives you a one-way ticket out of the gang." She said, shifting to face him more, her eyes fluctuating with emotion, "Most people don't get to start over a third time, Atem."

Her words seemed to make his train of thought stop and he felt himself grow still for a moment. She was right, he knew it and she did too. Malik's group was growing but still small enough that he could pull a trick like this without being caught and it would be fairly easy too. But the immediate flash of Yugi made his heart ache in the same way it ached for Mana and Mahaad when he ran away. He hated the feeling, which is why he had convinced himself early on that they were gone and he'd never see them again. He pushed it away and drowned their memories until he found himself focusing on the present moment and future only. But now…would he have to do that with Yugi? Would he have to let him go after he finally came to the conclusion that he wanted to stay? And after all the fear that he would hurt Yugi by doing just this; by leaving?

"Atem…?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to do." He said softly, his mind still racing.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Yugi…" He said, pursing his lips.

"Oh…" She said almost inaudibly, looking down to the floor. She shifted, again looking uncomfortable while Yami settled on a few thoughts to say.

"It's not like we've been dating for long…" He commented, making her glance back up.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

He took another deep breath and shook his head softly, opening his mouth as if he wanted to answer affirmingly, but only said, "I don't know."

"You still have a few days to decide." She added.

"Has she called you at all?" He asked, changing the subject to this mother.

"She texted me today." She answered, "Wanting to know if I found you."

He looked back up, "What did you tell her?"

She gave a light shrug, "I just told her 'not yet'."

"Thank you." He said and she gave a soft hum of acknowledgment.

Another small silence passed between them as he thought about what to do. He hadn't even gotten the chance to smooth everything out with Yugi and Mana wanted to talk about him leaving? Regardless, he felt his heart fall just knowing that she was right. Now that his dad was gone, maybe he could mend his relationship with his mom…get to see all his old friends…hang out with Mana and Mahaad again… He found himself feeling frustrated because the 'out' he had almost been begging for was being handed to him, but it would mean sacrificing the one person who wanted him to leave the gang in the first place. And he didn't know if he wanted to do that…

"You and Yugi could try long distance." She said, cutting his thoughts short.

"Maybe." He agreed, but to not be able to touch Yugi again? See him physically in front of him? Hear him without some kind of filter?

"Did you talk to him today?" She asked.

"A little bit." He answered, and she raised her eyebrows to prompt him.

"He's not happy." He continued, frowning.

Her question only reminded him of the fact that it might not even work out between them at this point. He could have completely screwed up everything by being far to honest. He couldn't say he wasn't at least a little shocked his first relationship lasted over two weeks, he didn't think he could be with the same person for that long and yet it had been so surprisingly easy. If not addicting. The way he felt when Yugi was in the room was indescribable to him, all he knew was that he enjoyed the feeling. It made him feel light and airy as if he was flying, and although he was terrified of crashing both him and Yugi into the ground, he wanted to see how far it could go.

"He said that?" She asked, concern crossing her face.

"Not in so many words. He just seems…skittish. I need to talk to him again…" He said.

"Are you going to go see him tomorrow?"

"I'd see him tonight if I could…" He answered.

She frowned sympathetically, "You'll see him soon enough, and I really don't think he's going anywhere. I just get the feeling he needs some time to himself."

"I hope so." He said, the words almost feeling foreign in his mouth. He couldn't believe he was actually hoping someone would accept him. Hoping they'd come back and say everything was ok. Who even was he anymore?

"You've changed a lot." Mana said, almost echoing his thoughts, "Not in a bad way just…emotionally, I think, you've grown a lot."

He smiled for a moment, giving an amused huff, "Glad someone thinks so. This whole time I thought I was regressing."

She gave a small smile, "You're finally feeling- You finally **_care_** about something." She continued giving another shallow shrug, "It's a good thing."

He frowned a little, "I cared about you and Mahaad."

She smiled a little wider at his obliviousness and shook her head, "It's not…really the same thing."

"What do you mean, then?" He asked, confused.

She stood back up and gave a deep sigh as her arms slapped against her sides, "Don't worry, it's a good thing. You're headed in the right directing." She smiled.

She then came up to him and wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing tightly before he could ask again. He reciprocated her hug, letting silence fall between them again for a few seconds. He couldn't help but wonder what changes she was seeing in him, and what she saw between him and Yugi. It seemed like she had a lot of mixed emotions despite her very cheerful upfront. She soon backed away and gave another small smile, her lips pursing together. She looked tired or maybe sad? Concerned, he opened his mouth to ask if she was ok, but she spoke first.

"Get some sleep and think about your options." She said, giving his cheek a few soft pats.

"I will." He said softly, feeling his question die away so his next sentence was simply "…Sleep good."

"You too." She said, hugging him briefly again.

When he walked outside the rain and wind had picked up, making it feel nearly freezing. He felt every drop hit his skin and chill him to the bone, forcing him to give a sharp shiver. He jogged his way to the car, quickly unlocked it and jumped inside. He turned the key in the ignition, wiping some of the water off his shoulder with his other hand. Happy the car was still warm he turned the heaters on low again, and picked up his phone, texting a few customers to let them know he was stocked again. Immediately he had call backs from his regulars, but it would only make a small dent. He had a month though, and tried to be confident regardless of the sick feeling in his stomach. He drove around Domino, stopping in at different houses as well as parks and alleyways. The whole time fighting the absolute insane need to text Yugi and ask if they could talk more tonight. Until it was finally three in the morning and he was passing out in his bed.

He closed his eyes in the dark and gave another heavy sigh for what felt like the hundredth time, 'Why is everything choosing _now _to crash down around me?' he thought, moving his hand for his phone again, re-reading his conversation with Yugi one more time before falling asleep.

XXX

Sleeping hadn't helped clear his anxieties at all, it didn't even feel like he had slept. It was like blinking and when he woke up he was thinking about Yugi, feeling the same need he did last night to go out and see him. He just wanted to let him know that he would never hurt him physically and that he hadn't been trying to scare him. Now that it was morning though he felt better about giving into that feeling, and got up to hurry in the shower. When that was over he was scrambling to put on clothes so he could meet Yugi at the game shop before he left for school. At the very least he wanted to be able to give him a ride and talk in the car. He grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket without even looking at it, swiped his keys and left the building.

The drive was fairly short and only after he pulled up to the front doors did he look down to the time and read '7:02'. School didn't start for at least another hour and he suddenly felt a little self-conscious about showing up so early. He somehow thought it was much better than just appearing in the middle of the night though. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, opening it and hearing the bell go off. He looked over to the counter and tried to peer in the hallway, not seeing anyone, but hearing footsteps coming his way. He felt his heart skip a few beats at the sight of Yugi's grandfather, but he still didn't know about their relationship right? Not as far as he knew anyway… He swallowed silently and tried to keep his calm appearance.

"Oh, good morning, Yami." He said, no tone of anger in his voice.

"Good morning." He greeted politely, "Is Yugi up?"

Solomon nodded, "He's just in his room." He said, gesturing up the stairs.

"Thank you." He said, trying his best to not bolt from the room, but the site of his grandfather always had his breath freezing.

He walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door, giving a gentle knock and listening for an answer. He heard a tired sounding 'come in' that made the corners of his lips turn upwards. He opened the door and walked in, shutting it closed behind him. The short teen was throwing his school uniform onto the bed, but when he turned around his eyes widened as he gave a bright smile. Just seeing the smile put some of his fear aside and had his heart beating faster for a much different reason. It was like a quick breath of fresh air just to see that happy face aimed at him.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Yami!" He said sounding surprised, "What are you doing here so early?" He asked, coming up to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night…or I guess yesterday morning." He said softly, meeting him half way with arms open.

He stepped into the hug, worry lifting into his face, "Oh Yami, I'm ok…" He said softly, "…I was just…shocked. That's all." Still was, but Yami didn't need to know that.

"I get that." He agreed, pulling away to look him in the eyes, his hands sliding from his hips to softly grip his upper arms, "…But-I mean… you know I would _never _physically hurt you… right?" He asked, his voice quiet and almost vulnerable sounding before adding more firmly, "I would **never** lay a hand on you that way."

In all honesty he hadn't even imagined Yami would hurt him, but that didn't mean it hadn't been a fleeting thought in the back of his mind. One he was too afraid of to really take in and think about, but hearing Yami now soothed him more than he thought it would.

"Of course." He answered, "I mean…I would hope not anyway..." He bit his lip, looking into Yami's concern filled eyes, "I trust you, you know _that_ right?" He asked and watched emotions he couldn't describe light behind crimson eyes. He couldn't think of anything to say though, watching Yugi's own emotions to try and see if he was lying to him, his thoughts stopping so he could take in this moment fully.

When he saw he wasn't going to say anything, he continued, "I really appreciate that you tried so hard to be honest when it was something you obviously didn't want to share. If anything Yami I should be _apologizing_ for putting you in that position, I just…" His hands came to rest on the others chest, his eyes looking downward for a moment to think of the right words, "I felt like… I was being left out of some loop and I just wanted to know what everyone else did."

He continued his silence for a moment before finally asking, "Do you feel in the loop now?"

Yugi gave an unamused huff as he smiled lopsidedly, "I feel like I know more, yes…" he said truthfully, because he did, he just didn't exactly know how he felt about knowing. It was scary…

"But." Yami prompted.

"But..." He echoed, "…I know that there is still a lot more about you and your situation that I don't know about, and it worries me," Yami frowned, making him feel the need to reassure him before he got the wrong idea, "_but_… I feel a lot better knowing that you're going to be honest with me. And I wouldn't trade that for peace of mind. I want _this_ to be founded on **trust** -not lies." He said, his hands gripping Yami's shirt for a moment to indicate their rocky relationship.

Again Yami was quiet, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest, before softly agreeing, "I want that too…"

His heart leaped at the words, "Good." He smiled, "Then don't worry about how you told me the truth, ok? I'm glad that you did."

"I don't want to scare you, Yugi." He said, still feeling anxious.

Trying to reassure him he responded immediately with, "You're not." But Yami only closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Yugi. I could see it in your eyes.." He said, the shorter teen frowning and looking downwards, somehow appearing ashamed, "Yugi…" He said, drawing his amethyst orbs back to him, "If I have to be honest, then you do too."

His brows furrowed in an almost worried expression, his mouth opening and closing again before he nodded, "Ok…" He said, swallowing hard and closing his eyes for a moment to think of the best answer.

When he opened his eyes again he took a breath and locked his gaze with his, "I was scared, but not anymore. I'm more nervous than anything but not over you personally, just towards your job, and I'm working through it. It might take me awhile," He said giving a soft shrug, "but I'll get there. And in the meantime, I can honestly say that, right now, I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded subtly, unsure of what else to say but felt his mind race. He wanted to tell him that he wanted this relationship to work and that he was trying. He wanted to tell him how much he meant to him even though it had only been a month. But something seemed to stop him. Fear? Pride? His ego? Either way, he resorted back to how he always showed affection, his hands falling back down to his waist to force a close to the small space between them so Yugi was flush against his chest. He then bent down and captured his soft lips in a kiss that started off gentle until he began to deepen it. As always Yugi seemed to melt, a content and almost pleasured sigh coming from him, making him smirk. He loved that he effected Yugi this way and had from day one. Yugi affected him too though, and it was quickly turning him into a different person.

Yugi broke the kiss and moved back away from him, his face a little red, "I need to get dressed."

"I could help." He said, his predatory smirk sliding into place.

"Help?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Ya," He said, his fingers hooking onto his pajama bottoms, "I can help you get undressed."

Yugi smacked his chest playfully, "My grandpa is downstairs." He smiled coyly, his face turning redder as his hands continued to move downwards, sliding his pants off his hips.

But as if speaking of the devil they heard his grandfather's voice call for the shorter teen, making Yami suddenly go stiff. His hands retreating from his pants like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Yugi giggled at his tense face, a hand coming up to try and cover his smile.

"Your grandpa scares me." He commented in a monotone voice.

"He's not mean, I promise." He smiled, adjusting his pants again and stepping around him to open his door and go see what he wanted.

Yami watched him bounce down the stairs for a moment before walking over to his bed and plopping down heavily. He took a deep breath, the scent of Yugi over powering all else. He couldn't even describe the way he smelled to him other than just "amazing". He could detect the hint of lavender; probably from his body wash, and it complimented the way he smelled naturally. He frowned, replaying the words Yugi had just said to him. He had been right, he scared him… and yet he wasn't running for the hills. Even went as far as to tell him was going to stay, but why? He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his legs, looking down to the floor. He was so toxic for Yugi…and he could see it, he knew everyone else could see it too. And again the question of what they were even doing together came to mind, just wanting to know what someone like Yugi was doing with someone like him.

Still leaned on his elbows he pushed both hands through his hair, sighing deeply. He let his mind clear, trying to reassure himself with Yugi's promises and Mana's youthful wisdom of not looking a gift horse in the mouth. And then something bright pink on the floor caught his eye. He furrowed his brows at what looked like a tiny pink rope handle sticking out from under the bed. He reached down and grabbed it, hearing the crinkling of a bag as he pulled it out to look at it better. It was relatively small with pink and black horizontal strips decorating it. What the hell was this supposed to be? And why was it under the bed? He lifted it up, it was actually pretty heavy for such a small bag and felt pretty full. He then suddenly heard Joey's voice from the other night.

_ "Did you guys like the gift?" _

He blinked, 'Gift…?' his mind echoed, trying to remember details, 'That's right…Joey said he got us something and to make Yugi show me. Is this it? I wonder what he got us that made Yugi feel like he needed to hide it.'

Again he looked around the room, looking for something that might catch his eye as another 'gift'. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, and didn't feel comfortable enough to just go snooping in his room that way. He was curious though and started to imagine what it would be. He figured it wouldn't be anything mundane like a game, why would Yugi hide that? So instead his mind wandered down the gutters, thinking maybe Joey had bought them hand cuffs or even some kind of pocket vibrator and it had embarrassed him. He could completely see Yugi hiding something like that and just thinking about his reddened cheeks made him smile. He looked back down at the gift bag in his lap, and noticed a little card on the other rope handle. Opening it he saw it simply read 'From: Joey' and more of his words came through.

_"I'll bet he hid it under his bed." _He heard him growl in his head. This had to be it, what else could it be?

He looked up to listen for Yugi's footsteps coming up the stairs, and when he heard nothing he put a hand inside the bag. If it was for both of them then he was allowed to look too right? He felt fabric, his brows furrowing in confusion as he took the thing and pulled it out. It felt soft and when he pulled it out he saw it was a small, mostly black with royal purple ribbons, and black laced, thong. His own cheeks started to turn pink, holding them up so he could see the lace design better. Almost immediately he began to picture what Yugi would look like in it, gulping as he felt a pang of want go through him.

'Wow, thank _you, _Joey. Why are they heavy?' He wondered, moving a hand over something that had been sewed into the crotch.

He looked back into the bag, seeing more fabric as well as a remote. He grabbed the remote and looked at the few buttons that were on it. He hit the power button and saw a red light on the corner of the remote turn on. He swallowed, his mouth going a little dry, pretty sure he now understood what the underwear did. He pressed an arrow key that was pointed upwards, feeling the panties begin to vibrate in his hand. The noise was soft but enough to have him quickly shutting the thing off again before it drew attention. He whispered a soft 'Oh my god' as he put the things back and fished out a lager item. He held up a corset looking thing but it didn't look as if it would squeeze all your guts out. He felt another wave of heat go through him as he also noticed there were some thigh-high socks and a garter belt. He could definitely see why Yugi had wanted to hide this stuff but seriously wished he hadn't of.

He chucked to himself just imagining what his face must have been when he first opened it. He put the stuff back in the bag but grabbed the thong, fingering what seemed to be like a vibrating plate in the crotch. He could tell even now that it would easily cradled a hardened cock, namely Yugi's, and he was eager to try this toy out. He couldn't even image the delectable sounds he'd make with this thing on, it was enough to make Yami start to feel a little hot under the collar.

XXX

"Is Yami taking you to school?" His grandpa asked before he could run back upstairs.

"Probably." He answered.

"So you'll be here a little later than usual?" He asked.

"Well, since I don't have to walk…" He said and Solomon nodded.

"Good, would you just keep an eye on the store for thirty minutes while I run to the bank?" He asked, "We need more singles in the cash register."

"Oh, ya, sure no problem. I'll listen for the bell." He assured with a smile.

"Thank you." He said, going to the back to grab a jacket before leaving.

Yugi jogged up the stairs, sliding into his room and shutting the door again. He looked over to Yami, who was looking at him almost teasingly, a finger from each hand holding up a black triangle. His face flushed a bright red when he realized what he was holding. A flash of embarrassment went through him, his jaw dropping a little.

"Where..." He started to ask but trailed off, because he knew _where _he had gotten them, he just couldn't believe he had found them.

"So, when were you planning on wearing this for me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if I was ever planning on wearing it." He laughed nervously, walking up to him and taking the garment away.

"Aw, why? You'd look really good in it, I'd love to see." He said, making his face turn almost impossibly red.

He held them out again to look at the design, "I don't think so…"

Yami took them from his hands, holding them up to his pelvis, "I like." He said which had Yugi grabbing the panties again, stifling a laugh.

"You're such a pervert." He said jokingly making the other chuckle as he threw the clothing item back into the bag.

His hands moved over his hips, bringing him closer, "Speaking of, you still need help getting undressed right?" He asked, as Yugi moved a leg on either side of him so he was sitting on his lap.

"I need to go to school." He said, but made no attempts to get off his legs and put on his uniform.

"We can be quick…and quiet." Yami whispered heatedly, pecking him on the lips before feathering kisses down to his neck and collar bone while his hands traveled inside his shirt.

"A-actually, grandpa is going to the bank…" He said, hinting that they wouldn't have to be too quiet if they were quick enough.

He bit his lip to keep from making any noise though, not sure if his grandpa had left just yet. His hands wandered over Yami's chest, sliding around his neck to bring their bodies closer. His face was stained red, rocking his hips to feel that Yami was already pretty excited. He couldn't help that he simply loved it when Yami touched and kissed him, it sent his body into a frenzy. Wanting nothing more than for him to touch him until he could barely stand the pleasure anymore. But it was more than that, he made him feel like he actually mattered when he showed up like this, just to check on him. He remembered him doing it the morning after the first time he had ever drank with him. It made him feel special knowing that Yami cared enough about how he felt in the situation to actually come down and fix it. And it made him feel special that he was trying so hard for him. It made him feel wanted which in turn just made him want Yami.

He gave his own smirk, "Is this the real reason you came down?" He asked teasingly.

Yami pulled back, "No, of course not…I just…can't help myself. I like to make you feel good." He said, tilting his head up to press their lips together, his hands wandering down to his ass. It felt like this was the only way he was comfortable expressing to Yugi how he felt.

He moaned softly into the kiss as he felt both of Yami's hands give a hard squeeze before smoothing over the area again. He didn't want to go too far since he was pretty sure his grandfather hadn't left just yet. Still locked in a kiss he slowly backed off his lap before he finally pulled away fully. Yami raised a brow as if to ask what he was doing but he quietly walked over to his door, opening it and listening intently. In just a few short seconds he heard the bell go off before nothing but dead silence came to his ears. He then shut and door and locked it, feeling his heart fluttering. He couldn't believe he was about to instigate sex in his own room. But no one usually came into the store this early and he wanted to spend some quality time with the teen in his room.

"We only have thirty minutes." He said as he walked back up to him.

**(I am putting a lemon warning here but this is the first lemon that I feel is actually very important towards the end)**

Yami didn't need to be prompted again, standing as his hands came to his waist to slide his shirt up and over his head. His hands moved down his sides and to his pants, taking them off while he sat back down, bringing him close again. The baggy pajama bottoms fell to the floor easily and he moved to straddle his lap again. Yami's hands traveled up his back and down again, taking a deep breath of his scent while he tried to touch everywhere he could. Their breathing picked up in pace quickly while Yugi's hands moved downwards and started to undo his belt before quickly moving to his pants. Both of them having a sense of urgency to hurry before they were caught. Yami laid on his back while he undid the zipper before laying on top of him and crashing their mouths back together. Immediately Yami swiped a tongue over his bottom lip, a hand coming to cup the back of his neck, and his mouth parted instinctually for him.

He suddenly sat up, shifting sideways so they could lay length wise on the bed, Yami now over him. He then pulled back to look into those purple lust filling eyes and flushed face begging him silently to keep going. But somehow, this time, the scene locked his muscles into place, his breath freezing in his lungs. The early morning sun seemed to make his pale skin glow, it illuminated his blonde bangs and gave vibrant color to the lavender tips. Added the site of his flushed cheeks and pleasured expression made it breath taking to him. But it was his eyes that he couldn't tear away from, they seemed to keep him in place. Those expression filled eyes, starting up at him with admiration and openness, like he was truly seeing _him, _accepting him in all his flaws. He gulped suddenly feeling the words from before bubble in his throat again, wanting to tell him how much he meant to him.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked gently.

"Ya…" He said, finally remembering how to breathe again, "You're just… so beautiful…It's amazing" He said, a hand coming up to move the hair from his face.

Yugi's heart fluttered again, smiling up at him as he cupped his jaw and slowly lead him back down for another kiss. He wanted to say more though, he could feel it right there on the tip of his tongue. Like his heart was just begging him to tell him how he felt about him. He knew that Yugi knew he liked him, but 'like' didn't seem to cover it anymore. He was important to him and he wanted to know Yugi knew that. But how did you just say something like that? How did you just tell someone that they were the only light in your life, and that you hadn't even realized how blind and lost in the dark you were before you met them. Yugi deserved to know how important he was, how special he was. But unable to express this in words his actions suddenly turned feverish. His hands stroking everywhere they could reach while his kiss turned almost needy. Desperately trying to tell him what he could not communicate in words.

Yugi moaned heatedly into the kiss, feeling Yami's hands slid between them to fondle his hardening member. His mouth moving to his neck, forcing another pleasured moan from him. Yami's emotions didn't seem to be quelled though, his actions were not enough and his heart was begging for more. He moved the hand on his cock to momentarily wet his fingers before placing his mouth back over Yugi's. He pressed a digit to his entrance and slid inside, hearing Yugi squeak softly in the back of his throat before sighing contently. Trying to be quick he wiggled his one finger in a circle and then added another, moving to nip down his throat and to his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. Yugi squirmed under him, a hand coming up to grab a fist full of the pillow he was laid on.

"W-we need to go faster…He'll be back before we're done…" Yugi breathed before inhaling sharply and tensing as he began to rub against his prostate.

He gave another moan, breathing even harder than before. His body quickly becoming a mess of pleasure just begging for more. He removed his fingers and reached into his back pocket for his wallet, grabbing a lubed condom rather than a packet of lube. It would be less mess this way and he wouldn't have to worry about pulling out. He tore it open with his teeth and slid it on within seconds, pressing the head to Yugi's entrance. He saw him bite his lip, his hips wiggling closer to him as if asking him to get on with it. He pushed the tip inside hearing Yugi give a light gasp, again moving closer and pushing him further inside. He smirked, it was a pretty drastic change from the shy boy who didn't know what he was doing nearly a month ago. And now here he was basically impaling himself, the two moving together rather than it being one sided. He wondered idly if the way Yugi was in bed when drunk was how he really wanted to be. And if that was the case he had a little closet minx on his hands which he definitely wanted to coax out.

He thrust lightly creating a wave of pleasure that ran through him and made his breath catch, releasing it in another moan. His ecstasy filled expression turned to him, his hands coming up to either side of his face to bring him back for a deep kiss. Moaning louder when Yami pulled out far enough to hit his sweet spot dead on. He parted his legs for him even more so he could get better access, moving his hips with his partners. Yami sat up a little, bracing himself on the mattress and pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back inside. Yugi arched his back, his toes curling as he let out another moan that was half way mixed with a scream.

"AHHHhhaaaa….Oh my god…" He nearly whined, looking down between their bodies to watch him work his body.

He began to quicken his pace, forcing Yugi to arch his back again, the hand on the pillow moving to his shoulders and neck while he pushed himself up on his elbow with the other. Yami dipped his head downwards to meet him half way, closing his eyes and kissing him again. He could hear Yugi trying his best not to scream out, just in case a customer or worse his grandfather came back and heard them. It wasn't really working though and he knew it, they just needed to be fast. He adjusted himself, pulling Yugi closer while a hand came down to stroke his member. Yugi choked on another scream as he began to aim solely for his sweet spot, flicking his wrist faster than he could thrust.

Yugi fell back onto the bed again, a hand coming down to grip a fist full of sheets. He scrunched his eyes shut feeling the waves of pleasure crash through him, biting his lip to keep from screaming. He couldn't help the moans and whines that escaped from him though, feeling a familiar pressure in his abdomen. Yami's hand suddenly disappeared from his dick, leaning down again to his neck, breathing hard and giving his own pleasured groans every now and again. Which just served to turn him on more. He felt one of Yami's hand wrap around him and slide down to his lower back, pushing his body into him. He released his bottom lip, opening his mouth in silent 'o' before regaining himself again.

"Touch yourself." Yami whispered heatedly in his ear.

If he could blush anymore he would have, but he could feel his edge starting to come up and he did as he was told. Moving his hand down to wrap around his own member and stroked upwards to play with the head. He could tell immediately that the pleasure was different now, more controlled, and he suddenly had better control over his voice. But that didn't stop the squeaks and moans every now and again which only picked up in volume as Yami again braced himself on the bed and suddenly sped up immensely. His back arched completely off the bed, the sound of skin slapping skin rising to his ears and he was unable to hold back the scream that trailed off into a drawn out moan. The hand on his cock froze for a moment but slowly began to move again, trying to find his fast coming orgasm. He could feel his body tensing, all of his muscles starting to clamp down, making Yami groan out.

"Please, please make me cum." He begging in a moan, stroking himself faster while his body began to quake. Yami slammed up against his sweet spot, moving harder rather than faster, feeling Yugi tighten around him.

He gasped before moaning "That's it! Ha-aaaAAAH-Ah!"

"Fuck…I'm gunna cum…" Yami growled but Yugi was already there, feeling the bridge snap.

"Ooohh fuuuu-aAAHHH!" He screamed, shooting his seed into his own hand, all of his muscles spasming out of control as pleasured wrecked his body, the hand twisted in the sheets nearly ripping them.

Yami growled out a groan, sinking inside as far as he could, finding his own release. Both boys panting and breathless as they met again for a tired kiss. He slowly pulled out, breaking the kiss to take the condom off and just put it on the floor to throw out in a minute. He leaned back down, kissing him deeply again while a hand moved to his back. He then rolled over so Yugi was on top of him, arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. Both of them giving tired laughs as they settled for a moment to rest. He felt a little better, but he could still feel those words bubbling in his throat, wanting to be told. Wanting to be formed into a sentence. He truly didn't even know what to say though, or how to start. He wasn't even sure what it was he was feeling and why. Yugi suddenly broke the kiss, smiling softly down at him, only making him want to say it more.

"God you're so fucking beautiful…" He whispered, cupping a hand to his jaw, his thumb stroking over his cheek.

Yugi's smiled turned more serene as he leaned his head into his hand, "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Yami chuckled which made Yugi giggle softly with him, leaning down to kiss him again. Why did this feel so incredible? Yugi's body still pressed against him was intoxicating, his hands still slowly stroking up and down his sides. He was unable to get enough of him, his heart was begging for something that his physical body could apparently not provide. And before he knew it a simple sentence was escaping from him, not caring if it wounded his pride or made him look stupid. They burned in his chest like embers and begged for oxygen to become a roaring fire.

"I'm so happy I met you." He whispered, "You make me feel like I can actually do this with you…You make it so easy."

A little surprised at the sudden declaration he blinked before smiling again and returned the sentiment, "I'm really happy I met you too…" He then paused, looking uncomfortable for a moment before shyly adding, "I like that you make me feel wanted…"

And again words poured from him without consent, "I do want you, I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone…" He said before suddenly shaking his head, "Sorry- that sounds creepy-I just-"

"No," He said cutting him off, "I'm drawn to you too…I want you too. I want this to work between us." He agreed.

He searched his eyes for any hint that he was lying but could only find truth, his expression seeming to beg him to understand and not think he was being and idiot. He didn't know what to say, a hand moving back up to his neck to force him back into another drawn out kiss. Knowing that he was just as attracted to him as he was to Yugi formed an almost surreal feeling. Someone actually enjoyed his company and not for his drugs or for his dick, but for him. He wasn't sure what exactly it was Yugi saw in him, but the utter acceptance the teen showed to him made him believe that maybe he wasn't such a horrible person. And that maybe his life could be better, and maybe he deserved better than filthy city streets selling meth to make ends meet. He saw something in him, this amazing person actually believed he was a good person and he didn't want to let that go.

He wanted to thank him for the kindness he'd shown him, he just had no idea how except with what they were doing now. But soon Yugi broke the kiss, saying again that he needed to get ready for school. Yami pouted a little, making Yugi smile adorably as he climbed off of him and grabbed his white button up shirt.

XXX

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it c:

Author rant (because I was really excited to write this chapter):

I really wanted to just talk briefly about where I've been leading this story so far and how this is a climax of sorts, because I know that both Yami and Yugi have talked and played with the idea of "making love" but to me they haven't even come close to actually achieving that (slow sensual sex is still sex)….

so.. _Jason Silva,_ talks about '_intersubjective ecstasy' _and quotes the poet _Roland Barthes's _term of the _'amorous embrace'_ when he does, where it goes beyond sexuality and physical attraction to this spiritual place. Where two become one and we create this womb like space of divinity for one another where they can become like Gods outside of time in the other's eyes. Together we try to find escapes from despair and save ourselves from mortality through love.

But this is what Yugi has done for Yami, he's created this space where he can be safe, thought of in a positive light and be emotionally co-dependent in a way that isn't detrimental to his health or life. It's why he stays and why he's so confused, he's simply never felt it before to such an intense magnitude and is looking for an answer that isn't really there. He's felt it before though, through Mana, she's created this space for him but could only do this to a point. It's like the womb was see-through, and all the negative influences that he didn't want in life were still in reach-still in view- where as they are not with Yugi. Yugi seems to make them disappear.

I completely recommend **"Shots of Awe – Why Do We Fall In Love?"** with **Jason Silva** on YouTube. It's only two minutes long and I just love him hahaha  
And if you liked that one also watch **"Long Term Desire"** because that one really I think helps explain why Yugi stays too. I could probably go into it a little more, but I'll wait until we get deeper into Yugi's past.

I also like **"Love Is a Religious Problem" **ok sorry I'll stop.


End file.
